


Their Beautiful Lies

by kpopismydrug



Series: Their Beautiful Lies [1]
Category: So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation, Super Junior, TVXQ, f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Death, F/M, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Sexual Content, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 135,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun has just transferred to a new school in Korea. His new school is split into two classes, the Elite class and the Scholarship class. He soon finds out why there are two separate classes, and finds himself caught up in the secret world of Park Academy.</p><p>Can he resist the strange pull that comes from an Elite student, or will he succumb and be like the rest of the Scholarship class?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_No matter what happens, **never** succumb to them._

 

 

He thought that, when he’d first see his new school, he would be fine. Sure, he may feel nervous and have the normal first day jitters of starting a new school, but Kyuhyun’s nerves were only multiplied, since whilst this may be the first day for him, the school that he had joined had been in motion for about a month.

 

So, yeah, he was beyond nervous and was now at the mighty gates of fear.

 

“Excuse me, sir?” the cab driver’s voice snapped him out of his growing panic and tore his eyes away from the intimidating school building.

 

“Y-yes?” he stuttered, and cleared his throat that had felt like it was being squeezed.

 

“I have another job to get to, so if you can pay me...” Kyuhyun felt his cheeks heat up as he realised how long he had been sitting inside the car, staring uselessly at his new school.

 

He stammered his apology and hastily exited the car with the driver following him. He kept his back to the front of the school, accepting his bag and suitcase from the male as he emptied the car’s trunk. Kyuhyun thanked the male, and declined the offer of help of taking his bags into to the school.

 

He dejectedly watched as his last chance of escape drove away from him and out of the huge gates that were connected to tall walls that enclosed the school and its grounds.

 

Kyuhyun sighed heavily as the gates closed, locking him inside its little world.

 

He wondered if he would’ve been less skittish if he knew that there were neighbours, or life outside of those tall vine covered walls. But, there wasn’t. Kyuhyun had the pleasantness of attending a school that resided in the middle of nowhere, and the closest form of civilisation was almost forty minutes away, and even then the town was small.

 

What had possessed his parents to send him to a boarding school in Korea?

 

He appreciated them trying to keep his Korean roots still within him, since they lived in Japan, but he wondered if maybe this was a little too much. Sure, his father had attended this intimidating, elite boarding school. But did that really mean Kyuhyun had to as well? He was quite happy in the school he attended in Japan. He had met another Korean, Changmin, whose parents had taken to living in Japan too.

 

“Kyuhyun?” a female’s light voice called from behind him, resulting in him almost shedding his skin in fright at her silent approach.

 

He turned, with his heart trying to break its way through his chest, to see a tall, thin woman wearing a smart suit that was completed with her auburn hair being neatly tied in a bun.

 

He bowed to her in greeting and introduced himself; he came back up to her smiling brightly at him.

 

“Your Korean is good,” she complimented him, and Kyuhyun felt his cheeks heat up at the statement.

 

“My parents allowed me to learn it when I was young, and I also have a friend who is Korean, so he keeps me in line,” he shyly explained.

 

“I could hardly hear an accent; you must have been practising on that.” She paused thoughtfully, and Kyuhyun restrained the fidgeting that his body wanted to do under her gaze.

 

“I hope you aren’t worried about the students targeting you because Korean is your second language.” Kyuhyun was a little late in responding, so she ploughed on at his hesitation.

 

“Kyuhyun, don’t fret about things like that. The only thing they’ll be concerned about is how you react to your new environment.” She reassured him, and Kyuhyun wanted to believe her, but he knew all too well how teenagers can really be.

 

They may say that they won’t use his Korean as an excuse to bully him, but he knew that, deep down, it’ll be used against him.

 

“Let’s get you settled in, shall we?” the female, who hadn’t even bothered to introduce herself, announced.

 

And without asking him, she picked up one of his bags, and began to walk the gravely ground towards the main doors.

 

 _Shouldn’t she at least tell me her name? I can’t keep calling her, ‘her’._ Kyuhyun thought to himself as he struggled to roll his suitcase over the bumpy surface, his frustration growing with every passing second.

 

He stumbled in surprise when she whirled around with an apologetic smile on her face.

 

“Sorry, I haven’t even told you my name!” she rushed, and bowed at him before saying, “my name is Sooyoung; I’m the headmaster’s assistant, and also the school’s nurse.”

 

Kyuhyun was left blinking as Sooyoung began to walk away from him again, his mind blank at the unexpected introduction.

 

 

 

“This is your room; you look surprised that you have a room to yourself.” Sooyoung laughed a little as she led the new boy into his room.

 

Donghae’s lips curled as he saw the tall, slender male gaze around him with wide and exploring eyes. He shifted so that he leaned more comfortably against the doorjamb of the bedroom that he was in, and tilted his head so that he could continue to eavesdrop from the room that was down the corridor from him.

 

“If he is surprised by just having a room to himself, then he’s going to need a new heart by the time we meet him,” came an amused voice from inside of the bedroom Donghae was in, and he snorted lightly in agreement.

 

He glanced over his shoulder to see the male lying on the bed with his ankles crossed and a book in his hands, his attention divided as he too listened to the new arrival settling into his room.

 

“What do you know of him, Sungmin?” Donghae inquired as he brought his attention back to the corridor, frowning as the door to the new guy’s room closed.

 

“His name is Cho Kyuhyun; he transferred from a school in Japan, where he lives with his parents, and is probably nervous to start classes tomorrow.” Sungmin vaguely told him, and Donghae narrowed his eyes at the teasing male, who in turn shrugged at his look.

 

“I could’ve looked at the admission file as well,” Donghae scolded the male, who was a year older than him, and snapped his attention back towards the corridor at the sound of a door clicking open.

 

“Well, what would you like me to do, Donghae?” Sungmin sighed, and Donghae watched as Sooyoung exited Kyuhyun’s room.

 

Their eyes met and remained locked as she walked up the corridor in his direction. He nodded his head ever-so-slightly at her, and she responded with a deeper nod.

 

“You know what you need to do, Sungmin.” He told the male as he swept out of the male’s room.

 

He slowly walked past the doors of other students, his eyes and senses remaining on the door of their recent addition. He felt his skin tingle as he passed the male’s door, and he felt his lips turn into a smile of hunger at hearing the male’s voice from within.

 

_Welcome to Park Academy, outsider._


	2. Chapter 2

_Their words are like poison._

 

 

 

Kyuhyun had spent the best part of the remaining day in his new room. He had arrived at Park Academy during the afternoon, so he was fortunate enough to miss the students, who were still in classes.

 

After Sooyoung had showed him his room, and told him where everything was, she left him to unpack. The majority of his suitcase was filled with books; there was no need to bring a large stack of clothes, since he was required to wear a uniform.

 

After he placed his casual clothes into the decent sized wardrobe, he began to dress his room to reflect his personality. He quietly sung to himself as he set about placing pictures of his parents and a few of his friends around his room.

 

His room had been equipped with a single bed, a wardrobe, a desk with a rolling chair, a bedside table, and a small chest for storage. Kyuhyun had instantly shoved his books into neat little piles within the chest, and had placed his prized laptop on his desk, whilst surrounding the dark wooden desk with picture frames.

 

The overall decor of the room was dark. The walls coated in a rich red colour that made Kyuhyun think of blood, and the furniture was made of a slightly dark wood, making the room feel a little too dark.

 

But, it matched the boarding schools outside appearance, which resembled a castle more than a school. The huge stones made up the walls, with green vines climbing up them, masking the paleness of the building’s exterior.

 

So far, from what Kyuhyun has seen, the inside of the school was rich in variations of wood that went from different tones of light and dark, and this seemed to follow into the rooms.

 

While the outside looked cold and intimidating, the inside was warm and comforting.  

 

It still made Kyuhyun shiver.

 

What also made him shiver was the fact that he had no bathroom for himself, and that would mean he’d have to share with the occupants on this corridor. He had nearly fainted when Sooyoung had informed him, and was just thankful he was sitting on his bed reading the welcome pack that had been waiting for him.

 

Speaking of the welcome pack, Kyuhyun glanced over at the book that contained the rules and other school information, and the thick piece of paper that had a layout of the school on it. The book was only small, but its cover was finely detailed and the paper that was used felt high quality.

 

Everything about this school was rich and was thick with a historic feel.

 

He saw the shadows on his walls grow as the sun began to disappear from his small window that was above his desk, and he froze at the sound of voices softly coming from outside his door.

 

With a quick look at his bedside clock, he realised that it was time for dinner.

 

That meant it was time to show his face to a room full of strangers.

 

 

 

With his nose slightly buried into the map, Kyuhyun cautiously neared where he was hoping that the canteen was located. He had waited until his corridor had gone silent, before venturing out and started to become accustomed to his new home while on his way. He found out via the map that there were two buildings that were for student residence.

 

One was for the females, and the other for the males.

 

Kyuhyun was going to take a guess and assume that the teachers lived in the main building instead of with them. He didn’t know how to feel about that.

 

The two buildings were separated by the main building. Both dormitories, from what Kyuhyun has seen on his walk, had three levels. The ground floor: more rooms for the students, and where the bathrooms were located, as well as a kitchenette, and a living area. The middle floor: which is where Kyuhyun was residing and it seemed to have the main bulk of student rooms, and the top floor which Kyuhyun hadn’t yet explored.

 

The buildings themselves weren’t huge; it was just the main building that dominated the land it seemed.

 

Kyuhyun gasped in shock as an eerie bell rung throughout the main building, and he placed his hand over his frightened heart. Kyuhyun didn’t know what that bell meant, just assumed that it meant it was the last call for dinner, and quickly folded the map into his jeans pockets whilst rushing through the doors of the canteen.

 

Kyuhyun’s feet stuttered to a halt as he took in the size of the room.

 

Its high ceilings that held one massive chandelier made Kyuhyun rethink his previous thought of a normal canteen as he gazed dazedly around the majestic hall. The hall was vastly different from what he had seen of the school decor. Instead of the usual rich colours that seemed to be the school’s official colour, the hall was bright with a mix of cream and gold. The lone source of light seemed to be enough, the light made the room seem warm and welcoming.

 

It reminded him of a hall where royal balls would take place.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Kyuhyun jumped at the shy voice that came from behind him.

 

He belatedly realised that he had been standing in the entry way with his jaw almost touching the floor and his eyes resembling a goldfish, and that the small number of students inside were staring at him curiously.

 

Kyuhyun felt a flush creep up his neck in embarrassment, and quickly moved out of the way for the girl who wanted to be passed. He didn’t look around him as he silently and quickly headed for a spare seat at the humongous table that was centred in the hall.

 

He chose a seat that was away from the small group of students, and almost collapsed into it as he heaved a heavy sigh.

 

This school was far too bizarre. He never knew of a school that executed their meals in a restaurant style. When he had seen the menu within his book, he was stunned to learn that all he had to do was choose what he would like to eat, and the school’s kitchen staff would make it for him.

 

It also meant that the way he would be eating with everyone else would be disturbingly intimate.

 

Kyuhyun was used to sitting at separate tables, not at a table that was ridiculously long so that every student could sit together. He was just thankful that he knew that the school population wasn’t very high.

 

The school only accepted a certain number of students; students that had very deep pockets or in Kyuhyun’s case, a flashy scholarship.

 

“You should sit with us,” the girl’s voice that had spoken to him at the doorway suggested, and he glanced up to see a girl smiling at him.

 

Kyuhyun glanced at the group of thirty students, and shook his head slightly. “It’s okay, I’m happy here.” He kindly declined her.

 

Kyuhyun had expected the girl to give up. He didn’t expect her to pull the chair out next to him and sit down.

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes will develop wrinkles if they kept widening the way they have been in the past few hours, but it seemed like a natural reaction to do as the girl waved at the group of students.

 

“What are you doing?” He asked her after waiting until she had finished greeting them. “You don’t have to sit with me just because I’m new.”

 

The girl frowned slightly at him. “I’m not doing it just because you’re new.” She told him. “I’m doing it because I like making friends, and in this school, friends are essential.”

 

 She paused and held her hand out towards him.

 

“I’m Seohyun,” she brightly introduced herself.

 

Kyuhyun automatically accepted her handshake, his manners kicking in without his say so as he told her his name.

 

They both dropped their hands, and Kyuhyun tilted his head slightly at the tiny bit of worry that was knitted in her forehead as she watched the entry door.

 

“Waiting for someone?” He guessed, and the worry was immediately wiped from her face.

 

“It doesn’t matter,” she quickly disregarded his question by asking him, slightly pleadingly, “please sit with everyone else?”

 

Kyuhyun’s eyebrows rose at the unexpected plead. “I’m not stopping you,” he pointed out and motioned with his hand that she was free to leave.

 

Seohyun’s face turned frustrated and anxious as she glanced, once again, at the open doorway.

 

“It makes more sense if you sit with your own class instead of with the other one.” She informed him as she began to rise to her feet, and boldly tugged on the sleeve of his hoodie.

 

“Other class?” Kyuhyun asked in confusion as he gently tugged out of her grip. “You’ve lost me.”

 

Seohyun went deathly still, as did the other students, and Kyuhyun frowned at their reaction of hearing approaching footsteps. He watched in confusion as all the students rose, himself following too as Seohyun yanked frantically on his hoodie, and watched the entryway with interest.

 

As soon as they stepped through the doors, Kyuhyun understood what Seohyun had meant when she mentioned the other class. It was painfully obvious that the large number of people that were entering the hall were what Kyuhyun was gathering the students that had deep pockets, and didn’t rely on scholarships like he and possibly the other students did.

 

“They are the Elite class,” he heard Seohyun whisper to him, and he nodded slightly to show that he had heard her.

 

So the classes were split into two. The Elites and the Scholarships.

 

Kyuhyun’s body was tense with the intimidating aura that was coming off the slow approaching group of males and females.

 

The way they approached reminded Kyuhyun of the way a pack of predators would watch their prey before devouring them.

 

As they headed towards where he was sitting, Kyuhyun had a sickening revelation that he was probably sitting in their designated spots.

 

No wonder Seohyun had pleaded for him to move, she was trying to help him.

 

“Good evening, Scholarship class.” The group spoke in at the same time, their voices almost hypnotic and soothing, that it set every hair on Kyuhyun’s body on end.

 

A course of greetings came from his class with Seohyun included, and Kyuhyun realised with a jolt of shock that he never responded.

 

He prayed that it would go unnoticed, considering that there were thirty of his class; he couldn’t imagine the Elite class noticing his lack of greeting, and also his lack of uniform.

 

He was sadly mistaken.

 

“Does your tongue not work, newbie?” came a demanding male’s voice from somewhere amongst the mob of Elites.

 

Kyuhyun felt his heart starting to skip in panic, the burning sensation of fear hitting the back of his throat making it impossible for him to speak. He could feel every single pair of eyes that were in the hall on him as he struggled for his brain to help him think.

 

His brain was screaming for him to run, an instinct inside of him ringing as he stared at the Elite class.

 

Their dark eyes burned him; their pale skin seemed to glow from the lighting of the chandelier. Their paleness was only heightened from the black uniform; the black blazers had a hint of military flare in the form of how the front of the blazer looked. Their black, crease-free trousers weren’t skin tight, but they were tight enough to display the shape of defined legs.

 

The Scholarship males would have to wear the same style, but in a different colour it seemed. Kyuhyun’s uniform, as well as the Scholarship males, was gray.

 

The Elite and Scholarship females wore a blazer that was greatly different from the males.  Their blazer was cut lower, revealing the chest and neck, but as Kyuhyun saw, the females had to wear a white, ruffled polo roll neck blouse with a jewelled broche pinned at the top of the ruffles.

 

The Elite females wore black just like their men, whilst the Scholarship girls wore gray. Some of the girls wore skirts; some of them wore the same type of trousers that the boys wore.

 

The clothing was the same for both classes, but the different colours emphasised the difference in the two.

 

That instinct inside of him blazed louder than ever as the Elites awaited his reply.

 

 

 

Donghae gazed at the shell-shocked male with heavily repressed hunger. The male was standing in plain jeans and a hoodie that had Japanese writing written on it. A complete eyesore compared to his class and the Scholarships.

 

When Eunhyuk had spoken to Kyuhyun, demanding the reason for his lack of greeting, Donghae had to hide the smirk that tickled his lips as Kyuhyun filled up with fear.

 

He glanced around him, and silently motioned for everyone to go to their places. He kept his eyes locked on Kyuhyun, who was watching with wary eyes as his classmates dispersed towards the table.

 

He, Sungmin, and Eunhyuk remained standing as they waited for everyone to settle themselves at the table. He watched as the Scholarship class obediently sat down once his classmates had sat, and as polite chatter began to grow, Donghae and the other two moved forward to the three spare seats that were directly across from where Kyuhyun and Seohyun were still standing.

 

He sat down first, the other two smoothly and silently joining him. Donghae watched in silence as Seohyun motioned for Kyuhyun to sit back down, who readily followed her orders, much to Donghae’s amusement.

 

He slyly glanced at Eunhyuk, whom nodded at his silent demand. Eunhyuk’s face went emotionless; his eyes seemed to grow darker as he stared hard at Kyuhyun.

 

Donghae hid his growing smirk from behind his clasped hands as he rested his elbows on the table, eagerly awaiting the conversation that was about to begin.

 

“You didn’t answer my question, newbie.” Eunhyuk’s voice was sharp and direct, and it made Kyuhyun flinch.

 

Kyuhyun hesitantly looked up from where he had been staring down at his lap, and quickly retracted his gaze once he met Eunhyuk’s.

 

Donghae’s lips twitched at the movement.

 

“He isn’t accustomed to the rules yet, Eunhyuk-shi.” Donghae wasn’t even surprised that Seohyun had jumped to Kyuhyun’s defence; the Scholarships protected each other in this school.

 

“It’s common sense to greet someone who is higher up than they are.” Eunhyuk’s response was immediate, but it was still directed towards Kyuhyun.

 

Donghae heard the levels of conversation drop as everyone picked up on what was going on at the bottom of the table.

 

He slightly nudged Sungmin with his knee, and felt an answering nudge in return.

 

“This conversation isn’t directed to everyone; go back to your business.” Sungmin’s voice wasn’t even raised as he ordered the room back to how it was before.

 

Donghae smiled at the sound of resumed conversations.

 

“You’re being unfair. It’s his first day, cut him some slack.” Seohyun argued, and Donghae raised an eyebrow slightly at the argumentative tone.

 

“It isn’t your first day, Seohyun.” Eunhyuk’s voice slipped lower with warning. “Remember your place.”

 

Donghae closely watched as Seohyun’s body instantly tensed and her lips snapped tightly shut.

 

Warning delivered, Eunhyuk casually leaned his elbows on the table and began to tap his fingers lightly on the table.

 

“Since I’m in a relatively nice mood, I’ll let this slide.” Eunhyuk told Kyuhyun, the tapping of his fingers sound soothing, whilst his words held a tone of anything but. “But, in the future, listen to those who try to help you.”

 

Eunhyuk didn’t even wait to see if Kyuhyun was listening to him, he just turned and began to talk to the male that was on his other side.

 

But Donghae was watching. He saw the way Kyuhyun’s shoulders slumped in relief, and the concerned and apologetic look he gave to Seohyun. Donghae saw Seohyun’s nod of reassurance, and silently chuckled to himself as Kyuhyun forcibly tried to ignore their presence.

 

Only, Kyuhyun will never forget their existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Male Uniform](http://i364.photobucket.com/albums/oo86/BreakingVines/Livejournal/1.jpg) & [ Female Uniform](http://i364.photobucket.com/albums/oo86/BreakingVines/Livejournal/2.jpg)


	3. Chapter 3

_You think you know the truth, but really, it’s all a lie._

 

Kyuhyun had lost his appetite from meeting the Elites for the first time, but Seohyun was adamant that he’d have something in his system. So he obeyed her words, and awkwardly told the staff that had come to take their orders what he would like.

 

He wondered if he would even get use to this bizarre meal system. He wasn’t comfortable with the idea, and wondered if this way of serving the meals made the kitchen staffs job harder.

 

When he whispered his thoughts Seohyun, whom was sitting in silence beside him, he swore he could feel the Elite students’ eyes on him.

 

Seohyun pondered over his question for a few seconds, giving Kyuhyun enough to time to shift his position so that his profile was hidden as he blocked out the table’s occupants.

 

“The school has their own top of the line chiefs,” Kyuhyun jerked at that piece of information in surprise, causing Seohyun’s lips to return back to life as she smiled.

 

“You don’t know a lot about this place, do you?” she teased.

 

Kyuhyun shrugged his shoulders a little. “My parents chose this school for me,” he told her. “I didn’t even know that I’d been on the waiting list for a scholarship here, until my overjoyed parents received the letter of acceptance.” He stopped at the sound of the doors of the hall opening, and the kitchen staff appeared with silver trolleys that held plates of food.

 

“Wow. That was fast.” Kyuhyun couldn’t help but whisper in awe as he was approached with his own plate of food.

 

His male server winked at him, and Kyuhyun almost dropped his plate in surprise, he hadn’t meant for his comment to be heard.

 

Seohyun hummed as she placed her own plate of food onto the table. “Nothing but the best for Park Academy,” she dryly stated, and Kyuhyun watched her unenthusiastically begin to eat the mouth-watering food.

 

Her words had made him feel like he was missing something, and as he watched the rest of the Scholarship class consume their food in almost silence, that feeling only grew. He glanced down at the noodles that he had ordered, and tried to push away the feeling of being watched as he hesitantly tried his meal.

 

As soon as his taste buds made contact with the delicious taste of what they had used to cover the noodles, his eyes fluttered shut in appreciation, and his appetite came soaring back.

 

“It seems like the newbie likes what he tasting,” he heard someone whisper, and Kyuhyun’s body remembered where he was currently sitting.

 

He dropped his head to hide his embarrassment, and ate almost robotically to the sounds of chuckles coming from the Elite class.

 

The sound of the kitchen staff returning with the meals for the Elite class came to his attention, and Kyuhyun slyly looked up to see what they were eating and immediately lost his appetite.

 

He knew that some people ate their meat in a particular way; some liked their meat well done, medium, or rare. But what he saw was not rare; it may has well have remained on the animal with the amount of blood that was leaking from the delicate mounds of meat.

 

If he had any thoughts of getting over seeing raw meat in front of him and resuming with his eating, they were eradicated when the Elite class begun to eat their meal.

 

Stomach queasy, Kyuhyun abandoned his meal, and muttered a quick apology as he raced from his seat and through the entry doors.

 

He heard Seohyun call his name and the sound of her chair scraping as she rushed to follow him. He jogged down the corridor that led to the hall, turned left, and pushed open the door that led outside. His feet crunched over the gravelly ground as he headed towards a bench that was on the path that led up to the crossway for the two dormitories.

 

He collapsed against the bench, just as Seohyun burst through the door he had just came through. Kyuhyun rested his elbows on top of his knees, and closed his eyes as he took in a deep lungful of clear, night air.

 

He used Seohyun’s approaching footsteps as a way to focus on not being sick, while he forced his gag reflex to remain still.

 

When he felt her presence sit down next to him and a warm hand rubbed his spine soothingly, he muttered, “I’m nothing but trouble, aren’t I?”

 

Seohyun let a short giggle escape her. “Feeling better?” She asked instead of answering him.

 

Kyuhyun nodded slowly, and opened his eyes to stare out at the male dormitory that was a five minute walk away.

 

“The smell of blood was overpowering,” he admitted quietly to himself, and shuddered as he remembered the coppery tang in the air.

 

“Do they always eat like that?” he questioned to her about the Elites taste.

 

“Out of a week, they’ll probably eat raw meat for two or three days. But it really depends on their mood.” She absently told him. “Some days they’ll come to dinner, since we don’t see them at breakfast or lunch, and they won’t eat anything.”

 

He glanced up at the end bit, his eyes drawn in confusion.

 

“How come they don’t eat with us at those times?” he asked her.

 

Seohyun’s face went from being open, to shuttered instantly. Kyuhyun was completely bewildered at the change of expression, and that naturally rose at Seohyun’s next words.

 

“Because their timetable is mainly during the night,” she told him. “There are only one or two classes that they have during the day.”

 

“Why?” he asked as his brain scrambled to soak up everything that he had learned about this strange school.

 

Seohyun stared ahead of her, her face an expressionless mask.

 

“Because, they are Elites, and we are the Scholarships.” She stated. “They only come to us when they need to.”

 

Kyuhyun was sure he heard a double meaning in there, but he had no idea what it was.

 

He was about to ask her to explain, when the doors that they had came through slammed open. Kyuhyun would’ve jumped in surprise at the sound of the door slamming open, if he hadn’t have seen who was rushing through them.

 

He was frozen as he watched an Elite girl and male drag a struggling Elite girl down the path towards them.

 

Seohyun latched a restraining hand onto his left wrist, and nodded at him to stare down at the ground. Only he couldn’t do that, because he was fixated on the struggling female’s face.

 

Her eyes looked crazed as she jerked and pulled at the restraining hands on her, her mouth was clamped closed, even though Kyuhyun could see that she was trying to open her mouth, but was failing.

 

Seohyun’s hand left his wrist and Kyuhyun found his head being harshly shoved downwards. He could feel Seohyun’s hand shake as the trio quickly and almost silently, despite the gravelled ground, moved past them.

 

Kyuhyun strained to see where they were heading, and he saw that they were heading towards the female dormitory.

 

Seohyun let go of her hold on him, and Kyuhyun slowly rolled his head back up and massaged the ache in his neck that was caused from Seohyun’s tight grip.

 

“What the hell was that?” he demanded as he continued to stare after the slowly disappearing students.

 

He didn’t see the way that Seohyun had immediately tensed up once again.

 

“Something that doesn’t concern you, newbie.” Came a male’s voice from behind him, and his hand froze as he realised Seohyun’s body language.

 

Kyuhyun cautiously turned to look behind him, and swallowed at seeing the Elite male who had sat across from him at the table.

 

The male’s blazer was undone from the top two buttons, showing a glimpse of pale skin that was illuminated when the male walked into the light of the scattered light posts that were littered around the pathways.

 

Kyuhyun smelt the coppery tang of blood, and he glanced down to see the substance coating one of the male’s trouser covered thighs.

 

“Do you need anything, Donghae-shi?” Seohyun obediently asked with her head slightly bowed, but not like how it had been when the trio had walked past them.

 

As Kyuhyun’s eyes slowly crawled back up to Donghae’s face, he was taken aback by how beautiful the male actually was, and it only made him realise just how beautiful the Elite class really were.

 

Kyuhyun soon found himself being held captive by Donghae’s smouldering black eyes.

 

His heart began to race at seeing those black pools smoulder, and desperately yanked his head down to escape the strange pull from Donghae.

 

“Not yet, I don’t.” Donghae replied, and Kyuhyun saw the male’s feet leave them as he began to follow where his classmates had headed. 

 

Kyuhyun listen to the sound of Donghae’s crunching footsteps disappearing as he moved further away from them, and let out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding.

 

He glanced at the school building; his heart was still racing from the little encounter with Donghae.  

 

Kyuhyun closed his eyes and sighed softly to himself.

 

“What have I gotten involved in?”

 

 

 

Donghae glanced behind him to look at the two Scholarship students that were slowly standing up from the bench they had been sitting on, and smiled at Kyuhyun’s pale and confused face.

 

He didn’t have time to soak up the sight of the confused male, because as soon as his hand made contact with the door handle for the front door of the female dormitory, the sound of something smashing came from within.

 

Donghae quickly slipped into the building and followed the sounds of a struggle to the top floor.

 

He had just reached the top floor when he heard a guttural growl echo from within one of the bedrooms. He turned the corner just in time to see Siwon, his bodyguard, being flung from out of the bedroom at the end of the corridor.

 

The male groaned as he slipped down the door of the opposite bedroom, and Donghae heard a female’s demanding voice come from the room.

 

“Let go off her, and return her back!” Tiffany’s demanding voice vibrated down the corridor towards him as the female’s anger started to get the better of her.

 

He heard a scuffle and something being smashed, before he saw something fly out of the bedroom. But this time, the thing was flying towards him. Donghae flexed his hand and darted to meet the female that had escape Tiffany’s and Siwon’s hold.

 

A vicious and hungry snarl sounded as the female lunged at him, her hands turning into claws so that she could sink them into him for a better grip.

 

Donghae didn’t even let her get one finger embedded into his flesh as he grabbed her by the neck, spun her, and pinned her struggling body to his own.

 

With her back to his chest, he locked his arms around the female’s arms, ignoring the sound of the female’s ribs cracking due to his strength in his solid arms, and brought his face to whisper into her ear.

 

“Jessica,” he called softly, and easily coped with the violent reaction that came at the sound of hearing her own name.

 

“Let me go!” Jessica’s voice wasn’t her own no more. Her voice was normally soft and timid, now it sounded starved and tortured as Donghae kept her from doing what she desired to do.

 

“I need you to let Jessica back,” he softly cooed into the female’s ear, his eyes watching as Tiffany and Siwon edge against the walls towards him.

 

“I am Jessica!” she growled, and bucked in his grip when she caught sight of Tiffany.

 

Donghae’s eyes narrowed. “No, you are not Jessica. You are the curse that has latched onto my cousin, and refuses to leave her.” He snarled, and with his speed, he dragged Jessica back into her room.

 

He flung her onto her broken bed and caged her with his body as she snarled and bucked at him. Donghae stared down at the red eyes of his cousin that were full of blood-lust and madness, and felt pity and anger for the curse that she was born with.

 

He heard Tiffany move to restrain Jessica’s flailing legs so that the female wouldn’t break any more bones.

 

“Shall I get someone?” Siwon asked him as he slipped back into the room that Jessica had flung him out off.

 

“There’s no time,” Donghae muttered as he watched his cousin’s eyes steadily grew redder and hungrier with every passing second.

 

He began to lean down onto his cousin’s body, but stilled at the restraining hand that came down on his right shoulder.

 

“You’re going to feed her?” Siwon snarled, and Donghae shook his bodyguard’s hand off him, and glared over his shoulder at the tall, muscular man.

 

“It’ll sate her for now. We can’t risk bringing someone in, they may not live, and you know what’ll happen to Jessica if that were to happen.” Donghae snapped as he brought his attention back to his cousin.

 

“Siwon, he knows what he is doing. He’s done this before.” Tiffany’s voice was cold from behind him, and Donghae felt Siwon’s presence leave his side.

 

He silently brought one of his hands to cup underneath Jessica’s head, and with the power he was using via his eyes to calm the female enough so that she wouldn’t rip his neck apart, he gently brought her face to his lower neck.

 

“Feed, cousin.” He soothingly told the female, and locked his body so that he wouldn’t jolt when she’d sink her fangs into his vein.

 

He shuddered at the feeling of Jessica’s lips at his neck, and sent his mind off to place that wasn’t here and now. Donghae concentrated on breathing evenly as he felt Jessica’s fangs scraping his neck, before groaning quietly as she bit into his skin. He ignored the pulling of his blood being taken by Jessica, and concentrated on the new addition to their little world.

 

Kyuhyun’s induction to their world was due in a week. Donghae smiled at the thought of seeing that surprised expression again, once Kyuhyun realised just what he had unwillingly joined.

 

He sighed in relief at the little moan of hunger being eased that came from his cousin, and thought to himself, _just six more day until the fun begins._


	4. Chapter 4

 

_When it starts to feel like a dream,_

_That’s when you know you have lost against them._

 

 

Kyuhyun’s first sleep in his new room was plagued by the incidents that had happened during dinner. From meeting Seohyun and the Elite class, to seeing raw meat being consumed in front of him, to seeing Elite students dealing with something the maybe a teacher needed to know about.

 

All of it tortured his dreams, making him think that he and Seohyun were the poor animals that had been slaughtered just so the Elites could taste their meat raw. He even dreamed that he was the meat, and that Donghae and Eunhyuk was carrying his carcass to the humongous table so that the Elite class could eat him.

 

Kyuhyun woke up in a cold sweat, and the colour scheme of his room wasn’t helping his mind to get away from the blood that he had dreamed.

 

He couldn’t hear the Elite class at all. He expected to hear voices or at least their footsteps as they travelled from their rooms and back again, but he had heard nothing.

 

His alarm suddenly started blaring, causing him to topple off his bed in surprise as he tried to shut it off so that he didn’t wake his neighbours. He had set it early so that he didn’t have to face his dorm mates whilst he showered and brushed his teeth.

 

He was awkward enough speaking to them whilst being fully clothed, if he had to speak to them whilst being naked, he’d probably keel over.

 

As he gathered his things that he would need, Kyuhyun made a mental note of checking his emails once he was finished. He quietly opened his door, and once he had made sure the coast was clear, he tip-toed to where Sooyoung had directed him.

 

The feeling of being watched came over him again, and he was starting to think that maybe his brain was becoming paranoid as he slipped down the stairs and away from his room.

 

 

 

Sungmin was well hidden in the shadows, despite the beginnings of the morning sun starting to rise and chasing away the night’s shadows. He watched from where he had hidden himself at his partially opened bedroom door, and shook his head in amusement as Kyuhyun sneaked from his room.

 

Donghae had told him to gather information on their new resident. What better way of gaining that information by getting it from the actual source?

 

Sungmin kept his eyes on Kyuhyun as he concentrated on slipping into the male’s optical nerves.

 

He frowned as he felt nothing, and closed his eyes to concentrate harder to slip into Kyuhyun’s vision. He prodded harder to gain entrance so that he could sight-hack, and came up with zilch.

 

Sungmin’s eyes reopened in suspicion, only to find that Kyuhyun was downstairs now.

 

He focused his talent on Eunhyuk’s vision, and saw that the male was reading the text book that they had been assigned that night.

 

Sungmin’s frown deepened at the success with Eunhyuk, but not with Kyuhyun.

 

Sungmin slipped his door shut as his mind rethought his original idea of seeing through Kyuhyun’s eyes until he had found out enough about the male, and began to think up reasons of why he couldn’t access Kyuhyun’s eyes.

 

Needless to say, as the sun rose to start the day, Sungmin ended his with his mind on Kyuhyun.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun was standing in the office of his new homeroom teacher. From what he could see from around the office, he was going to have a male, whom looked like he was related to lamppost in terms of height. The pictures that were around the sizable office all had the same male in, so he assuming that was his homeroom teacher.

 

He had come here expecting to see his teacher in the flesh. But as he approached the door that Sooyoung had told him to report to, he found a little note telling him to go on inside and that the owner of the office would be back in ten minutes.

 

 Five minutes later, here he was, still waiting for his teacher.

 

 Changmin would be in kinks if he saw Kyuhyun now.

 

At the thought of Changmin, Kyuhyun mentally kicked himself as he forgot the note he had made to himself that morning.

 

He was searching through his black bag, which hung down from his shoulder and rested against his hip, for his notepad to make a physical copy of the note to check his emails, when he heard the click of the door opening from behind him.

 

“Ah, Kyuhyun!” came an explosive greeting that had Kyuhyun turning slowly, almost warily at how happy the male seemed.

 

Kyuhyun’s thoughts had been correct. The male that was currently closing the door with his bum, since his hands were full of files and cup of coffee, was who Kyuhyun had seen repeatedly in the pictures around the office. The male’s height was no joke either, and because the male was so thin, it seemed to enhance his towering height.

 

Kyuhyun rushed to help the male with the wobbling files, and smiled as his teacher thanked him as he brushed past him so that he could get to his desk.

 

“You’re a star, Kyuhyun.” The male gushed, much to Kyuhyun’s embarrassment since he only just grabbed a few files from the male.

 

“Where would you like them, sir?” he asked as he waited for the teacher to clear space on his desk.

 

“Don’t call me sir, Kyuhyun.” The male teased before taking a quick sip of his coffee. “Call me Zhou Mi, oh and those files are for class, so just hold onto them for now.” He casually muttered as he retrieved a bag from underneath his desk.

 

Kyuhyun felt his eyebrow tick slightly at the friendly aloof way that Zhou Mi had spoken, and quickly gained composure of himself so that his teacher didn’t notice.

 

Yeah, Changmin will be on the floor rolling when he hears this.

 

He waited for Zhou Mi to gather his supplies for the day, and silently followed the chattering male from out of his office. Kyuhyun raised an eyebrow as Zhou Mi walked away without locking his office, and wondered just how far Zhou Mi’s carefree attitude went.

 

“How old are you again?” Zhou Mi randomly asked him, and it was enough to catch Kyuhyun off guard.

 

“I’m seventeen,” he answered after a few delayed seconds, not that Zhou Mi minded, since he was already firing another question at him.

 

“And you came from Japan?”

 

“...yes.”

 

“But, you’re Korean?”

 

“Again, yes. May I ask why the sudden questions about my age and birthplace?” Kyuhyun asked a bit defensively, and Zhou Mi turned to face him whilst walking with his back leading them.

 

“It’s the questions that your classmates will be going to ask, I might as well beat them to it and prepare you for the type of questions that may come your way.” Zhou Mi spun to face the right direction, missing the tick of Kyuhyun’s jaw working to keep his comments to himself.

 

If he was going to spend the rest of his years in education here, he can’t afford to burn growing bonds with his sarcastic replies. He tensed slightly at seeing the gray uniforms of Scholarship members and glanced down to reassure himself that he had put his own uniform on properly.

 

Compared to the Elite members, his uniform made him look bland and ordinary. Sure it was smart, but on him, it didn’t scream attractiveness. He was used to the navy sweaters and black trousers of his old high school. He was use to causal and smart, whereas Park Academy’s uniform seemed smart and smothering, especially with the way the collar was digging into Kyuhyun’s neck every time he looked down.

 

He had a slender frame, and the uniform seemed to accentuate every part of his body, making him slightly uncomfortable. He kept tugging at the gray trousers as he walked, paranoid that his manhood was being defined.

 

Not that he had anything to be ashamed about; he just didn’t want people seeing the bulge that was caused by the material’s tightness. And the blazer just made Kyuhyun’s shoulders and chest seem like they were flat, whereas there was a little bit of muscle hiding there. But the same couldn’t be said about his arms. It felt like the material was trying to become his second skin, and he hated the restricting feeling at his elbows every time he moved.

 

Kyuhyun put it down to his uniform being new. If that wasn’t the problem, then he’d have to get a bigger size. Otherwise, he wouldn’t be able to cope with the restricting uniform.

 

He was so caught up in his uniform crisis that he had failed to notice that he had followed Zhou Mi into the classroom, and he only realised that as he felt eyes boring into him.

 

He heard Zhou Mi laugh, and saw the rest of his class smile in welcome as Zhou Mi spoke, “Welcome back, Kyuhyun. Try not to get lost in your thoughts during class, okay?”

 

Kyuhyun wanted the ground the open up and swallow him whole.

 

 

 

“You still have that look of confusion etched into your face,” Seohyun joked as she sat down next to him during lunch hour.

 

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes at the comment and stuffed the remainder of his delicious sandwich into his now, satisfied mouth. He saw Seohyun’s face of disapproval and shoved the urge to grin at her, far away.

 

“What a beautiful sight to see.” She commented as she began to eat her own sandwich, but with a lot more finesse than Kyuhyun had just displayed.

 

“I missed dinner and breakfast; there is no finesse when it comes to a hungry male.” Kyuhyun joked as he took a drink of his orange juice. He frowned at the way Seohyun stilled briefly at his joke, and was about to comment on it when he heard something interesting being whispered from across the table.

 

“Did you see the way Jessica was last night?” he heard a girl mutter anxiously, and his eyes searched for the person who was talking across from him.

 

“It was so random and unexpected.” Said the student whom the girl was talking to. “She was talking to Tia when she suddenly changed.”

 

“Who is Jessica?” Kyuhyun blurted out, despite having an idea who, which caused the table to go quiet, since his outburst wasn’t quiet.

 

The girl in front of him looked nervously to their classmates, much to Kyuhyun’s puzzlement, and seemed to gain courage at their stares.

 

“Jessica is from the Elite class. She is also one of the older ones in the school.” The girl explained, and Kyuhyun finally remembered her name from this morning, Krystal.

 

Krystal frowned slightly, before carrying on. “I don’t know what else to tell you, since you’re new. There are rules that we have to follow,” she cautiously spoke, raising alarm bells in Kyuhyun’s mind at the mention of rules.

 

“What Krystal means,” Seohyun quickly and smoothly took over from Krystal, “is that the Elite class considers their lives to be private. They won’t tell you anything about themselves, until they are ready for you to know. Jessica is who we saw last night. Tiffany and Siwon were the ones helping her get back to her room.”

 

Kyuhyun soaked in the information that was being fed to him, and instantly drew up another question.

 

“Does she have a mental illness or something? Because Krystal mentioned that she was fine one minute, and then she drastically changed the next.” He fired at her. “Also when they passed us, she looked like she was about to lose it,” Kyuhyun gently added in case he insulted any of his class members.

 

Seohyun looked like she wanted to say something, but shook her head instead.

 

“All I can say is that, Jessica is not who you saw last night. She is kind and is one of the few females out of the Elite class to treat us like we’re equals.” Seohyun sighed and returned her attention back to her sandwich, the conversation was over.

 

Kyuhyun thought back to what he had seen last night. He could accept what he had been told about Jessica, but Donghae’s appearance was still unexplained.

 

“Donghae was covered in blood last night,” he whispered to himself as he tried to figure what he had missed in the hall.

 

He heard collective coughs of surprise, and Kyuhyun glanced around at the horror stricken faces on his classmates.

 

“They’ve started already?”

 

“He never starts this early.”

 

“Is this a test?”

 

His mind was boggled as he heard the panicked whispers come from his class members, and he almost jumped out of his skin when a male, whose name he had forgotten, banged onto the table to get his attention.

 

“You saw Donghae covered in blood last night?” the male repeated Kyuhyun’s words slowly, and Kyuhyun nodded in confusion.

 

“He was behind Jessica and the others when we saw him; his thigh was covered in it.” Kyuhyun explained what he meant, and stared as the male visibly relaxed into his chair and let out a little laugh as the atmosphere that had crept over the table dispersed with heavy relieved sighs.

 

“That’s just from when he had tried to escort Jessica from the table. She’d thrown her plate at him and it caught his legs as he dodged it.” The male told him with a weak smile, and Kyuhyun sheepishly looked down as the table began to creep back into a happy atmosphere.

 

What was he thinking? Just because there had been blood on Donghae didn’t mean it had to be someone’s. He was making himself feel even more like an outcast than he already was with his bizarre questions. He’d wait until he was granted permission to know about the Elites. But until then, he’d concentrate on making friends and his school work.

 

Kyuhyun smiled as he brought his head up, and began to put his goal into action.


	5. Chapter 5

_They are always watching._

 

 

 

Donghae’s door opened, and he watched as Siwon silently entered his room. He stared as the male came and sat on the floor, near the top of his bed, with his back resting against it.

 

Siwon has been his bodyguard ever since the male had been hired to protect him when he turned fourteen. Wherever he went, so did the male. Siwon sighed softly as he rested his head onto his knees, and Donghae silently shifted closer to the edge of the bed to lean and run a hand through the short black hair.

 

“What’s wrong?” he quietly asked as Siwon leaned his head back into the comforting sensation.

 

“Jessica.” Is all Siwon has to say, and Donghae braces himself to hear of the news about his cousin.

 

“She was okay when I left her. Her hunger had been sated and she’d fallen asleep.” Donghae remembered easing his cousin’s fangs from his neck, since her body had grown limp with sleep as soon as it took its fill.

 

“She’s still asleep, which is normal after she feeds,” Siwon reassures him. “But what I meant was how you handled the situation with her.”

 

Donghae’s hand tightened on a soft lock at the male’s words, and has to force his fingers to surrender their grip on the delicate strands.

 

“Go on.” He carefully utters, keeping his instinct to defend his cousin on a leash as Siwon turned to face him properly.

 

The male’s face softened at seeing him propped up in bed.

 

“She took so much,” he whispered as he leaned up to inspect Donghae’s tired and ashen face.

 

Donghae shut his eyes as the male lightly traced the dark circles underneath his eyes, and the slight hollowness of his cheeks that was caused by not feeding for a few days.

 

The meat that he was supposed to eat last night was meant to keep him going until the weekend, where he would be able to drink proper blood. He was already low on energy, so having Jessica take his blood had exhausted him, making him look and feel unwell.

 

“She took what she needed,” Donghae argued softly with his eyes still closed. “I’d rather she’d take from me than another when she is in those states.”

 

He felt Siwon’s sigh blow over his face. “You should’ve let me do it; I’m supposed to protect you,” Siwon scolded, and Donghae slowly opened his eyes to stare into Siwon’s regretful eyes.

 

“That’s what has been bugging you?” Donghae asked as he searched the other’s eyes. “If you’re thinking that you have failed me, then you are wrong.”

 

Siwon scowled at him. “I let you get very close to being drained.”

 

“She didn’t drain me-”

 

“She took enough from you that I had to support you back to your room.” Siwon cut in. “I had to tend to the bite that she had made because your body was too weak to heal itself. Just like how it still is now.”

 

Donghae snapped his face away from Siwon’s glowering one, and stared at the wall opposite his bed.

 

“That is enough, Siwon.” He ordered, and he hated to see his bodyguard react automatically to his demand.

 

Siwon silently lowered himself to his knees and bowed his head in apology.

 

Donghae sighed tiredly, and leaned back into his propped up pillows as a wave of dizziness came over him.

 

“Hae?” Siwon asked in concern, and Donghae waved him off as he slung an arm over his tired eyes.

 

“I’ll be fine,” he muttered, despite his body feeling like it weighed a ton, and his throat kept clenching with the need to drink. But water was no good for him, he needed blood.

 

“You need blood, Hae.” Siwon whispered gently, and Donghae slowly shook his head, despite his body’s demand for it.

 

“You know the rules; we aren’t allowed to drink from them until the weekend.” Donghae pointlessly reminded the male of their school’s rules.

 

“You won’t make it till then, and you know it.” The male scolded him, and Donghae heard the sound of Siwon taking his blazer off. “You will either die, or you’ll go into blood-lust. Either one doesn’t sit well with me.”

 

Donghae moved his arm off his face as he felt his bed dip as his bodyguard slipped on to sit next to him. He had an idea of what the male might be doing, and hoped he was wrong as he stared at Siwon’s black vest.

 

“You better not be offering what I think you’re offering.” He slightly hissed, and knew he was right when Siwon gave him a look that meant there was no use in arguing.

 

“You need blood, and I have plenty of it.” The male argued. “My own levels are okay, so I can afford to do this.” Siwon shrugged whilst Donghae fumed slightly next to him.

 

“I’m not taking your blood.”

 

Siwon pinned him with a harsh look. “Why?” the word was snapped at him. “Is my blood not good enough to help a noble like you?”

 

Donghae narrowed his eyes in warning at Siwon’s words. “Do not bring our bloodlines into this.”

 

“Then don’t refuse me the right of helping my master when he needs it.” Siwon coldly seethed, and Donghae snarled at the title.

 

“You are not my pet,” Donghae seethed himself, and despite his lack of energy, he felt his body flow with his power as he stared at Siwon’s furious expression.

 

“No, I’m just a useless bodyguard that can’t even help because the person that he is supposed to help and protect won’t let him.” Siwon fumed as he rolled off the bed and yanked his discarded blazer off Donghae’s floor.

 

“Damn it, Siwon!” Donghae snapped and flung a small pillow at the male. “You’re not useless and you know this! You also know that because of my bloodline, when it comes to directly feeding from someone, I have to have pleasure infused with it.”

 

Donghae was too tired to feel embarrassed about how his bloodline worked. He was just thankful that it wasn’t the same for his cousin; otherwise it would have been awkward as hell to help her.

 

Siwon’s face closed down, and Donghae groaned at the purposely distant look and tone he got in return.

 

“I’m aware of your bloodline, Donghae. I would have freely done what is required in order to help you.”

 

Donghae closed his eyes at the sound of Siwon opening and closing the door, only the sound of his door betraying the male’s silent exit.

 

It didn’t take long for it to open again, and Donghae opened his eyes as Sungmin’s scent overlapped Siwon’s.

 

“You didn’t have to wait until he’d left to see me you know.” Donghae scolded the male lightly as Sungmin got comfortable on his bed next to him.

 

“I didn’t want to be in the room when Siwon’s attempt of bedding you went sour. It was bad enough hearing it from outside.” Sungmin shuddered, and Donghae shoved the male the best he could with the little strength he had.

 

“Stop being a nosey bugger and keep your eyes out of peoples’ eyes.” Donghae laid his head onto the male’s shoulder, and sighed when Sungmin began to run his fingers through his limp locks.

 

“About me keeping my eyes out of other peoples’ eyes, it seems that Kyuhyun is able to do so naturally.”

 

Donghae tensed and brought his head up to gaze into Sungmin’s honest eyes. “Explain.”

 

“I tried to gain access to his vision this morning, to see what I might learn about him while he goes about his day, and found myself unable to connect to his optical nerves.” Sungmin began to explain further. “I tried to force it and still came to a dead end. Just to be sure that it wasn’t a problem with me, I sight-hacked Eunhyuk and it worked fine, except when I tried to do it again to Kyuhyun.”

 

Sungmin looked just as confused as Donghae was feeling. Donghae’s power had worked on Kyuhyun; he had been able to hold the male’s attention.

 

Donghae froze as he remembered Kyuhyun moving his head down, without Donghae commanding him to.

 

“You have got to be kidding me,” he breathed out in disbelief as he went through his memory of last night to make sure that he hadn’t ordered Kyuhyun to look down.

 

“Hae?” Sungmin questioned as Donghae turned into a statue next to the male. “What have you figured out?”

 

Donghae blinked blankly at him as he once again ran through his memory. “I think Kyuhyun may be slightly immune to some of our powers.”

 

Now it was Sungmin’s turn to stare blankly at him.

 

“What?” he calmly asked with anger close to breaking it, and Donghae couldn’t blame him for feeling anything other than anger.

 

There were only two reasons why Kyuhyun may be immune to vampire powers. One of them was being a natural at protecting his mind without himself even knowing, or the other was something that Donghae didn’t need to think of, since it was impossible for Kyuhyun to be one.

 

“I think we should bring his induction forward,” Donghae mumbled thoughtfully, and Sungmin nodded in agreement.

 

“It’s your call; we’ll follow whatever you decide to do.” Sungmin didn’t have to reassure him, but the male did so anyway.

 

The perks of being born into a bloodline that was one of the most heavily respected and admired bloodlines out there. Not to mention the power that was created with every new generation. But, because of this power, there were curses that were infused into his bloodline.

 

That was how his cousin had been born with a curse that will remain with her until she dies.

 

His still healing neck throbbed at the reminder of what his cousin’s curse makes her do, and he winced whilst gently massaging the area.

 

Sungmin noticed and planted his wrist in front of Donghae’s face.

 

Donghae could hear the sound of Sungmin’s blood very slowly moving in his veins, and could smell the rich blood from the sight hacker.

 

The blood he needed to replenish his health was just a breath away from him, and yet he shoved Sungmin’s wrist away from him like it smelled repulsive.

 

“Don’t make me gave you the same speech I gave Siwon,” he snarled, and Sungmin rolled his eyes and patted Donghae’s hollow cheeks lightly.

 

“It was worth a shot.” Sungmin easily slipped off his bed without making a sound, and stood with his eyes slowly turning a light blue as he sight-hacked someone’s vision.

 

“Sungmin,” Donghae said the male’s name in a warning tone that went completely over the male’s head.

 

“He’s done it before, I’m sure he won’t mind doing it again.” Sungmin muttered as his eyes remained blue as he followed Eunhyuk’s movements.

 

“I’m not sleeping with Eunhyuk.”

 

“You don’t have to sleep with him, just do foreplay if you aren’t willing to go further whilst you feed.” Sungmin casually brushed off Donghae’s anger. “Besides, it doesn’t have to be your pleasure; it can be Eunhyuk’s, if you wish to keep things simple.” Sungmin’s eyes returned to normal as Donghae’s own started to turn red with hunger and anger.

 

“Donghae, stop being stupid and feed,” Sungmin scolded him as he ignored the way Donghae’s eyes pulled at him.

 

But he gasped as Donghae’s power found another route of taking control of him.

 

Sungmin’s eyes widened in panic as Donghae cut of his sight, and he immediately fell onto his knees with his head bowed.

 

“I’ll feed when I want to. Not when you, or Siwon tell me otherwise.” Donghae’s voice was barely a whisper, but it was strong with Donghae’s repressed anger.

 

He waited until Sungmin’s sharp nod of understanding before he returned the male’s sight to him.

 

“Flip the lock as leave, please. I need to rest.” Donghae muttered as his body literally crumpled onto his bed as his remaining energy depleted at using his power.

 

He fell asleep at hearing the sound of door closing, the lock slipping into place.

 

 

 

_Have you settled in?_

_Yeah._

 

 

_That’s good to hear. Me and your parents have been worried that you may struggle being in Korea when you’re used to living in Japan. Now let’s get down to business. Are there any cuties that have caught your eye?_

 

Kyuhyun snorted as he read the email he had gotten back from Changmin and quickly typed with one hand his reply.

 

He was trying to make a dent into his school work, since because of his late start; he’s a bit behind in Zhou Mi’s lessons.

 

He clicked send and brought his focus back to the mess that was called his bed. He had been at his desk, but he found it more comfortable to do his reading whilst sitting on his bed than at his desk.

 

His email server pinged with Changmin’s sharp reply, and he sighed whilst opening it.

 

 

_I never said they had to be female. I know about your preferences, considering I’ve known you for too many years._

_I’m here to learn, not date._

_Kyu, as you get older, you get more boring._

 

 

Changmin’s punishment was Kyuhyun ignoring several emails that demanded him to stop ignoring Changmin. Kyuhyun blissfully carried on with his work, whilst glancing ever so often to see what new message he had been sent by his best friend.

 

Five minutes of his laptop beeping with new emails, he took pity on Changmin, and resumed to answering Changmin’s insistent emails.

 

_If I’m so boring, why are trying to gain my attention?_

_Because I’m such an avid follower of your uneventful life that I can’t bare not to hear about it. Also, the fact that your parents are using me to find out updates about you may be a part of it too._

_You’re a dick._

 

 

_I love you too._

_Leave me alone, I’m trying to study._

_Send me your work afterwards and I’ll proof read your Korean for you. Save you from getting all flustered if you make a mistake in front of your new classmates._

_Goodnight, Changmin. I hope you suffer from night terrors and piss yourself._

_I love it when you talk dirty._

 

Kyuhyun was smiling as he closed his laptop down for the night. He was beginning to miss the male, so having their banter had brought him a smile that would linger until he’d go to sleep.

 

He had met Changmin when he was still a child. Both of their parents worked in the same company, and had decided on doing a play date so that he and Changmin could meet.

 

He remembers meeting the quiet boy that watched him with curious eyes behind his mother’s legs. Kyuhyun had also been hiding behind his mother whilst gripping her hand with his own tiny hand. They had both just looked at each other whilst their parents chattered leisurely, letting them go at their own pace of becoming comfortable with one another.

 

Changmin was the one the make the first move by bowing and saying hello to him in Korean. As soon as Kyuhyun heard his heritage’s language, he instantly let go of his mother’s hand and raced to hug the surprised boy.

 

Kyuhyun had chattered animatedly in Korean to Changmin, who in turn, relaxed and indulged in his desire to speak the language.

 

They were best friends from then onwards.

 

It was midnight when Kyuhyun came back to reality, leaving his quiet world of studying behind as his stomach growled in hunger. He rubbed his slightly aching tummy, and silently began to clear up his study station so that he could get some sleep.

 

Once his room was back how it should be, minus his bed covers being pulled back so that he can just jump straight into bed, he began to head for his door to get a snack from the small ‘kitchen’ that was downstairs.

 

He says the word ‘kitchen’ loosely, because it was only a small room with a fridge, a sink, and a few cupboards that held the dorms snacks and drinks. He quietly opened his door, reminding himself that the Scholarship class would be sleeping, and that the Elite class will be in the main building having their lessons.

 

With his mind at ease, he tipped toed down the corridor and down the staircase.

 

Despite having his socks on, his feet could still feel the coldness of the wooden flooring, and Kyuhyun’s arms had faint showings of goose bumps from the cold air. He could see relatively fine in the dark, so it didn’t take him long to reach the small room that was named the kitchen.

 

From what Sooyoung had told him, the school stocked their cupboards, but it was okay if students added their own snacks. So all he had to do was not pick someone else’s snack, and his stomach would be sated for the night.

 

He flicked on the bright florescent light and blinked rapidly as the light stung his eyes, whilst making his way to the cupboards. He was blessed with height, so he didn’t have much of a problem with seeing into the higher cupboards for his source of a midnight snack.

 

The entry to the room was obscured by the cupboard’s door as he tried to make his mind up if he was hungry enough to eat some cookies, or just have a cereal bar. It was because of the cupboard that he didn’t see the room’s next customer, so when he heard the sound of the fridge door opening, he almost smacked his face off the wooden door in order to see who had joined him.

 

He shoved the door shut as he stared at the male whom was bending down to look at the lower section of the fridge.

 

“Don’t let me stop you, newbie.” Came a familiar voice, and Kyuhyun tensed slightly at the name, and also because as he remembered the owner of the voice.

 

Donghae slowly straightened and closed the fridge door with the hand that was clutching a water bottle.

 

Kyuhyun’s jaw dropped at the appearance of the male.

 

When he had last seen Donghae, the male looked healthy and well. But now, the male’s cheeks looked hollow, the male’s skin looked even paler than normal and it screamed unhealthy.

 

Tired eyes caught his, and Kyuhyun quickly averted his eyes at being caught staring at the obvious ill male.  

 

“You’re craving for some cookies?” Donghae nodded at what Kyuhyun was holding, since he had made up his mind about what his stomach was wanting.

 

Kyuhyun nodded slowly, unsure of what the protocol was when talking to an Elite student.

 

“I hope Eunhyuk hasn’t put you off speaking, newbie.” Donghae teased as he twisted the bottle cap and took a deep drink of water.

 

Kyuhyun sighed softly, whilst whispering, “My name is Kyuhyun.”

 

Donghae raised an eyebrow at his random introduction, and stopped inhaling the water bottle.

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes widen in alarm at how much of the water was gone, and wondered if the male was dehydrated in order to drink the majority of the water in one go.

 

“I know what your name is, newbie.” Donghae smirked, and Kyuhyun frowned at the refusal of using his actual name.

 

“Then why not use it?” he couldn’t help his comment from slipping, and tensed for Donghae’s reaction to his annoyed tone.

 

“I’ll use your name when you have proven yourself to be more than just fresh blood.” Donghae’s tone had slipped lower, causing that instinct that Kyuhyun had heard last night to return again.

 

Donghae began to turn to leave the room, and Kyuhyun had to ask, despite his head ringing from the awakened instinct, about Donghae’s condition.

 

“Do you not want more water?” he cautiously asked, noticing the way the male moved lethargically.

 

“I’ve had all that I can stomach.” Donghae waved off his concern as he stepped across the threshold of the doorway, and Kyuhyun blurted out his last question.

 

“Even though you’re ill, you should still eat. Why not try a cereal bar, or a slice of dry toast?” He frantically suggested. “Just so you have something to coat your stomach.”

 

 Kyuhyun knew he was acting strange, but he needed to at least offer his help to Donghae.

 

Despite his promise he had made to himself to wait until the Elites came to him, he was going to try and find out just little pieces of information.

 

Kyuhyun froze as Donghae slowly turned to look at him, fearing that he had maybe annoyed the male with his concerned questions.

 

He blinked dumbly at the warm smile that Donghae showed him.

 

“Whilst I appreciate your concern, right now, it’s of no use to me.” Donghae softly spoke. “But, I won’t forget it next time. Maybe you’ll fit right in here, Kyuhyun.” Donghae’s tone was thankful and also complimentary, leaving Kyuhyun stunned as Donghae disappeared from his sight.

 

Kyuhyun wondered if it was because of the way that Donghae had spoken that had caused his heart to race, or was it because his name had finally been spoken by an Elite student.

 

Kyuhyun munched on his cookie distractedly as his heart began to calm down and the instinct inside him subsided.

 

_“I’ll use your name when you have proven yourself.”_ Donghae’s words echoed around his head as he wondered what he had done within the space of a few minutes in order for Donghae to use his name.

 

His stomach twisted slightly with nerves as he wondered exactly how he had to prove himself.

 

Kyuhyun left the kitchen, flicking off the light as he passed, and shivered as he walked back to his room.

 

But it wasn’t the cold air that was the cause this time; it was the feeling of eyes watching him.

 

He paused at the landing of the stairs for the middle floor, and glanced around in the darkness for whatever he felt was watching him.

 

When he saw and heard nothing, he hurried down the corridor for the safety of his room.

 

As he turned to close his door, he saw something whip past from his right. He slammed it shut, his heart racing in fear as he wondered if he had imagined the black shape darting past his bedroom door.

 

Kyuhyun clicked the lock on his door, and pulled his desk chair underneath the door handle. His body was shaking with fear as his brain imagined all sorts that could be lurking outside his door.

 

Kyuhyun went to sleep that night with his book light shining on his door.

 

 

 

Donghae smiled in amusement, whilst his eyes narrowed with hunger at the slamming of Kyuhyun’s door.

 

“He has sharp eyes, as well as a strong mind.” He muttered to himself as he listened to Kyuhyun move something against the door, causing him to chuckle at the little act.

 

“He’s going to be a fine addition to our world,” Donghae whispered to himself as he slipped silently back up to the top floor, where his bedroom was located.

 

He frowned as he caught a scent that was emitting from his bedroom.

 

The smell of Eunhyuk’s arousal had his fangs punching into his tongue, and he burst into his room to find the male kneeling on his floor. Eunhyuk’s eyes had been closed, but at Donghae’s arrival, they slipped open to reveal Eunhyuk’s desire and hunger.

 

Donghae’s eyes zeroed in on the male’s hand as it slowly pumped Eunhyuk’s proud erection.

 

His eyes had turned red as soon as he had smelled Eunhyuk’s arousal, and they began to burn with hunger for blood as he closed and locked his bedroom door.

 

“I told Sungmin not to send you,” Donghae chastised seductively as he moved towards Eunhyuk’s naked form.

 

The male was a beautiful sight. His chest and abs were ripped with thick muscle that had every student in the school itching to touch and taste them. The male’s thighs were lit just perfectly by Donghae’s desk light, even though neither male needed the light source to see, Donghae appreciated the show that Eunhyuk was putting on.

 

“Who said that Sungmin sent me?” Eunhyuk smirked as he still continued to stoke his cock.

 

Donghae slipped behind Eunhyuk, trailing a finger from the male’s solid pec and over his shoulder as he knelt down behind the male’s back. His finger traced from the male’s broad shoulder to the junction of his neck.

 

Eunhyuk shuddered as Donghae’s nail traced up and down the male’s vein.

 

Donghae slipped his free hand around to rest against Eunhyuk’s abs, and pulled the male closer to him as he moved his face to breathe in more of Eunhyuk’s delicious scent.

 

“We’re not fucking,” Donghae warned, and felt Eunhyuk’s nod of understanding against his cheek as he moved his face into Eunhyuk’s neck.

 

As Donghae brushed his lips over the male’s soft skin, Eunhyuk tilted his neck more to reveal to him. Donghae moaned at the hitch of Eunhyuk’s arousal, and heard Eunhyuk whimper slightly as he began to get engrossed into his own pleasure. Donghae’s hand moved from Eunhyuk’s stomach, and grasped the male’s hand that was pleasuring himself.

 

He smiled at Eunhyuk’s groan, and nibbled at the skin beneath his lips.

 

“Don’t worry, Eunhyuk. I’ll make sure it’s worth the wait,” Donghae whispered reassuringly as he controlled Eunhyuk’s hand to move slowly.

 

“Just do it,” Eunhyuk moaned, and Donghae smiled, his fangs waiting to penetrate the skin beneath them.

 

“As you wish.” and with that, he sank his fangs into Eunhyuk’s flesh.

 

He snarled at the taste of the nourishment that he had been craving, and drank greedily as he pumped Eunhyuk’s erection so that he could taste more of the sweet, tingling taste of pleasure in Eunhyuk’s blood.

 

He ignored Eunhyuk’s whimper for him to slow down, and continued on taking what he wanted from the male.

 

Siwon and Sungmin had been right, he needed this.


	6. Chapter 6

_They’ll take you by surprise._

Over the next few days, Kyuhyun began to fall into a new routine. He became accustomed to getting up earlier in order to bathe before the other males, he was beginning to make friends with the Scholarship students, and he was quickly able to catch up in Zhou Mi’s lessons, much to the male’s surprise.

 

What he was still struggling with was the meal system, the way the Elite class was beginning to watch him a lot more than they had been, and Donghae’s remarkable recovery.

 

When he saw the male the next day at dinner, he had choked on the piece of tofu he had swallowed at the sight of the healthy male. Donghae’s cheeks were full and his colouring was still pale, but now it looked healthy instead of the ashen colour that it had been. The male also seemed to be full of energy, and interacted with both classes during the dinner.

 

Seohyun had gradually become a close friend, and often had to inform Kyuhyun about the way things worked in the school.

 

This was one of those moments.

 

Kyuhyun stared at Sooyoung like she owned two heads as he processed the female’s words.

 

“I have to have my blood taken?” he repeated slowly, and Sooyoung nodded whilst smiling brightly at him.

 

He glanced as Seohyun whom was standing beside his desk in Zhou Mi’s classroom.

 

“Why?” he asked her, despite having the school’s nurse in front of him.

 

Seohyun briefly glanced at the older female, before sighing softly. “It’s protocol for the school. They like to make sure that our health is okay, and ask regularly for blood so that they that can be sure.”

 

“That is stupid.” Kyuhyun scoffed and shook his head at her words.

 

“It’s the school’s rules, Kyuhyun.” Sooyoung softly told him. “Didn’t your parents tell you this?” she asked with her eyebrows pulling into a concerned frown.

 

Kyuhyun snapped his mouth shut and glared at nothing.

 

He was going to murder his so-called parents.

 

“No, they didn’t.” He ignored the female’s curious tilt of her head, and kept his thoughts on how he was going to confront his parents about the things they had failed to tell him about the school.

 

“I’m sure they didn’t mean to withhold information from you, Kyuhyun.” Sooyoung attempted to soothe him, and he sighed dejectedly.

 

“What time should I come to the school’s infirmary?” he miserably asked, which caused Sooyoung to smile in amusement.

 

“You can come after dinner, when you are done for the day. That way you can go straight to your room afterwards.” Kyuhyun nodded and muttered a goodbye as the female left them alone.

 

“Just when I think I have this school sussed, they go and throw another surprise at me,” he moaned as he rests his head on his desk.

 

“Just wait until the Elites trust you. Then you’ll know everything about their precious school.” Seohyun bitterly remarks, and Kyuhyun raises his head to watch her return to her seat as the bell rings, signalling the end of break.

 

Kyuhyun had been getting the vibe from her that she wasn’t happy being at this school, but he never had to the chance to ask her why.

 

As Zhou Mi returned to continue teaching them, Kyuhyun let Seohyun’s attitude slip away as he concentrated on what he was hearing.

 

 

 

Donghae glanced up at the sound of the infirmary door opening, and smiled at the shock that came over Sooyoung’s face when she saw him.

 

“How did you get over here?” she asked as she effortlessly moved around the dark room.

 

He had closed the blinds to block out the harmful sun so that he could wait for the female in peace.

 

He shrugged and shifted to sit on the bed that he had been standing beside.

 

“I used the tunnel.” He merely replied with and Sooyoung glanced at him sharply.

 

“Jungsu closed the tunnel from the girls and boys dormitories months ago.” She stated, eyes locking on him. “How were you able to get passed his guards?”

 

She was speaking about their headmaster’s ability of creating barriers.

 

Jungsu had closed the tunnels that connected the main building and the two dormitory buildings together. When Donghae had begun to use them to sneak around during the day, when he was meant to either be resting or studying, Jungsu found out about it and banned Donghae from entering the tunnels during the day.

 

Jungsu was adamant that only a certain number of Elite students were allowed in the main building during the day. The day was meant to be their Scholarships time of peace.

 

“I think you know how I managed it,” Donghae smoothly told her, and Sooyoung’s eyes flashed with anger.

 

“You abused your power in order to break his barrier?” she asked him, and Donghae raised an eyebrow at her anger.

 

“His barrier was dangerous. What happens if I needed to escape and was unable to do so because of it?” he quietly snarled.

 

Sooyoung scoffed. “Remember, Donghae, I can read thoughts.” She reminded him. “I can hear the real reason on why you broke his barrier.”

 

Donghae snarled and jumped off the bed. He was holding her throat within a second.

 

“Keep out of my mind,” he snarled into her face as his red eyes locked with hers.

 

“Donghae-” Sooyoung whispered, but she was cut off by Donghae’s power as it shut down her vocal cords.

 

“You may be the headmaster’s secretary and the school’s nurse, but that doesn’t mean I can’t remove your ability of hearing people’s thoughts.” Donghae hissed. “You can learn Sign Language and how to lip read.”

 

Donghae cruelly slipped into her brain, and blocked her from hearing anything.

 

The female instantly panicked as Donghae took her hearing from her, and he let her go so that she could drop to her knees and bow her head in forgiveness.

 

He stalked back to where he had been sitting, slipped her hearing back, and withdrew his power from her body.

 

“I’m sorry, Donghae.” She whispered and Donghae sighed softly.

 

“Stop kneeling, I didn’t come here to do this.” He watched as she silently and effortlessly rose to her feet.

 

“You came to discuss Kyuhyun’s blood test, haven’t you?” She cautiously asked, and held her hands up in defence at his narrowed glare. “I didn’t hear your thoughts, I swear.”

 

“Is my interest in the male that apparent?” Donghae wondered out loud, and Sooyoung smiled at him.

 

“You always have an interest in the newbies.”

 

“You make me sound like a common whore.” Donghae’s joke cleared the tensed atmosphere, and Sooyoung laughed at his words.

 

“Have you forgotten what bloodline runs through those veins of yours?” she teased and Donghae stuck his tongue out at her.

 

“Let’s see how long he lasts when Kyuhyun’s induction comes.” Came a male’s voice, and Donghae glanced to see the teacher for the Elite class silently entering the room.

 

Sooyoung scowled at the male’s arrival. “Just because we live in the main building, doesn’t mean you can freely walk around during the day,” she reprimanded him, and Heechul rolled his eyes at her words.

 

“The sun is past its primed hour, so I’m perfectly able to roam the corridors.” He dismissively told her as he fingered through the files that she had on her desk.

 

Sooyoung slammed her hands down to prevent him from looking at her student files.

 

“That’s an invasion of privacy, Heechul.”

 

Heechul snorted. “You’re one to talk, Miss Mind Reader.”

 

“Should I leave you two alone?” Donghae innocently asked, despite his knowing smile as he watched the two adults bicker.

 

Sooyoung glared at him, and yanked the files away from Heechul’s still searching hands.

 

Heechul winked at Donghae as the female stiffly put the files back into the tall cabinet that was beside her desk.

 

“Both of you hurry up and voice what you came here for. I have work to do that doesn’t involve being played around by you two.” Sooyoung slightly huffed, and Heechul nodded for Donghae to go ahead first.

 

“I’m just here to inform you that I’ve put Kyuhyun’s induction to this Saturday. So if you can get his results done quickly, then that’ll be brilliant.” He had a face of innocence as Heechul and Sooyoung stared at him with raised eyebrows.

 

“You always do it during the second week, never the first.” Heechul pointed out as Sooyoung asked, “Why the sudden change?”

 

Donghae silently slipped off the bed and stretched his back as he answered their questions.

 

“He’s attracted all of my attention it seems. Also, he seems to be immune to our powers, well mine and Sungmin’s.” Donghae sighed blissfully as his back cracked, and shook out his stretch while he felt the waves of confusion come from the adults.

 

“What do you mean he’s immune?” Heechul asked him as he propped himself against Sooyoung’s desk.

 

“Sungmin tried to sight-hack him and failed. He keeps trying, but he’s constantly blocked by Kyuhyun’s natural defences.” He explained Sungmin’s problem, before starting on his own. “With me, I can hold him for so long before he naturally breaks free of my control.”

 

Sooyoung gasped at that, while Heechul’s eyes darkened in suspicion.

 

“Sooyoung, can you hear his thoughts?” his teacher quietly asked, and Donghae straightened with interest.

 

“Yeah, I can hear his thoughts.” She distractedly admitted as her eyes fixated on Donghae, and both Donghae and Heechul sighed with relief.

 

“Then he isn’t one of them. That’s good.” Heechul breathed and the suspicion in male’s eyes vanished.

 

Donghae bristled slightly at the female’s continuing stare and snapped, “What?” at her.  
  
“You’re going to have a hard job with Kyuhyun if you can’t control him like you have done to the others in the past.” She gently pointed out, expecting him to be annoyed about it, but Donghae nodded while smiling brightly.

 

“I know.” He told her as he began to head for the door. “It just means that my reward will be succulent with the taste of success,” he breathed sultry at the thought of his reward, and slipped out of the room, leaving his words as a parting gift.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun didn’t linger as he quickly made his way through the slightly dark corridors.

 

The school felt entirely different once the sun left the sky, and the moon came to take ownership of the night sky. It felt like it wasn’t safe, which Kyuhyun supposed was natural to think when darkness comes, casting its eerie shadows.

 

He breathed a sigh of relief at making it to the infirmary without bumping into any the Elite students that were due to start their classes. He rapped his knuckled lightly against the door, and followed Sooyoung’s order to come inside.

 

He felt his skin prickle with nerves as he saw the prep trolley near one of the fours beds that were inside the room. He bowed in greeting, and followed Sooyoung’s little wave to come and sit on the bed that she was standing beside.

 

“Nice dinner?” she asked him as he sat down on the soft mattress.

 

He nodded, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the small talk. “How long will this take?” he asked nervously as he tried to not stare at the needle and vial that were waiting to be used.

 

“Can you take your blazer off?” she asked him and he stiffly did so, exposing the black t-shirt that he wore underneath his uniform.

 

She motioned for him to lie down as she neatly folded his blazer and placed at the bottom of the bed. He ignored the way she looked at his arms as he tugged off his shoes, and silently lay down on his back.

 

“Nice muscle tone you have there,” she teased about his toned arms, and he coughed as he felt his cheeks heat with embarrassment.

 

She waited until he got comfortable, and began to clean the crook of his arms with antiseptic.

 

Kyuhyun let out a nervous puff of air, and caught Sooyoung’s soft smile at his action.

 

“Fear of needles?” she asked him, and he grunted as he caught sight of her moving the needle so that she could get that pressure band for his arm.

 

He stiffened as he felt her cold, gloved hands place the band his right arm, and gently tapped his vein to protrude.

 

“Hmm, you seem to have thick veins,” she murmured, causing Kyuhyun to shift in discomfort as she trailed a finger over his raised vein.

 

“Can we get this over with already?” he begged and closed his eyes in order to prepare his body for what was about to happen.

 

He blocked out the sounds of her retrieving the needle, and focused on his breathing. He concentrated on his body, making it relax as he felt Sooyoung’s hands return to him again.

 

He slipped into a world of his own as his body listened to his soothing words, and felt his heart rate ease back to normal.

 

“That’s it, Kyuhyun.” Sooyoung’s encouraging voice seemed a million miles away as Kyuhyun’s body tingled due to his mind’s work.

 

He didn’t even budge when the needle slipped into his skin and pierced his vein.

 

He indivertibly thought of his mother, who was the one to teach him this technique, and slammed his mind closed before it had time to manifest properly. He couldn’t lose his focus and chastised himself for it as he slipped further into his little blank world.

 

“That’s it, all done. I want you to stay lying down for a few minutes in case you feel sick or dizzy.”

 

He opened his eyes as Sooyoung withdrew the needle from his vein, and placed a cotton ball onto the pinprick of blood that had oozed out.

 

He watched with slightly tired eyes as she sealed his blood and placed it in the mini fridge near her desk.

 

Sooyoung turned and laughed gently. “Tired?”

 

Kyuhyun nodded his head, since there was no point in lying when it was clearly obvious.

 

Sooyoung picked up a large plaster and quickly and gently removed the cotton wool in order to place the plaster onto his arm.

 

He yawned as she finished putting the plaster on him and slowly sat up.

 

Sooyoung was instantly at his side, a scowl on her face as he gently swatted her hands away from helping him.

 

“I told you to rest for a few minutes,” She scolded.

 

“I’ll be asleep within a few minutes.” He argued as another massive yawn ripped through him.

 

“You relaxed yourself that much that you made yourself tired?” Sooyoung guessed and Kyuhyun hummed as he slipped off the bed in order to put his shoes back on.

 

“Wait! I’ll walk you to the dorm.” She called as he shuffled past her whilst picking up his blazer, which he slung half-heartedly over his shoulders.

 

He shook his head as he forced his feet to move faster away from the female that was hurrying to grab her jacket from of the clothes peg that was near her desk.

 

“I’ll be fine; the cold air will wake me up once I get outside.” He reassured her, and grasped the door handle and pulled the door open before she could stop him.

 

“Besides, it’s not like anything bad is going to happen to me.” He lightly joked, before he bowed and called his goodbyes to her as he slipped through the door and out into the dark corridor.

 

 

 

Donghae stalked Kyuhyun as the male left the infirmary. The smell of his blood was intoxicating to Donghae’s senses, and he had to swallow back the urge of grabbing the unsuspecting male and indulging himself on the male’s blood.

 

His presence also denied his class members from coming to investigate the smell of Kyuhyun’s freshly pierced skin.

 

He kept to the night’s shadows as he followed Kyuhyun into the cold night while the male struggled to keep awake. Donghae kept tensing at every stumble the male made, and had to back off in the end to prevent himself from sweeping the male up into his arms so that he could carry the intoxicating male to his bedroom.

 

By his bedroom, Donghae meant his own.

 

“Stalker, I think you’ve established first dibs on him.” Eunhyuk’s voice came as the male took form next to him.

 

Donghae nudged the male’s shoulder with his own as he stood watching as Kyuhyun entered the male dormitory.

 

“I’ll continue to stake my claim on him until I have tasted the sweet nectar that is flowing through his veins.” Donghae promised, and ignored the teasing jeer he got from his friend.

 

“What happens if he doesn’t give into your seductive ways?” Eunhyuk pondered.

 

Donghae grinned and glanced at the male with glowing red eyes.

 

“Oh, he’ll give in,” Donghae breathed huskily as he slipped away from his friend, and headed back to class.

 

_I’ll make him crave my very essence; I’ll make him succumb to my control._


	7. Chapter 7

_They’ll try to learn your secrets._

When Kyuhyun woke up, his entire body felt like it was glued to his bed. The tiredness that he had felt last night was still evident in his bones and muscles, despite the hours of sleep he had. So it took him longer than necessary to drag himself to the showers before the rest of the dorm’s occupants.

 

He slipped once in the shower due to his brain still refusing to cooperate, so once his mini heart attack had passed; he hurriedly made it back to his room in order to get ready for breakfast.

 

He loaded up his laptop to check his emails, whilst he fought with his uniform to go onto his body.

 

He was yanking on the still uncomfortable pants when his email alerted to him of a new message. He hopped over to his desk, since his legs were currently tangled trying to get the gray pants on, and opened up the email that Changmin had sent to him last night.

 

 

_How did your test go?_

 

 

Kyuhyun had sent a rant filled email to Changmin before dinner and he never had the chance to see the male’s reply, because after dinner, he went straight to the infirmary.

 

 

_I used the technique I was taught, so I’m pretty tired. But other than that, it went fine._

 

 

Kyuhyun sent it and won his battle with his trousers. He was packing up his bag for the classes that he had today when his email pinged with a new message. He frowned since he had forgotten to turn it off, and was glad that Changmin’s surprisingly fast reply had alerted him of his mistake.

 

 

_Just eat plenty of food and take some of your vitamin pills. Your levels should rise, but let me know if they don’t. That’s the last thing we need is your levels staying low and not being able to help you since you’re in another country. If I don’t hear back from you, I’ll inform your mother. That’s not a threat, it’s a promise._

 

 

Kyuhyun smiled tenderly at the concern from his best friend, and quickly wrote back to him.

 

 

_You must be concerned about me for you to email back so quickly. And I know. I’m going to stuff my face with the delicacy that is created by Park Academy’s cooks (jealous?). I’ll take a pill if I don’t feel any better by lunch, and we’ll see what happens from there._

_Hopefully, they’ll rise; otherwise I’m going to be in a bit of trouble._

 

 

Kyuhyun tidied up his mess as he waited for Changmin’s reply, and once his laptop alerted him to the male’s reply, he rushed to see what had been sent.

 

 

_You’ve been there less than a week and you’re already turning snobby (so yes, I am jealous. You’ve seen the lunch we have to eat here, blah.) I don’t care if you feel better; still take your pill, just to be safe._

_~~And you know I’m always concerned about you.~~ Who is concerned? I had stay up in order to complete this work that you no longer have to do._

 

 

Kyuhyun heard the sound of the Scholarship males walking around outside his door and quickly wrote back to Changmin.

 

 

_If you stop leaving things to the last minute, you won’t have to stay up all night to complete it... Just don’t get caught napping. You know what happened the last time you got caught doing it._

 

 

He quickly shut his laptop down, not bothering to wait and see what Changmin might write back to him, and grabbed his bag. He took a quick look in the mirror that was on the inside of his wardrobe door, and once he was satisfied with his uniform, he joined his classmates for breakfast.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun could feel the eyes of his classmates stare at him as he tucked into his breakfast.

 

“Are you okay?” Seohyun’s worriedly asked from beside him, and he looked up from his meal to meet the astonished eyes of his class.

 

“Yeah, why?” he asked as before taking a much needed gulp of orange juice.

 

“That’s your forth plate of food.”

 

Kyuhyun frowned at Seohyun’s comment, and stared down at the plate of food that he had been consuming.

 

“Really?” He asked, and looked at the two empty bowls of porridge he had ate with a ton of sugar sprinkled on top, an empty plate that used to hold a sausage sandwich, the two mouth-watering sausages had been drizzled in a sauce that had made Kyuhyun moan in delight.

 

“What do you mean, ‘really’?” Seohyun asked him incredulously as she fluttered her hands at his plates to prove her point that maybe he had enough?

 

Kyuhyun shrugged his shoulders, his body beginning to feel more alive as he satisfied his hunger.

 

“I mean, I’m still hungry.” And to prove it, he happily chomped on the piece of toast that was smothered in jam and butter to prove his point.

 

His sigh of contentment went over his classmates’ ears as they whispered and commented on his intake of food.

 

_It is better that they think I’m a gluttonous for food, rather than knowing the real truth._

 

Donghae was using the tunnels again, but this time, he was heading for the girls dormitory.

 

The tunnels are only accessible from one point in each building, the door that says basement. Now, in the main building there are two doors that say basement, and one of them actually takes you to a real basement, but the other is the access for the tunnels.

 

The tunnels weren’t supposed to be used unless it was an emergency. Jungsu only created them for that specific reason, and would revoke students passage if they were caught using them during the day or night. That was how Donghae had gotten his access took from him, but because of his bloodline power, he was able to undo Jungsu’s power.

 

His bloodline was a curse and a blessing. A blessing because he was able to do things that no other vampire could, and a curse because it made people fear him. Not that he blamed them for fearing him. His power demanded that people respect him, even if Donghae sometimes didn’t respect it himself.

 

Donghae shook his head clear of his thoughts, and began to climb the stone steps that led up to the basement door within the female dormitory. He was going to get told off by Siwon for not bringing him, and also from the Head female of the dormitory.

 

He eased the door open, and was greeted to the sounds of his female classmates starting their day.

 

He smiled at the disgruntled and reproaching looks he got at the girls whom he passed as he made his way to the staircase that lead to their rooms.

 

“Give me one good reason for not dragging your creeping ass out into the sinking sun?” The Head female’s voice came from above him.

 

Donghae smirked at the slightly seriousness in her voice, and glanced up to see the female standing on the top floor with just her ruffled white top on, and black trousers.

 

Her hands were planted firmly on her slim hips, while she stared down at him with one eyebrow raised in playfulness.

 

“Because you would miss my creepy ass when I come and see you during the early hours of the morning?” he teased, and laughed at some of the shocked gasps that came from the middle floor as he walked across the landing to go up to the last floor.

 

“Is this true, Tiffany?” came a slightly jealous voice, and Donghae glanced to see Yoona walking past the Head girl as she began to descend the stairs.

 

Tiffany scoffed, “no,” just as Donghae whispered sultry to Yoona as she past him. “Prove to me that you can take it rough, just like our Tiffany, and then maybe I might come and pay you a visit.”

 

“Donghae!” Tiffany snapped in disapproval as Yoona scurried down the stairs with her cheeks flaming scarlet. “Behave, or I will throw you out and notify Jungsu that you are breaking his precious rules.”

 

Donghae snorted as he came to stand in front of her. “As if you don’t break his precious rules on a nightly basis so that you can come across to the male dormitory.” He teased, and Tiffany instantly slapped a hand over his mouth to prevent him from spilling more.

 

“Truce?” she asked, and gasped in disgust as his tongue licked her hand.

 

He ignored her appalled screeching as she wiped her hand onto his blazer’s sleeve, and began to head down the corridor for his cousin’s room.

 

He felt the female’s now, silent presence follow him, and he glanced back at her with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Why are you following me?” he questioned as he approached Jessica’s slightly ajar door.

 

“Don’t falter yourself, Romeo. My room is across from hers, remember?” She scoffed as she indeed headed for her bedroom.

 

“Of course I remember, I remember everything that’s inside that room of yours.” He teased, and laughed loudly as she slammed her door in order to shut out his words.

 

“Please don’t annoy her; you don’t have to live with her.” Came the sound of his cousin’s tired voice, and he glanced behind him in surprise as Jessica stood holding her door wider for him.

 

He entered her bedroom, and was pleased to see that everything that had been broken, or scattered, was now fixed and back in its rightful place.

 

His cousin was wearing her uniform for the first time since the incident a few nights ago.

 

Because of her curse, Jessica was often left exhausted after the curse had finished with her. Even though she feeds in order to quell the bloodlust and the madness, she is always bedridden for a few days as her mind tries to restore calm to her mind and body.

 

Tonight would be her first day of stepping a foot from out of the dorm.

 

“How are your ribs?” he asked, and sighed in relief as she easily bent and stretched to show him that her ribs had healed.

 

“My cousin’s blood healed me quickly.” Jessica smiled at him, her eyes lighting up with gratefulness.

 

Donghae glanced at his cousin’s small dressing table and idly picked up the perfume bottles as he gently asked the question that was the cause for this visit.

 

“How come you haven’t been feeding?” he asked her with his eyes on the light purple perfume bottle, but his sharp ears heard the way she froze as she finished putting her blazer on.

 

“Who says I haven’t been feeding?” she tightly asked him, and Donghae raised his head to pin her with his gaze.

 

“Do not lie to me,” he warned her as he silently placed the delicate bottle back down onto the dressing table. “Your curse always appears when you are weak from lack of feeding. So I’ll ask again, why haven’t you been feeding?”

 

Jessica’s brown eyes shone with anger at Donghae, and she yanked her bag from off her bed.

 

“I’m telling you nothing,” she hissed as she stalked past him.

 

Donghae immediately grabbed her elbow, winced at how much he could feel her bone through the layers of clothing and skin.

 

“You’ve lost weight,” he dryly pointed out, and easily kept a hold of her as she tried to tug her elbow free.

 

“It’s nothing.” She growled as she tugged to get free from him again, only to wince and stumble into his chest at his harsh pull.

 

He grabbed her chin and yanked her head up as his power seeped into her struggling body.

 

“Jessica...” he softly spoke her name as he felt her fear and hatred towards herself seep into his bones and heart.

 

Unable to remove her gaze from his eyes, her tears spilled in front of him, causing his heart to clench tightly at the sight of the sad, helpless tears.

 

“I’m scared.” She weakly whispered, and Donghae pulled her into a tight, comforting hug, letting go of his control on her body.

 

“Why didn’t you come to speak to me?” he whispered as he held his shaking cousin who had been keeping her fear within herself.

 

“I’ve caused you nothing but trouble, I didn’t want to burden you with my fear.” She freely admitted, and Donghae felt her grasp the middle of his back as if he was her anchor.

 

“I will never stop protecting you, Jessie.” Jessica relaxed at his nickname for her that he often used when he was a child. “It is not your fault that you were born with this curse, so I won’t allow you to suffer more than you have too.”

 

He had spoken these words so many times during his life, but with what happened three weeks ago, his words meant so much more.

 

“I keep seeing his face, Hae.” Jessica admitted to him in a quiet voice, her disgust and sadness laying thick in her voice.

 

Donghae repressed the cold shiver that wanted to run down his spine at his cousin’s words, and instead he pressed a soothing kiss to her temple.

 

“I’ll help you through this, Jessie.” He whispered against her pale skin. “Just forget them.”

 

 

 

“Keep an eye on her, please?” he whispered to Tiffany as he walked with his classmates towards the main building.

 

His cousin was far in front of them with the rest of the females, leaving Tiffany and Donghae walking slightly behind them.

 

Tiffany glared at him. “I’ve always got an eye on her.”

 

Donghae heaved a sigh of patience, and stopped walking with Tiffany following his lead.

 

“You let her starve herself.” He did try to be nice about it, but failed.

 

“You try getting her to drink and have her cower from you!” Tiffany snapped at him, her eyes were lit with an emotion that made Donghae sigh helplessly at.

 

“Do you know how it feels to see her shake with fear at the mention of feeding? To see in her eyes the hatred that is directed at herself for something she was born with?” With every word Tiffany spoke, she took a step forward until she was in Donghae’s face.

 

“I made a vow to protect her, Donghae.” She reminded him of her title as Jessica’s bodyguard. “So don’t you dare stand there and tell me I let her starved herself, when I had no choice but to do so.”

 

“How long have you known, Tiffany?” Donghae gently asked her, and that particular emotion in her eyes disappeared with the realisation of him finding out the truth.

 

“This conversation is over.” Tiffany snarled and spun away from him, her legs quickly eating up the distance in order to get away from him.

 

“No wonder you have been paying my dorm nightly visits. You’re trying to ignore it,” he whispered sadly as he watched his cousin and friend, leave him behind.

 

He glanced behind him and nodded at the two silent males that had been waiting for him whilst he had been inside the dorm.

 

“Well?” he asked them after they finished bowing to him.

 

“We did as you asked; we were able to find out about Kyuhyun’s family and how he came to be at this school.” They told him.

 

He nodded towards the main building. “Walk with me.”

 

He waited until the males were on either side of him, before he glanced almost excitedly at them. “Now tell me, what did Kyuhyun tell you two?”

 

 

 

“I told you not to ring me,” he scowled up at his ceiling. He held his phone to his ear, his free hand idly playing with the pen and paper he had beside him.

 

_“Changmin contacted me today at work. He said that your levels were low?”_ His mother’s concerned voice ignored his scold, and Kyuhyun glared at his textured ceiling.

 

_Tattletale,_ Kyuhyun growled in his mind at his best friend’s actions.

 

“I told him I would be fine once I got food into my system.”  

 

_“Don’t be mad that he told us, he cares about you a lot, Kyuhyun.”_ His mother scolded him slightly, and even though they were in separate countries, Kyuhyun still managed to feel like he was a misbehaved child.

 

“I know he does,” he sighed as he began to sketch out the beginnings of a face.

 

_“Are your levels fine now?”_ back was the concern in his mother’s voice, and he smiled at the warmth that was brought on by his mother’s concern.

 

“They’re back to normal; they fell because I used the technique you taught me.”

 

_“...Why did you have to use the technique that I taught you?”_  Kyuhyun frowned at his mother’s pause at the beginning, and his frown only deepened by the confusion in her words.

 

“I had to have my blood taken for health checks.” He told her warily, his brain warning him that maybe he had unintentionally revealed something that his mother didn’t have a clue about.

 

It was quiet on the other end of the phone, before Kyuhyun jumped in shock at his mother screaming his father’s name in anger.

 

He cringed as he listened to his mother rip into his dad about not telling her about the tests at his old school. His father’s tone was confused at first, before understanding dawned on him, and he had his father on the phone apologising to Kyuhyun.

 

_“I totally forgot to mention it to you, Kyuhyun,”_ his father finally finished with apologising.

 

“It’s okay,” Kyuhyun was flustered from the male’s apologies, and was grateful when his mother took control of the phone again.

 

_“I’ll punish him for you, Kyuhyun. But let’s move on. Tell me about how school is going. Are the lessons okay, are the students friendly? Have they picked up that Korean is your second language?”_

Kyuhyun’s brain scrambled to keep up with his mother’s fast questions, and started to tell her about how extravagant the school was.

_“So the classes are split?”_ Kyuhyun hummed an affirmative, whilst slightly concentrating more on his sketch than the conversation.

_“Have you had any bother from the other class?”_ she tensely asked, causing Kyuhyun to ponder if he should reveal his meetings so far with the Elite class.

_“Kyuhyun?”_ His mother pushed him, since he hadn’t answered her question.

 

“I had a bizarre encounter today with two boys from the class.” He told her as he stared down at the notebook on his lap.

 

He took his mother’s silence as a command to go on, and did just that.

 

 

_Zhou Mi’s class had just ended for the day and Kyuhyun was the last one in the classroom._

_He was taking his time in jotting down the notes from the afternoon’s lesson, and had told Seohyun that he would see her at dinner._

_He was checking through his work to make sure that he had copied everything, when two Elite males silently entered the classroom._

_Kyuhyun noticed them straight away, and tried not to show that their presence made him nervous as they made their way towards his desk._

_“How are you doing, newbie?” one of the male’s asked him as they both split to sit on either side of him._

_Kyuhyun clenched his pen tighter as he felt like he was being purposely caged by the two males._

_“Is there a law that says you can’t say my name?” he growled softly in annoyance as he began to slowly back his things away._

_“Yes.” Came the shift reply of the second male, and Kyuhyun almost glowered at the male._

_“We’ll use your name if you start to be good to us.” Came the first male’s voice, and Kyuhyun assumed that the male must be the leader out of the two._

_“What do you want?” he asked warily as the male’s words sank in._

_“We don’t want much, just a few answers to some of our questions. Isn’t that right, Minho?” Minho seemed to glower at the first male for using his name, though Kyuhyun couldn’t really understand why he would be annoyed that he knew is name._

_“That’s right, Key.” Minho emphasised the male’s name, and Kyuhyun had to look down at his bag, as he tried to hide his smile of amusement at the childish game the two males were playing._

_“How come you live in Japan? When you were born in Korea?” Key asked him without any warning._

_“Excuse me?” Kyuhyun asked dumbly. He had only told his class about him coming from Japan._

_He thought that the two classes barely spoke; it looked like he was wrong._

_Key didn’t repeat himself. He just stared at Kyuhyun with waiting eyes._

_Kyuhyun sighed as he began to vaguely explain. “I’m adopted. My birthmother left me in Korea when I was a baby. My parents aren’t able to have children of their own, so they were looking to adopt, which is where they found me.”_

_“So, how come your parents decided to send you to a school in Korea?” Key asked as soon as he had soaked up what Kyuhyun had told him._

_“My father studied here when he was a teenager. He convinced my mother to let me join so that I could at least experience some of my heritage. Though, they failed to inform me of this decision, until a few weeks ago when the letter had come saying that I was able to join.”_

_“So...your parent’s kept this a secret from you?” Minho asked him curiously and Kyuhyun nodded whilst slowly putting the strap of his bag over his shoulder._

_“And your father, did he tell you anything when you left to come here?” Key asked whilst leaning eagerly towards him, making Kyuhyun lean away from the male._

_“’Don’t be scared, because as long as I do what is required of me, I’ll be fine?’” Kyuhyun carefully recited his father’s words that were spoken as he was about to get onto his plane to come to Korea._

_Key’s face turned triumphant, and Kyuhyun froze at the little pleased chuckle that came from Minho._

_“Am I missing something here?” Kyuhyun asked as the males began to slip away from him._

_“You’ll learn the reason why your father told you those words soon enough, Kyuhyun.” Both of them spoke at the same time, making every hair on his body rise at their tone._

 

 

 

His mother was quick to reassure him about his weird encounter, and soon said goodbye to him when she heard that he was getting tired.

 

Though, Kyuhyun couldn’t help but think of one thing.

 

He had earned his name to be spoken by Donghae, and now Key and Minho.

 

He was wondering at what price it had cost him in order for that to happen. 


	8. Chapter 8

 

_Some things are best to be left in the dark._

 

 

 

As the week reached Friday, Kyuhyun was beginning to notice something was amiss with his class.

 

His classmates become quieter and seemed to be on edge throughout the day. Even Seohyun was acting strange. He would catch her eyes looking at him with worry and fear, making his own rise to see those emotions in his friend’s eyes.

 

As the day progressed, some of his classmates began to disappear after lunch, making him alarmed at seeing how depleted his class had become.

 

“It’s normal, Kyuhyun,” came a reassuring voice from behind him. Kyuhyun turned to see Zhou Mi coming into the classroom as he stared from the male’s desk at the lack of students in the room.

 

“It’s normal for over half of your class to be gone by the end of lunch on Fridays?” he questioned, and Kyuhyun saw an emotion he hasn’t seen grace the male’s face before; the emotion of being powerless.

 

Zhou Mi sighed heavily as he placed his tall, thin body into his chair that was waiting behind his desk and began to load up his laptop.

 

“You’ll soon see for yourself, Kyuhyun.” The male whispered, causing Kyuhyun’s body to tingle in fear at the older male’s words.

 

Kyuhyun turned to leave his sombre teacher alone, and slipped quietly to his desk to begin the hour of free study.

 

His whole body didn’t like how silent and still his class was, he didn’t like as the day went on, more students began to trickle away until it was just him, Seohyun, and Zhou Mi left behind.

 

He especially didn’t like Zhou Mi dismissing Seohyun, and seeing the female struggle to keep her pace from running away from the room.

 

He didn’t like it at all.

 

 

 

“I have Kyuhyun’s results.”

 

Donghae spun in surprise to face the school’s nurse that was gracing her presence inside his bedroom doorway. He didn’t even sense the female entering the dormitory.

 

He frowned as the female smiled smugly at him, he wouldn’t let it happen again.

 

“I managed to sneak up on the great and mighty Donghae?” Sooyoung teased, and Donghae glowered at her as he snapped up his black trousers from off his bed.

 

“My threat still stands,” he warned her, and eased his glower at the flicker of nervousness that crossed her face. “Turn around so I can get dressed,” he ordered her softly.

 

“You have nothing that I haven’t seen before.”

 

Donghae’s glower returned and pinned her with his eyes until the female turned around by his force.

 

“Can you not take a joke today?” Sooyoung sighed to herself as he slipped his trousers on and had fastened them.

 

Donghae kept quiet and released his power from her, and she turned to face him with an observant face. Donghae ignored her eyes as he pulled the black blazer over his naked chest, not bothering to wear any other clothing underneath his uniform.

 

“You’re hungry.” Sooyoung’s confident words made Donghae freeze slightly.

 

Donghae willed his fingers to resume working on his buttons, and shrugged his shoulders so dismiss the female’s words.

 

“Didn’t you feed from Eunhyuk?” she asked in confusion. “I didn’t read your thoughts, it’s what I heard from the last time I saw you!” She rushed to explain as he stilled again.

 

Donghae let out a heavy, annoyed sigh at having his thoughts read by the female.

 

“I’m not hungry,” he told the female as he brushed past her so that he could exit his room.

 

“Then why did your senses not pick me up?” she argued as she followed closely behind him as he lightly jogged down the staircase.

 

“I was thinking,” he replied as he nodded at a few of his classmates who had greeted him as he went by.

 

He entered the kitchen with the nurse shadowing him, and greeted Sungmin and Eunhyuk whom were standing in front of one of the opened cupboards.

 

“Let me guess, Kyuhyun?” she sighed as she went to sit on the edge of the small table that was in the middle of the room.

 

“The kid has been here less than a week, and he has our head boy smitten.” Sungmin called from within the cupboard, and Donghae casually smacked the cupboard door so that it hit off the male’s head.

 

Eunhyuk laughed at Sungmin’s pained curse, and Donghae went to retrieve the bottle of water that he had came for.

 

“Are you going to tell me the results of his test or not?” he reminded Sooyoung as he closed the fridge door with his bum, before taking a drink of the cold liquid.

 

“Who’s results?” Eunhyuk popped out from the cupboard, and Donghae rolled his eyes as the male munched on a strawberry jelly sweet.

 

The male had a thing for strawberry flavoured things. If he had to choose between blood and strawberry milk, the poor male’s brain would explode.

 

“Kyuhyun’s.” Sooyoung and Sungmin answer at the same time, causing them both to stare at each other.

 

Sooyoung’s eyes stared accusingly at Sungmin, whilst Sungmin smirked at her.

 

“You’ve been sight-hacking me?” she inquired, and Donghae leaned against the fridge to watch the show that was about to happen.

 

Sungmin closed the cupboard while shoving Eunhyuk out of the way whilst doing so, and turned to face the female properly.

 

“Kyuhyun’s blood is clean, and apparently has one of the richest blood types that’s in our school.” Sungmin recited what he had seen through Sooyoung’s eyes, causing the female to turn red with rage.

 

“Yah!” she exclaimed as jumped to her feet and pointed a sharp finger at him. “I’ve warned you before about using your power to gain knowledge of the Scholarship class!”

 

Sungmin didn’t even move as Sooyoung continued to lecture him about how his ability was an invasion of privacy, and that he needs to respect it.

 

When the female was finished with her lecture, Sungmin simply said with a slight tilt of his head, “you were going to disclose his results to Donghae anyway; I just beat you to it. And you can’t talk about respecting people’s privacy, Mind Reader.”

 

Eunhyuk was the one to jump in before Sooyoung could wrap her fingers around Sungmin’s throat.

 

Donghae left the three vampires alone and silently went back to his room, his thoughts on what Sungmin had revealed.

 

If Kyuhyun’s blood was richer and more potent than the others, maybe that is why Donghae has been feeling so drawn to the male.

 

Donghae paused halfway down the top floor corridor, his forehead furrowed in puzzlement.

 

If that was the case, then why was no one else reacting so hungrily towards the newcomer?

 

 

 

Kyuhyun was on edge.

 

His classmates had returned for dinner, but there was something different about them. They seemed so ridged, as if they were expecting something to come flying through the doors.

 

Kyuhyun had attempted to speak to Seohyun, but he could tell that female didn’t want to speak to him, which led their tense conversation to breaking down. Kyuhyun wasn’t the only one to rush their dinner that night.

 

He was even more anxious about the whole situation because of the Elite class’s absence.

 

 

_What do you mean by ‘things are weird’ at school?_

 

 

Kyuhyun tapped his fingers to his lips as he contemplated on how to word his feelings and thoughts about how the day had been.

 

 

_I don’t know, Changmin. It’s just a feeling that’s been with me all day. Seohyun is normally quiet, but halfway through the day she began to grow distant, and eventually stopped speaking to me._

 

Kyuhyun breathed out a strained sigh as he waited for his friend’s reply.

 

 

_So they’ve waited till the end of the week to start the, ‘Hey, let’s ignore the new kid and make him feel even more like an outcast!’ game?_

_No, this feels like it’s a lot bigger than that. And to add evidence to that, the Elite class didn’t even turn up at dinner today, and I haven’t seen any of the students within or outside the dorm._

_So...The class that everyone obeys, vanishes?_

 

 

Kyuhyun stills and glances at his closed door. Could they really be gone?

 

Kyuhyun stands from his desk, leaving his reply to Changmin waiting as he steps quietly to his door.

 

He eased the door open, and poked his head from out of his room.

 

The darkness was ominous and seemed to creep towards Kyuhyun, since the corridor’s lights were turned off.

 

Wait, the lights were turned off?

 

Kyuhyun may have only been here less than a week, but the lights always remained on during the night.

 

Without thinking, he stepped out into the corridor and headed to one of the wall lights that he knew was opposite his door.

 

He only realised what he had done when he felt the stares hit him, making him stop in the middle of the corridor.

 

That instinct came shooting back just as Kyuhyun saw something shift in front of him.

 

Kyuhyun’s heart began to skitter as he felt a pull come over his body to stare towards his left instead of straight ahead of him. The instinct within him forced his body to rush backwards into his open room, just as he caught something dark coming towards him from the corner of his eye.

 

Kyuhyun moved fast and made it back into his room, slamming his door shut on the presence that he had felt.

 

Hands shaking, he locked his door and shoved his desk chair underneath, just like how he had done a couple of nights ago.

 

He yanked his laptop of his desk and collapsed onto his bed, his head still ringing as that instinct within had yet to ease.

 

 

_You still there? Kyu???_

 

 

Kyuhyun’s hands flew across his keyboard as his eyes gently began to sting. He hit send, and rubbed his eyes furiously while he waited for Changmin’s reply.

 

 

_I think the darkness is trying to tell me something, considering something within it just tried to touch me while I was out in the corridor._

 

 

Changmin’s reply was instantaneous.

 

 

_Kyuhyun, what the fuck?! Are you okay? Are you sure? I knew you should never have gone to that school, why didn’t you listen?!_

 

 

Kyuhyun sighed in annoyance and left his eyes alone; he’d deal with them later.

 

Kyuhyun tensed at the sound of hearing multiple doors opening and closing, and slowly looked up at his own door.

 

His fingers began typing, knowing instinctively what key he was hitting.

 

 

_I’ll be okay, but just be ready. I have a feeling I’ll be learning about another side of this school._

 

 

Through his stinging eyes, he watched his door handle, and felt every hair on his body rise as he saw the handle move slightly.

 

Kyuhyun was in front of the door when the handle dropped back to where it belonged, with his hand pressed against the cold, heavy wood.

 

“Locked,” he heard a familiar male’s voice whispered, and Kyuhyun’s back whined in protest from the awkward angle as he leaned his upper half against the door, whilst trying not to be has close to it so that he could hear more.

 

“Leave him; it’s not even midnight yet.”

 

Kyuhyun stumbled backwards as quietly as he could, wishing he hadn’t heard those words.

 

He jumped at the sound of a door being slammed either open or closed, and felt his blood run cold at the quiet sob he heard, before it vanished completely.

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t keep his eyes open no longer and blindly felt for his bed, and crumpled onto it.

 

He heard his email ping softly, and opened his blurry eyes to see Changmin’s reply.

 

 

_Just be careful, please._

 

 

 

Donghae pushed Eunhyuk away from Kyuhyun’s door after warning him, and glared at the male that had slammed a door open.

 

“I said to be quiet,” he snarled quietly, and the male bowed his head in apology.

 

Donghae glanced to where he had last seen Sungmin, and was surprised to see him sitting on the floor with his eyes scrunched up in concentration. 

 

He felt Eunhyuk shift as he vanished into thin air again, and he knelt down in front of his best friend.

 

“Min?” Donghae called softy with concern.

 

“Hold on, I’ve just seen something.” Sungmin gritted out as he tried to force his sight-hack onto Kyuhyun.

 

Donghae’s night wasn’t planned to be like this. The Elites were doing what they normally do every Friday, but Kyuhyun chose to come out of his room when they were about to start the proceedings.

 

Donghae had frozen when he saw Kyuhyun’s door open, and watched as the male unwittingly walked into the direction of an amused and hungry Eunhyuk.

 

He had weaved his control into Kyuhyun’s unsuspecting body, and told it to stare at him instead of Eunhyuk, whom was starting to shift his body into the darkness.

 

Donghae couldn’t warn Kyuhyun, or reprimand Eunhyuk as the vampire began to slip towards Kyuhyun.

 

Donghae’s control on Kyuhyun vanished as the male once again broke his control and moved with a speed that shocked him, back into his room.

 

Donghae smirk had been a little bit proud when Kyuhyun slammed the door on Eunhyuk’s disgruntled face.

 

Donghae shook his head, and focused on the male in front of him.

 

“What did you see?” he whispered as their classmates moved silently around them.

 

“’Just be careful, please,’” Sungmin groaned, and open his eyes as he withdrew or was kicked out of Kyuhyun’s eyes.

 

“Seems like your obsession has started to clue in about what is coming, though he doesn’t seem to understand it fully. His friend was warning him to be careful,” Sungmin explained tiredly, causing Donghae’s eyebrows to rise.

 

“Was it that hard to connect to him?” Donghae commented as he helped up the older male.

 

“Remind me to leave his eyes alone, because he fucking hurts when he denies you entry.” Sungmin joked with his tone being half serious as he waved off Donghae’s help and silently moved to do as they had planned.

 

Donghae stared at Kyuhyun’s locked door, and his mind became even fuller with thoughts of the human.

 

_I only have to wait until dinner to make you mine._


	9. Chapter 9

_Welcome to our world._

Kyuhyun stayed in his room for the entire morning. His eyes still glancing to his still locked door as he listened to his dorm mates move around in the corridor.

 

Kyuhyun’s plan had been to go to the small town that was forty minutes away, but after a restless night’s sleep, he simply didn’t have the energy to go exploring.

 

He didn’t hear anything else during the night. The dorm went still and quiet, and if it wasn’t for his emails, he would’ve thought his mind had made up the events from last night.

 

When his clock told him that it was lunch time, he sighed and gathered his bathing necessities so that he could take a quick shower.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t like the idea of showering whilst his dorm mates roamed the building, but he didn’t like the idea of smelling either.

 

He power-walked to the shared bathroom which was located downstairs, and counted himself lucky that he hadn’t seen anyone on his way. He slipped into the vast bathroom that had separate shower cubicles and toilets, there were some small lockers for those who were too lazy to bring their stuff with them all the time, but Kyuhyun was still new and didn’t exactly trust his stuff with the others yet.

 

Kyuhyun made his way to the end shower that was almost hidden away, and quickly took off his clothes that he wore for bed, before slipping into the shower and locking the frosted door behind him.

 

Kyuhyun hated the frosted glass, knowing fine well that you could still see the outline of a person’s body through it. He kept his ears open for any sounds of the bathroom door opening as he turned on the shower head and waited until he got the temperature he wanted.

 

He slipped under the rain of hot water, and his ideas for a quick shower fluttered away as the hot water massaged his back.

 

His sigh of contentment fluttered over the sound of the water echoing in the room and he forgot about his worries, and enjoyed the feel of his tense body slowly relaxing.

 

He tipped his head back with his eyes closed, and began the process of cleaning himself.

 

His hands paused as they washed the shower gel from his body, he was sure he heard the sound of something clicking.

 

Kyuhyun tilted his head away from the rushing water, and tensed as he heard the sound of someone relieving themselves in one of the toilets.

 

He pressed his back against the tile wall, hissing as his hot back made contact with the cold tile, and kept his attention focused on the other presence in the room.

 

He heard the toilet flush, and he waited until he heard the sound of the bathroom door opening and closing as the person exited.

 

Once he heard the door handle click home, he let out a relieved sigh and rested his head back against the wall.

 

“I hope you join us for dinner, Newbie.”

 

Kyuhyun’s body jolted in surprise, making his head hit off the wall as he scrambled to keep his balance on the wet floor.

 

His heart was bounding with the knowledge of having an Elite student just outside his shower door.

 

He pressed his back harder against the wall, and kept his eyes on the frosted glass as he saw a black shape come towards his cubicle.

 

“You know, Newbie, its good manners to answer someone, especially when that someone has taken the liberty of speaking in your first language,” the male continued to speak to him in flawless Japanese, and Kyuhyun’s brain scrambled to remember anything of his first language.

 

“I’ll be there?” he answered whoever it was in Japanese with a wary tone.

 

Kyuhyun stiffened as the black shape moved closer to the frosted door, his heart still continuing to race.

 

“Just be careful,” the male whispered teasingly, making Kyuhyun’s entire body shudder in fear, despite the light and teasing tone. “We wouldn’t want you slipping and injuring yourself, and missing your welcome banquet that the Elite class as kindly done for you.”

 

Welcome banquet? It may sound nice, but Kyuhyun’s mind was immediately trying to seek out other meanings for the supposed banquet. He also didn’t know what to say in reply to that, and nearly sank with relief when he saw the black shape retreat from his door and the sound of the bathroom door opening and closing.

 

Kyuhyun sneaked closer to the door and opened it slightly just to be sure he was alone.

 

Once confirmed he was indeed alone, he shut the door and pressed his head against it as the hot water attempted to sooth his tense back, but failed in doing so.

 

 

 

Donghae leaned against the wall opposite the bathroom door and waited with a blank expression for the male inside to exit.

 

He was already tense enough with keeping his dorm mates in line due to their excitement and hunger; he didn’t have the time to be chasing around after males that were trying to make his job difficult.

 

The bathroom door opened and Sungmin exited the room.

 

Donghae gritted his teeth at hearing a lone shower on, knowing fine well who was inside that shower cubicle.

 

“Sungmin,” Donghae called quietly, gaining the male’s attention.

 

Sungmin blinked in surprise at seeing him and closed the door behind him, shutting off the sound of Kyuhyun’s shower. Donghae motioned for him to follow him away from the bathroom, not wanting to risk the other male hearing their conversation, and led them up the stairs so that they could talk on the top floor.

 

Once they had reached the top landing, Donghae turned and faced Sungmin.

 

“What did you say to him?” he immediately asked the Sight Hacker.

 

“I only told him to come to dinner.” Sungmin’s words were a bit too defensive, making Donghae’s eyebrow raise at the male’s tone.

 

“So you felt the need to do so in Japanese?” Donghae asked him, whilst stepping closer to his best friend.

 

“Or did you only use your Japanese as a warning to Kyuhyun that there will be someone who can understand him?” Donghae whispered with his words tight with annoyance.

 

“Will I get hurt if I also say that I did it just to see how good my skills are?” Sungmin lightly joked, trying to ease the tense that was growing between them from Donghae’s behaviour.

 

Donghae didn’t take the joke lightly as he leaned down to look over the banister, his eyes locking onto the middle landing as Kyuhyun’s scent wafted up to him.

 

He saw the male slip quietly up the stairs and down into the corridor of his room.

 

Donghae’s lungs greedily ate up the male’s scent, which was clearer because of his shower, while his memory burned the image of Kyuhyun being freshly out of the shower.

 

“I have enough on my plate with keeping everyone in line; I don’t need you to make it harder for me,” Donghae growled softly as he spun from the banister and towards his room, leaving Sungmin’s guilty face behind him.

 

His classmates were anxious to start the weekend, and because of Kyuhyun’s induction tying in with it, they would have to wait until after Kyuhyun’s induction to start. So Donghae had males being agitated due to the waiting, and some males just wanting the weekend to be over with.

 

Tiffany had contacted him via Siwon and had told him that the girls were getting a bit restless, and could he not bring Kyuhyun’s induction forward by an hour. He denied it and sent his bodyguard back to tell the head girl that it will be great practise for everyone’s self restraint to wait until the set time.

 

If he has to wait patiently, then so will everyone else.

 

 

 

Jungsu stared out over the lands of his school as the sun began to surrender to the night’s pull. Great shadows began to blossom over the his land, shadows that slowly ate up the light until it couldn’t no more, due to the powerful lamppost stands that littered the walkways of his school.

 

He saw some students beginning to flock towards the main building as tonight’s meal was about to start. He watched his Scholarship class walk with the Elite class, his Scholarship students not straying far from a chosen Elite student.

 

He saw one large group stay clustered together as they all walked in unison towards his building.

 

Siwon was on Donghae’s left, Jessica to his right, and on the female’s right stood her own bodyguard and head girl, Tiffany.

The cousins were being protected as they advanced with their classmates for the last meal of the night.

 

“I’ve never seen him look this serious about a new student before,” he commented quietly as he studied Donghae’s face.

 

Donghae, the eighteen year old that has a power that instils fear into his own kind, marched with a deadly purpose as his eyes gleamed with anticipation and hunger.

 

“That’s because he hasn’t.” Came his assistant’s voice from behind him, and felt her presence as well as two others join him to look out of his huge window.

 

“The only time Donghae has ever shown this side to him is when his cousin is in trouble.” The Elite class’s teacher commented from his left, and he nodded in agreement to the vampire’s words.

 

“Speaking of his cousin, she doesn’t look to well.” Zhou Mi, the Scholarship class’s teacher commented from his right, the male’s voice was full of concern that was greatly needed when it involved Jessica.

 

“She’ll be fine,” Sooyoung commented softly from behind them, and Jungsu turned to see the female hovering behind them.

 

“What’s the matter?” he asked his assistant, noticing the way she was fidgeting and shifting from one foot to another.

 

“May I be excused?” she asked him, and Jungsu knew immediately at hearing the tightness in the female’s voice as she fought her hunger for blood.

 

He glanced at Zhou Mi, the only human in the room, and nodded his head for the female to leave.

 

His office door opening and closing was the only indication of the female moving.

 

“How long as she been hungry?” he asked as he watched his students slowly disappear inside the building.

 

“She told me she was doing fine,” Zhou Mi revealed in confusion, and Jungsu shook his head sadly at the male’s words.

 

“She lied. She’s been lying for the past few weeks,” Heechul sighed. “Sooyoung may have a weaker need for blood, but that doesn’t mean she has to force herself to see how long she can tolerate the hunger.”

 

“But why would she do that?” Zhou Mi asked, and Jungsu ignored the pointed look that was aimed at him from the vampire beside him.

 

_Because I was the one that forced her into this world,_ he darkly thought as he saw a lone figure exiting the male dorm.

 

“Kyuhyun is on his way,” he notified the two males, and moved away from the window as he spoke. “Heechul, you know what to do. Make sure that he lives though the night.”

 

Heechul didn’t bid them farewell as he silently left his office as well.

“Jungsu?” Zhou Mi’s worried voice floated towards him, and he turned to see the human male looking at him with concern.

 

“He’ll be fine, Zhou Mi.” He reassured the male, and within a second, he had the tall male in his arms so that he was holding him as the human gently began to shake with fear.

 

“Why do you stay when you fear us?” he gently asked the human, and felt Zhou Mi’s grip on him tighten.

 

“I don’t fear you,” Zhou Mi whispered to him, and Jungsu paid no mind to the scent of the human’s blood as he easily pushed his hunger away.

 

“Then what do you fear?”

 

_“Them.”_

 

 

 

Kyuhyun’s stomach was somersaulting as he made his way across the grounds towards the main building. He had waited until everyone had left the dorm before leaving it himself.

 

The air was still cold as the seasons began to swap shifts with one another, and Kyuhyun wondered how cold it would get in Korea. Would it be how it was, back home in Japan?

 

Kyuhyun’s feet stumbled as he realised that this would be the first time he would be away from his family for Christmas. With how fast the transition of moving to Korea had been, he didn’t really have time to stop and think about it.

 

Kyuhyun shuddered as a gust of wind blew against him, and he quickened his steps down the pathway to the main building.

 

Once he entered the building, his body sagged in relief from being away from the chilly air.

He noticed how the corridor’s lights weren’t on, making him instantly remember the incident that happened last night in the dorm.

 

He forced his stiff legs to go into the direction that he knew was the hall, and tried to calm his slightly racing heart. The closer he moved towards the large doors that were down the dark corridor, the more Kyuhyun’s mind tried to figure out what to expect behind the closed doors of the vast hall.  

 

The hall’s doors clicked open, and Kyuhyun froze as he watched the doors open slightly before ceasing their movement.

 

He was only a few steps away from them, so he could see slightly of what was going on inside the hall.

 

He didn’t like to see how dark and still it was.

 

Hesitantly, he made his way to the opened doors, and with a shaking hand, he grasped one of the doors and opened it enough so that he could slip inside.

 

Kyuhyun shuddered at the feeling of being watched from every direction, and blindly stepped deeper into the room.

 

His heart was beginning to thump with adrenaline as he kept his attention on all around him, looking for any signs of life within the vast, dark hall.

 

He was about ten steps into the room when he heard the sound of the doors closing behind him.

 

His head turned to slowly look behind him when he heard the sound of the door’s locking, the sound echoing loudly in his ears.

 

He repressed the urge to call out, to see who was there, and kept his senses on alert for any sound or movement.

 

Kyuhyun felt the air around him move, and he spun just as something brushed against his shoulder.

 

His feet locked themselves to the floor and he threw his hands out to ward off anything that might come after that brush of movement.

 

“You’re fast.” Someone commented from behind him, and Kyuhyun’s head spun to see within the darkness for any sign of the owner.

 

A slightly cold finger ran lightly across his face, and Kyuhyun yelped in shock as his hands reacted instinctively to hit whoever was touching his face.

 

He froze as he heard a different person’s soft grunt of, “He’s strong too.”

 

“What the hell is going on?” he whispered shakily as he slowly turned to look around the unnatural darkness.

 

“I told you, this was your welcome party.” Kyuhyun bristled at hearing the Japanese words and recognised the voice of the male who was in the bathroom from earlier.

 

“A welcoming party that entails for you guys to harass me?” Kyuhyun snapped in Japanese as he locked onto the different sounds of movement erupting around him.

 

His eyes caught a flicker of something from the right of him as the male still continued to speak to him in Japanese from his left.

 

“You’re the one who came to us, Newbie.”

 

Kyuhyun felt anger tickle through him at the denial of not using his name again.

 

“My name is Kyuhyun, not Newbie,” he growled softly as he glared in the direction the voice was coming from.

 

“Until you have proven yourself to us, it will be Newbie until we say so.”

 

Kyuhyun’s heart nearly leapt from out of his chest at feeling the male’s breath brush against his neck.

 

“Sungmin,” came a male’s warning, and Kyuhyun instantly recognised the male’s voice.

 

Sungmin’s presence behind him vanished, leaving him alone and surrounded by the inky darkness and its hidden contents.

 

“Donghae?” Kyuhyun questioned slowly as he rotated on the spot to look warily around him.

 

“Stay still.” Donghae’s voice whispered alarmingly close to his ear, making Kyuhyun jump in surprise and fear.

 

He couldn’t help flinching as he felt Donghae’s hands trail from his wrists and up his arms.

 

He couldn’t help the shiver from tingling up his spine as Donghae softly cooed at him in reassurance at his tensed form.

 

“You won’t be harmed,” Donghae promised him, and Kyuhyun’s mind started to ring with that instinct that screamed he was in danger and that he needed to run as Donghae’s breath moved from his ear, and down towards his sensitive neck.

 

Kyuhyun went to pull away and find that he couldn’t.

 

Panic flooded his system as Donghae chuckled against his neck, igniting little tickles across his skin. He heard the male whisper something, but was unable to decipher what it was because of the screaming instinct inside his mind.

 

The chandelier began to flicker to life, and Kyuhyun had to close his eyes in order to protect his eyes at the sudden bright light.

 

A hand pressed against his eyes, and Kyuhyun was able to break against the invisible restraints that had held him still.

 

“Let me go!” he yelled as he fought against Donghae’s hold on him. The male’s hand didn’t move from his eyes, but his other hand had locked itself against Kyuhyun’s chest, pressing him hard against Donghae’s solid chest.

 

“You were brought to us for a reason,” Donghae spoke clearly in his ear, unfazed to Kyuhyun’s fighting body. “Now it’s time for you to see that reason,” Donghae whispered that time, causing Kyuhyun to instantly still as he heard Donghae’s excitement.

 

The hand in front of his eyes vanished, and he blinked rapidly to adjust his eyes to the now dimness of the chandeliers light.

 

His intake of shock had him snapping up straight in Donghae’s hold. He felt Donghae’s lips curve into a smile just underneath his ear, before he felt the male speak against his skin.

 

“Welcome to Park Academy, Human.” Donghae whispered huskily to him, and Kyuhyun’s body shook as he took in the red eyes of the Elite class that stared at him with a predatory hunger.

 

His vision went black, and he wondered if it was because of seeing those red, unnatural eyes boring into him, or if was because they were feeding from the Scholarship class, his classmates.

 

Just as his conscious left him, a stray thought lingered in his brain.

 

_I’m in the arms of a hungry vampire, what the hell have I done?_


	10. Chapter 10

_Never take your eyes off them_

 

Donghae smiled softly as he gazed down at the face of the male that was currently resting on his lap. He brushed his fingertips through Kyuhyun’s soft, brown, delicate locks and felt a shiver of pleasure rush through him at finally being able to touch the human.

 

“You look like a love struck puppy.”

 

Donghae didn’t even take his eyes off Kyuhyun’s unconscious face as he reached behind him to shove Eunhyuk’s hovering form away from him.

 

“Shouldn’t you be feeding?” he asked his friend, and glanced up to see Eunhyuk kneeling form appear in front of him.

 

He raised an eyebrow at the male’s use of power. “Was it too much trouble for you to walk from behind me?” he asked the male.

 

Eunhyuk waved off his words as he leaned forward to take a closer look at Kyuhyun.

 

Donghae narrowed his eyes and forced Eunhyuk to halt his curious advancement.

 

Eunhyuk sighed in annoyance as his eyes left Kyuhyun’s face to glare at Donghae.

 

“Seriously, Hae, I’m not going to harm your pet.” The male grumbled in annoyance at the way he was acting.

 

“He’s not my pet,” Donghae growled softly and forced his hands to loosen their hold on Kyuhyun’s delicate body. “He’s just fainted from seeing who we really are. I don’t want him to have a heart attack when he wakes up and sees the vampire that has intimidated him before.” Donghae justified his reason of sitting on the hall’s floor with Kyuhyun’s head resting on his lap.

 

Eunhyuk raised an eyebrow in amusement. “How do you think he’ll feel when he wakes up and sees a vampire that has been obsessed with him?” Eunhyuk teased, and Donghae narrowed his eyes at the annoying male.

 

“Go and suck someone’s blood,” he hissed as he tried to shoo the male from him and Kyuhyun.

 

Eunhyuk sighed dramatically as he rose to his feet, aware of Donghae’s watching eyes as he took one last look at the unconscious male.

 

“You can open your eyes now,” Eunhyuk calls down to Kyuhyun, and Donghae curses his so called friend at ruining the little moment he was having with the human.

 

Donghae had known Kyuhyun had come around at some point, but had kept his consciousness hidden at hearing their conversation.

 

He glanced down at human as Kyuhyun open his eyes to show his wary and confused brown orbs.

 

“Are you okay?” he asked the human lightly, while smiling warmly at him.

 

“You’re a vampire?” Kyuhyun directly asked him, and Donghae frowned at the way the male’s voice seemed to be clear of denial.

 

Shouldn’t he be demanding them to stop playing with them and to tell him that they were just joking? That’s what others have done in the past when they have revealed their world to them.

 

“Yes,” Donghae answered him, his suspicion growing at seeing no form of denial in the male’s face. “You’re not going to freak out?” he asked him with furrowed eyebrows.

 

Kyuhyun’s clear brown eyes blinked up at him. “I’ve just fainted, isn’t that big enough for a freak out?”

 

Donghae’s mind was scrambling with the turn of events as Kyuhyun slowly sat up and shuffled a little bit away from him.

 

Donghae glanced around to see that the majority of his classmates had retreated back to their feeders rooms in order to carry on with their actual feed, since they only were putting on a performance in order to show Kyuhyun what they were.

 

“I’ve just been found out that I’m living with vampires, and yet you’re the one that looks surprised.” Donghae snapped his attention back to the human that was rolling his neck in discomfort, but his eyes were focused on Donghae whilst doing so.

 

“Whenever we’ve introduced a student into our world, they either go into denial or they freak out.” Donghae explained as he watched the muscles in Kyuhyun’s neck move as he worked out the kink he must’ve gained from having his head resting on Donghae’s lap.

 

“Then again, you can still freak out when you find out just what your induction entails,” he commented as he rapidly blinked his eyes in order to focus his mind away from the vein that he had just been eyeballing.

 

Donghae smiled at seeing the human freeze, and could see the beginnings of alarm grow in the male’s eyes.

 

“...Induction?” Kyuhyun repeated. “I thought this was my induction - you guys informing the truth about the school.” Kyuhyun’s eyes sparkled with confusion as his voice turned soft with the emotion.

 

“There is a lot you need to learn still and by doing what I’m about to tell you, it will not just help you, but it will also help us.” Donghae rose to his feet, making sure to keep his speed normal so that he didn’t startle the human.

 

“Your parents sent you here, am I correct?” he asked the still sitting male, who nodded slowly in reply to his question.

 

“It seems that your father was a student here, since he was the one to inform you of the saying of the Scholarship class.” Donghae winced at seeing Kyuhyun’s face turn pale as he told the male about the possible betrayal of his father.

 

“Don’t be scared, because as long as I do what is required, I’ll be fine,” Kyuhyun whispered the saying, and Donghae nodded even though the male wasn’t looking at him.

 

“We won’t hurt you, unless you give us a reason to.” Donghae gently warned the male, and Kyuhyun looked up at him with eyes that were starting to look more suitable for the situation.

 

Kyuhyun’s delayed reaction to finding out the truth was starting to hit home, and Donghae didn’t want to delay telling him about what was involved in his induction.

 

“I’ll give you a quick rundown before you become overwhelmed by your emotions,” Donghae quickly told him as he knelt down so that he was eye level with Kyuhyun again.

 

“The Scholarship class is here for us to feed from, but they get something in return for it. They get the best education and care, and will have the recommendation from a high profile school to help them gain work in the future.” Donghae paused so that Kyuhyun could take in the little bit of information he had just given him, and waited for the slight nod from the stunned human to carry on.

 

“In order for you to gain your rightful place within the school, you have to do some things for us. For one month, you have to do whatever an Elite member tells you to do.” Donghae paused again, because he had a feeling that what he was about to say, would be the one to make Kyuhyun snap.

 

“Kyuhyun, this will include you letting us feed from you.” He finally delivered the bomb, and waited for it to explode.

 

Donghae expected for the human to freak out about having them feed from him, to have him scream and curse him to hell.

 

What he didn’t expect was Kyuhyun to slam a fist into his face.

 

Donghae fell back onto his butt, stunned at the act of violence that came from the human, as Kyuhyun ran from the hall, and away from his words.

 

He didn’t know whether to snarl at the disrespect and display of violence towards him, or to grin with pride at the steel guts the human seemed to have.

 

He ignored the way that Eunhyuk and his classmates’ eyes bored into him as he sat on the floor grinning.

 

_This was going to be an interesting month._

Kyuhyun didn’t know how, but one minute he was inside the school’s dining hall having Donghae explain the truth of the school’s identity and his so called induction, and the next he was racing into his room and slamming the door behind him.

 

_“Kyuhyun, this will include you letting us feed from you.”_

His stomach rolled, and he dropped to his knees as he began to gag pathetically as the nausea ran through his system.

 

He was living with vampires.

 

He was a part of class that was here for them to feed on.

 

In order for him to have a rightful stand within the school; he will need to do whatever the vampires ask him to do.

 

He will have to do this for a month.

 

His father knew this, and still sent him here.

 

_They were going to be feed from him._

 

Kyuhyun was shaking as he crawled to his bed, and dragged his shocked body onto it. He tried not to think about what was going on in the bedrooms around him. He didn’t want to think about fangs penetrating his classmates’ veins and drinking their blood.

 

He blindly fumbled for the phone he kept on his bedside table and unlocked it so that he could call the one person who he trusted the most.

 

His fingers paused over the send icon as his brain caught up with what he was doing. He cursed himself and deleted the text message he had written for Changmin, and dropped it back onto his bedside table, and rolled onto his back.

 

He lay like that for awhile, his mind slowly connecting everything together as he stared up at his ceiling.

 

He stilled as he wondered who Seohyun was partnered with, and jumped in surprise at the gentle knock that came against his bedroom door.

 

He slowly sat up, and strained his ears to hear who it might be on the other side of his door.

 

“Kyu? Can I come in?” Seohyun’s soft voice came through the door, and Kyuhyun shot off his bed in order to drag her into his room.

 

Seohyun was surprised as he manhandled her into the room before slamming his door shut once again. He motioned for her to sit, and she quickly shuffled to his desk and sat on his chair.

 

He sat on the bed and waited for her to speak whilst raking his eyes slowly over her neck.

 

Seohyun laughed softy when she realized what he was searching for.

 

“I haven’t fed anyone yet,” she gently told him, making his body relax with relief for a few seconds. But when his brain processed the word ‘yet’, his body tensed up again.

 

“Yet?” he questioned her.

 

“Nope, because I need to feed you.” Kyuhyun balked at her words, and only realised what she meant when she withdrew a large, red Tupperware box from the bag she had with her.

 

“Because of the way things went, you never had the chance to eat dinner. And I overheard Sungmin talk about how you stayed in your room all day because you accidently saw them last night,” she explained as she removed the lid from the large box and presented Kyuhyun with a mix of food within it.

 

Kyuhyun’s stomach growled loudly at being denied food for the entire day, and he sheepishly accepted the meal and chopsticks from Seohyun.

 

“Eat, and I’ll explain some things for you, since you didn’t give Donghae a chance to before punching him and running away.” Seohyun sounded amused, yet scolding at the same time when she mentioned what he had done to the vampire.

 

Kyuhyun shrugged at her comment as he stuffed his mouth with the delicious food, not really caring at the moment of what the consequences were due to his actions.

 

“What you saw last night was the Elite class searching for their partners during the weekend.” She told him. “Some stay with the same person, some tend to swap. But they still have to ask permission so that they can feed from us. That is a major rule here.” She stressed. “They have to ask us for permission to feed from, and when we grant it, they can do so whenever they please during the course of the weekend.”

 

“Another rule is that they aren’t allowed to feed from us during the week, only at weekends.” She motioned for him to resume eating, since he had stopped doing so when she was halfway through her explanation.

 

“They can feed from each other, but it isn’t enough to sustain them.” She explained. “They tend not to do so, but if they are desperate, they will. Sometimes our head teacher will allow for a feeding during the week if the vampire is in absolute need of it, but it’s rare that he does this. He values our time and space, and aims to please us since we’re their main food source.”

 

“They pay us with a diploma that is worth gold, so that they can feed from us?” Kyuhyun commented as he viciously stabbed a piece of meat with his chopsticks.

 

“How do they know that we won’t blab to people when we leave here, or in years to come?” he suddenly asked as the question appeared from nowhere.

 

Seohyun’s eyes turned dull as she stared at him. “Because they never lose track of you once you leave.”

 

Kyuhyun felt his skin prickle as he understood what she was saying.

 

You reveal what you know, you die.

 

“Makes sense that my father didn’t tell my mother the full truth about this school,” he mutters to himself as he thinks of the man that had gotten him involved in this twisted world.

 

“If it makes you feel any better, it’s exactly what happened to the majority of us here.” Seohyun sadly told him, and Kyuhyun glanced up to see that look of unhappiness on her face again.

 

“Why don’t you leave?” he asked her softly, and tilted his head curiously when she shook her head.

 

“I can’t.” Kyuhyun sensed the finality on that subject within her tone, and decided to let it drop.

 

Kyuhyun slowly prodded the little remainder of his food and quietly asked her, “What type of things will I have to do?”

 

Seohyun noticed his lack of appetite, and gently took back the lunch box and placed it on his desk so that she could grasp his now empty hands.

 

Kyuhyun brought his head up to stare at the kneeling female and felt the female’s reassurance ease into him as she rubbed a thumb over the back of his hand.

 

“Donghae was being truthful when he said they wouldn’t harm you unless you gave them a reason to.” She whispered as she broke their eye contact to look down at their hands.

 

“You’ll be asked to do variations of things. They can be mundane things like homework, or to things where they’d like to get to know you a little intimately.”

 

Kyuhyun stilled at hearing that part, and stared hard at the female who was refusing to meet his gaze.

 

“Why intimately?” he almost hissed with growing anger and frustration flavouring his tone.

 

“Some of the girls here have taken a liking to you; they may want to make you their regular feeder,” Seohyun revealed with a heavy tone, and Kyuhyun dropped his head onto their hands in despair.

 

He wondered how they would take it when they found out that he preferred the same sex as himself.

 

“Don’t you two look cute together?”

 

Kyuhyun and Seohyun yelped in surprise at the sudden presence and jolted apart to see Eunhyuk leaning against his bedroom door with an amused smirk on his face.

 

“How did he get in here?” Kyuhyun demanded in a mixture of fear and anger at seeing the vampire inside his bedroom.

 

“Kyuhyun,” Seohyun warned him, and Kyuhyun stared at her in confusion for the warning.

 

“Ah, the newbie is already misbehaving by speaking to me in that sort of tone.” Eunhyuk sighed to himself, and Kyuhyun slowly turned his face to see red narrowed eyes glowing at him.

 

“Do I have to punish you on your first night as an Inductee?” Eunhyuk asked his with a low, gravely tone that sent Kyuhyun’s skin rising with goose bumps.

 

“He’s sorry, Eunhyuk-shi.” Seohyun defended him as she turned to kneel in front of the vampire, leaving Kyuhyun gaping at her words and actions.

 

“He doesn’t look sorry, Seohyun.” Eunhyuk whispered as he slowly knelt down so that he could grasp her face with one of his hands, all the while he kept his eyes locked with Kyuhyun’s.

 

“I’m sorry, Eunhyuk-shi.” Kyuhyun immediately apologised, sensing the warning in the male’s face and tone, and slipped silently to the floor to kneel.

 

“Come on, Seohyun.” Eunhyuk ordered the female gently, and Kyuhyun listened to his friend slowly rise to her feet.

 

It was silent for a few seconds, before a slapping sound erupted into the quiet air, with Seohyun’s gasp of pain following behind it.

 

Kyuhyun raised his head slowly, his body shaking from hearing both sounds, to see Seohyun cupping one side of her face.

 

Kyuhyun met Eunhyuk’s red eyes, and swallowed at the hunger he saw in them.

 

“That is the second time you have spoken out to me like that. I warned you to remember your place.” Eunhyuk’s words were sharp, and he saw Seohyun flinch from the vampire’s words.

 

Kyuhyun watched as Eunhyuk silently opened his bedroom door and motioned for Seohyun to walk past him.

As Seohyun’s back disappeared from his view, Kyuhyun glanced to stare at the vampire who had yet to take his eyes off him.

 

“You have one month to learn your place,” Eunhyuk spoke to him, and Kyuhyun saw the male’s eyes slowly turn from red to brown. “I hope you’re a fast and willing learner.”

 

Kyuhyun gasped in shock at seeing the vampire’s body turn black, before disappearing altogether in front of his very eyes.

 

 

 

Eunhyuk guided the human into his bedroom, and silently closed the door behind them.

 

“You and Kyuhyun have become very close in a short space of time,” he commented as he moved to turn on his bedside lamp so that Seohyun could see.

 

The female stood rigid in the middle of his room, not making eye contact with him as he stood waiting for her to answer.

 

“I’m just helping him, Eunhyuk-shi.” She quietly muttered, and gasped as he moved quickly to grip her chin.

 

“Why him?” Eunhyuk whispered as he brought her face closer to his own, and saw her eyes turn wary at seeing his own red eyes.

 

“You never helped the others that came before him,” he continued as he brushed her side bangs from of her pale face.

 

“We’re all worried. I’ve just took the initiative to help him.”

 

Eunhyuk tightened his grip on her, and narrowed his eyes into slits.

 

“You better not be discussing, who I think you’re discussing,” he hissed threateningly, and when he saw the answer in the human’s eyes, he spun her harshly and locked one of his arms around her.

 

Her chest heaved in surprise and fear, and Eunhyuk could feel her heart pounding from where her back was being tightly pressed against his solid chest.

 

He yanked her head to the side by her long brown hair, and pressed his nose against the pale skin of her neck.

 

“Haven’t we warned you all that what happened was an accident?” he growled against the delicate flesh, and he could feel the vibration of Seohyun’s blood beneath it.

 

“It has happened twice within the space of a few months, Eunhyuk-shi!” Seohyun desperately argued as she shook in his arms.

 

His hold on her hair tightened, and she cried out softy in pain from his harsh treatment.

 

“You know she didn’t mean it, Seohyun. You have seen it in her eyes, the hatred and regret she holds towards herself.”

 

“We’ve seen it, and yet we are still afraid of it happening again.” Seohyun finally admitted her classmates fear, and Eunhyuk loosened his hold on her hair.

 

He brought his arms around her properly and hugged her to him.

 

“Donghae and Tiffany are keeping a closer eye on her this time,” he reassured her. “I can understand you being protective of Kyuhyun, considering what has happened the previous two times, but you need to back off,” he gently warned her, his anger now slipping away now he understood what was driving the female’s need to stand up to him.

 

“It wouldn’t hurt if I helped him though,” she argued softly, and Eunhyuk sighed heavily and leaned his head onto her shoulder.

 

“You know the rules about helping an Inductee,” he reminded her. “They need to earn and learn their way by themselves.”

 

They stood like that for a few minutes, Eunhyuk letting Seohyun calm herself down as he patiently waited for the human to be less stressed.

 

Once she was calm again, she tilted her head so that he could have better access to his neck.

 

Eunhyuk tensed in surprise at the offering of her neck.

 

“You’re offering to feed from your neck instead of your wrist?” he quizzed her in confusion, and pulled away slightly to read the human’s face.

 

Seohyun shrugged, and Eunhyuk saw a little hint of pink cover her cheeks.

 

“I haven’t been on my best behaviour this week; it’s only fair that you take from my neck.”

 

“You never let people feed from your neck, why the sudden change now?”

 

Seohyun’s cheeks were scarlet now, much to Eunhyuk’s amusement.

 

“I heard it felt better to have it taken from the neck.” Seohyun’s voice was tiny with embarrassment as she revealed why, but her voice became higher and quicker as she stumbled over her words to take them back, “but it’s okay if you don’t want to; I mean, we aren’t close for that to normally happen during feeding, but-what are you doing?”

 

Eunhyuk chuckled huskily as he nipped gently at the erratic pulse beneath his lips, causing Seohyun’s breathing to hitch.

 

“You do know what will happen if I feed from your neck, right?” he question her to be certain she knew of the risks from feeding from the neck.

 

“I have nothing to hide.” She stubbornly told him.

 

Eunhyuk chuckled at that. “As if you could hide anything from us,” he whispered as he pressed a kiss against the flushed skin.

 

He eased them backwards to that he could sit on the edge of his bed and brought Seohyun’s nervous body to sit on his lap with her back still to his chest.

 

He gently moved her hair further away from him, and smiled as she diligently held it herself.

 

He let his body vibrate with the hunger that had been steadily rising throughout the day and mouthed at Seohyun’s neck while he eased his fangs down from his gums.

 

His hands moved to her hips and rubbed soothing circles with his thumbs over the material of her t-shirt, and opened his mouth to trace the vulnerable skin with the tip of his fangs.

 

He shivered at the little shudder that ran through Seohyun, and his ears rang with the sound of her slightly laboured breathing.

 

Seohyun was such a responsive feeder; it was no wonder why she was so highly sought after.

 

Also, being a virgin made her blood so much sweeter.

 

Eunhyuk sank his fangs into her and groaned at the taste of her pure blood gushing into his starving mouth.

 

His hands locked onto her hips as her feelings and inner thoughts slipped into his mouth.

 

His eyes closed at hearing and feeling the hidden thoughts and emotions she had for him.

 

_She kept that well hidden,_ he thought to himself as his mind gave over to his feed.


	11. Chapter 11

_Remember to fight for the truth._

 

 

 

“How are you finding your first few days as an Inductee?” Zhou Mi brightly asked him, and Kyuhyun groaned as he dragged his head up from resting on his desk.

 

Zhou Mi shook his head and stared at him with pity at seeing him so tired.

 

“Why do they have to have classes when I’m meant to be sleeping?” Kyuhyun grumbled to himself, and rested his heavy head back onto his desk.

 

For the past few days he has been a slave for the Elite class.

 

On Sunday, he had been called by a few Elite girls to help them with their work for their Japanese class. He spent practically the whole day in a study room in the main building, trying to correct their grammar and pronunciation, while also subtly fighting off their displays of attraction for him.

 

He then hid in his room during the night, hoping that no one will come to him and ask him to feed them.

 

On the Monday, he didn’t hear anything from the vampires and breathed a sigh of relief as he blissfully went on with his day. But once dinner came around with the vampires eating the same food as them, he was asked by a male vampire to shadow him for his classes so that Kyuhyun could take down his notes for him.

 

He only had three hours to do his own work and to sleep.

 

The same thing happened on Tuesday, but this time he had to write notes for more than one person.

 

Kyuhyun was starting to wish Korean was his main language; it would make taking notes so much easier without him worrying about his own writing. It was also a good thing he had a smart head on him too, otherwise he would’ve never understood a word their lecturer, Heechul, had spoken to them.

 

“It’ll get easer, Kyuhyun.” Zhou Mi encouraged him as the bell signalled the end of their break. “Just continue to do as they say, and the month will fly by.”

 

“That’s if I don’t collapse before then,” Kyuhyun muttered as his teacher walked back to the front of the classroom.

 

Kyuhyun was struggling to keep his brain awake and functioning as Zhou Mi did his usual counting of students to make sure no one was skipping.

 

“Seohyun still hasn’t arrived?” Zhou Mi asked out loud to the class.

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes snapped open at hearing Zhou Mi’s concerned tone and Seohyun’s name, and he forced his head up to glance around the classroom for his friend.

 

Sure enough, the female was nowhere to be seen.

 

“Has Seohyun been in class today?” he asked his neighbour, and frowned at the small shaking of their head.

 

“She hasn’t been in classes this week.” The male answered him, and Kyuhyun could see the worry for their classmate glittering in his eyes.

 

Kyuhyun cursed himself at his lack of attention to his surroundings. He should’ve realised that his only friend here had been missing, but because of his lack of sleep, he’s been a walking zombie.

 

He saw Zhou Mi bite his lip with worry, before chasing it away as he waved off the concerns from the class.

 

“I’ll track her down during lunch, but for now, let’s get back to the lesson.” Kyuhyun didn’t listen to anything that Zhou Mi told them throughout the lesson; his mind was firmly on his missing friend.

 

He was just hoping that he could remain hidden when it was time to follow his teacher.

 

 

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

Donghae paused in his descent up the girls’ dormitory staircase, and blinked up at his surprised cousin who was on the middle floor landing.

 

“I came to speak to Tiffany,” he slowly stated, and raised an eyebrow at being waved back down the stairs as his cousin hurried down to meet him.

 

“She’s busy tutoring someone at the moment.” Jessica explained with a smile, and waved for them to move down the corridor that led towards their kitchen and also to the little lounge area they had.

 

Donghae followed his cousin, whist saying hello to the females that were moving around the dorm.

 

The lounge area was a big enough room that housed a small number of bookcases, a piano and also a wall mounted TV.

 

He sat down beside her on one of the deep red sofas that was littered throughout the room.

 

“How have you been?” she asked him sweetly, and Donghae smiled at seeing his cousin looking so alive and bright.

 

“You seem to be feeling better,” he commented on the glow that her skin had, and raised a hand to touch her cheek.

 

“You’ve gained weight too,” he commented happily.

 

The cheek beneath his fingers turned pink, and she cast her eyes down as she spoke. “I fed a little during the weekend.”

 

Donghae’s heart felt like it had been lifted with relief at hearing his cousin finally feeding again. It may not have been much, but it was enough to put life back into her.

 

“I’m glad to hear that, Jessie.” Donghae grinned and pinched her cheek, before swiftly escaping her hands as they attempted to hit him.

 

“What do you need to speak to Tiffany about?” Jessica asked him curiously, and leaned back into the sofa comfortably.

 

“Jungsu wants a meeting with the two of us to discuss how things are within the dorms,” Donghae sighed as he followed his cousin’s movement.

 

“You mean he’s worried about Kyuhyun’s safety now that he knows the truth about us?” Jessica deciphered their headmaster’s words, and Donghae shrugged in response.

 

“So, who did you feed from?” Donghae asked her curiously as her fingers found their way into his hair and started to play with his brown longish locks.

 

“Just one of the girl’s,” Jessica smiled dismissively at him, and Donghae’s face fell slightly at hearing something small in his cousin’s voice.

 

His eyes searched his cousin’s face as she focused on plaiting a piece of his hair; his mind was telling him that something wasn’t right.

 

“Jessica,” Donghae called softly, and locked his eyes with her curious brown ones when she looked at him.

 

“Donghae, wait-” Jessica began as she felt his power hold her, but both of them jumped in surprise at the sound of Zhou Mi’s voice coming down the corridor.

 

“Tiffany?” the human called, and Donghae saw in Jessica’s eyes that something was wrong.

 

He lunged at her as she rushed to escape past him, and because of her small frame, she was able to sly out of his grip effortlessly.

 

“Ah, Jessica!” he heard the human greet his cousin.

 

Donghae cursed as he stumbled, before correcting his posture and rushing after his suspicious cousin.

 

“Zhou Mi!” his cousin’s surprised voice was genuine as Donghae pulled back on his speed and walked into the room calmly, despite his body vibrating with the need to pin his cousin down and find out what was going on with her.

 

“Oh, hello Donghae, I didn’t expect you to be here.” The tall male brightly spoke and bowed at him greeting, which he returned with a small polite smile.

 

“I could say the same thing to you,” he replied as he stepped closer to his rigid cousin.

 

Zhou Mi’s face fell slightly as a serious expression donned his face.

 

“I’m just here to enquire why Seohyun hasn’t been attending her classes; I was hoping to speak to her or Tiffany if I could,” the male explained, and Donghae hid the tremor of fear that ran up his spine at hearing about the female’s absence.

 

“She’s fine, Zhou Mi.” Jessica quickly spoke and bowed slightly at him. “She’s a little weak from the feeding, so Tiffany gave her permission to have a few extra days of rest,” his cousin explained apologetically.

 

Donghae’s heart dropped.

 

“May I see her?” Zhou Mi asked carefully, and Donghae knew how his cousin would react and felt his heart become heavier as she shook her head frantically.

 

“S-she can’t be disturbed, sir.” Jessica whispered, and Donghae inched towards her as her body slowly started to shake.

 

“Are you okay?” Zhou Mi asked his cousin, and moved to help her as she begun to shake more obviously.

 

Jessica stumbled away from them, her eyes wide with fear and horror.

 

“Don’t touch me.” She whispered as she stared at the teacher with her hands held up in defence.

 

Donghae kept his eyes on his cousin as he slipped his power into her unsuspecting body.

 

“Calm down, Jessica.” Zhou Mi’s voice was quiet and soothing as he halted his approach to the female vampire.

 

“Donghae, I could do with some sort of explanation as to why your cousin is reacting to me like this.” Zhou Mi demanded whilst still using the same tone so that he didn’t spook the female.

 

Donghae’s vision changed and everything became sharper and more defined. His muscles coiled with tension as his heart seemed to stop beating inside his chest.

 

He stared hard at his cousin, and answered the human’s question.

 

“Sunny is controlling her,” he hissed, and Jessica’s eyes jumped to him and flinched at seeing his red, blazing eyes.

 

“Sunny?” Zhou Mi echoed as Jessica shook her head frantically. “Why would she be controlling Jessica?”

 

Donghae could feel the remainder of Sunny’s power inside his cousin’s body, and he took a step towards his shaking cousin.

 

“Because she is protecting my cousin from something, and I intend to find out what.”

 

“TIFFANY!” Jessica suddenly screamed, and Zhou Mi had to clamp his hands over his vulnerable ears at the shrill scream.

 

Donghae was right behind his cousin as she raced up the stairs and he heard the sound of approaching feet racing to meet them.

 

Donghae looked up to see a short female with long brown hair grabbing a hold of his cousin and shoving her behind herself.

 

Her eyes were red as she took a defensive stance in front of his cousin.

 

“Sunny, move.” He ordered the female as he took the remaining steps one at a time.

 

“And allow you to make the situation worse? I don’t think so. Leave.” Sunny growled, and Donghae hissed at the female’s back answer.

 

Donghae stared at his cousin as she pleaded with her eyes for him to stop approaching them.

 

Donghae shook his head, and ordered, “Jessica, move.”

 

“Hae, you don’t understand!” his cousin sobbed hysterically, and Sunny’s eyes darkened at hearing the fear and pain in her voice.

 

“Move aside and I will understand,” he calmly spoke, whilst keeping an eye on the protective female that stood in his way.

 

“Okay everyone, calm down,” Zhou Mi’s strict voice came from behind him, and Donghae shot a protective arm out to prevent the human from coming any closer to the two females.

 

“I’d advise you to stay back, Zhou Mi.” Donghae warned him, and was thankful that human listened to his words and stopped his approach.

 

“Okay then,” Zhou Mi slowly spoke, “who will be the one to explain what on earth is going on here?” the human demanded and Jessica’s hand clutched Sunny’s shoulder at his question.

 

“There is nothing to explain.” Sunny snapped and shifted herself backwards as she motioned for Jessica to do so.

 

“We have it under control,” she carried on, and Donghae heard the beginnings of her power growing in her voice.

 

Donghae saw the moment in Sunny’s eyes when she affected the human.

 

“You have it under control?” Zhou Mi’s voice was light and airy, completely different to how it sounded a few seconds ago.

 

Donghae snarled whilst lunging for the female.

 

Jessica screamed and stumbled back due to Sunny’s powerful shove, whilst Sunny locked her body to prevent Donghae from slipping past her.

 

“Tiffany!” Sunny screamed for her sister as she fought Donghae on the stairs as he tried to subdue her and reach for his cousin at the same time.

 

Donghae’s power slipped into her body and forcibly locked her muscles into place. She muffled the scream of pain at the cause of his power, and froze in place as her body was forced to obey.

 

“Damn it, Donghae!” she screamed in pain and frustration from behind him as he raced for his cousin that was running away from him.

 

Tiffany’s door opened, and the female grabbed and shoved his cousin into her room before locking it on her.

 

Donghae stalked towards the female bodyguard that stood outside her bedroom door, her arms crossed and stance tense with repressing anger.

 

“Release my sister,” she calmly spoke, even though her body and face showed nothing but calm.

 

“Stop hiding the situation from me,” he growled as he stopped in front of her.

 

“The situation is being dealt with,” Tiffany snapped. “You’re not needed.”

 

“It involves Jessica, I am needed,” Donghae snarled.

 

Donghae slipped forwards until their faces were mere inches apart.

 

Tiffany’s eyes narrowed as Sunny’s whimpers echoed from the middle landing; Donghae’s own was narrowed as he stared down the female in front of him.

 

“Do you think this will help her?” Tiffany hissed in anger at him, and Donghae remained unmoved at the female vampire’s rage.

 

“How can I help her if you don’t tell me what she has done? How can I protect her when you both keep things hidden from me?” Donghae questioned and brought his face closer to Tiffany’s as his control started to slip into her body.

 

Tiffany didn’t even flinch as he started to weave his control into her bones and muscles, ordering her to move aside.

 

Tiffany’s eyes gleamed with a purpose at him as he struggled to move her body with his power.

 

“She’s trying to protect you, Donghae.” She gritted out as his power finally started to affect her.

 

His eyes followed her as her knees slowly began to get lower towards the floor.

 

“From what?” he asked her as she gasped in pain as he forced her body to tighten together.

 

His anger from the disrespect he has been shown was starting to influence his power, and was taking it out on his lifelong friend.

 

It also didn’t help that the scent of blood was coming strong from within Tiffany’s room.

 

“From _them_ ,” Jessica whispered.

 

Donghae broke eye contact with Tiffany and ignored how the female’s form slumped onto the floor as he withdrew his power from her.

 

He stared at his cousin who was holding the door halfway open, her eyes red from crying, even as the tears still ran down her cheeks.

 

Now that the door was open, the familiar smell of a female’s blood began to hit home.

 

Slowly, he raised his hand and pressed it against the wooden door, and began to push it open to reveal what he had suspected all along.

 

His anger drained from him, and was filled with sadness and grief.

 

“Jessica...” he whispered soothingly as he held his arms out for her to come to him.

 

He wrapped them tightly around her shaking form as she cried tears of shame, regret, and hatred for herself.

 

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered brokenly into his chest as he gently rocked her in comfort.

 

“I never meant for it to happen again,” she sobbed and clung hard to him.

 

“I know,” he cooed softly as he stared at the lifeless body of Seohyun.

 

He heard almost silent footsteps coming from behind him, and sighed at knowing how the human teacher will react at seeing another one of his students dead.

 

“Zhou Mi, can you go notify Sooyoung and Jungsu, please?” he called as he took in the female that was laid on Tiffany’s bed.

 

Wrapped around Seohyun’s neck was a thick white bandage, but Donghae could tell that one side of Seohyun’s neck was shredded from Jessica’s fangs as her curse and bloodlust controlled her.

 

It was soaked with blood, and Donghae glanced down at the floor to see other pads of white that were soaked in Seohyun’s blood.

 

“Donghae,” Tiffany whispered, and he frowned at how afraid her voice sounded.

 

As he slowly turned himself and Jessica to face the door, his nose caught a familiar scent and his heart effectively stopped when he realised who that scent belonged to.

 

His eyes were wide with horror, and so was the eyes of the human male that stood rooted outside the bedroom.  

 

But his eyes weren’t on Donghae, but on the body inside the room.

 

“Kyuhyun,” Donghae whispered, since it felt like there was no air in his lungs to breathe let alone speak.

 

Kyuhyun’s watery eyes snapped away from his friend’s body to meet Donghae’s pleading eyes.

 

“You killed her?” Kyuhyun whispered, and Donghae felt his own eyes prickle at seeing and hearing the male’s grief as tears began to fall from the human’s eyes.

 

Jessica, who had grown quiet at seeing Kyuhyun, shuddered as she desperately shook her head.

 

“It was an accident,” she pleaded, and Donghae tightened his arms around her in comfort and protection.

 

Donghae heard the voices of Sooyoung, Heechul, Jungsu, and Zhou Mi come from the staircase, and had to catch Jessica’s limp body as she gave into her fear.

 

When he glanced up to explain to Kyuhyun, the human had vanished.

 

Donghae closed his eyes at hearing the sound of the human crying as he raced away from them and the death of his friend.


	12. Chapter 12

 

_It became like this, because of her._

 

 

 

News of Seohyun’s death travelled quickly throughout the school and Donghae refused to leave his cousin’s side as she was questioned by the headmaster and also their teacher.

 

He held his cousin as she lifelessly told them what happened on the night of Seohyun’s unfortunate death. He held her as her body shook with sobs of grief and anguish as her curse yet again claimed someone else’s life. He supported her when Sooyoung and Zhou Mi carefully brought down the black stretcher that carried the female’s human body.

 

Both classes were in mourning for losing a precious member of their school

 

 

 

He couldn’t get the image from out of his head.

 

He couldn’t get the metallic smell of her rich blood from out of his senses.

 

He couldn’t stop his body from shaking as he was assaulted with emotions.

 

Kyuhyun sat with his back against his bedroom door, his eyes tightly closed as his brain worked to make sense of everything. He could hear the voices of his dorm mates discussing Seohyun’s death and also talking about the vampire that had killed her from outside his door.

 

He could hear their grief as they spoke about the female who he had only known for a week, yet felt like he had known her for much longer.

 

“She shouldn’t be allowed to stay here.” He heard someone whisper, and he sat up slightly at hearing the bitter tone.

 

“They said it was an accident though.”

 

Kyuhyun silently moved to stand and carefully eased his door open so he could see who it was speaking.

 

Two males stood just across from his door, making Kyuhyun panic as he slipped his door shut until he could see through a little gap. Both males were from different classes, making it a first for Kyuhyun to see the two classes speak to each other by their own accord.

 

The Elite male scoffed and shook his head; it seemed that he was the one who had spoken first.

 

“This is the third person she has killed because of her so called ‘curse.’”

 

Kyuhyun didn’t like how the Elite member was talking about Jessica’s curse. He had seen her first hand when her curse was controlling her, and no one can fake the look that he saw in the female’s eyes.

 

Kyuhyun also didn’t like hearing that this had been the third time that Jessica’s curse has forced her to kill someone.

 

“You’ve seen how she becomes when her curse begins to take over her,” the Scholarship male argued softly.

 

The Elite male chuckled and gave the other student a condescending look. “I know a crazy person when I see one, and she is fucking mental. She doesn’t belong here; she belongs in a place that has padded walls so that she can sink her little fangs into.”

 

Kyuhyun closed his eyes at hearing the male’s cruel words, but a surprised gasp and a choked cough had them snapping open.

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes widened at seeing the Elite student hanging in the air, Eunhyuk’s hand holding him suspended as the student clawed at Eunhyuk’s hand that was around his throat.

 

Eunhyuk slammed the other vampire into the corridor wall, the wall cracking due to his force.

 

“Eunhyuk-shi!” Kyuhyun’s classmate gasped, and tried to tug the vampire’s arm down.

 

“How does it feel not being able to control your need to breathe?” Donghae’s friend asked darkly as the muscles underneath his blazer rippled as he tightened his hold on the other vampire’s neck.

 

“Does it hurt? Are you afraid? Just think, I could let you go and you’ll be normal again.” Eunhyuk let the male go and the vampire collapsed to the floor spluttering.

 

Eunhyuk let him breathe for a few seconds before snatching a hold of his throat once again and slamming the whimpering vampire back onto the wall.

 

“But if I keep a hold of you, I’m controlling your most urgent need to stay alive,” the Intimidator growled viciously into the student’s face.

 

Kyuhyun yanked his door open, and rushed to pull away his classmate that went to intervene again.

 

“Let him go,” he told the vampire as he held his classmate back so that Eunhyuk didn’t turn on him.

 

Eunhyuk didn’t even acknowledge his presence.

 

“It’s not the same, but imagine this is how Jessica feels when her curse comes to control her and causes her need for blood to become extremely dangerous.”  Eunhyuk let go of the vampire and stared at the cracked wall in front of him.

 

“Well?” Eunhyuk asked, and Kyuhyun watched as the vampire’s ruined voice box, voiced its broken apology before scampering away from them.

 

Kyuhyun let go of his gentle hold on his classmate, and watched as the male quietly skirted around them as he left the tense scene.

 

“She was protecting you, you know.”

 

Kyuhyun glanced at the vampire who was still facing the cracked wall.

 

“Who?” he asked softly, treading carefully since he could see Eunhyuk was still angry about how his classmate had been acting.

 

“Seohyun.”

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes fell to the floor as his heart and stomach sank at hearing the male speak her name.

 

“Before you came here, Jessica had killed two students within the space of a few months,” Kyuhyun kept his eyes on the floor as he listened to Eunhyuk explain what he had heard to him. “Seohyun was worried the same thing would happen to you, so she decided to guide you and protect you from us whenever you overstepped a line. She cared about you, and her fear of Jessica killing you was pointless, since she ended up being killed by her instead.”

 

“What happened that night?” Kyuhyun whispered desperately, needing to know how his friend had lost her life when she was last seen with Eunhyuk.

 

Kyuhyun snapped his head up at that thought, and stared at the male who was now leaning with his back against the cracked wall.

 

Eunhyuk narrowed his eyes at him. “Before you say it was my fault, it wasn’t. The rule is that the feeder should stay in the same room as their vampire after feeding. Seohyun defied that rule and because of that she ended up losing her life.”

 

Kyuhyun’s anger deflated at that, and he dragged his eyes to stare helplessly at the wooden floor.

 

“Since she had little blood left from feeding you, when Jessica found her and attacked her, she immediately drained her?” Kyuhyun asked as his mind began to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

 

“I’ve told you enough, Inductee.” Eunhyuk’s tone turned cold, and Kyuhyun saw the male disappear a second time within the shadows.

 

With his head and stomach churning from all of the information he had learned over the course of the day, Kyuhyun stumbled back to his room with the need to seek help from his friend, Changmin.

 

Kyuhyun glanced around the corridor, and with a heavy sigh, he closed and lock his door on the empty corridor.

 

He made his way to his laptop and tapped the keypad lightly to wake the machine up. He saw that he had a new email from Changmin, and prepared himself for what he was about to reveal to the male.

 

 

_It’s time for you to know..._

 

 

 

Donghae stood by his cousin, who was curled up in one of the armchairs inside Jungsu’s elaborate office, and kept his stance loose in case anyone decided to punish his cousin.

 

Jungsu was leaning against his desk, his arms bracing his strong, slender body as he listened to Sooyoung finish telling Seohyun’s parents about her death.

 

Heechul was staring out of the massive window that looked out over the school’s lands, his hand running soothingly up and down Zhou Mi’s back whom was standing with him.

 

He felt Jessica’s hand slip into his as Sooyoung hung up on the deceased’s parents.

 

“They have agreed to let us pay for the funeral costs,” Sooyoung whispered in the still room, and Donghae watched as their headmaster nodded his head slightly.

 

“Make sure they receive the best, Sooyoung,” Jungsu gently spoke as his head still hung down over his desk.

 

“Didn’t I say our family would pay?” Donghae tried not to growl at his headmaster, and felt Jessica squeeze his hand in comfort as his body thrummed with annoyance.

 

“Didn’t you say that this would never happen again?” Jungsu replied instantly, and Donghae’s body tensed as the older male slowly lifted his head up to stare at him.

 

“You know she can’t help it.” This time he did growl as he moved to stand in front of his cousin who was once again crying silent tears of regret.

 

“You said you would keep a closer eye on her.” Jungsu’s eyes glanced to the left of him to stare at the silent presence of Tiffany who was standing on the other side of his cousin.

 

“Didn’t you both say that?” he inquired coldly.

 

“Her curse isn’t going to go away with us just watching over her,” Tiffany’s voice shook with rage, and Donghae closed his eyes at hearing that tone he heard last week in her voice. “She has been like this her whole life; it is not going to stop now,” the female spat.

 

“Tiffany,” both he and his cousin spoke at the same time, and Donghae turned to see his cousin holding the other’s face as she whispered for her bodyguard to calm down.

 

“This is the third person she has killed whilst she’s been here,” Jungsu spoke loudly, drawing Donghae’s attention as he rose to stand properly.

 

“Need I remind you of the very reason why I insisted on her not to kill another human?” Jungsu hissed in desperate anger.

 

Donghae tensed, as did everyone else in the office.

 

“Do you think it’s possible for them to even pick up on our school?” Zhou Mi whispered, the human’s voice wavering with fear.

 

Heechul soothed the human by pulling the vulnerable male into a hug, his eyes fixed on Donghae as he spoke.

 

“Because we have a high ranking vampire within our school, the chances of someone investigating said vampire is high.”

 

Donghae swallowed thickly and broke eye contact with his teacher to stare at his headmaster.

 

“We’ve been here for two years; no one has come looking to see if I’ve been a good boy.” He told the older males.

 

Jungsu gave him a sad smile. “All it takes is for someone to become curious and put out a search on you, and once they find out that you attend here and hear about the three human deaths...” Jungsu shook his head instead of finishing his sentence, but Donghae knew what the older male meant, and so did his cousin whom was grasping his hand tightly.

 

“Donghae,” Jessica’s terrified voice called to him, and he turned to kneel in front of her, grasping her shaking hands as she stared at him with scared eyes.

 

“They won’t come for you, will they?” she asked him desperately, and he saw Tiffany look towards the partially open office door in order to escape his helpless eyes.

 

He pulled his cousin into his tight embrace and stroked her long light brown hair soothingly.

 

“Don’t worry about me, Jessie,” he soothed her as he watched Tiffany curiously as she silently moved towards the door.

 

Tiffany reached the door and pulled it open as he spoke, “the Hunters won’t come for us.”

 

He saw Tiffany’s face scrunch up in confusion, and he and Jessica jumped in surprise when the rest of the door shot open, flinging Tiffany’s surprised body across the room.

 

“Consider them here,” a voice came from the dark, open doorway, and Donghae froze as he listened to Heechul and Jungsu scramble to protect Zhou Mi and Sooyoung.

 

Donghae stared in disbelief as a tall male slowly entered the office, and in one of his hands he held a long black Katana with turquoise lines engraved into the strange black steel.

 

The turquoise lines seemed to glow slightly.

 

“How dare you!” Heechul hissed furiously as he moved towards the Hunter.

 

Donghae stared transfixed as the Hunter effortlessly ducked Heechul’s quick punch, and with his free hand, he backhanded his teacher.

 

The force of it knocked the stunned older male to his knees.

 

Donghae gulped as the Hunter moved the black Katana to press into Heechul’s vulnerable neck, making the other vampire freeze.

 

“I’m not here to fight you, vampire. I’m here to arrest Jessica Jung for the murder of three human students.” The Hunter coldly spoke, and Donghae was able to overcome his shock at hearing the male speak about his cousin.

 

He snarled and shoved the chair with his cousin on far behind him and the Hunter.

 

The sound of the heavy chair scraping across the wooden floor echoed in his ears as he crouched into a fighting stance, his eyes red as he stared at the male that had surprised them all.

 

Who would’ve ever thought that the Hunter was the replacement human, Kyuhyun?

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes were amused as he stared at Donghae, while Donghae struggled to believe that his obsession was threatening to take away his cousin.

 

“Are you going to move aside, Donghae, or am I going to have to force you?” Kyuhyun’s voice was different from how he had been hearing it for the past week.

 

It sounded colder, mature, and full of secrets.

 

Donghae hissed at realising that everything he had known about the male had been a lie.

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

_Play them at their own game._

 

 

 

It felt good to hold his Katana again; he had missed the feeling of the light weapon in his hand. Kyuhyun had burned the image of surprising the vampires into his mind; he and Changmin would have a good old chuckle when he reported back to him.

 

Speaking of Changmin, the male was on his way to the school, as well as the backup that Kyuhyun had emailed in.

 

Kyuhyun smirked at the anger in Donghae’s face.

 

“It’s not nice being lied to, is it?” he scolded the vampire lightly, and didn’t even flinch when Donghae hissed at him.

 

“How did you not know he was a hunter?!” Donghae growled, and Kyuhyun tilted his head curiously as the teenager fought to keep himself grounded.

 

“He cleared all the tests!” Sooyoung snapped defensively, and Kyuhyun glanced to see the female vampire being protected by the headmaster.

 

Kyuhyun saw Tiffany standing on her feet again; her body tense so that she could leap at him at any moment.

 

He knew about the female’s role as Jessica’s protector, he knew that her and Donghae would be difficult to subdue if they insisted on keeping him from Jessica.

 

Kyuhyun ducked and spun whilst swinging his Katana in a swift arch at the air that Donghae had just appeared in before disappearing away.

 

Kyuhyun focused his attention back onto the dangerous vampire as Donghae danced back towards where he had been standing a few seconds ago.

 

He misunderstood how fast the vampire was able to move. Not as fast as Eunhyuk, but close.

 

“I understand your need to protect your cousin, Donghae. But you need to back down, our fight isn’t with you.” Kyuhyun calmly stated to the vampire who hissed at his words.

 

“Consider it my fight now; I refuse to allow you to punish her for something she cannot control,” Donghae breathed loudly as his body vibrated with anger and fear for his cousin’s safety.

 

“Kyuhyun,” Kyuhyun glanced at the headmaster who had called his name, and saw that the older male was nervously playing with his hands.

 

When the headmaster saw that he had Kyuhyun’s attention, the male began to speak.

 

“Is there any other way that this can be resolved without having to take Jessica away?” The male motioned for Donghae to ease his anger and his fighting stance as he spoke to Kyuhyun.

 

“Donghae is right. Jessica can’t control her curse,” he sadly admitted, and Kyuhyun sighed loudly.

 

“Then that is a good enough reason to take her into custody and help her find that control by using our contacts,” Kyuhyun gently stated, and immediately brought his Katana up at Donghae’s outraged cry.

 

“Touch her, and I’ll rip you apart,” Donghae seethed.

 

“Donghae, I told you-” Kyuhyun began with growing frustration, only to snap his mouth shut at the presence that was coming from behind him.

 

He waited for the presence of the female to enter the room, the containing vampires hissing at seeing another Hunter in their midst.

 

Kyuhyun sighed heavily as he felt the female brush gentle fingers over his shoulder and down his arm, making him lower his raised arm that held his Katana.

 

“I told Changmin not to send you,” Kyuhyun whispered to the female that came to his shoulders, and gently shook off her hand once his arm had returned back to his side.

 

“Changmin didn’t send me. I sent myself here on the same day you left Headquarters,” the female spoke as she moved from him and towards the dubious headmaster who was watching them with wary eyes.

 

Kyuhyun restrained the need to remind the female that he didn’t need to be babysat.

 

“You asked us if there was another way to settle this matter,” the female’s attention moved from Jungsu to Donghae, who once again vocalised his displeasure of discussing his cousin’s future with a drawling hiss.  

 

Kyuhyun watched a little smirk grow on his colleague’s face, and titled his head curiously as he waited for her to finish.

 

“You have two choices.” She began. “The first you know of, the second is to let a small unit of Hunters to live within the school and keep a further eye on Jessica. If she proves to us that she is determined to find some control over her curse, we’ll remove her from the list. But if she doesn’t, then regardless of what you say or do, she will be terminated.”

 

The vampires immediately voiced their displeasure at hearing the choices, and Kyuhyun kept a close eye on Donghae, whom was looking more predatory as his anger rose at having his cousin threatened with death.

 

“I know which option I’d take if my cousin was at risk,” Kyuhyun casually commented to the male, and Donghae’s red eyes flashed at him.

 

“You do realize that your mere existence on the campus will make my vampire students nervous and possibly hostile?” Jungsu calmly spoke, even though Kyuhyun could clearly hear the repressing anger and fear in the male’s tone.

 

“If that were to happen, then we’d know which individuals aren’t capable of living in mixed company,” Kyuhyun stated as he and Donghae continued to fight via their eyes.

 

He could feel Donghae’s power trying to slip into him, like he had done in the past week, but now that he didn’t have to hide his true identity, he was able to prevent Donghae from getting anywhere near inside of him.

 

“Make your decision, Headmaster. We haven’t got all night,” his colleague demanded.

 

The instinct of the Hunter inside of him rose to a soft ringing as Donghae pushed harder at him.

 

Kyuhyun saw the male’s determination and frustration, and felt his lips tug in a smirk as he effortlessly deflected Donghae’s power.

 

“You may stay and watch over us,” Jungsu whispered dejectedly, and Kyuhyun straightened as Donghae growled and snapped his power away from Kyuhyun.

 

“You’ll soon forget we’re even here,” his colleague told the Headmaster, and Kyuhyun stepped forward to grasp a hold of her thin wrist.

 

“The rest of our unit will be here by dawn. We’ll introduce ourselves to the Scholarship class at breakfast, and then at dinner we’ll do so with the Elite class.” Kyuhyun informed the room of vampires, and tugged his companion backwards to the office door.

 

He nodded for her to go out of the room first, and waited until she left to address the room occupants.

 

“I hereby declare Park Academy under the supervision of Hunters. As I was told at my ‘Initiation’, we won’t hurt you unless you give us a reason too.” Kyuhyun bowed and stepped backwards so that the hallway shadows could eat up his form as he and his colleague left the vampires alone.

 

 

 

Heechul hadn’t moved since he was knocked to the ground by Kyuhyun. He tutted and shook his head in disbelief at the turn of events.

 

“We’re either getting slack in our old age, Jungsu, or we’re in the company of a very powerful Hunter,” he dryly joked as he rose from his knees and moved to where Zhou Mi was standing frozen in shock.

 

A loud bang and cracking noise came from Jungsu’s direction, and he glanced over his shoulder to see the male’s hand in the middle of his now broken desk.

 

“This is down to you now, Donghae.” The male growled thickly, and Heechul tensed at seeing the usual calm and soft Headmaster looking so livid and more like the vampire he was born as.

 

“I’ve surrendered control of my school to keep your cousin safe. Do not throw that back in my face by letting her kill again.” Jungsu snapped as he swiftly exited his office, the male’s entire being vibrating with emotions.

 

It was the first time Heechul had seen Jungsu let his vampire nature come to the surface in a long time. He shuddered as he still saw the male’s bright red eyes in his mind.

 

“Sooyoung, go with him. I’m pretty sure he needs to feed,” Heechul ordered gently, and the female moved swiftly and silently from the room.

 

He felt Zhou Mi grasp his hand, and he tugged the stricken male to his side and rubbed a comforting hand up and down his bumpy spine. He watched as Tiffany coaxed Jessica from out of her stunned stupor, and began to lead her from the office, leaving Donghae behind.

 

Donghae’s eyes had yet to move from the spot that Kyuhyun had been standing in before he’d left the room.

 

“What are you going to do about your hunger for him?” Heechul lightly enquired, and the male’s red eyes flickered towards him.

 

“I’ve always liked a challenge,” Donghae stated lowly as he smirked at Heechul, and used his vampire speed to leave him and Zhou Mi so that he could catch up with Tiffany and Jessica.

 

“Is he crazy?” Zhou Mi whispered, and Heechul glanced at the human who was staring at the open door with wide eyes.

 

Heechul wrapped his arms around the male properly, and sighed as Zhou Mi grasped tightly onto his back.

 

He thought about how Kyuhyun had managed to evade their tests, how he had managed to keep his identity hidden from them. Heechul felt like kicking himself as he had failed to pick up on the male’s deceit. 

 

He had failed his role of being the school’s detector. Kyuhyun had somehow managed to keep his lies from being picked up by Heechul’s ability, masking the sour smell that comes when someone lies.

 

Heechul’s grip on the human tightened in annoyance, causing Zhou Mi to intake sharply at the added pressure, at being bested by a Hunter that was a mere child to him.

 

“Chul?” Zhou Mi gasped the little nickname the human had for him in concern, and Heechul made sure the human in his arms couldn’t move to look at him as he felt his irises turn black from the negative emotions that were swirling around the school’s air.

 

The colours of the emotions were all blending into each other in a depressing rainbow.

 

He wasn’t looking forward to dawn for when the Hunters would be arriving at their home.


	14. Chapter 14

 

_Let the lines be drawn._

 

 

Kyuhyun could see the blonde female’s foot dance impatiently from the corner of his eye as they stood waiting in the entrance hall of the school.

 

Kyuhyun was annoyed that he had been followed to Korea by the female. He had threatened Changmin not to follow him when he was issued with this mission, so he wasn’t impressed that his friend had found a loophole within his threat.

 

“Hyoyeon, stop it.” He ordered in reference to her dancing foot and saw it still upon his request.

 

Hyoyeon glanced at him and sighed with the impatience that her foot had been dancing with.

 

“They should be here by now,” she whined softly, causing Kyuhyun’s lips to twitch in an amusement at the female’s behaviour.

 

You wouldn’t think that the female was the third deadliest hunter within the company they worked for.

 

Kyuhyun shook his head slightly at seeing Hyoyeon’s lips pout a little as she stared out of the entrance windows, once again raking her eyes over the school’s gates searching for their comrades.

 

Kyuhyun squinted as the morning sun began to rise and awaken the land from the night’s slumber.

 

“We’re in the middle of nowhere,” he reminded the female, and narrowed his eyes at her when his words sparked off a thought in his mind.

 

“Where have you been staying for the past week?” he demanded the female who was now staring determinedly out of the window, her expression controlled.

 

“Just at a contact’s place,” she told him, and Kyuhyun moved from his spot behind her and grasped her chin with a tight grip, forcing her gaze onto him.

 

“Which contact?” he enquired with a tone that meant he wanted answers, and he wanted them now.

 

“Henry’s,” Hyoyeon replied with a soft, hesitant smile, hoping that her answer wouldn’t anger Kyuhyun.

 

It didn’t work.

 

Kyuhyun had to work to make sure his fingers didn’t crush the female’s jaw as he stared past her and out of the window.

 

“We’ll discuss this later,” he growled, and jerked her face away from him. “The team is here.”

 

Kyuhyun left Hyoyeon behind as he stalked through the entrance doors, and began his way to the black car that was slowly driving through the school’s gates.

 

He stopped and waited for the car to approach him, and smiled at seeing who was in the driver’s seat.

 

He approached the tall male that was quick to vacate the driver’s seat, and before he could even open his mouth to greet the male, he was swept up into a tight hug.

 

“Nice to see you too, Changmin,” Kyuhyun grunted as his best friend tried to suffocate him with his hug, and he began to attempt to push the male from him.

 

“Did they give you any trouble?” Changmin demanded once Kyuhyun succeeded in pushing him away and righting his clothing that was slightly a mess.

 

“Nope, and even if they did I would’ve handled it.” Kyuhyun stopped fixing his clothes to level his glare at his friend. “You didn’t need to send Hyoyeon to babysit me from the sidelines either,” he rebuked the male.

 

“It was just a precaution; she wasn’t babysitting you, Kyu.” Changmin sighed as Kyuhyun moved to look past him with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Where are the others?” he asked as he moved towards Changmin’s car and looked through the windows for the rest of their unit.

 

Kyuhyun frowned and look at the gate to see no other black cars.

 

“Why have only you come?” he asked as he turned back to face his best friend, which of whom was hugging Hyoyeon.

 

Changmin shrugged his shoulders as he still held the female.

 

“Once I told them that you were requesting back up, they only sent me, since Hyoyeon and Hen-” Changmin broke off at Kyuhyun’s sharp look, and Hyoyeon looked down at her feet, leaving Changmin to fend for himself.

 

“You have got to be kidding me,” Kyuhyun growled, and Changmin smiled pathetically at him.

 

“Orders are orders,” Changmin joked weakly, wincing as Kyuhyun’s fist slammed down onto the roof of his rental car.

 

“Kyu, that’s not our car,” he muttered weakly as the male stormed past him, muttering about making a call to headquarters.

 

Kyuhyun heard Changmin’s whisper of, “you would think those two would have resolved their differences by now,” as he left his pathetic excuse of back up in front of the school.

 

Kyuhyun scoffed and clenched his fists at the mental image of the male that had his blood boiling.

 

He wondered how Henry would feel working in the school, knowing that he was betraying his own race by helping the people that killed them.

 

 

 

Zhou Mi glanced at the three Hunters standing beside him and repressed the fearful shuddered that wanted to run down his spine.

 

Instead, he cleared his throat and stared at his students that were staring at Kyuhyun like he owned two heads.

 

“Kyuhyun wishes to make an announcement,” Zhou Mi broke off uncertainly as he once again glanced at the male in question.

 

Kyuhyun’s brown eyes were lit with irritation, and it had Zhou Mi swallowing to see the Hunter looking so tense and angry.

 

He was startled when Kyuhyun spoke to his class.

 

“The death of Seohyun, and the other two Scholarship students, has resulted in the company of Hunters to watch over the Elite class. Namely Jessica Jung,” Kyuhyun paused so that Zhou Mi’s students could soak in the information before directing a hand to the two Hunters next to him. “There will be four Hunters staying within the school; our fourth member is on his way as we speak. He’ll be here when we announce our stay to the Elite class tonight at dinner.”

 

“You all know my name, so let me introduce you to my team.” Kyuhyun nodded for the female to move forward, and she bowed in greeting before introducing herself.

 

“Hello, my name is Hyoyeon,” she greeted warmly and smiled his students. Zhou Mi was still anxious as he watched the whole thing, and wished he had Heechul with him in case things went wrong.

 

The male that was standing close to Kyuhyun stepped forward and did the same as Hyoyeon.

 

“My name is Changmin. Don’t be afraid of us, we’re here to protect you, not harm you.” The male reassured his class, and Zhou Mi saw the majority of his students’ shoulders slump with relief.

 

“You do know the Elite class aren’t going to take your presence here too well, right?” one of his student’s called out, and Zhou Mi bit his lip as he waited the Hunters reply.

 

He watched Kyuhyun smile, and saw the chain reaction happened with the other two Hunters.

 

“We know,” they spoke in unison, their tones clipped and cold.

 

Zhou Mi couldn’t repress his shudder of fear this time as he saw their profiles turn from warm and reassuring, to being formal and detached.

 

Zhou Mi wanted to cry at seeing his new student be something that instilled fear into others.

 

He wondered if he’d ever see Kyuhyun’s eyes be warm again, because right now, his eyes were no longer warm.

 

They were controlled and a mystery, just like their owner.

 

 

 

Donghae didn’t have to announce the presence of Hunters at the school, his classmates soon heard from the Scholarship class as they returned from their last lessons of the day.

 

Donghae had remained with his cousin all the way through the previous night and current day.

 

Tiffany was doing her best to calm the female vampires, and Siwon was doing Donghae’s job of making sure the male vampires were keeping their instincts to defend themselves tightly locked.

 

He glanced at his cousin from where he was sitting at the bottom of her bed as she idly brushed her hair at her dressing table.

 

Neither of them had much sleep. The whole situation was too heavy for their minds to relax fully.

 

Donghae had fed his cousin during the night, his power forcing her to when she fought him.

 

He refused to allow her to get weak again so that her curse could take her. He refused to have his cousin taken away from him.   

 

“Hae,” Jessica softly called his name, and he hummed in response for her to carry on.

 

She didn’t though. She stopped brushing her long brown hair and stared at him through the reflection of the mirror.

 

Donghae was instantly standing behind her and was hugging her as he whispered calming words to her.

 

He felt something wet drop onto his hand that was placed just above her chest, and his whole body tightened as he heard her cry softly.

 

“Jessie, I won’t let them take you,” he promised her again and pressed a kiss into her soft hair.

 

“I don’t know whether to be scared of the Hunters, or of our classmates,” she whispered. “I’m the reason why our school is being watched. I’m the reason why everything is being ruined.”

 

Donghae pulled her chair around so that she was facing him instead of the mirror and clasped her damp cheeks with his palms.

 

“Stop this,” he told her sternly, and shook his head when she opened her mouth to argue with him.

 

“What have we been told since the day we were born?” he asked her as he stared deeply into her redden eyes.

 

Jessica laughed without any humour in it as she replied, “Never show your enemy that you fear them. Fear is the ultimate weakness, never show it.” She repeated the words that Donghae’s father’s told them, and he nodded along as she spoke.

 

“To show fear is to show that they are winning,” Donghae spoke softly as he grasped a tissue from the dressing table and gently wiped away his cousin’s tears.

 

“Our bloodline always wins, and we never show our fear to our enemies.” He told her, and placed a kiss onto her forehead as she nodded in understanding.

 

“We don’t fear people, Jessie,” he whispered. “We’re the most powerful bloodline in the vampire world. We’re the ones that make people fear us.”

 

Jessica stared at him with curious and concerned eyes.

 

“What about the Hunters?” she asked him as he stepped away from her, and picked up her bag that lay on her bed.

 

Donghae smiled darkly as he handed his cousin her school bag. “I told you. Leave it all to me.”

 

Donghae saw Jessica stare at him with wide eyes as he turned to leave her room, and heard her stumbled in her haste to follow him as he left her bedroom.

 

“What are you planning, Donghae?” she demanded as she yanked his elbow so that he would face her.

 

Donghae nodded in greeting at Tiffany, whom was walking out of her bedroom towards them.

 

“Kyuhyun may be the leader of this little unit,” he told his cousin and slipped his elbow free from her slackened grip. “But he still gave his blood for us to determine if he was a suitable feeder.”

 

Jessica and Tiffany stared at him with wide disbelieving eyes as Donghae smiled darkly at their expressions.

 

“He’s a hunter, Hae,” Jessica whispered grasped the hand that Tiffany had placed on her shoulder.

 

Donghae turned from his cousin and began to walk away.

 

“I have never let an Inductee escape me before. I’m not about to let it happen now,” he spoke lowly, but he heard Jessica’s and Tiffany’s shared intake of shock as they realised that he wasn’t going to change his mind.

 

Donghae was determined to make Kyuhyun succumb to him, and by doing that he’ll be in control of the supposed ‘powerful’ Hunter.

 

 

 

“I can see why you complained about this,” Changmin uttered in mock horror as he stared down at the food that they had order for dinner.

 

Kyuhyun slanted an annoyed look from the corner of his eye at the male to his left.

 

Changmin caught his look of annoyance, and tapped his nose with the top part of his metal chopsticks.

 

“A change of expression would be nice,” Changmin commented lightly as Kyuhyun resisted the urge to snap the male’s metal chopsticks that had just touched his nose.

 

“A change of partner would be nice too,” Kyuhyun growled as forced his attention to his old classmates that were eating, whilst speaking in hushed tones.

 

Changmin snorted and Kyuhyun scowled in disgust, since the male did so whilst chewing his food.

 

“You shouldn’t speak about poor Henry in that way,” the male chastised him playfully, and Kyuhyun sighed heavily as Changmin chuckled to himself in amusement.

 

“What was I thinking in making you my partner?” Kyuhyun mumbled to himself as he stared down at the empty plate in front of him.

 

“What time do the Elite class usually join for dinner, Kyu?” Hyoyeon asked him quietly from his right, and he didn’t glance at her as his eyes slowly kept an eye on everyone in the hall.

 

“They should be here by now,” he told her, and caught a curious and wary look from a male classmate.

 

The male immediately snapped his attention back to his friend once he realised that Kyuhyun was staring at him, and Kyuhyun hummed in understanding.

 

“I think the Scholarship class have tipped them off that we’re here,” he told his partners, and felt that little twinge of alarm in him as he felt something try to get into his body.

 

Kyuhyun closed his eyes and pushed away the crawling feeling as someone tried to enter his mind.

 

“Kyu?” Changmin called his name quietly in concern, and Kyuhyun shook his head for him to be quiet.

 

The feeling came back harder, and Kyuhyun smiled as he held the sensation away from him, denying the person on the other end entry.

 

“There are three people in this school that have the ability to enter another’s body,” Kyuhyun spoke with his eyes still closed. “We have the nurse, Jessica’s cousin, and a third year student.”

 

He felt a hand touch his right shoulder slightly, and he tilted his head slightly towards Hyoyeon’s direction, his mind already working to figure out just which of those three was trying to enter his body.

 

“Will you be okay?” she whispered to him, and Kyuhyun opened his eyes and smiled at the female as he let in the Sight Hacker to see through his eyes.

 

“Smile, Hyoyeon.” he told the female, whom kept her face blank, regardless of his words as his eyes bored into hers.

 

“I wish you wouldn’t do that,” she hissed as he shoved Sungmin’s power from out of his body, causing his vision to blur slightly and making him blink in annoyance in order to dispel the blurriness.

 

Kyuhyun smiled at her and rose from his chair, waving down Changmin as he rose to follow him.

 

“The Elite class are on their way now that they have seen one of us,” he told them, not really caring that the students had stopped their conversations in order to listen to his.

 

“Try not to murder anyone while I’m gone,” he told his unit, and quietly slipped from the hall and headed towards the entrance of the school building, where his last member of his unit would be arriving in the next few minutes.

 

As he moved to pass the doors that led to the dorms, he noticed something red within the darkness of the night.

 

He paused and smirked as he stared at the vampires predatory eyes as they slowly stalked closer to the building.

 

He turned his head from the vampires and silently carried on his way.

 

He felt his pocket buzz, and he quickly retrieved the phone from the pocket to see Henry’s name flashing.

 

“Why call me when you are within the grounds?” Kyuhyun snapped at the male whose very existence annoyed him.

 

_“The love in your voice has my toes curling,”_ Henry replied smartly, and Kyuhyun unnecessarily punched the entrance door as he opened it.

“Just answer my question,” he growled as he gazed into the darkness of the school’s grounds.

 

_“It’s a good thing that it’s only me out here, I’d hate for everyone to see the real you,”_ Henry teased, and Kyuhyun snapped his eyes shut as he counted to ten to reign in the irritation that only Henry could cause.

 

“Henry,” Kyuhyun warned darkly.

 

The phone went silent, and Kyuhyun hissed as he looked at his phone to see that Henry had hung up on him.

 

He hadn’t even seen the male, but he was already wishing for him to leave.

 

 

 

“So he only showed you one of the Hunters?” Donghae clarified as he and his classmates entered the school building.

 

“Yeah, and it was a female who he allowed me to see,” Sungmin uttered in a tone that had him glancing over his shoulder to see the male’s purposely emotionless face.

 

Donghae sighed as he felt the agitated tension flowing through his classmates, and caught sight of a few eyes that were just asking for trouble to beckon onto them.

 

His control seeped into his classmates, and heard a collective groan and curse as he repressed their anger and forced their vampire natures to behave.

 

He glanced to make sure there were no more red eyes, and he slipped his power from them, sighing with relief when his classmates took his warning and kept their eyes normal.

 

Donghae paused as his senses picked up the scent of Kyuhyun, and turned to look down the corridor that led towards the school’s entrance.

 

It was faint, which was strange since he was positive that he had seen the male standing here just a few minutes ago.

 

But what was also strange about Kyuhyun’s scent, was that no one else seemed to pick it up.

 

He watched as his classmates moved towards the hall’s doors, leaving him behind, and he frowned as they showed no sign of sensing that a Hunter had been within this corridor a moment ago.

 

“Hae?” He glanced to see Jessica staring at him in concern, and he shook his head as he pressed a gentle hand to the bottom of her back.

 

“It’s nothing,” he reassured her as he led his cousin to join their classmates, feeling the silent presence of their bodyguards closing in on them from behind, overlapping Kyuhyun’s strange scent.

 

As they joined their classmates, Donghae noticed the way his peers were reacting to the two scents that didn’t belong.

 

He frowned in confusion as to how they were able to pick up the other two Hunters scents, but not Kyuhyun’s.

 

He shook his head to clear his mind, and focused on the moment in time.

 

He nodded for the students in front of him to enter the room, and as a unit, they all trickled into the room that held the thing that they were brought up to fear.

 

Donghae tensed as he caught sight of the female from last night, and also a new male sitting at their dining table.

 

He had his power poised and ready as he watched, hidden behind his peers, for any signs of aggression from both sides.

 

The two Hunters rose at the same time, and the silent hall became thick with tension as the Scholarship class tried to keep still as the two sides stood watching one another.

 

“You know why we are here,” the male Hunter spoke, and Donghae immediately took a dislike to the male’s voice for reminding the roomful of students of the reason why they were brought here.

 

He felt Tiffany’s presence shift so that she was closer to Jessica, and he noted the way his classmates shoulders tightened, the Scholarship class flinched at the reminder of a fellow student’s death.

 

“We are here to observe,” the male continued. “We are not here to fight you.”

 

Someone scoffed, and Donghae immediately locked onto the male who had made the noise.

 

He felt his eyes narrow as his own classmate moved towards the table, defying his previous orders that he had given in the dorms not to move until he told them too.

 

He felt his power itch to take control of the male that had defied him, but a strong hand clamped onto his shoulder.

 

He felt Siwon’s calming gesture, and used it has an anchor as he reigned in the need to control.

 

If his classmate wanted to defy him, he wasn’t going to save him if he angered the Hunters.

 

The Hunters watched the male as he moved to his place at the end of the table and sat down amongst the Scholarship class. The tension in the room seemed to dim when the male vampire began a conversation with the student next to him.

 

Donghae’s body sagged as the tension escaped his body and he pushed his peers forward slightly, and watched as his classmates moved to their positions at the table.

 

His and his cousin’s body guard remained with him and Jessica, as did Eunhyuk and Sungmin.

 

He allowed Siwon to move in front of him, as did Tiffany with Jessica, and he followed his guard towards his seat that was directly across from the Hunters who were still standing, watching him and his group.

 

Before they moved to sit down, he halted his group and stared at the two Hunters.

 

“Call me old fashioned,” he began lowly, the Hall immediately turning silent once again at the sound of his voice. “But I would like to know the names of those who I eat with.”

 

“We’re just watching you, you have no need to interact with us, and therefore you don’t need to know our names.” The male answered him, and Donghae felt a muscle tick in his jaw with irritation caused by the steel like tone in the male’s voice.

 

“I see that manners weren’t something you were taught,” Donghae pointed out.

 

Before the male could react to Donghae’s words, the female Hunter pressed a hand to the male’s chest, and the male’s mouth remained closed.

 

Donghae raised an eyebrow when neither of them moved to answer his question, or his slight dig at their training, and chuckled to himself as he grabbed the chair and sat down.

 

“This is going to be fun,” he chuckled to Sungmin, who’s eyes were still locked onto the standing Hunters. “It makes you wonder why we even fear these beings when they are just instructed robots,” Donghae laughed to himself, and he could see several horrified expressions of his classmates shoot his way.

 

“Just give me a reason, and I’ll show you why you fear us,” the male Hunter growled almost quietly, to Donghae’s joy.

 

He rested his elbows onto the table, and placed his chin in one of his palms as he looked up at the Hunter that had just spoken.

 

“I thought you weren’t going to interact with us, Changmin?” Donghae smugly asked, and the Hunter finally showed emotion in his statue like face.

 

The male’s eyes were livid as he locked gazes with Donghae.

 

“You have no right to go into my mind,” he seethed as Donghae’s power slipped, not from the Hunter’s body, but from a male Scholarship student.

 

Donghae scoffed and moved to get a drink from the glass of water in front of him.

 

“For a Hunter, you are paranoid.” Donghae taunted. “Are you scared that your barriers within your mind are weak against us?”

 

Donghae took a sip of the cold liquid as he stared at the male’s angry eyes, he could feel his own dancing with amusement.

 

“Maybe this is a representation of your skills as a Hunter, paranoid and weak?” Donghae lightly guessed as he placed his glass back onto the table, his gaze slipping dismissively away from Changmin to converse with Siwon.

 

Donghae’s lips lifted in a proud grin as he heard the female snap something to Changmin in Japanese, and he heard the male return to his seat.

 

He could feel the male’s hatred burning at him, as did his eyes, and it made Donghae giddy knowing that he had already managed to get underneath one of the Hunters skin.

 

“Wow, nice atmosphere,” a male’s voice echoed from behind him.

 

Donghae’s whole body snapped to attention, and he rose and turned to see Kyuhyun with another male.

 

Donghae couldn’t believe what his senses were telling him as he stared at the male who was slightly shorter than Kyuhyun, and from the sound of his classmates growling to themselves, neither could they.

 

The male rolled his eyes and sauntered forward into the hall with Kyuhyun lagging behind him.

 

Donghae felt Siwon’s presence move to stand, and he waved for the male to remain seated.

 

He heard the two hunters behind him stand again, and moved from their side of the table.

 

Donghae tracked the sound of their movement as they walked down and around the table so that they could meet Kyuhyun and the other male.

 

“Who has annoyed you already?” the male asked Changmin, who’s eyes immediately, slipped to Donghae’s.

 

Donghae smiled, and Changmin snapped his face away from him, but gathering from the other male’s laughter, Changmin’s face must have been annoyed.

 

“Ah, the little head boy has riled you up?” The male teased, and Donghae’s smile fell from his face at the male’s comment.

 

“I’m no mere head boy, I can assure you of that, vampire.” Donghae called to the male with a dark expression.

 

The male smirked, and he bowed slowly, mockingly at Donghae.

 

“My apologies,” the male said it in a patronising way, causing Donghae’s blood to boil with irritation.

 

“Why don’t you get on your knees freely and show me how much you are sorry?” Donghae asked sarcastically while moving around his chair to walk calmly towards the group of hunters.

 

“Or do I have to force you too?” he growled as his power spiked his words.

 

“Enough of these childish games,” Kyuhyun snapped with boredom laced in his words, and Donghae’s eyes ate up the male’s presence.

 

“You’re such a spoil sport, Kyu,” the male sighed and stuffed his hands into the pockets of the dark jeans he was wearing.

 

 “Don’t call me, Kyu,” Kyuhyun growled, and Donghae’s eyebrows rose at the male’s apparent distaste for the other male.

 

Before the male could open his mouth, the female jumped in and placed a hand over it.

 

“Enough,” she snapped, and glared at the three male’s. Changmin and the other male looked away at her gaze, but Kyuhyun easily stared at her with the same annoyance that he had when he spoke to Henry.

 

“If I can interrupt your professionalism for a brief moment,” Eunhyuk’s sardonic voice came from next to him, surprising him since the male had used his power to move without being detected.

 

“Either, tell us your names, or we’ll use our ways to gain them and more,” the intimidator warned.

 

The female sighed heavily. “We’re not here to interact with you,” she firmly reminded Eunhyuk, and Donghae watched his friend closely as the male’s eyes danced with amusement.

 

“And yet here you are, interacting with me,” the male smirked.

 

“Her name is Hyoyeon, and you already know Changmin’s name,” Kyuhyun’s voice surprised everyone; including Hyoyeon, since she spun to stare at him.

 

“And this is Henry,” Kyuhyun gestured towards the male who he had walked in with.

 

“The traitor,” Sungmin’s voice called from behind him, and Donghae saw the vampire shrug in response.

 

Eunhyuk moved back to where he was sitting, satisfied that the Hunters names had been revealed.

 

Donghae watched as Hyoyeon tried to whisper to Kyuhyun, only for the male to shake his head sharply.

 

“Changmin and Henry will be watching your lessons,” Kyuhyun called to the room. “Enjoy the rest of your meal and evening.”

 

Donghae watched as Kyuhyun turned and stalked out of the hall, his unit following closely behind him.

 

The hall resumed a livelier atmosphere as the Elites food was served, but Donghae remained standing in his spot.

 

Kyuhyun’s form of leadership was strange, but it matched him well since he was a little strange too. Though, it seemed only Donghae was the one to be picking up on it, which was great, it meant that he was closer to the real truth.

 

If he was already seeing past some of Kyuhyun’s facade and power, it meant that he was closer to getting under Kyuhyun’s skin and trapping him without the male even realising it.

 

Donghae’s throat tightened in hunger, and he repressed the thirst he had been denying for the past day and a half. He felt Siwon’s presence behind him as he pushed his thirst away, and he ignored the way the male stared at him from behind.

 

He felt a soft touch of a hand press against the middle of his back, the touching lingering even though the hand at moved away.

 

“You need to eat,” Siwon’s voice whispered into his ear, and Donghae sighed as he turned to face his bodyguard.

 

“Don’t worry, I will.” He promised the male, and slipped past him with a predatory smirk on his lips.

 

_Now that the line has been drawn, I just need to step over it,_ Donghae thought as he idly listened to his peers discuss the one that had fooled them all.

 

_Or better yet, get Kyuhyun to step over his drawn line._


	15. Chapter 15

 

_Your emotions are starting to show_

 

 

The gravel only crunched slightly, due to their training to be light on their feet at all times, and in Henry’s case, the gravel didn’t even make a sound as the male moved.

 

As Kyuhyun led his team to the male’s dorm, he could feel a certain female’s temper starting to grow from behind him.

 

He sighed lightly as he pushed open the heavy doors of the male dormitory, and led his team to the middle floor and into his room.

 

All the while he could feel a certain female’s glare burning between his shoulder blades.

 

Once his doors were closed, hell broke loose.

 

“You better give me an explanation on why you embarrassed me and Changmin back there.” Hyoyeon snapped at him as he moved past her to sit at his desk, whilst motioning for the others to take a seat.

 

He ignored Henry’s motions of his neck being cut, and focused on the pissed off female that was standing in front of his door.

 

“I never told you to withhold your names from them,” he pointed out to her.

 

Hyoyeon’s body was rigid as she contained her anger. “It’s a rule that we’ve always follow when we’re on missions,” she reminded him with a strained voice.

 

“When we’re on missions that require us to be hunting the vampires, yes, we withhold our names. But not when we are watching them and making sure no more harm comes to the humans in this school. It makes sense to at least inform them of our names,” Kyuhyun explained to her, his tone a little bit chastising.

 

“Why would we need to tell them our names if we’re just standing in the shadows?” she argued back.

 

“To show them that in this situation, trust is needed in order for things to remain balanced. It is needed on both sides for this situation to be resolved without the need for blood to be shed,” Kyuhyun gently tells her, and Hyoyeon’s anger dissolved off her face as understanding dawned in her eyes.

 

“I never thought of it in that way,” she muttered to herself softly, causing Kyuhyun to smile and nodded his head.

 

“For this mission, try to leave the rule book behind,” he advised not only her, but the other two as well. “This mission is, after all, a strange one.”

 

“Don’t immediately go in with your guns and katanas blazing, we’re here to help Jessica find a way to control her curse, not to cause her more stress by fighting with her peers twenty-four-seven,” he continued as he moved around in his chair to boot up his laptop, letting his group take in his words.

 

“So, what is the plan of action exactly?” Henry asked him curiously, and he turned to face them again.

 

Hyoyeon was sitting on his bed with the other two now, their faces eager for their duties to be given to them.

 

“The plan is to find out as much as we can about Jessica and her curse.” He left his chair and moved to the chest in his room to retrieve the print outs he had done a couple of days ago.

 

“We only knew the basics of this school when we were given the mission. We knew it housed humans and vampires, but we didn’t know how the two were able to live in harmony together.”

 

“Until Jess’s little curse came and said hello that is,” Henry pointed out uselessly as he scanned the sheet of paper in his hand.

 

Kyuhyun carried on without acknowledging the vampire’s comment.

 

“Before she died, I learned from Seohyun that the humans here were treated well due to their role of being feeders,” he saw Hyoyeon scrunch her face in disgust, and Changmin’s jaw tighten. “Because of their role, they are paid with the certificate of attending an elite school, which will help them greatly in the future.”

 

“That’s horrible,” Hyoyeon muttered as she looked at the paper in her hands.

 

Kyuhyun shrugged. “It’s been like this for years, and from the law’s point of view, they aren’t breaking any rules since the humans are being well cared for,” Kyuhyun sighed as he returned to his seat.

 

“But they’re being used,” Hyoyeon argued, her tone helpless and agitated.

 

“But it’s their choice that they are here,” Changmin interrupted her softly.

 

Kyuhyun stilled as he remembered something.

 

 

_“Makes sense that my father didn’t tell my mother the full truth about this school,” he mutters to himself._

_“If it makes you feel any better, it’s exactly what happened to the majority of us here.” Seohyun sadly told him._

“Is something wrong?” Changmin asked him curiously, and Kyuhyun slowly shook his head.

 

He had to be certain that what Seohyun was hinting to was the truth. If families, who had been here years ago, have to send their offspring here, then Kyuhyun was going head-to-head with Jungsu over the matter. But if it was just some families sending their children here, knowing that they’d get the certificate that will help them in life and have told their children what to expect, then he doesn’t need to get worried.

 

“The Elite classes will start in ten minutes,” he notified Henry and Changmin, and they nodded and moved to their feet.

 

“In terms of sleeping arrangements, since I’ll be on the day shift, you guys will have to bunk in here for now.”

 

As he told the leaving males that little piece of news, they immediately eyeballed his small bed.

 

“I call the bed!” Henry immediately shouted with a raised hand, and Changmin sighed and shook his head as he shoved the male out of Kyuhyun’s room.

 

“I’ll have a word with Jungsu to see if there are any spare rooms in the teachers’ quarters,” he called to Changmin, whom nodded just before closing his door.

 

“There should be, considering that there are only two teachers here,” he spoke to himself, before turning his attention to Hyoyeon.

 

Her expression was grim. “Please don’t tell me that I have to share this bed with you?” she asked, and he chuckled whilst shaking his head.

 

“You can sleep on the floor,” he told her, and chuckled at the female’s stunned expression.

 

“You better be joking,” she threatened him lightly.

 

“I am,” he smiled genuinely for the first time in what felt like days. “I’ll ask to see if you can stay in Seohyun’s room, since I don’t think there are any spare rooms in the female dorm.”

 

At her slightly put off expression about sleeping in dead girl’s room, he added, “I need someone over there to keep an eye on things, and you’re the only female that we have.”

Hyoyeon sighed and nodded. He watched as she moved to the bag that she had dropped off in his room earlier, and began to get out bathing products and a change of clothing.

 

Kyuhyun’s lips pulled into a smirk as she turned to face him with a pleading expression.

 

“Don’t make me say it,” she whined softly, and he pretended to not understand what she was wanting, even though he knew fine well what she was going to say.

 

“Kyu,” she whined the little nickname that she and Changmin used, and his smirk intensified as he waited for her to ask him.

 

“You’re such a dick,” she growled, and turned to yank his door open, only to freeze at seeing one of the male Scholarship students passing his room.

 

She slammed it shut and turned to face him with wide, pleading eyes.

 

“You know I hardly ask for help, Kyu, and you know how much I would appreciate you not mentioning this to anyone,” she whispered as if Changmin or Henry would magically appear, “but I don’t particularly wish to bathe in a building full of adolescent boys.”

 

Kyuhyun snorted, but slapped a hand over his mouth to hold back his laughter at seeing how distressed she was looking because of the mere situation.

 

“You wish for me to guard your shower door while you bathe?” he asked her, and she threw her PJ bottoms at him.

 

“Shut up and just agree to do it,” she snapped at him with a slightly red face.

 

He stood from his chair and picked up the towel that he had hanging over the radiator, and handed her PJ bottoms to her.

 

“Who would’ve thought that the third greatest hunter in our company was shy to bathe in front of boys?” he teased as he led her out of his room.

 

He deserved the painful punch that she gave his shoulder from behind.

 

 

 

Eunhyuk watched as the female hunter punched Kyuhyun from behind, and felt a dart of heat spread throughout his body.

 

The female hunter had caught his eye the moment he had set foot into the hall for dinner, and had even followed the hunters back to the dorms when they left the dining hall.

 

They turned the corner and vanished down the stairs towards the ground floor, heading for the bathing area.

 

He moved so that he was at the landing of the middle floor, and glanced over the wooden railing to see the long blonde hair disappear from his sight as she and Kyuhyun went down the corridor that led to the showers.

 

He doesn’t know what had attracted him so strongly to the female, but he was starting to see how Donghae felt when he sometimes becomes obsessed with an Inductee.

 

_“I have nothing to hide.”_

 

His heart slammed into his chest at hearing those whispered words inside his mind, making his previous thoughts and feelings for the female Hunter vanish as his body lost its heat and turned cold.

 

_As if you could hide anything from us.”_

 

He grabbed his head and shook it in order to get her voice out from of his mind, to chase away the memory of finding out her feelings for him.

 

_“Eunhyuk-shi, I like you, but I will never tell you.”_

 

“Stop it,” Eunhyuk growled to himself as he shoved the words he had heard from deep inside Seohyun’s memory when he drank from her.

 

He never should’ve drunk that much from her that night; he never should’ve allowed his own hunger to get that far down. He should have done what he always does when he feeds, lock his bedroom door and make sure that his partner wasn’t too weak afterwards.

 

That night he fed from her, he failed to do so because of his own thirst attacking him, and also because of his annoyance brought on by Seohyun’s behaviour.

 

People blamed Jessica for Seohyun’s death, but Eunhyuk blamed himself. If she hadn’t have been so weak from feeding him, she would’ve had enough energy to alert someone by screaming.

 

She could’ve fought Jessica, and it would’ve been enough, since Tiffany was close behind Jessica when she lost control. Seohyun would have been badly hurt, but she’d still be alive and Jessica wouldn’t have killed anyone, which would mean there’d be no Hunters watching their every move.

 

It all fell on to Eunhyuk, and he despised himself for it.

 

_You scare me, but I still like you. I still wish to look after you. I’m a foolish girl that is in love with a vampire who will never know how much I care for him.”_

 

Eunhyuk’s form became one with the shadows on the landing, his sob of grief and regret echoing throughout the landing as he tried to run away from Seohyun’s thoughts that lingered within him because of her last gift to him.

 

 

 

“You don’t look so good,” Changmin’s voice came from behind him, and Kyuhyun glanced in the bathroom mirror as to see the male’s concerned eyes watching him.

 

Kyuhyun breathed in calmly. He was expecting this, considering that he never slept a wink during the night due to the fact that his floor was bone-achingly uncomfortable.

 

“I just had a restless night,” he reassured the male, before rinsing his face with cold water.

 

He felt his face cloth being pushed into his searching hand and he quickly patted his face dry as he turned to face his best friend properly.

 

Kyuhyun groaned inwardly at seeing Changmin’s face being so concerned over something so little.

 

“Are you sure it’s just down to having a restless night?” Changmin pushed, his eyes travelling over his face for any other clues that Kyuhyun may be hiding something from him.

 

“Changmin,” Kyuhyun warned him tiredly, and didn’t even fight the male when he was sharply pulled into a tight hug.

 

He was used to Changmin’s need to hug him, ever since the male found out that Kyuhyun wasn’t a big fan of skinship as a child.

 

At first he did it to make Kyuhyun more comfortable with skinship, but now it became normal for them to hug without having a defined reason to.

 

“You would think that you’d grow out of this,” Kyuhyun muttered against the male’s shoulder as he loosely wrapped his arms around the male’s waist.

 

Kyuhyun hissed at the little pinch in his lower back, but it was instantly soothed away as Changmin’s fingers rubbed gently at the abused area.

 

Kyuhyun hummed in content as Changmin’s fingers worked at a knot in his lower back.

 

“You whine about my hugs, and yet you love it when I massage your back,” Changmin huffed playfully, and grunted when Kyuhyun deliberately put all of his weight on him.

 

“You would love it too, after sleeping on the floor without having any form of padding to help you,” Kyuhyun complained and pushed off from Changmin’s struggling form.

 

Changmin smirked at him. “If you had more padding on that behind of yours, you wouldn’t be able to wear pants without ripping them,” the male teased, and Kyuhyun was too slow in moving away from Changmin as he reached behind Kyuhyun and slapped his butt.

 

Kyuhyun forgot about being tired as he proceeded to punish Changmin for commenting, and abusing his butt.

 

 

 

Donghae felt pain spike through his body, and it was enough to chase away the vicious feelings that he was experiencing.

 

He glanced down at his hand and saw the pen that he had been twirling around his fingers from his study session with Sungmin in the living room, was now embedded in the middle of his palm.

 

He eased the pen from his palm, wincing as he did so, and watched as the wound sluggishly healed itself.

 

He heard Kyuhyun grunt, and his attention snapped back to the scene that he had stumbled on when he was returning to his room.

 

Seeing the male hunter perform skinship with Kyuhyun had almost made Donghae lose control.

 

He has never wanted to shed someone’s blood so much before.

 

His mind imprinted the scene of Kyuhyun being pinned by Changmin on the bathroom floor, ordered his feet to move from the scene, sighing with relief when they obeyed him this time, and rushed to his room on the top floor.

 

Once in his room, Donghae slumped against the door.

 

As he remembered the intensity of his emotions that were brought on by witnessing that little scene, his world spun, causing Donghae to gasp in surprise before his quick reflexes kicked in and prevented him from hitting the floor.

 

He stumbled to his bed and groaned in pain as he felt the hunger inside of him grow.

 

He briefly wondered if it was his hunger for blood that hurt him, or was it the hunger he had for Kyuhyun.

 

Donghae felt his fangs slip from his gums, and he locked his jaw tightly.

 

He needed to feed, but the weekend was just a day away.

 

Donghae shook his head. He had gone longer without feeding before, he could do it again.

 

He stilled as he realised something.

 

He never had the chance to feed during the previous weekend.

 

The last time he had fed was from Eunhyuk just over a week ago, and even then that didn’t fill him properly.

 

Donghae shot off his bed, going dizzy in the process, and moved towards the mirror in his room. He felt sick at seeing just how much his face had thinned and had turned a deathly shade of white.

 

He shook his head in denial at seeing it, since only a mere hour ago he was looking healthy.

 

He returned to his bed, and tried to keep control of the burning hunger in his stomach.

 

Donghae snarled to himself as he thought of the blood that he craved to taste just being in the same building as him, and ordered his body to remain on the bed when it jerked in response to his thought.

 

One second, he was writhing on his bed in pain and hunger, and the next he was yanking his door open and rushing into the corridor, his vision swimming dangerously and tinted red.

 

He made it to the landing, and was about to launch himself over the railing when something barrelled into him from his left.

 

A hand clapped down over his mouth to smother his howl of fury, and he was dragged back down the corridor and into his room.

 

He was thrown carelessly onto his bed, and he flipped off it at the sound of his bedroom door locking.

 

Donghae’s lungs heaved, and he breathed in the scent of the male that had stopped his hunt for Kyuhyun’s blood.

 

The male in front of him turned to face him, the male’s red eyes meeting his own.

 

“You are not leaving this room until you have fed,” the male warned him, and Donghae hissed as a wave of hunger and growing pleasure smacked into him. “I told you this would happen if you denied your hunger, Hae.”

 

“Siwon,” Donghae growled helplessly, and he lunged for the bodyguard.

 

As he smacked into Siwon’s awaiting body, his mind shut down and gave into his hunger.


	16. Chapter 16

 

_Stop revealing yourself_

 

 

 

“I apologise, Kyuhyun. I should’ve offered you and your co-workers a place to reside,” Jungsu bowed in apology, and Hyoyeon smiled a bit in discomfort at the male’s bow, while Kyuhyun merely sighed softly.

 

“We have a few rooms available on the floor that Heechul and Zhou Mi live on,” Jungsu turned back to his desk and reached over to open a drawer.

 

Kyuhyun listened as the male searched for the keys to the rooms he had just been given, before speaking to the headmaster.

 

“I also have another request,” he carefully spoke, and waited for the male to glance at him curiously.

 

“Go on,” Jungsu encouraged him, and Kyuhyun cleared his throat that had tightened slightly at the words he was about to speak.

 

“I need to have a hunter watching over the girl dormitory.” Kyuhyun nodded to Hyoyeon, whom was staring at Jungsu with a clear face.

 

“She is the only female we have, and since there is now an empty room...” Kyuhyun snapped his mouth shut as he felt his throat constrict with emotion that he wasn’t meant to be feeling anymore.

 

Jungsu’s face became impassive as he understood what Kyuhyun was asking from him.

 

“I’ll have Tiffany clear Seohyun’s possessions today, so that you can move into the room by this evening.”

 

Hyoyeon whispered a thank you, and Kyuhyun instinctively caught the keys that were thrown without any warning at him.

 

Jungsu’s eyes twitched as he watched Kyuhyun’s hand returned to his side, causing Kyuhyun to decide that they had overstayed their visit in the vampire’s office.

 

“Just to warn you, Jungsu, I will be staying in my room that I was given when I enrolled here,” Kyuhyun told the male as Hyoyeon left his side and silently headed for the door.

 

“I have only one rule to that condition,” Jungsu called as Kyuhyun moved to follow Hyoyeon, and he glanced over his shoulder at the vampire who stood with his arms folded and his eyes firmly locked on Kyuhyun.

 

“I have already stated that we won’t harm your students, unless they give us a reason to do so,” Kyuhyun reminded the male.

 

“I wasn’t referring to that,” Jungsu dismissed sharply, causing Kyuhyun and Hyoyeon to tense slightly at the agitated tone. “The weekend is only a day away, and tomorrow night the Elite class will be looking for their partner in which they will feed from.”

 

Kyuhyun heard Hyoyeon shift uncomfortably at hearing the older male’s words, and he waited for the male to get to his point.

 

“I know this already,” Kyuhyun reminded the male tensely, his eyes narrowing slightly at the vampire.

 

“My rule is that you and your team view this with open minds. This is the way this school works, and no laws are being broken. You and your team have no reason to intervene.”

 

“Considering this is what mainly killed Seohyun, I think we can come to a compromise,” Kyuhyun growled, and he felt Hyoyeon’s soft, calming hand grasp his.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t even flinch when Jungsu appeared in his face.

 

“You are here to watch Jessica, not my other students. Remember that, Kyuhyun,” Jungsu whispered warningly to him.

 

He felt Hyoyeon tug roughly for him to back away, but Kyuhyun remained grounded as he stared into the vampire’s eyes.

 

“I think you need to remember why hunters exist, Jungsu,” Kyuhyun whispered back to the male, his tone every bit as threatening as the vampire’s had been.

 

He saw the haze of anger that was brought on by his urge to protect his students disappear from the vampire’s eyes, and he saw the usual fear that vampires have towards his kind.

 

“Kyuhyun,” Jungsu’s tone turned quiet as he stared pleadingly at him.

 

“Our job is to keep vampires in line, if your students mistreat any humans over the duration of their feeding period, we’re going to be having words with them,” Kyuhyun firmly told Jungsu, and let Hyoyeon ease him away from the vampire.

 

He let Hyoyeon leave the office first, and before he did so, he turned and glanced at the vampire that looked so helpless.

 

Kyuhyun opened his mouth to say something comforting to the male, but snapped his mouth shut and closed the door behind him, leaving the vampire and his moment of sympathy behind.

 

 

 

Donghae woke up with a feeling he hasn’t experienced in a while.

 

The feeling of being greatly satisfied.

 

He groaned and stretched his body while lying in his bed. He winced slightly at the way his back cracked due to his stretch, and glanced down at feeling the cold air on his stomach.

 

He froze in the middle of his stretching at seeing himself naked; his duvet just barely covering his lower region.

 

Donghae’s stomach tightened with dread as his mind supplied him with the memory of what happened for him to be in this state of undress.

 

 

_Donghae was trailing sharp nips down his bodyguard’s muscular front, his hands locked onto the male’s hips as his mouth moved closer and closer to its destination._

_Just as his head dipped past his hands on Siwon’s hips, the male yanked Donghae up by grasping the back of his head and flipped them over so that Donghae was lying on his bed._

_Through the red mist of hunger and arousal, he saw Siwon shake his head at him. Before he could question why he was being denied of control, Siwon’s hand connected itself to his burning erection._

_As Siwon worked his length, the male lowered himself onto Donghae, and with his free hand; he cupped Donghae’s head towards his slightly damp neck._

_Donghae moaned as he bit into Siwon’s neck and drank greedily as Siwon continued to pleasure him. He was faintly surprised to taste pleasure in Siwon’s blood, and just before he was about to climax, he heard something from deep inside Siwon’s thoughts._

_“I never asked for a relationship, only that you use me a lot more than you do now.”_

 

 

Donghae was just relieved that Siwon had left him after their activity, since he would hate to see the pain on the male’s face as he went to throw up whatever he had in his stomach.

 

With nothing coming up as he gagged pathetically over the side of his bed, he couldn’t help but feel disgusted with himself.

 

He knew about Siwon’s feelings towards him, has done ever since the male started to develop a crush on him years ago.

 

Donghae had quickly told him then that he would never date him, and Siwon accepted that without any fuss and still continued to protect him, even though Donghae pushes him away at times.

 

He has always denied feeding from Siwon since he knew it would only complicate things, and now that he has done it, he dreaded to face his bodyguard.

 

He glanced up at his bedside table, caught sight of his bedside clock, and almost fell of his bed in his haste to get ready for lessons that had started an hour ago.

 

As he searched for his clothes, which he found were clean and neatly folded at the bottom of his bed, he also found a little note within his uniform.

 

Once Donghae was done dressing, he picked up the note to read it, and tensed at smelling Siwon’s scent coming from it.

 

With a deep breath, Donghae flipped the folded paper open and began to read.

 

 

_I know what you are feeling, and if I see it on your face when I next see you, I will go against my vow of not letting harm come to you and hit you myself. I’ve always known that you don’t harbour those type of feelings for me, but even though I can’t seem to stop admiring you, trust me when I say that I will never force my feelings onto you._

_All that I wish is for you to use me when you need help. It’s my job, Hae; allow me to do it, okay?_

_I’ve already informed Heechul that you may be absent in case you sleep in, so if you have, then don’t bother going to class. I’ll drop by later to give you the work, so until then, rest._

 

 

Donghae stared down at the sheet of paper and felt a soft smile slip onto his face.

 

He didn’t deserve the male, he really didn’t.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun pushed the male dormitory door shut and rested his back against the slightly cold door.

 

After watching his old classmates, supervising Henry and Changmin moving into their new living spaces, and also helping Hyoyeon integrate into the female dormitory and making sure that his team member was safe to be staying there, Kyuhyun was so tired that he felt that his eyes needed to be propped open.

 

He had skipped and missed his meals due to him running around securing everything for his team, and missing meals was unheard of since Kyuhyun enjoyed his food, and also because he needed it to keep his levels balanced.

 

He knew that if Changmin saw him now, he’d be locked in his room with a mountain of food and water, and with a healthy dose of lecturing.

 

He hated lying to Changmin, but he had to lie to him this morning when the male suspected him to being unwell.

 

Well, he wasn’t unwell; he was just tired from his restless night’s sleep and also from keeping up every guard he had to prevent the vampires from learning anything about him.

 

Kyuhyun was named the best in their company for his incredibly strong mental wards and the ability to keep the truth deeply hidden by detailed and truth-like lies. Because of his ability, people in the company often wondered when he was telling the truth or lying to them.

 

He was the perfect candidate for this mission.

 

But his perfection came at a price.

 

Kyuhyun jerked in surprise as he felt himself slip down the door as he almost fell asleep.

 

He shoved himself into the direction of the little kitchen, and hissed in annoyance when he flicked on the bright light.

 

He headed towards the fridge in search of something that will boost his levels up until he could go upstairs and take one of his pills.

 

He was trying to decide whether or not to eat the strawberries, or to eat the bar of chocolate, when he felt a presence slip into the room.

 

He spun to face the vampire that had entered, and felt his breath catch at seeing who it was.

 

The male smiled at him warmly, his eyes shining as he stared at Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun doubled up his protection against the male, and moaned inwardly at the price it cost for him to do so.

 

As the sides of his vision blurred briefly, the male spoke to him.

 

“It’s been a while, Inductee.” Donghae’s voice floated towards him, and Kyuhyun swallowed at hearing that word being spoken by the vampire.

 

His tiredness vanished as he locked gazes with the now smirking male.

 

“I’m no longer your Inductee,” Kyuhyun clearly spoke, and kept his face from twitching as the male laughed at him.

 

“It’s me who decides that, not you.” Donghae drawled as he moved towards the cupboards.

 

Kyuhyun carefully closed the refrigerator door so that he didn’t break it from his growing irritation.

 

“Do you need to be reminded of who I am?” Kyuhyun asked the male tightly.

 

Donghae opened up a cupboard and poked his head inside.

 

“I know who you are; you’re an Inductee that has been lacking in his duties,” he called from inside, missing Kyuhyun’s glare as he eyes narrowed at the male’s apparent playing.

 

“I’m not in the mood for your games, vampire,” Kyuhyun warned as he moved to leave the male and the room.

 

Kyuhyun’s feet stumbled, and he locked his lips to withhold the gasp he nearly made as his shoulder smacked into the wall.

 

He felt the vampire’s eyes burning through him, and he felt his cheeks burn in humiliation and anger.

 

“Are you okay?” Donghae’s curious voice echoed not just around the room, but also in his head, causing Kyuhyun’s body to snap straight with his shoulders back and his head held high.

 

“Is Jessica okay?” He asked in the same tone, and smirked at hearing Donghae’s almost silent hiss.

 

“I was only being considerate,” Donghae snapped at him, making Kyuhyun scoff loudly.

 

“And I was only reminding you that my business is of none of your concern, and that you should focus on keeping your cousin in line,” Kyuhyun called to him as he exited the room, and shook his head slightly at hearing a cupboard door being violently slammed shut.

 

As Kyuhyun hurried to his room, tripping on the stairs in the process, he felt his body slowly become more lethargic. He nearly fell into his room when he opened his door, and only just closed it when he slipped down the wooden door.

 

 He lost consciousness before his head hit the floor.

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

_Before it’s too late_

 

 

 

Hyoyeon listened to what the Scholarship teacher was speaking with only one ear, her other ear was listening to the sounds of the school.

 

From where she was standing in the corner of the room, directly next to the entrance of the room, she could see Zhou Mi’s students listen to his every word.

 

They still glanced at her from time to time, but she never paid them much attention.

 

Just like how she did so last night.

 

Moving into Seohyun’s room was awkward, and as Hyoyeon moved around the female dormitory to mark the layout firmly into her memory, she had to ignore the little whispers that came from the girls.

 

Some girls were just curious about Hunters, others were unhappy with her moving into Seohyun’s room, but because of her status, they never once approached her.

 

“Miss?”

 

Hyoyeon slowly turned her head to look at Zhou Mi with a frown on her face.

 

“Miss?” she questioned as she listened to the students work quietly together.

 

Zhou Mi was still uncomfortable being around her, no matter how much she tried not to appear hunter-like.

 

She was still in dark with terms as to why the male feared hunters, and from what she had seen that time in the office; the relationship between the two teachers was also in darkness.

 

“Hyoyeon-shi,” Hyoyeon winced slightly at how hard it seemed for the human to say her name. “Where’s Kyuhyun?” Zhou Mi’s concern over their team leader was strange to see, and Hyoyeon filed it away for later inspection.

 

The more she learnt about the school and its occupants, the more curious she became.

 

“Working,” she answered the male, and nodded to a student whose hand was raised.

 

As Zhou Mi scurried away from her, her concern over her missing member grew.

 

Kyuhyun hadn’t been at breakfast, but Hyoyeon had thought nothing of it. She could see why he may want a little lie in, considering he’s been on the go for the past week or so.

 

But as lunch came and went with no sign of Kyuhyun, she was beginning to get worried.

 

She silently slipped from classroom and headed towards the middle floor that located the teachers quarters.

 

Her footsteps were silent as she moved down the corridor, and she didn’t knock as she opened the door that belonged to one of her team members.

 

The room was dark because of the thick, heavy curtains that were closed still.

 

She frowned at not seeing the male she was looking for not being in bed, where she had assumed he’d be, and stepped forward to look around the decent sized room.

 

Something cold pressed against her neck and she froze at feeling the tip of a katana being pressed gently against her.

 

“Afternoon,” Henry called lightly from behind her, and she smirked in amusement.

 

She spun away from the katana and dropped to the floor as Henry swung the katana to the space that she had just been standing in.

 

She kicked Henry’s wrist and rolled to catch the fallen katana in her hands. She carefully rolled backwards over her shoulder, keeping her right arm that held the katana out of her way, and sat on her knees while Henry playfully scowled at her while massaging his wrist.

 

“Have you forgotten how much you hurt when decide to be violent?” Henry scolded her, and she tilted her head in a display of innocence.

 

“Is the vampire miffed that I hurt him?” She teased while rising to her feet and offering the male’s katana back.

 

Henry shot her a look. “I allowed you to hurt me,” he told her as he retrieved his katana from her, and turned his back to her so that he could place it back into its black casing that was placed on the floor behind him.

 

Hyoyeon’s silent steps towards Henry went unnoticed by the male, and she brought her fists up with her eyes locked on her target.

When Henry straightened from putting his katana back, Hyoyeon’s arm pulled back and flew to connect with Henry’s shoulder.

 

Hyoyeon gasped as Henry spun and caught her hand, twisting her arm so that she was forced to follow it to prevent it from dislocating.

 

She felt a tickle on her hand, and she jostled forward in order to escape Henry’s hold on her hand.

 

“Don’t you dare,” she whispered as the tickling in her hand intensified.

 

The tickling vanished, and so did Henry’s hand as he let her go.

 

She quickly shook her hand, as if it would get rid of the sensation that was left by behind from Henry’s touch.

 

She didn’t even flinch when the male appeared in front of her; she just scowled at the use of his vampire speed.

 

“What brings you here?” Henry asked her curiously, their fun now over with, and Hyoyeon glanced at the slightly ajar door.

 

“Kyuhyun hasn’t turned up yet,” she whispered as quietly as she could, and saw Henry’s expression shift to stone straight away.

 

“Henry,” she hissed in exasperation at seeing the stony expression.

 

“He’ll be sleeping still. There’s no reason to get so worried,” he spoke through gritted teeth as Hyoyeon stared desperately at him.

 

“I just need you to check on him,” Hyoyeon rested her hand on his chest, and Henry snapped his gaze away from her pleading eyes.

 

“If I get any of his cockiness,” Henry threatened her as he crumbled under her pleading gaze.

 

 Hyoyeon smiled and hugged him, whispering her gratitude in his ear.

 

Hyoyeon left Henry’s room, and quickly made her way back to her post.

 

The reason why she had asked Henry instead of Changmin to check on Kyuhyun was because Changmin would react badly to just hearing Kyuhyun being late to start his shift, so if anything was indeed wrong with Kyuhyun, Changmin would forget about his role as a hunter and just be a concerned friend.

 

Whereas with Henry...

 

“Is there a reason why you aren’t watching the Scholarship class?”

 

Hyoyeon froze at Changmin’s question, and turned to see the male walking towards her with what looked like to be a layout of the school grounds.

 

“Aren’t you suppose to be sleeping?” she asked him instead of answering his question.

 

Changmin nodded to the layout he was holding. “I was just seeing if there were any more tunnels within the grounds. It will come in handy in case things go sour,” he sighed, and Hyoyeon nodded slowly in agreement.

 

As long as Changmin didn’t go searching in the tunnels that they had found last night now, Hyoyeon’s and Henry’s little secret about Kyuhyun’s disappearance will remain a secret.

 

 

 

Henry hated tunnels.

 

He shuddered at still feeling the underground coldness still lingering over him as he jogged silently up the stairs that led to the middle floor of the male dormitory.

 

He moved slowly as he headed towards Kyuhyun’s door, keeping his senses alert for any sound of the Elite class stirring.

 

He rapped his knuckles gently on the wooden door, and whispered Kyuhyun’s name.

 

He listened for the sound of Kyuhyun’s reply, and frowned at only hearing silence. He grasped the door knob and opened the door, only for it to not even open properly.

 

As he looked down to see what was causing the obstruction, Henry’s blood ran cold at seeing Kyuhyun’s legs.

 

“Kyu!” he hissed anxiously as he dropped to his knees and wiggled his arm through the gap of the door so that he could touch Kyuhyun’s leg.

 

As soon as he made contact with Kyuhyun’s leg, he opened the gateway between himself and Kyuhyun.

 

Henry’s hand shook slightly at feeling what was happening inside of Kyuhyun’s body.

 

He closed his eyes and began the transfer.

 

His arm grew warm, and his hand tingled and burned as he transferred his energy into Kyuhyun’s limp body.

 

Henry groaned softly as he felt Kyuhyun’s exhaustion begin to sink slowly into him.

 

As soon as Henry felt Kyuhyun’s levels begin to rise, he extracted his power and closed the connection between them.

 

“Kyu, move.” he whispered to the rousing male, and pushed the door open slowly as Kyuhyun sluggishly crawled away from the door.

 

Henry quickly slipped into the room and closed the door quietly behind him. He heard a soft thud, and darted towards Kyuhyun’s fallen form.

 

“You’re an idiot,” he growled angrily as he gently lifted the limp male and placed him onto his bed.

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes fluttered open, and Henry scoffed at seeing the reproaching look he got from the older male.

 

“I’m fine, you can go,” Kyuhyun ordered him softly.

 

Henry ignored the male’s words in favour of searching his room.

 

“Where are they?” he asked as he searched through Kyuhyun’s possessions, ignoring Kyuhyun’s demands for him to leave.

 

“I don’t need your help!” Kyuhyun growled and Henry snapped his face to meet Kyuhyun’s angry eyes with his own.

 

“This is the second time that I’ve helped you,” Henry quietly reminded the male.

 

“Shut up.”

 

Henry turned his back on the male and carried on with his search.

 

“It’s not what you think. It’s because-” Kyuhyun began to lie, and Henry dropped the box of useless medical supplies he found in Kyuhyun’s chest and was face-to-face with the upright male within a second.

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes caught his attention, and Henry shook his head gently while raising a hand to trace the bruises underneath Kyuhyun’s eyes.

 

Kyuhyun jerked his head away, his eyes swimming with conflicting emotions.

 

“You can’t lie to me, Kyu. I can not only see it, but I can feel it too,” Henry reminded him, and Kyuhyun’s eyes closed as he turned his face away from Henry’s eyes.

 

“Tell me where they are, and allow me to help you,” Henry whispered.

 

He sighed with relief when Kyuhyun’s arm weakly rose and directed him.

 

Henry opened the bottom drawer of Kyuhyun’s desk and found a white tub that was labelled ‘paper clips’.

 

Henry smiled at seeing that Kyuhyun hadn’t changed his tub that contained the pills he needed, and popped the lid open and took two pink pills from inside.

 

“Don’t tell the others,” Kyuhyun ordered from behind as Henry put the lid back on, and he sighed as he placed Kyuhyun’s secret back inside his drawer.

 

“Tell them what?” Henry asked in confusion as he turned to face the male, and handed the Kyuhyun his pills, his relief clear on his face.

 

Henry turned his back on Kyuhyun as he took his medication, and cleaned up the mess he had made in his search for Kyuhyun’s pills.

 

He heard Kyuhyun’s sigh of relief, and grabbed the towel that was thrown over the radiator.

 

He turned and threw the towel at the male, and smiled as Kyuhyun effortlessly caught it.

 

“You smell and I rather not eat dinner with a person who reeks,” he smirked at the male, and watched as Kyuhyun got off his bed without any problems.

 

Kyuhyun glanced down at the leg that Henry had touched in order to transfer his energy, and saw the way the male’s lips tightened as he forced his expression into a mask of coldness.

 

“This doesn’t change things,” Kyuhyun whispered as he moved past Henry.

 

Henry’s shoulders sagged as he heard the door open and shut, leaving him alone in Kyuhyun’s room.

 

“Of course it doesn’t,” he sighed heavily to himself, and pressed a hand to his chest.

 

His heart was just starting to return back to its normal pace.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun could feel Changmin’s stare on him.

 

He glanced up from the mountain of food that was on his plate, and raised an eyebrow at the male’s dark expression.

 

Changmin snapped his eyes from Kyuhyun, and stuffed a spoonful of rice into his mouth.

 

Kyuhyun sighed inwardly and returned his attention back to his food.

 

“Evening, Scholarship class,” Donghae’s voice echoed through the hall, and Kyuhyun clenched his chopsticks tighter.

 

He didn’t look up at their entrance, he just listened to the Elite class settle themselves at the table.

 

Though, he could feel someone’s eyes on him.

 

“Evening Hunters, and Inductee,” Donghae spoke the last word slyly, and Kyuhyun sighed in irritation as he dropped his chopsticks onto the table.

 

He met Donghae’s brown eyes that were shining with laughter.

 

“I’m not your Inductee,” Kyuhyun firmly stated as he and Donghae locked gazes.

 

Donghae smiled at him as he reached over to pick up a bread roll from the basket that was between himself and Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun felt his skin prickle as the vampire didn’t bother to reply back to him, he just stared at Kyuhyun as he softly chewed on the white roll.

 

Kyuhyun kept his growl to himself as he picked up his chopsticks and shoved more of his food into his mouth, ignoring the male’s taunting and burning gaze.

 

“Someone’s hungry,” Donghae noted, and Kyuhyun clamped his teeth on the metal chopsticks that was still inside his mouth and slowly raised his eye level to meet Donghae’s inquisitive eyes.

 

“Not all of us have a student to chomp on,” Henry scoffed from his right, and Kyuhyun tensed along with all his members and the other students in the room.

 

“I wasn’t referring to you, Betrayer,” Donghae spoke lowly without taking his eyes of Kyuhyun’s.

 

“But you never specified a name, so next time, be clearer.” Changmin spoke up and rebuked the vampire.

 

Kyuhyun placed his chopsticks onto the table, his instinct ringing that this could get bad very quickly.

 

Donghae scoffed lightly and turned his attention to Changmin, his eyes dark and cold.

 

“Who are you to rebuke me?” Donghae asked quietly.

 

“Both of you, back down.” Kyuhyun demanded as he eyed the vampire and his best friend as they glared at one another.

 

Changmin dropped his glare and casually leaned back into his chair.

 

“Whatever you say, hyung,” he sighed as he picked up the bread roll that was next to his plate and bit off a piece.

 

Kyuhyun stared wide eyed at Changmin, whom had frozen as he realised just what he had slipped out.

 

He warily met Kyuhyun’s furious eyes just as Donghae’s confused voice echoed everyone’s thoughts.

 

“He’s your hyung?” Donghae asked, and Kyuhyun stiffly turned to see Donghae staring at the two of them with confused eyes.

 

“How can he be your hyung, when you clearly look older than him?” Sungmin demanded as he too tried to make sense of the situation.

 

“A lot of people look older than their actual age,” Changmin tensely pointed out.

 

Kyuhyun felt that burning stare on him again, and he snapped his eyes to meet Donghae’s.

 

“How old are you?” Donghae demanded, and Kyuhyun rolled his eyes at the question.

 

“Not as old as you are,” he replied, and forced his fingers to pick up his chopsticks again.

 

“I haven’t hit the point where I stop aging yet, so I’m only eighteen,” Donghae’s response was fast, and it did catch Kyuhyun off guard, causing him to drop his chopsticks even before they were off the table.

 

He quickly disguised his surprise by grabbing his own bread roll and placing it onto Henry’s plate.

 

“Lovely snippet of information,” he answered as he rose from his seat, motioning for Changmin to follow him.

 

“Answer my question,” Donghae demanded as he too rose, his eyes blazing with a look that made Kyuhyun doubt his eyes.

 

“I already did,” he snapped in annoyance as he walked around the table so that they could leave the room, waving off Hyoyeon’s and Henry’s attempts of following them.

 

“Hyoyeon stay with Henry for his shift, Changmin won’t be long,” Kyuhyun ordered them as he headed for the doors with a silent Changmin following him closely behind.

 

He heard the sound of something moving through the air and Kyuhyun spun in time to see Donghae collide with Changmin.

 

Changmin’s body was twisted as he grappled with the vampire, and Kyuhyun felt his whole body vibrate with anger at Donghae’s behaviour.

 

“Just what do you think you are doing?!” Kyuhyun snarled as he moved and shoved Donghae away from his friend, causing Changmin to stumble backwards due to his force of separating them.

 

Eunhyuk appeared behind Donghae and locked the male into a restraining hold while Donghae stood staring at him.

 

The look in his eyes as he raked his eyes up and down Kyuhyun’s body caused Kyuhyun’s insides to freeze.

 

“Nothing,” Donghae darkly muttered as he stepped out of Eunhyuk’s embrace, and before Kyuhyun could react to his words, the male turned and headed back to the table.

 

Kyuhyun felt a restraining hand on his shoulder as he moved to follow after the vampire, and instead growled out, “this is your first warning, vampire.”

 

Donghae didn’t even glance behind him at his words.

 

He raised his hand, and Kyuhyun saw red at seeing the male’s thumbs up.

 

Kyuhyun’s demand for his entire unit to follow him echoed around the hall as he stormed from the room and the cause of his irritation.


	18. Chapter 18

_Let me help you_

 

 

 

Hyoyeon followed Kyuhyun as he led the team to a corridor far away from the dining hall and silently entered one of the spare classrooms that lay unused and forgotten.

 

She quickly entered the room, her heart beating anxiously as if she was about to get a scolding from a teacher, and flinched when Kyuhyun slammed the door shut once everyone was inside the room.

 

She watched his back as he focused on the door in front of him, his shoulder blades drawn tight with tension caused from anger.

 

She glanced at Changmin to see the male’s face torn as he too stared at their best friend.

 

“Kyu,” Changmin softly called, but trailed off when Kyuhyun’s body visibly tensed even more.

 

Hyoyeon felt Henry’s presence slip from behind her and moved to her left side where he leaned casually against the old backboard that was in the classroom.

 

The side of the building they were on wasn’t used much, as you could see from the layers of dust and the smell of stale air from the room being closed off for a long time.

 

Hyoyeon shuddered slightly from the chill in the air, and waited for Kyuhyun to speak to them.

 

“Aren’t you going to look at us?” Changmin asked warily from her right.

 

Hyoyeon held her breath as she waited for Kyuhyun’s reply, as did Changmin who was looking more ashamed of himself with every passing second.

 

“You not only poked your nose into Henry and Donghae’s conversation, and by doing so you caused even more tension, but you also slipped up on something vital.” Kyuhyun’s voice was surprisingly calm, which only made Hyoyeon even more nervous as Kyuhyun slowly turned to face them.

 

“Kyuhyun,” Henry called warningly from his still relaxed position, and Hyoyeon dropped her eyes at meeting Kyuhyun’s, even though they only glanced at her briefly before locking onto Changmin’s form.

 

 She has known the male for many years, and yet she still wasn’t used to seeing this side of him.

 

“He was speaking to Henry in a rude manner. He needs a reality check so that he can’t speak to people the way he wishes,” Changmin defended his actions, and Hyoyeon glanced slightly at him to see him staring at Kyuhyun with determined eyes.

 

“That isn’t our mission. We’re here to help Jessica, not to cause her stress by fighting with her cousin,” Kyuhyun reminded him pointedly, his tone still calm, despite his expression being dark and closed off.

 

“You stepped in when you weren’t needed, making Henry look like he wasn’t capable of holding his own ground.” Kyuhyun continued. “You made your own member look weak in front of your enemy, Changmin.”

 

The tension in the room was starting to affect Hyoyeon as she fought with her instinct to calm the two boys, and also to allow Kyuhyun’s right to rebuke Changmin for his mistake.

 

She glanced at Henry for guidance, only to see the male watching Kyuhyun with watchful eyes.

 

He caught her looking, saw her inner conflict, and shook his head.

 

She jumped in surprise at hearing a banging noise and turned to see that it was caused by Changmin, whom had kicked one of the wooden desks.

 

She flinched as the desk crumbled to the floor, Changmin’s strength proving to strong for the old furniture. 

 

“You know that wasn’t my intention.” Changmin snapped in frustration, and ran his hands through his hair as he began to pace under Kyuhyun’s unrelenting gaze.

 

“Your intention was to annoy Donghae, not only did you succeed, but you gave him ammunition towards me,” Kyuhyun snapped harshly at the male who froze in surprise.

 

“W-what?” Changmin stuttered as he backed up quickly when Kyuhyun took a few steps towards him.

 

“He’s got something planned, and you’ve just given him an opening of getting to me,” Kyuhyun growled in frustration, and Hyoyeon’s body was already in motion to prevent Kyuhyun from getting any closer to Changmin.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t even acknowledge her as she stepped in the middle of them, his chest pressing into her restricting hand.

 

She glanced back and forth at the pair of them as they remained silent. Changmin’s face was calculating, whereas Kyuhyun’s was struggling to contain his emotions.

 

Kyuhyun caught her eye and she shuddered violently as she snapped her gaze away.

 

“To you?” Changmin spoke quietly, and Hyoyeon looked at him in confusion, feeling Kyuhyun’s gaze on her vanishing to stare at Changmin as well.

 

“Changmin?” she questioned, and frowned at feeling Kyuhyun’s body tense against her hand.

 

“I meant to us,” Kyuhyun stressed the last word, and Hyoyeon struggled to put the pieces together as she stared at Changmin’s blank expression.

 

“He’s already gotten under your skin,” Changmin noted. Hyoyeon stilled as she finally understood what was happening.

 

“No one is under my skin,” Kyuhyun snapped as he swiftly pulled away from Hyoyeon, startling her.

 

Her arms weakly fell to her sides as she watched their leader move towards the door, and heard Changmin scoff from behind her.

 

“You may fool others, Kyuhyun, but you can never fool me.”

 

Kyuhyun didn’t respond to Changmin’s words, he just left the room without as much as a backward glance at them.

 

“Do you think that was wise to rile him up?” Henry questioned from where he remained leaning against the blackboard.

 

Hyoyeon felt Changmin brush past her softly and she automatically reached out and grabbed a hold of his wrist.

 

He stilled and glanced over his shoulder to smile reassuringly at her concerned expression.

 

“It isn’t me who is riling Kyu up,” Changmin sighed heavily, and tugged his wrist gently from Hyoyeon’s grip. “He’s just using me as an outlet to vent to,” he explained. “The person that’s riling him up is the one that is steadily getting under Kyuhyun’s skin.”

 

“How can you be sure that it’s Donghae that’s affecting him so much?” Henry questioned curiously as he silently moved closer to them.

 

“Because Kyuhyun keeps his expressions hidden well when he’s on missions,” Hyoyeon answered his question with a thoughtful gaze. “But since he’s been here, he’s shown more emotion than he normally would,” she added as she went through her memories and saw the progression of change within Kyuhyun over the past couple of days.

 

“I knew that sending Kyuhyun here would be a mistake.” Changmin’s distressing whisper ripped through her heart.

 

She looked up as Changmin moved away from her and quietly left the room, his whisper leaving behind thoughts and feelings that she didn’t wish to experience.

 

“Why am I getting the feeling that something bad is coming?” Henry questioned softly from behind her, and Hyoyeon closed her eyes at feeling Henry’s arms wrap around her shoulders.

 

“You’re not the only one who is getting that feeling,” she whispered as they stared at the doorway that still remained open.

 

They were silent for a few minutes, both listening to the echoing sounds of the students coming from the main section of the building.

 

Hyoyeon heaved a deep breath and gently broke Henry’s comforting hold on her by slowly making her way to the door. She reached the doorway and scanned the corridor with her senses, before turning to look at Henry.

 

“If what we’re both thinking happens,” she began slowly, but paused at Henry’s soft nod.

 

“I’ll take care of it,” Henry promised, and Hyoyeon’s body relaxed somewhat at hearing the male’s promise.

 

As she left the vampire behind and moved through the empty corridors, she began to worry about the coming weekend. If Kyuhyun was struggling to keep himself hidden, Hyoyeon was worried just how much the male could take before cracking.

 

Through all of the training that Kyuhyun has went through, he has never once showed signs of cracking.

 

But now, all it has taken was a powerful vampire to start chipping away at Kyuhyun’s barriers.

 

Hyoyeon pushed the door leading to the dorms open and slipped through into the cold, dark night.

 

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t pick up on the other’s presence straight away.

 

She didn’t stop, she carried on her way to the girl dorm, all the while her senses honing in on the male vampire that was watching her.

 

She reached the door to the dorm, and was about to open it when she lost the vampire’s presence.

 

Concentrating hard, she tried to locate the male again, but failed at locking onto the vampire’s presence.

 

She jerked slightly when she realised just whom she had been sensing and immediately yanked the door open to quickly slip inside.

 

She sensed Eunhyuk too late, and before she knew it, her back was slammed into the door that she had just closed behind her.

 

A steel grip pressed her shoulders harshly into the wooden door, making her ability to move her upper body difficult.

 

She met the eyes of the Intimidator and jerked pointedly in his hold.

 

“Can I help you?” she growled to him softly, her eyes demanding him to release her.

 

“You would think a Hunter would know the basic laws of hunting. Never run from the predator,” Eunhyuk whispered to her, and dug his fingers into her skin.

 

She swallowed the wince of pain; not allowing the vampire to see how his enhance strength hurt her, and glared at him in annoyance.

 

“Who said I was running?” Hyoyeon smirked at him while she stealthy placed her feet into the correct stance that she needed before continuing, “Prey may run away, but predators’ play.”

 

Just as her words left her lips, she swiftly swiped her right leg to catch Eunhyuk’s, and as he danced out her way, she used her momentum to latch her hands onto the male’s lower arms and shoved up, making his hands leave her shoulders as he reacted to her quick  actions.

 

Once free of his grip, she let go of one arm and spun so that his right arm was wrenched behind his back. She locked it in place with both hands and shoved him harshly into the door as he cursed in pain from the angle that she had his arm twisted in.

 

“Just because I’m a female, it doesn’t mean that you scare me like you scare your peers,” she hissed in the vampire’s ear, and just to prove her point, she pressed him harder into the door while locking her legs behind his so that he couldn’t move backwards.

 

“If I were you, I’d let me go,” he warned her deeply, and Hyoyeon ignored the passing thought of how sensual the male’s voice sounded when he spoke in deep tones.

 

“Why?” she mocked and rested her chin on the vampire’s broad shoulder.  “What can you do when you’re like this?” she scoffed in his ear.

 

“I can do this.”

 

Before she could process the vampire’s words, the male’s free hand somehow managed to twist and grab her long blonde hair and held her firmly as Eunhyuk turned his head and smashed their lips together.

 

Stunned at the vampire’s bold actions, Hyoyeon’s mind didn’t think to push the vampire away from her. All she could think about was the soft lips pressing against hers, and the painful grip on her hair.

 

Just as she slightly moved her lips against Eunhyuk’s, she felt something sharp slice her bottom lip.

 

She didn’t know what jerked her to her senses quicker, her response to the vampire’s kiss, or the vampire’s fang cutting her.

 

Hyoyeon squeaked in surprise as her face hit the wooden door, her hands flying up to control her fall which was caused by Eunhyuk’s disappearing body as he vanished into the shadows of the slight dark room.

 

Her hand flew to the little cut on her lip, and she winced at how sore it was as she licked tentatively at the copper taste.

 

She couldn’t sense the male no more, but as she looked up to the top floor and made eye contact with a female vampire’s eyes, her mind was awash with confusion.

 

Why had Eunhyuk kissed her, and why did she respond?

 

 

 

Jessica slipped back to her room, her mind reeling from what she had seen happen in the entrance hall.

 

She closed the door silently behind her and crawled back onto her bed, ignoring her fallen book that she had abandoned in favour of getting a glass of water.

 

She was no longer thirsty after witnessing that little scene with the female hunter and Eunhyuk.

 

She was curious about why Eunhyuk had kissed the female, when he could have easily escaped from her hold.

 

She also didn’t miss the way the female had responded to Eunhyuk’s kiss either.

 

_“At least he’ll be happy....”_

Jessica froze as the thought that didn’t belong to her echoed around her mind.

 

As her body started to shake with dread, she desperately crawled off her bed, and exited her bedroom with her eyes locked on the door opposite her own.

 

She didn’t knock; she quickly shoved the door open and raced for the female that was sitting up in her bed.

 

“Jess?” Tiffany grunted in concern as Jessica lunged for her and tightly held onto her as her mind started to buzz with thoughts and memories that didn’t belong to her.

 

“Make it stop,” she whimpered against Tiffany’s neck as she clamped her eyes shut and begged for the voices to leave her alone.

 

Tiffany shouted for her sister, and wrapped her arms around Jessica so that she could bring her into a comforting embrace as they waited for Sunny to come and help them.

 

“It’ll pass, Jess.” Tiffany reassured her as she whimpered softly against the female’s neck, her body still shaking as she was assaulted with emotions that didn’t belong to her.

 

Jessica felt Sunny’s presence enter the room, then felt the female’s power slip into her body, soothing away the whispers and emotions that should never belong to her.

 

Jessica sighed with relief as Sunny took control of her curse and masked it peacefulness.

 

“Thank you,” Jessica whispered gratefully and removed her face from Tiffany’s neck to look at the younger girl.

 

Her eyes slipped closed as she felt Sunny’s hand stroke reassuringly through her loose, brown hair.

 

“I’ve told you countless of times that I don’t mind doing this, Jess,” Sunny softly reminded her, and Jessica smiled slightly at the female’s scold.

 

“Don’t mind doing what?”

 

Jessica’s eyes flew open, and she flinched at seeing the female hunter standing outside Tiffany’s open doorway.

 

She had failed to pick up the female’s presence, and from the way Sunny and Tiffany had tensed in surprise, so had they.

 

The female hunter was incredibly stealthy, so much so that it rivalled with a vampire’s stealth. 

 

Hyoyeon’s eyes held the warning that they should answer her question instead of fobbing her off with lies.

 

Jessica moved to leave Tiffany’s embrace, only to still at the female’s tightened grip.

 

“Could you not wear a bell on your shoes so we know where you are?” Tiffany asked Hyoyeon, and Jessica hissed a warning at her.

 

Hyoyeon didn’t seem bothered about Tiffany’s comment and simply walked into the bedroom. Sunny shifted so that she was sitting in front of Jessica, shielding her while her older sister kept a hold of her.

 

“Have you forgotten that we are here to help you, Jessica?” Hyoyeon asked her softly, and Jessica eyed her warily.

 

“You also said that you would kill me if I hurt another student,” Jessica reminded the hunter. “I’m sorry that I haven’t thrown my complete and utter trust at you.”

 

“Trust me now, and tell me what is going on,” Hyoyeon didn’t miss a beat, and Jessica glanced at her bodyguard for guidance.

 

Tiffany’s expression was dark, of course, but she nodded unwillingly for Jessica to reveal her secret.

 

Even Donghae didn’t know about this, and she dread to think of how he would react when he found out about it.

 

She just hoped that he wouldn’t be too freaked out.

 

“What do you know of my curse?” she whispered reluctantly.

 

“Not much,” Hyoyeon easily admitted. “We know that it’s triggered by your hunger, and that the curse itself seems to be an uncontrollable hunger that immediately manifests into bloodlust, which as we all know is extremely dangerous. But the exact details of your curse, we’re still in the dark about.”

 

Jessica nodded slowly to her words, and met her curious and surprisingly gentle eyes.

 

“Only vampires with a decently strong bloodline are blessed with powers or abilities,” Jessica began slowly. “Since I’m from a bloodline that is the most powerful one in the vampire community, there were some high expectations as to what my power would be. But when I was born, my parents quickly figured out that something wasn’t right. I was always hungry, but not for food,” she trailed off and allowed Hyoyeon to finish her sentence.

 

“But for blood,” Hyoyeon carefully spoke, and Jessica glanced away from Hyoyeon’s eyes as she felt the disgust that she’s had throughout her whole life appear once again.

 

Memories of her childhood flashed through her mind, and she stared at Tiffany’s vanity table with sad and depressing eyes.

 

“My hunger for blood drove me to killing someone for the first time; it was one of my parent’s servants.” She whispered sadly as the memory from that time played in her mind.

 

She could still hear the male screaming for her to stop, screaming for help as she dug her sharp nails into the male’s delicate skin and shoulder muscles as pinned him to the floor of her bedroom.

 

She remembers wrestling with the servant as he fought her hold, she remembers the clear, grotesque sound of his spine snapping as she prevent him from escaping her hold.

 

She remembers the way her mouth watered before she sank her fangs into his neck.

 

She remembers hearing her mother screaming.

 

“I was seven years old,” she admitted, and blinked so that the tears that had formed because of her memories could trail down her cheeks.

 

“My power only appears when I have drained someone,” she quickly spoke, her heart pounding as she moved closer to revealing her secret. “My curse is to suffer from uncontrollable hunger and bloodlust, but my power...” Jessica trailed off again, and gathered herself for what she was about to admit.

 

“Take your time,” Hyoyeon told her softly, and Jessica smiled bitterly as she turned her attention to the hunter.

 

“That’s funny;” she giggled a little hysterically. “That’s just what Seohyun’s said to me.”

 

Jessica sighed softly at seeing the hunter’s expression change from caring to horror within a split second.

 

“My power only appears in the form of hearing and seeing the dead person’s thoughts and memories,” she clarified dryly, and tapped her head with her finger. “Sunny has the ability of masking people’s thoughts and memories; she can rearrange your feelings temporarily. She helps me keep the voices away until the period of which they stay within me ends.”

 

“So is Seohyun still alive?” Hyoyeon asked slowly, but before Jessica could answer, Tiffany and Sunny were shaking their heads.

 

“Only her memories, past thoughts, and emotions are ‘alive’. Jessica absorbed her history, she doesn’t absorb her soul.” Tiffany’s tone was clipped as she explained Jessica’s power, and Jessica sighed softly at the way Tiffany was acting towards the female.

 

“You said they disappear after a period of time,” Hyoyeon confirmed hesitantly, and waited until Jessica nodded her head in agreement.

 

“How long is this time period?” she asked curiously as she crossed her arms loosely across her stomach.

 

Jessica thought for a moment and glanced at Tiffany as she spoke. “They don’t stay with me for long, only for a few weeks. They become fainter as the blood that I had ingested is gradually used to keep my hunger at bay.” She waited for Tiffany to correct her, but the female just nodded along to her words.

 

“Jessica has to feed more regularly, but because of the rules here, it’s hard for her to actually do so.” Tiffany explained. “Jessica is lucky; she has friends that don’t mind sharing their blood. It may not be much, but it’s sometimes enough to keep her thirst at bay,” Tiffany trailed off and gave Hyoyeon a pointed look. “But sometimes, it’s not.”

 

“So now that you know about her curse and power, what do you intend to do?” Sunny demanded tightly, and Jessica reached her hand and lightly stroked the female’s tensed back in an attempt to soothe away her worry.

 

Hyoyeon was silent for minute or so, which made the atmosphere tenser as they waited to hear the hunter’s words.

 

Jessica had managed to convince Tiffany to let her go so that she was able to sit comfortably on the bed without having Tiffany support her body, though the female still remained close to her.

 

“We told you that we’d find a way for you to control it,” Hyoyeon began, but Tiffany’s exclamation cut her off.

 

“If she was able to control it, don’t you think she’d have done so years ago?!” her bodyguard snapped, and Jessica grasped the female’s hand and shushed her softly.

 

“Being a hunter requires strong mental wards and control over our needs and actions,” Hyoyeon carried on without reacting to Tiffany’s angry outburst, her eyes focused on Jessica who was beginning to feel something she hadn’t felt in a long time.

 

As her stomach started to dance with excitement, Hyoyeon confirmed her thoughts.

 

“If I can train you the way that I was trained to control and protect my body, we’ll be able to control your hunger so that it’s you who’ll decide when to feed, and not your curse.”

 

Tiffany and Sunny jerked at her words in astonishment, and Jessica laughed softly as a smile began to grow on her lips.

 

“Isn’t that against your rules?” she asked and Hyoyeon smiled at her, the smile seemed to hold a secret.

 

“I was told to leave the rulebook behind,” Hyoyeon reassured her, and Jessica’s smile grew into a beaming one.

 

“When do we start?” Jessica asked her anxiously as the hope she had lost long ago began to return.

 

“Tomorrow night, when you will feed, we’ll start it then. But, I must warn you, it will be hard, Jessica.” Hyoyeon warned her as she started to back away silently from them.

 

“She has me to hold her hand,” Tiffany promised, and Jessica stilled at hearing what sounded like as possession inside the female’s voice.

 

As Hyoyeon left the room, Sunny silently stalking her after whispering that she was curious about the female’s stealth ability, Jessica rose and moved to close the bedroom door.

 

She traced the wood beneath her fingers as her mind kept replying the female’s promise.

 

“I can hear your brain working from over here,” Tiffany teased her from where she remained sitting on her bed.

 

Jessica turned to face the female whom she has known for years, and swallowed thickly at seeing the female’s trademark eye smile.

 

Before she could back out, she gathered her guts and spoke just what she was thinking about.

 

“Do you like me?” she rushed out, and felt her cheeks flame with embarrassment.

 

Her cheeks felt like they were burning when Tiffany stared at her with a stunned expression.

 

“Forget it,” she squeaked in mortification as she spun and left the female’s room, not giving Tiffany the chance to tease her, or worse, shout at her.

 

In the safety of her room, she crawled back onto her bed and muffled her moans of humiliation with her pillows.

 

Thoughts that were hidden inside of her began to speak to her as she tried to calm her rapid heart. Emotions bloomed through her, causing her stomach to twist, and her toes to curl.

 

She shouldn’t have asked such a dangerous question. It’ll not only make things awkward between them, but it also unlocked the chest of feelings that Jessica had for the female.

 

It was wrong for her to hope for two things to go right for her. She couldn’t have control of her curse and also Tiffany’s feelings.

 

It was only one or the other, she couldn’t have them both.

 

 

 

Sungmin jerked in surprise at seeing the Intimidator sitting in the dark, empty classroom.

 

He entered the classroom that he had been passing on his way to Heechul’s office, and joined the male whom was sitting on the floor, directly underneath the interactive whiteboard.

 

“What’s wrong?” Sungmin sighed softly as he sat next to his friend, and turned his face to look at the male’s face.

 

Sungmin jolted in shock at seeing the tear stains on his cheeks and immediately grasped the male’s cheeks to gently brush the tears away.

 

Sungmin stared at Eunhyuk’s distant eyes, and lightly tapped on his cheek for the male to come back to him.

 

“Hyuk, speak to me,” he whispered to the male, and sighed with relief at the little flicker of life returning to the male’s eyes.

 

“What’s wrong, Hyuk?” he asked desperately as the male’s eyes slipped to meet his own.

 

Pain, confusion, and misery. That’s what he saw in his friend’s eyes, and it not only made his heart ache at seeing the emotions. But it made him lost and also confused as to why he was seeing them inside Eunhyuk’s eyes.

 

“Everything,” Eunhyuk whispered dully as his head dropped back to smack lightly of the wall so that his eyes stared up at the dark ceiling.

 

“I can’t read your mind, Hyuk.” Sungmin’s attempt of making a joke failed, and he felt even more lost as to how he should comfort the male.

 

“I kissed her.”

 

Sungmin froze at hearing his friend whisper those words, and tilted his head in confusion as his brain tried to make sense of the situation.

 

“Who?” he asked in the end, causing Eunhyuk to smile softly, which made him blink in surprise at seeing the expression on the Intimidator’s face.

 

“I finally figured out why I’m attracted to her.” Eunhyuk admitted. “She’s calm and peaceful, not afraid to show her true self, whereas I’m cold and heartless, but too afraid to show my true self. She is like the sun that clears away the shadows that I hide within. So bright, and so strong,” Eunhyuk’s voice was full of admiration, and it truly touched Sungmin at hearing the emotion.

 

Because of the family he was born in, Eunhyuk was well known to be a brute and unrelenting, but only a tiny number of people knew his true side.

 

The demeanour of being an Intimidator is what was expected of him, since his entire family was twisted and cruel.

 

But Eunhyuk was different.

 

Unlike his family members, he was born with a hidden heart. He cared about people’s feelings and didn’t like to inflict pain onto others. But, living in the bloodline he was born in, he had to hide this side of him and live as the person whom everyone expected him to be.

 

Sungmin remembered meeting the male for the first time, and had wondered just how someone so young could be so cruel. It was only because of Sungmin’s power did he see the true side of Eunhyuk.

 

When he sight-hacked him, he found that the male was hidden away. He soon found out the reason why Eunhyuk was hidden away when he saw the little drops of tears fall onto Eunhyuk’s lap.

 

Sungmin kept Eunhyuk’s secret, and made it his mission to become friends with the male.

 

It was a tough journey. Sungmin was actually nervous at how different Eunhyuk’s other side was, and had to remind himself of the memory of seeing the male cry and that what Eunhyuk was showing him was what he had to show people.

 

But he achieved his goal, and protected and cared for Eunhyuk whenever the male started to break from being something he isn’t meant to be.

 

Sungmin glanced at the doorway, and listened for any sounds of their peers coming.

 

When he heard nothing, he pulled the male into a comforting hug.

 

Eunhyuk melted into his hug, grasping his shoulders tightly as Sungmin gave him the chance to be himself.

 

“Are you going to stop living by your bloodline’s rules, and start to show your true self?” Sungmin whispered to him.

 

Eunhyuk’s answering sob made Sungmin want to cry himself.

 

“Even if I did, I could never have her,” Eunhyuk sobbed miserably into his chest.

 

Sungmin closed his eyes; he now understood just who the female was.

 

“Trust you to complicate things,” he muttered gently, and Eunhyuk laughed sadly at his words.

 

 “It’s not just me who’s in this sort of situation,” Eunhyuk remind him, and Sungmin groaned and shook his head.

 

“I haven’t got a clue what Donghae is doing, but the idiot is going to get hurt if he keeps on going the way he is,” Sungmin sighed tiredly as he spoke about the male’s attraction towards Kyuhyun.

 

“I’m tired, Min,” Eunhyuk admitted softly, and Sungmin could do nothing but hold the male that was forced to be someone who he wasn’t.

 

“I know you are,” he whispered softly into the male’s hair as he gently rocked them from side to side. “I know.”

 

 

 

“I know,” Henry heard Sungmin’s whisper from where he was hiding in the corridor.

 

Henry’s jaw was clenched from what he had heard being spoken between the two vampires, and his hands itched to remove Eunhyuk permanently from the school.

 

He wasn’t daft, he knew whom he was referring to, and Henry would make it his goal to prevent Eunhyuk from sinking his claws into his best friend.

 

Pushing silently off the wall he was leaning against, he snuck away from the unsuspecting vampires.

 

He had been looking for Changmin, but the male was nowhere to be seen and he refused to look for Kyuhyun; he had spent too much time being glared at by the male today and he didn’t want to encounter it again so soon.

 

A whoosh of air had Henry spinning and ducking to avoid the arms that were about to grab him from behind.

 

He danced out of the way and blocked the strong punch that chased after him. He locked his grip onto the male’s fist, twisted and pushed it down low so that the male had to bow to keep the pain from being too much.

 

Henry’s free hand flew to ward off the other male’s flying fist, and found his own hand being locked and held in the same position as he held the vampire’s.

 

Henry’s narrowed eyes met Sungmin’s amused ones.

 

“What do you want?” Henry asked the vampire whom was a lot broader than he was.

 

“I just wanted to know if there was anything else you’d like to know, considering you spied on my conversation with Eunhyuk.” Sungmin may have causally asked, but the vampire’s grip tightened and twisted just a tiny bit more.

 

Henry gritted his teeth and forced the vampire to do the same, feeling smug when he saw Sungmin react the same way that he had.

 

“If you knew I was there, why did you continue such a private moment?” Henry enquired.

 

“You only showed yourself after the conversation was finished,” Sungmin growled, and Henry smirked at seeing the male’s annoyance.

 

“So you’re a weak vampire that fails to even pick up on other presences?” Henry guessed mockingly, his eyes dancing as he saw Sungmin’s eyes flash with anger.

 

Henry’s wrist snapped, and as the pain shot up his arm, his face smacked into the stone wall of the corridor.

 

His broken wrist screamed in agony from the way Sungmin had it twisted behind his back, and he let out a shuddering gasp of pain and surprise at how fast the vampire had manoeuvred him.

 

His free hand moved to press off the wall, but Sungmin’s well built form shoved him harder into the cold wall.

 

“Who’s the weak one now?” Sungmin’s voice whispered mockingly into his right ear, causing him to shudder at the unexpected tickle caused from the male’s hot breath.

 

Henry scoffed and shoved a connection between him and Sungmin open. Before Sungmin even had the chance to understand what the tickling sensation meant, Henry sucked a huge amount of energy from the vampire

 

Henry grunted as Sungmin’s body fell onto his back, his breathing quick as Henry still sucked energy from his body.

 

“You’re an Energy Drainer,” Sungmin moaned and feebly tried to yank his hand away from Henry’s, but because he was pressing against their hands, he was the one who was trapping himself.

 

Henry felt his wrist knit back together, and he easily worked it free from behind him. He spun and caught Sungmin’s body, the vampire’s head rolling onto his shoulder as Henry stabilised them both.

 

“And you need to feed, Sight Hacker.” Henry warned the male as he broke off his connection to Sungmin’s weakened body.

 

He gently placed the vampire onto the floor, and moved a fair distance away from the recovering male.

 

Henry rolled his shoulders as his body felt more alive and awake due to the energy he had took from Sungmin.

 

His hunger for blood diminished now that he had more energy to repress it.

 

“Remind me to never touch you again,” Sungmin moaned as he tried to focus on keeping his head up.

 

Henry scoffed lightly. “Like you’d ever get the chance too.”

 

Henry stared down at the male, and felt his eyes become half lidded with contentment as he felt just how strong Sungmin’s energy pulsated inside of him. He’s never felt someone’s energy be so strong before.

 

Henry licked his lips as he watched Sungmin attempt to get to his feet, and curse as he failed to do so.

 

He liked it.

 

“If I see any vampires on my way, I’d be sure to send them to help you,” Henry taunted as he moved to leave the struggling vampire.

 

“Fuck you, Betrayer,” Sungmin groaned, and Henry paused at the sound of the male falling to the ground.

 

“Oh, before I forget,” he turned to face the male properly, and noticed a male approaching them from down the corridor. “Tell your friend that I’ll never allow him to have Hyoyeon.” he delivered his warning as he watched the Intimidator come closer towards them.

 

Sungmin chuckled darkly, and stared up at him from behind his messy bangs.

 

“Then it’s a good thing that he has me to help him, isn’t it?” Sungmin smirked, and Henry hissed at the vampire’s words.

 

“Min?” Eunhyuk’s confused call echoed towards them.

 

Henry turned sharply at the male’s call, and left the vampires behind as his speed caused his feet to put enough distance in between them whilst masking the sound of his retreat.

 

He heard the Intimidator’s shout of outrage echo from where he had left them, and Henry smiled to himself as he began his watch over the school. 


	19. Chapter 19

_Give yourself to me_

 

 

 

The feeding had begun.

 

Kyuhyun had lay awake during the night, listening to the sounds of the vampires moving around the dorm and confirming their feeding partners for the weekend.

 

The creaking of doors opening and shutting had set his nerves on edge, and he ended up sitting with his desk chair facing the door so that he could leave quickly if he heard any sound of someone being hurt.

 

It made him feel sick, and was thankful for daylight to come.

 

Knowing what was going to happen tonight, Kyuhyun notified his team members, minus Changmin, and borrowed Changmin’s car for his trip away from the school.

 

He spent his morning in the town that he had meant to visit last week, and kept checking in on his team from time to time for any news.

When he found that he had nothing else to do in the town, he forced his legs to take back to Changmin’s rental car. The main purpose of his visit to the little town was to see if the students ever ventured that far, and he wasn’t surprised to find that it was very rare for the students to travel here.

 

Sitting in the rental car, Kyuhyun had the window down low, letting the chilly air caress his face as he organised his thoughts. The air was refreshing, and it helped unclog his thoughts about his mission.

 

Hyoyeon had informed them that she had made a breakthrough in gaining Jessica’s trust, and that she was going to start her role of helping the female find control over her curse.

 

Henry was at work finding connections within the vampire world that might aid them with helping Jessica, but the male had warned them that he may not come up with much.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t know what Changmin was doing; he hadn’t seen nor spoke to the male since their little argument in the classroom.

 

Sighing to himself, Kyuhyun opened his eyes, wincing at the bright sunlight coming through the window screen and trailed his eyes over the park that he had parked beside.

 

The park stank of vampires, as did the small town.

 

Kyuhyun did some investigating and found that only small families lived here, none of them had strong bloodlines, so they were considered to be harmless.

 

If only he could say the same about the vampires that attended the school.

 

Kyuhyun was still tired, but had begun taking his medication more to prevent him from collapsing again. Even though it felt like they weren’t doing their job as well as they had been, he didn’t need Henry to come and help him; he didn’t need the vampire’s help.

 

He lost that chance of helping him when he went against Kyuhyun’s wishes.

 

Kyuhyun’s fist slammed into the steering wheel, his body vibrating as his agitation towards the male manifested just at the memory of that time that happened long ago.

 

Kyuhyun leant forward, and rested his head against the leather covering the wheel and took deep calming breaths.

 

“Fucking vampire,” Kyuhyun hissed into the material.

 

His phone buzzed on the passenger seat and he pressed the button on his earpiece he was wearing for him to connect to the call.

 

“Yes?” he answered with his previous irritation coating his voice.

 

He waited for the expected reply, but instead he only heard the sound of someone breathing.

 

Kyuhyun frowned at the silence, and retrieved his phone to see that the person who was calling him had withheld their number.

 

“Who is this?” he demanded.

 

More breathy silence answered him, provoking his rising anger much further.

 

“If you don’t answer, I’m going to hang up,” he growled in warning.

 

“You get angry so easily, Inductee.”

 

Kyuhyun immediately disconnected the call.

 

Kyuhyun’s hands clenched around the steering wheel as his vision blurred at the tidal wave of emotions that came from hearing that voice.

 

“Fucking vampire,” Kyuhyun hissed again as Donghae’s amused voice rang around his head.

 

His phone buzzed again, and Kyuhyun’s snapped to see ‘withheld’ flashing on his screen.

 

Kyuhyun let the phone buzz while he gathered control of his anger, and calmly connected to the call, his body tense as he waited to hear Donghae’s voice slip through the ear piece.

 

“That was rude, Kyu,” Kyuhyun’s body shuddered at hearing the unexpected deep, sensually low voice coming through his ear piece.

 

“I warned you,” Kyuhyun reminded him tightly, before hissing, “don’t you dare call me by that name.”

 

“Why shouldn’t I call you by ‘Kyu’?” Donghae questioned. “I’ve heard other people call you that.” Donghae’s voice remained unchanged, and Kyuhyun swallowed as he struggled to keep a hold of his anger.

 

“Only people who I consider to be friends with can call me by that name,” Kyuhyun hissed. “And you are not my friend, hence never to call me that name.”

 

“Then let us be friends, Kyu,” Donghae whispered, and Kyuhyun couldn’t handle the whisper being so direct in his ear that he ripped it out and switched to speakerphone.

 

“How did you get my number, vampire?” Kyuhyun demanded as he changed the subject, hoping that Donghae’s voice would return back to normal.

 

“I have my ways,” Donghae chuckled deeply, causing Kyuhyun to glare at the phone.

 

“Who did you gain control of?” Kyuhyun snarled in outrage as he closed his window at seeing a family come towards his car.

 

“Don’t worry, Kyu, I never touched them.”

 

“Stop calling me by that name!” Kyuhyun nearly screamed but just say managed to keep it down to a raised shout.

 

“This is your second warning, vampire,” he warned the male.

 

“You’re so boring, Kyu. Stop playing by the rules and embrace the dark side,” Donghae said the last part incredibly huskily, and Kyuhyun finally snapped.

 

“Fuck you, Donghae.” Kyuhyun was actually shaking as he burned his glare into his phone.

 

He realised too late that he had made a mistake, and he felt his cheeks burn in mortification at Donghae’s gleeful chuckle.

 

“Finally, we’re both using each other’s names to address each other!” Donghae gleefully exclaimed. “I think that is the first step towards friend-”

 

Kyuhyun discounted the call and let out a scream of pure fury.

 

Kyuhyun’s vision swam, and he growled as he snapped them shut to evade the blurriness.

 

His hands were tight on the steering wheel, causing the leather to crack in protest due to his grip.

 

As his heartbeat thumped loudly in his ears, Kyuhyun desperately tried to keep control, and forcibly started the ignition and slammed it into drive.

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes focused on the road leading away from the town and away from the school.

 

He needed space, and he needed it now.

 

 

 

Donghae stared at his phone after Kyuhyun hung up had on him once again with a pleased smile.

 

“He’s going to kill you, you know.” Sungmin commented from where he sat on his bed, idly flicking through a magazine.

 

Donghae placed his phone on Sungmin’s desk and shook his head in disagreement.

 

“He’s going to want me, Min,” he firmly told his friend, and ignored the way the male rolled his eyes.

 

“We’ll see,” the vampire scoffed as he flicked over a new page. “With the way you’ve been acting around him, I’m sure it’s the other way around.”

 

Donghae flung the notepad that lay on the desk behind him at Sungmin, and smiled in satisfaction at Sungmin’s little yelp of pain.

 

“I see that you’re feeling better,” Donghae commented on the male’s lively appearance, and Sungmin shot him a dirty look that was accompanied with harsh flick as he turned another page.

 

“You should know exactly how much Eunhyuk’s blood revitalises you,” Sungmin sniped, and Donghae glared at the male’s dig about his history of taking Eunhyuk’s blood.

 

“You’re taking your annoyance out on the wrong vampire,” Donghae warned him.

 

“Say’s the person who attacked a Hunter because of his annoyance,” Sungmin scoffed.

 

“Didn’t you do exactly the same thing?” Donghae shot back, causing Sungmin to glare at him.

 

“Truce?” Sungmin offered, and Donghae nodded his head in agreement.

 

“Truce,” he agreed as he grabbed his phone, and moved from his chair to stand up.

 

He waved his phone at Sungmin. “Thanks for getting his number for me.”

 

“It was no problem.” Sungmin waved off with a dismissive hand, his lips curled into a little smirk, which faded as he spoke.

 

“Who are you feeding from tonight?” Sungmin asked curiously as Donghae began to leave his bedroom.

 

 “I’m not really hungry,” Donghae shrugged his shoulders as he grasped the door handle.

 

Donghae rolled his eyes at the disapproving glare he got from the vampire.

 

“You you need to feed from a human, Hae. You can’t just live on vampire blood. You know that it doesn’t help as much,” Sungmin scolded him while jabbing his magazine at him.

 

 “I know, mother,” Donghae teased as he opened the male’s bedroom door.

 

“I mean it, Donghae!” Sungmin yelled at him as Donghae slipped through and closed the door on his friend’s concerned words.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun returned back to the school just after the sun had set, his anger was still very much present through his veins as he carelessly parked Changmin’s car.

 

The sound of the gravel crunching under his feet annoyed him as he stormed in to the school, with his mind set on gathering his katana and finding something to practise on.

 

His body stumbled as he walked, his eyes blurring for an instant, but with a growl to himself he forced his body to behave, and carried on.

 

He ignored the students he passed on his walk to the dorm. The Scholarship students didn’t know how fast to move from his path when he entered the dorm, and he almost growled when he heard someone mention the head vampire’s name in passing conversation with another student.

 

Slamming his bedroom door open, he snapped up his prized possession and spun to exit his bedroom as he tightly held the black case, ignoring the white tube of pills that lay scattered on his desk from this morning.

 

His legs ate up the distance from his room to the entrance of the door within seconds, and as he shoved the doors open, a gust of bitter cold wind whipped at him as he moved off the gravel path and started to walk through the trimmed grass grounds.

 

He could feel the curious eyes on him as he moved further way from the dorm, but Kyuhyun was past caring, he needed to release himself.

 

Without any warning, he spun and his arm that held the katana flew up and missed the male that had been silently following him, causing Kyuhyun’s anger to manifest into snarl.

 

“What the hell happened for you to be like this?!” Henry hissed in confusion at Kyuhyun’s actions as he rose to his full height, though Kyuhyun still towered over him slightly.

 

“Leave,” Kyuhyun breathed heavily, attempting to control himself from unsheathing his katana so that he could practise on Henry instead of one of the trees that was dotted around the school’s grounds.

 

“You honestly think I’m going to leave you when you’re like this?” Henry eyes flickered from brown to red and back again, causing Kyuhyun to raise his katana up in warning.

 

“I’m not in the mood for a lecture, Betrayer,” Kyuhyun snarled, and he enjoyed seeing Henry flinch ever so slightly at the name.

 

“Fine.” Henry snapped. “Shall I go find Changmin and tell him just what you’re about to do?” Henry growled as his eyes turned red.

 

“Do whatever the fuck you want,” Kyuhyun hissed as he unsheathed his katana and threw the black case violently aside.

 

Kyuhyun’s katana effortlessly flowed through the air, almost playfully, as he danced around the vampire that was slowly stalking him. He could sense an audience growing from the near the dorms, and it had Kyuhyun smirking as he flexed his arm that held his back katana.

 

It had been a while since he last sparred with the male; he wondered if anything had changed.

 

 

_Kyuhyun grunted as the floor connected with his spine, with Henry falling on top of him as their hands grappled as Henry’s fought to control him._

_Kyuhyun’s harsh, breathless pants echoed around the room as he fought the vampire’s hold on him._

 

 

Kyuhyun’s feet stumbled at his thoughts and shook his head to clear away the memory.

 

Now wasn’t the time to think about that.

 

Kyuhyun’s breathing became calmer, and his stance became strong and fluid as he watched Henry’s red eyes follow him.

 

The vampire was hardly moving, only slightly pivoting in order to keep track of Kyuhyun’s circling.

 

“I’m sure you can hear their words from here,” Henry’s voice caught his attention from watching the male’s eyes that held memories and emotions that Kyuhyun had no desire of reliving.

 

Kyuhyun could hear the concerned and confused whispers from the students, but he was past the point of caring anymore.

 

Kyuhyun’s answer was him darting forwards, slashing his katana at the empty space that Henry had just vacated from.

 

Hyoyeon’s calming presence was rushing towards them, but the female’s calm wouldn’t help to diffuse the emotions that had been building up within Kyuhyun.

 

“It’s not too late for you to stop it, Kyu,” Henry softly told him from behind, and as Kyuhyun spun to face the vampire, his words invoked memories from their past to blaze in his mind.

 

 

_“Kyu?!”_

_Kyuhyun was breathing heavily from the corner of the practise room he was currently hiding in. With his hands tightly clamped over his mouth, his body was huddled against the walls of the corner as his feet helped him to keep himself pressed tightly against the white, cold walls._

_His body shuddered with fear when he tried to keep the moan of pain from escaping him, but still managed to make some sort of pained noise._

_He closed his eyes on the brightly lit room. The white walls and blue practise mats disappearing into darkness as he squeezed his eyes tightly, causing him to see specks of light from behind his eyelids._

_“We need to find him, Henry,” his mother’s frantic words rang through his mind from where she was located a few corridors away from the practise room he was hidden in._

_“I know, I’ll find him,” Henry promised his mother, but the vampire’s own voice held panic, and it stabbed at Kyuhyun’s heart as another bout of pain erupted through his stomach._

_“Argh!” Kyuhyun moaned as his spine jerked away from the wall, but his feet resisted, forcing him to stay locked against the wall._

_He heard the locked door move slightly, and his whole body flooded with dread as he sensed Henry’s presence outside the room._

_“Go away, Henry!” Kyuhyun screamed as he ripped his hands away from his mouth to latch onto his brown, sweaty hair._

_The tug of pain from his roots helped him focus away from the burn inside his stomach._

_“You need help, not isolation!” Henry argued desperately as the door rattled dangerously from the vampire’s pushing._

_Kyuhyun choked out a gasp of pain and his hands latched themselves back on his mouth as his throat clenched and unclenched painfully._

_Kyuhyun cried out in fear as the lock on the door shattered, and Henry flew into the large practise room._

_Kyuhyun was shaking his head rapidly at the male when Henry’s eyes found him in the corner furthest way from the door._

_“Let me help you,” Henry soothingly called to him as he slowly stepped towards Kyuhyun’s shaking form_. _“It’s not too late for you to stop it, Kyu,” Henry reminded him._

_“I don’t want your version of help!” Kyuhyun cried desperately as another wave of pain lashed through him, causing his vision to swim and make him slump forwards onto his hands and knees._

_“You can’t fight this alone!” Henry snapped angrily at him, his eyes flashing red due to his anger, and Kyuhyun’s form juddered at the words._

_He heard Henry pause at seeing his shudder, and could feel the male’s wariness travel to him._

_Kyuhyun’s lungs breathed easily, expanding wide within his chest, and his hands unclenched from being fists._

_“Kyu?” Henry called his name in a cautious whisper, causing Kyuhyun’s head to slowly rise to look up at the vampire._

_As Henry’s eyes widened, Kyuhyun’s lips curled back over his lips with a hiss as a wave of pain rolled through his body._

_“Help me,” he moaned desperately, and before he could control it, his body forced him to his feet and made him rush towards Henry’s body._

Kyuhyun’s body shook violently, his raised katana shaking dangerously as he stared at Henry’s desperate eyes.

 

“Betrayer,” Kyuhyun growled viciously, and Henry’s shoulders slumped as his face bore his pain of hearing Kyuhyun call him by that name.

 

He felt the person’s close presence too late since his mind and body was still stuck in his memories, so when the hand touched his back, he reacted instinctively.

 

“No, Kyuhyun!” Henry screamed too late.

 

Everything was a blur as Kyuhyun spun, grabbed the hand with his free hand, and forcibly twisted it, causing the bone to snap.

 

The scream of pain didn’t register to Kyuhyun, his blood was thumping too loudly in his ears as his body was finally given the go ahead to fight and release itself.

 

Before he could bring his katana to slash across the person’s stomach, a powerful hand latched itself onto his wrist that held up the katana and forced his hold on it to release with a sharp, painful twist.

 

As the katana fell to the ground, Kyuhyun spun to meet his new enemy head on.

 

A sudden punch to his face caused his head to snap to the side.

 

As he tasted blood on his tongue, Kyuhyun snarled and barrelled his body into the vampire’s that had just punched him. Kyuhyun’s strength and fury insured that they both fell to the ground, the vampire’s head smacking sickeningly off the cold earth.

 

Kyuhyun grunted as legs wrapped tightly around him, just underneath his ribcage, and as the vampire tightened his thighs, Kyuhyun’s lungs screamed at having his diaphragm being suffocated.

 

Over the sound of his blooding pounding in his ears, he distantly heard the sounds of students screaming, Henry cursing and shouting at someone, Changmin’s panicked voice calling his name from a distance, and Eunhyuk’s surprisingly soft words sounded like he was soothing someone.

 

But Kyuhyun didn’t care.

 

He looked down at the vampire that he was currently strangling with one of his hands, and smirked at the disbelieving brown eyes.

 

Kyuhyun lowered his mouth to brush against the male’s ear, and he nibbled on the soft lobe.

 

“Surprise,” he whispered into the male’s ear.

 

 

 

Donghae’s body shivered at the whisper. His lungs may have been burning from being deprived of air, but he couldn’t for the life of him move his limp arms due to his shock.

 

Kyuhyun’s head moved so that it was back in his eye line, and he swallowed thickly at the look in the male’s eyes.

 

“Enemy of mine,” Kyuhyun softly whispered, and Donghae subconsciously slacked his grip on Kyuhyun’s body as the male’s free hand moved to trace his parted lips.

 

“The game is now over,” Kyuhyun softly continued, and he had to concentrate hard on the male’s words and not the teasing touch on his lips.

 

“What are you?” he asked carefully as his shock began to ebb away.

 

Kyuhyun smiled down at him, the unnatural turquoise eyes laughing at him.

 

“I’m your enemy, Donghae,” Kyuhyun breathed huskily. “And your attraction to me is unwelcome.”

 

Donghae scoffed and tightened his thighs once again, smirking at Kyuhyun’s hiss of pain.

 

“That’s not what I’m not getting from you, Kyuhyun,” Donghae whispered, and forced the male to come closer to him by pulling his legs towards his chest.

 

Kyuhyun’s free hand flew out to brace him from falling, and also to prevent Donghae from pulling him closer.

 

“Didn’t you know this is how predators play?” Kyuhyun gasped, and Donghae’s mouth watered, his throat clenching painfully at seeing the strained veins in Kyuhyun’s neck.

  

“We can’t both be predators. One of us has to be the prey,” Donghae pointed out, and Kyuhyun’s face turned calculating, his strange coloured eyes burning into Donghae’s.

 

“Kyuhyun, snap out of it!” Donghae heard Henry scream, and glanced to the side so that he could see past Kyuhyun to see that Sungmin and Henry wrestling as Sungmin prevented Henry from reaching them.

 

Behind them, Donghae saw that Changmin was running towards him and Kyuhyun, his face pale and his eyes wide with fear and panic.

 

Kyuhyun’s hand removed itself from his neck, allowing Donghae to breathe properly and allow for his neck to be in a much comfortable position as he watched two other vampires snarl at one another.

 

_If only Sungmin could see the way he was acting towards Henry,_ Donghae thought in amusement.

 

He heard Kyuhyun scoff harshly, his breath tickling Donghae’s neck as Donghae winced at the way Henry flipped Sungmin and started to run towards them.

 

“Too late. I’ve already chosen my prey,” he heard the hunter murmur, bringing Donghae back to the situation he was in himself.

 

As he turned his head to question the male, Kyuhyun’s hand latched into his hair and yanked his head upwards.

 

“No!” Henry and Changmin screamed in vain as something sharp sank into Donghae’s neck, causing him to cry out in surprise and pain.

 

Donghae’s hands shoved at the male’s shoulders for Kyuhyun to release him, only to still at the growl of hunger and warning that erupted from the male’s throat.

 

Multiple people arrived in that split moment, yanking Kyuhyun from Donghae’s body and making Donghae scream as Kyuhyun’s fangs ripped carelessly from him.

 

Donghae’s hands flew to his neck to stem the bleeding, just as there was a wrist instantly covering his mouth.

 

He shook his head at Siwon’s offer and was rolled carefully onto his side so that Sooyoung’s healing could quickly fix the dangerous wound from spilling more blood.

 

His head snapped in the direction of hearing Henry’s yelp of pain, and saw the vampire lying on the ground with his hand covering his nose.

 

Donghae’s vision flashed red at seeing Kyuhyun being held so tightly by Changmin, his growl of jealously masked quickly by Siwon’s hand.

 

He glanced up to see Siwon shaking his head angrily at him, causing Donghae’s control to slip into the male, and force the vampire to let him go so that he could focus on Kyuhyun properly.

 

“That’s enough, Kyuhyun!” Changmin yelled, and he grunted when Kyuhyun effortlessly escaped his hold and shoved him away slightly.

 

Kyuhyun’s turquoise eyes caught Donghae’s, but his eyes no longer held the lust and hunger that Donghae had seen just moments ago.

 

As Kyuhyun’s eyes returned to brown, the male’s eyes flooded with hatred and disgust.

 

Donghae swallowed at seeing his blood smudged around Kyuhyun’s lips, and hissed when Kyuhyun roughly wiped it away from his face.

 

“Happy?” Kyuhyun barked at him, confusing Donghae as Kyuhyun spun and shoved past Changmin and Henry.

 

As he and the whole school watched the Hunters leave, he couldn’t help but chuckle to himself, which resulted in both Sooyoung and Siwon to stare at him as if he was crazy.

 

“Who would’ve thought that the most powerful hunter out of them all was nothing but a vampire?” He chuckled to himself as everything he had learned about the male finally fell into place.

 

_“Too late, I’ve already chosen my prey,”_ Kyuhyun’s words echoed around his mind, and Donghae smiled smugly.

 

He had him exactly where he needed him.

 

Hyoyeon really should’ve known better than to approach Kyuhyun. She knew that the male was too far gone as his vampire side demanded to be released, causing him to explode and lose all control of himself.

 

Really, she knew better.

 

Hyoyeon’s scream seemed to echo around her own head when Kyuhyun snapped her arm within a blink of an eye, and it was more shock than the pain of it snapping that had Hyoyeon screaming.

 

But now that the shock had worn off, she couldn’t stop her little whimpers of pain.

 

She whimpered as her arm throbbed painfully and she cradled to her chest protectively.

 

A hand brushed her shoulder from where she sat on the cold ground from Kyuhyun’s abrupt shove as he discarded her in order to fight with Donghae, who had charged at him before Kyuhyun could use his katana on her.

 

“Let me see,” Eunhyuk’s voice whispered to her soothingly, and Hyoyeon stared at the vampire in confusion.

 

The male had caught her when she had been shoved, but backed off when Hyoyeon shrugged off his secure hands. Now he was back again, and it confused her to see this side of the vampire whom she had heard to be cruel and heartless.

 

“Get your hands off her,” Henry snapped threateningly, and Hyoyeon’s face jerked up to see Henry storming towards them with a mask of thunder blazing on his face.

 

The sounds of Kyuhyun and Donghae’s fight faded, and Hyoyeon stared in mute confusion as Eunhyuk glared daggers at her friend.

 

“She’s hurt, you idiot! At least allow me to help her,” Eunhyuk snapped back.

 

“I’m the one that has the ability to heal others, not you, Shadow Shifter,” Henry hissed as he crouched in front of Hyoyeon and tugged her gently to the side, away from Eunhyuk’s kneeling form.

 

Hyoyeon hissed at movement, since it caused her to jostle her arm, and squeaked in surprise when Eunhyuk snarled and shoved Henry away from her, his hands coming up to steady her.

 

“What the hell are you two playing at?” she finally demanded as her confusion began to give her a headache. “Henry, hurry up and heal me, please.” she pleaded, and sighed in relief when Henry diverted his glare from Eunhyuk to care for her arm.

 

She gritted her teeth as he carefully touched her arm, and waited for the tickle of Henry’s power opening up between them.

 

As warmth flooded her arm, soothing the pain away, and blissfully numbing her arm as Henry began to work his energy into kitting her broken bone together.

 

Once she felt her arm was partially healed, she motioned for Henry to stop, causing him to raise a concerned eyebrow.

 

“You need to stop Kyuhyun,” she reminded the vampire, and Henry’s face turned ashen as he glanced to see what Kyuhyun was doing.

 

“Kyuhyun, snap out of it!” Henry screamed as he raced for their friend who was currently huddled over Donghae’s body with one hand wrapped tightly around the male’s neck.

 

From out of nowhere, Sungmin appeared and prevented Henry from getting anywhere near Kyuhyun.

 

As they wrestled, Hyoyeon’s world spun, and her little gasp of surprise had Eunhyuk’s hands on her once again.

 

“What’s wrong?” The vampire’s concern for her was starting to make her nervous, and she determinedly kept her lips sealed as she rose from sitting to standing.

 

Eunhyuk shadowed her as she rose, and once she was upright properly, she hastily moved away from the vampire, shooting him a warning look when he moved to follow her.

 

“Leave me alone,” she hissed, and jumped at hearing Changmin and Henry scream.

 

Somewhere inside of Hyoyeon, there has always had a part of her that was scared of Kyuhyun’s true identity.

 

Every time she saw his turquoise eyes flicker at her over the past couple of days, she has always avoided his gaze.

 

Now that she was seeing him feed from Donghae viciously, that little trickle of fear returned.

 

She backed up quickly when Changmin and Henry yanked Kyuhyun away from his food, and felt her eyes prickle at seeing how far gone her best friend actually was.

 

As Kyuhyun’s fist flew out and smacked into Henry’s nose, causing the vampire to fall with a painful yelp, Hyoyeon mindlessly shuffled forward to assist Changmin, whom was keeping a tight hold on Kyuhyun’s struggling form.

 

“Come on, Kyu,” Hyoyeon pleaded softly to herself as she willed Kyuhyun to regain control, just as Changmin shouted for him to stop.

 

Hyoyeon’s heart went into her throat when Kyuhyun escaped Changmin’s hold and stared at Donghae, who was still lying on the floor being healed.

 

Henry slowly rose, keeping his movements silent so that he didn’t startle Kyuhyun, who looked like he was regaining composure of himself.

 

“Happy?” Kyuhyun barked at Donghae, and Hyoyeon’s form slumped in relief at hearing Kyuhyun’s normal voice, and not his vampire nature.

 

But her relief was short lived as she caught sight of the male’s eyes as he passed her without so much as a glance.

 

As she watched her friends leave her, she glanced back at the school that had witnessed Kyuhyun’s true identity.

 

She caught the stares of disbelief, and also the stares of anger and hunger, which made her own eyes narrow as her protectiveness for Kyuhyun returned.

 

 

_She stared at the boy in confusion, and glanced at Mrs Cho whom was smiling at her with amusement._

_The boy was scowling at the way her eyes moved up and down his body, and eventually sighed and crossed his arms in a manner that was much older than he appeared._

_“So, he’s a year older than me,” she began slowly, and then glanced down at her own teenage body before looking at the boy’s younger body again. “And yet, he looks like he’s six years younger than me.”_

_The little boy glared at her with annoyance and impatience._

_“Dramatic much?” he scoffed, causing Hyoyeon to gape at him in surprise._

_“Yah, at least I don’t look like I’m ten years old!” she snapped back, only to receive a eye roll in return._

_“You keep changing the ages. At least stick to one and argue with that,” the boy purposely muttered loudly as he turned to join the classroom that he had been taken out from._

_Hyoyeon’s mouth hung open in shock as the door to classroom shut silently behind the little boy as he dismissed her._

_Mrs Cho giggled lightly, causing Hyoyeon to turn her shocked expression on her._

_“I think he likes you already,” the boy’s mother commented, causing Hyoyeon’s cheeks to flame pink as she stuttered in disagreement, which caused the older female to laugh brightly as she placed a hand on Hyoyeon’s shoulder and led her back the way they had came._

_“Promise me I won’t ever have to work with him,” she pleaded to the female, and only got an amused look in return._

_Hyoyeon’s small cry of despair echoed through the white corridor._

“Hyoyeon?” Eunhyuk’s voice filtered through to her, but another memory began to play before her eyes as she saw a few red eyes begin to show themselves amongst the crowd of students.

_Hyoyeon’s heart stilled as she saw the little boy being shoved roughly into the corridor wall by small number of teenage boys._

_Hyoyeon glanced around to see if there were any teachers around, and felt her worry rise when she failed to spy anyone._

_“Freak,” she heard one boy snarl, and she turned in time to see one of the boys pull his fist back and slam it into the smaller boy’s stomach._

_As the boy gasped from the punch to his stomach, Hyoyeon was already stalking towards them._

_The boy drew his arm back to make another hit, and Hyoyeon grabbed it and shoved the boy back into his pack of friends._

_“How is he a freak?” she casually asked whilst glaring at the male._

_“They claim he’s the same age as us, yet he appears so young. He’s either a freak or a liar,” the male growled as he got into her face, trying to intimidate her._

_Hyoyeon scoffed and crossed her arms, purposely bumping the male from her._

_“Regardless of appearances, he’s is far more superior than you will ever dream to be.”_

_“If that’s so, why are you protecting him?”_

_“Who said I was protecting him?” she asked lightly, and stepped aside to show the empty space that was behind her._

_As the boy’s face turned confused, she pointed to look behind him._

_The male gasped in surprise at seeing his two unconscious friends lying on the floor with the smaller boy standing in the middle of them, his strange turquoise eyes glittered with amusement and hatred as he stared at the male who was backing up to the wall that he had previously slammed the smaller boy against._

_“We are taught to work as a team, not to abuse our team,” the smaller boy quietly spoke as he stared at the teenage male, whom was frozen under his stare._

_“We are taught to protect, regardless of sex or race. And yet, you still attacked me,” the smaller boy moved closer to the male, and Hyoyeon’s instinct began to alert her._

_“I’m sorry,” the teenager rushed out, and Hyoyeon placed a gentle hand onto the smaller one’s shoulder, letting her calm ease into the tight shoulders._

_The boy glanced up at her, surprise lighting his turquoise eyes, before returning to glare at the male in front of him._

_“Don’t be,” the boy spoke, confusing both Hyoyeon and the teenage male. “Because when I next get my dose of aging, I’ll be coming after you.”_

_“What?” the male whimpered fearfully._

_The smaller boy smiled and his eyes turned from turquoise to brown. “You wouldn’t want to break your ego completely by being beaten up by someone who looks like he is ten.” The little boy mocked. “No. When I next get my next dose of aging, which will level out the balance so that I appear more of my true age, I’ll be coming to show you that I’m no liar, and that I’m happy to be a ‘freak’.”_

_Before the male could answer him, the smaller boy grabbed her hand and tugged her away from the scene, just as the sound of footfalls echoed from a distance._

_She tried to pull her hand free, only to get a shocking powerful tug in return, causing her to stumble and having to catch herself by using the corridor wall._

_“Yah!” she complained, and received an amused look in return._

_“Quit whining  and do what oppa says,” the smaller boy teased, invoking Hyoyeon to not only blush, but also to stare horrified at the boy who was not only older than her, but yet appeared as child at the same time._

_“Please don’t say that to me whilst you are still looking the way you do,” she pleaded desperately as she helplessly followed the smaller boy._

_“Only if you promise to call me it after my next round of aging,” the boy teased her as he led her into a practise room that also had another boy her age inside._

_“I’m going to be sick,” she muttered weakly, and whisked her hand away when he released it._

_“The bin is over there,” he waved in the direction of the bin as he moved to join the male who was staring at her with curious eyes._

_“Changmin, this is Hyoyeon. My mother recruited her to babysit me too,” the smaller boy scoffed, causing Hyoyeon to gape at him._

_“I’m not here to babysit you, I’m here to join the Hunter community since my parents are hunters too,” Hyoyeon defended herself, before turning and storming towards the door that she had been dragged through._

_“Ignore the brat, Hyoyeon-shi,” she heard Changmin chuckle from behind, and she glanced to see that the teenager had the smaller boy in a playful headlock._

_“Now, Kyuhyun, what was that little lesson I taught you about making new friends?” Changmin joked as he shook the boy around, causing the boy to snarl and curse things that had Hyoyeon’s eyes widening._

_“Is this how you respect your elders?!” Kyuhyun snarled as he was playfully swung around in a circle whilst still in Changmin’s headlock._

_Changmin winked at her, causing her lips to lift, and a little giggle to escape her as she watched and listened to the two boys argue._

_Maybe she wouldn’t mind ‘babysitting’ Kyuhyun after all._

 

 

Hyoyeon shook her head slightly to clear away the memory, and with one last dark look at the vampires that held malicious eyes, she turned and followed her friends that were chasing after Kyuhyun’s fleeing form.

 

She may be scared of his vampire side, but she refuses to allow him to be hurt because of it. He’s been hurt too much already because of it, and she’d be dammed if it happened to him again.


	20. Chapter 20

_The past is slowly being revealed_

 

 

 

_“Make sure to take your medication. This is, after all, your choice, Kyu. Make sure that you follow it.”_

_Kyuhyun looked up at the male whom had just given him the white tub that contained his medication, and nodded._

_“I know, father. I don’t want to be the same as them,” he muttered, and the male’s eyes softened with warmth and a hint of regret._

Kyuhyun shoved the bedroom door open, and was greeted by darkness and also the scent of Henry. He could hear the rest of his friends chasing after him as he moved to the bathroom, flicking on the light as he entered and hissing at the bright light.

 

Ignoring the reflection he saw in the mirror that was above the sink, he turned the hot tap on and let it run until it was scalding, before taking a handful and splashing it over his mouth to get rid of the taste of Donghae’s blood.

 

 

_Kyuhyun gazed at his reflection. His eyes locked on just one of his face’s features._

_Kyuhyun’s stomach rolled with disgust as his tongue carefully touched the tip of one of his descended fangs._

_A pinprick of blood welled up, and Kyuhyun hastily spat out the metallic taste._

_He grabbed for the white tub inside his bathroom cabinet, and quickly retrieved and swallowed two pills from inside._

_He watched as his turquoise eyes moulded back into brown as his medication began to work instantly through his system._

_Kyuhyun’s fangs retracted, and Kyuhyun’s clenched hands on the basin of his sink released themselves._

_But still the waves of disgust and loathing lingered inside of him._

 

He heard the sound of his team members entering the bedroom from behind him, and seconds later he was being yanked away from the sink, just as his eyes began to stream the pained tears caused from the scalding water.

 

Henry’s curse filled his head as he damped a cold face towel and soothed his burning face.

 

“Why?” Henry asked him softly, and Kyuhyun stared past him at the male who was looking at him from the doorway.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t answer him; he just stared at Changmin’s helpless eyes, and watched as the male sighed faintly and returned to the bedroom.

 

“Look at me,” Henry’s voice cooed to him, and Kyuhyun eyes unwillingly followed the vampire’s command.

 

“What I have always told you, Kyu?” Henry asked him softly as he gently pressed the damp towel around his mouth.

 

Kyuhyun’s mind was scattered, and he struggled to process just what he was thinking and doing.

 

He shouldn’t be this close to the male who had hurt him to the point he couldn’t stand to be near him.

 

He shouldn’t have even lost control of himself; his lifelong training to control his vampirism seemed to have disappeared in the space of a few days.

 

He shouldn’t be looking at the male in front of him for support; he should be asking the male in the other room for help.

 

 

_“Are you saying that I’m not strong enough for this mission?” Kyuhyun snarled defensively at Changmin._

_“This will be your first mission in Korea. The place where-” Changmin rushed to convince him of his words but Kyuhyun shot him a dark, warningly look._

_“Go around that part, Changmin.” Kyuhyun advised him and Changmin’s hands ran helplessly through his hair._

_“You’ve only chased after vampires in Japan, and even then they have been missions close to home-”_

_“Then this will be a good way to gain experience,” Kyuhyun cut over him as he returned to packing his bag._

_Changmin groaned loudly in frustration, and Kyuhyun raised an eyebrow as his friend stormed over to him, and grasped his shoulders tightly._

_“Everything you have done to keep that part of yourself hidden,” Changmin began, his concerned eyes burning into his, “may reappear again due to the pressure or stress of being in that environment.”_

_“It won’t, Changmin,” Kyuhyun sighed and tugged his childhood friend into a comforting hug._

_“My control is strong now. It won’t break.”_

 

 

He should never have come here. Just like Changmin had pleaded for him not too.

 

“I don’t know what’s happening anymore,” he whispered, making the vampire still his actions of soothing his face.

 

As Henry’s eyes carefully searched his, he dropped the towel to the floor and brought him into a tight embrace, tilting his neck so that Kyuhyun could bury his head into the slightly shorter male’s neck as he held the muscular back tightly.

 

“I’m here. I’ll help you,” Henry shushed him soothingly.

 

“But you’re the reason why I’m like this,” Kyuhyun reminded him, and felt the male flinch at his words.

 

“I can’t undo the past, Kyu,” Henry sadly, quietly, spoke. “Why can’t you forgive me?” he begged.

 

Kyuhyun moved his face so that he could see through the doorway and into the bedroom, spying Changmin sitting on the bed with his head in his hands, and Hyoyeon sitting next to him whilst rubbing his back.

 

They both looked up at feeling his eyes on them, and saw their same hopeful expressions of seeing him in Henry’s embrace.

 

Kyuhyun forced his eyes shut, and gritted his teeth as he kept up the facade of Henry comforting him.

 

“How can I forgive you when you made it real?” Kyuhyun hissed sharply, his grip on the male tightening.

 

“You need to stop this hatred, Kyuhyun; it’s going to eat you alive. And I don’t mean it just towards me, but towards yourself,” Henry’s voice was soft despite Kyuhyun’s tight grip, and Kyuhyun hissed at feeling a tickling sensation on his back and tried to yank away from Henry’s hold, only for the vampire to keep him still.

 

“Let me go!” Kyuhyun demanded as quietly as he could as he struggled to escape Henry’s arms, and also not to attract Changmin’s and Hyoyeon’s attention.

 

“Donghae’s blood hasn’t sated you, you need to feed.” Henry muttered as his power withdrew from Kyuhyun’s body, causing Kyuhyun to tense at the male’s words.

 

Henry sighed and titled his head purposely in indication for Kyuhyun to bite him.

 

Clarity suddenly slammed into Kyuhyun, propelling him out and away from Henry, and causing his back to slam into the tiled wall of the bathroom as he frantically shook his head at Henry.

 

“I don’t need your help,” Kyuhyun snarled as his body shook with the memory of him being in this position years ago.

 

 

_Kyuhyun couldn’t control his body no more. He was just watching through his eyes as his body was controlled by his bloodlust._

_He was an idiot to try and develop the willpower of overcoming his thirst for blood without using his medication._

_He believed that because of his strong mentality, he’d be able to. But he was so wrong._

_He didn’t recognise the symptoms. He just thought he was looking more pale and thinner due to his increased combat training, which only naturally increased his intake of food._

_But it didn’t seem to help him as it usually would in terms of keeping his body levels balanced._

_He never once thought it was because his body was slowly going down that dark, dangerous tunnel that would lead him to bloodlust that is born in a vampire._

_His medication doesn’t replicate blood, but provides the essential coverage that he needs for drinking blood. It’s similar to a vitamin tablet. That’s what he was told when he was a child anyway. The tablets help block his body’s craving for blood and instead gives him the boost that is needed in order for him to function properly._

_The downside is that he has to eat at regular intervals because his body is still craving to feed, so the medication substitutes that with food._

_Kyuhyun assumed that if he still consumed regularly, his body levels would still remain balanced and safe. But once he felt the sharp pains in his stomach and felt his gums ache to release his fangs, Kyuhyun panicked and rushed to hide from everyone._

_Kyuhyun grunted as the floor connected with his spine with Henry falling on top of him as their hands grappled as Henry fought to control him._

_Kyuhyun’s harsh, breathless pants echoed around the room as he fought the vampire’s hold on him._

_“I need my tablets,” Kyuhyun gritted out as he fought the battle raging inside him to contain his bloodlust._

_“There’s no time,” Henry panted out as Kyuhyun’s body moved of its own accord and tried to buck the teenage vampire off him._

_His body was burning; his vision was tinted red as his body focused on the pulse that was on top of him._

_Kyuhyun’s mind was throwing ideas at his muscles and limbs for him to overthrow the vampire so that he could sink his fangs into the male’s veins._

_Kyuhyun gagged at the thoughts and images._

_“I’ve never drank blood. I’m not going to start now,” Kyuhyun snarled, and felt relieved as Henry shoved his form back onto the floor._

_The other male’s body was in disarray. His clothing was ripped or stretched due to their fighting._

_“Kyu, I can’t fight you for much longer. Just take my blood,” Henry groaned, and Kyuhyun could hear how much effort it was taking Henry to keep him pinned._

_Panic began to grow inside of him, and Kyuhyun fought to escape the male’s hold on him after seeing the resolve in the vampire’s eyes._

_“Don’t,” Kyuhyun threatened, and pushed his hands at the male’s slight exposed shoulders to prevent the vampire from getting any closer._

_“This is a part of you, Kyu. You need to stop running away from it,” Henry’s voice was clear with the male’s decision, and Kyuhyun’s arms locked as he fought Henry’s shoulders from coming closer to him._

_“You promised me,” Kyuhyun snapped, and gasped in fright as Henry yanked him up so that he was on the vampire’s lap._

_Kyuhyun’s scream of fury and repressing hunger echoed through the practise room as Henry grasped the back of his head and shoved his face towards the junction of his neck._

_“I know. But I’m helping you, Kyu,” Henry whispered, and Kyuhyun felt his regained control of his sanity crumble as his ears, nose, and eyes locked onto the pulse just a few inches away from him._

_His vision completely went red as his bloodlust finally consumed control of him; his face drew closer towards the male’s neck and sank his fangs into the sweaty skin._

_As soon as a drop of the vampire’s blood made contact with his parched taste buds, Kyuhyun’s demeanour turned vicious. Exactly like a starved animal. His hands locked onto the male’s shoulders, not allowing any room for the male to move away as he greedily drank._

_As his stomach and body rejoiced at ingesting the strange, tingling blood, somewhere inside of Kyuhyun, something died._

_He became the thing he that had spent his life avoiding and hating._

_He became a monster._

 

Changmin and Hyoyeon appeared at the doorway at hearing his snarl, and upon seeing him shaking against the tiled wall, Changmin dove past the vampire to catch him as he slipped down the bathroom wall.

 

“I never wanted your help,” Kyuhyun snarled as he glared at the male that had ruined his life.

 

“Kyu, please,” Henry’s voice was thick with emotion as Henry’s eyes welled up with tears, causing Kyuhyun to scoff harshly as he used Changmin’s support of helping him back to his feet.

 

As Kyuhyun shoved his shoulder into Henry as he passed him, causing the male to stumble into the sink, he bowed his head in apology to Hyoyeon, his eyes darting to the female’s hurt arm.

 

“I don’t want to hear it,” Hyoyeon warned him softly, and he nodded his head in understanding at the forgiveness he saw in her eyes.

 

As he allowed Changmin to remove him away from Henry’s presence, he heard Henry begin to cry for the second time in his life.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t acknowledge the sound of the male’s soft cries; he just stared ahead and left the vampire behind.

 

Out in the corridor, Changmin’s arms around his waist tightened and Kyuhyun grasped the male’s strong forearms in comfort.

 

“Everything will be okay,” he whispered to the male who was shaking slightly as he attempted to keep his worry and fear contained.

 

“Do you have any idea just how much trouble is coming your way?” Changmin whispered, and Kyuhyun paused at the beginning of the stairs to look at his childhood friend.

 

“I know,” he sighed.

 

“Then why have you just pushed away the person who has always been looking out for you?” Changmin demanded as dropped his arm from Kyuhyun’s waist.

 

Kyuhyun gave him a warning look, and Changmin shook his head helplessly as he moved down the stairs without Kyuhyun.

 

“Since that day, I have told you that, what Henry did, was to help you,” Changmin paused and looked over his shoulder at him, ignoring the burning look that Kyuhyun was sending him.

 

“You keep forgetting what Henry gave up in order to join you, Kyu,” Changmin’s voice was sad, and Kyuhyun swallowed thickly as he was reminded just what the vampire had given up for him.

 

 

_Kyuhyun was confused._

_Henry and his parents had disappeared into their office half an hour ago and had yet to reappear._

_Kyuhyun glanced around the hallway he was sitting in, looking for any signs of the other Hunters that worked with his parents, and sighed in relief when he failed to spy anyone._

_He rose from where he was sitting across his parents’ office door, and notched his power up that was keeping his scent and presence hidden from the people inside._

_Once he pressed his ear against the wooden door, due to his vampire hearing he was able to hear the conversation that was taking place inside._

_“Are you sure you want to go through with this, Henry?” his father’s deep voice questioned his friend, causing Kyuhyun’s forehead to furrow in confusion and worry._

_“I made this decision the day that I left. I want to remain by Kyuhyun’s side.”_

_Kyuhyun’s eyes widened as he began to understand just what Henry was agreeing to, and Kyuhyun didn’t know whether or not to be happy about the male’s decision, or to feel sad at the cost that the male had made in order for him to do so._

 

“I never asked for him to do it,” Kyuhyun bit out, and Changmin’s eyes turned disapproving.

 

“Like I said, he has always had your better interests at heart.”

 

Kyuhyun watched as his friend left him on the dark stairs with only Henry’s sobs and Hyoyeon’s comforting words coming from behind him and keeping him company.

 

“I didn’t ask for him to come and find me,” Kyuhyun whispered to himself as his legs carried him down the stairs and away from his past.

 

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he felt the vampire’s presence and locked his eyes on the student that was walking towards him.

 

Kyuhyun noted the way the male was looking at him, and felt his skin prickle at the hungry look he saw deep in the brown eyes.

 

“Jungsu would like a word with you, vampire,” the Elite student called as he stopped halfway, and Kyuhyun finally placed a name to the male’s face.

 

“I’m still a Hunter, so be careful about how you address me, Minho,” he warned as he moved towards and past the vampire.

 

He didn’t wait for Minho to show him the way; he just left the vampire behind as he made his way to the headmaster’s office.

 

 

 

Hyoyeon tucked the vulnerable vampire into a comforting hug as they both knelt on the bathroom floor, her knee growing damp because of the face towel that she was kneeling on.

 

As Henry grasped her waist tightly, Hyoyeon was reminded of the first time that Henry had broken down.

 

It was at the same time that things between Henry and Kyuhyun changed for the worst and drove to their friendship ending, with Henry becoming depressed as guilt ate at him.

 

 

_The strong wind caused Hyoyeon’s short blonde hair to whip wildly around her face as she grasped the metal railing tightly, her eyes scanning the training grounds for the vampire she was seeking._

_She could still smell the coppery tang of blood that lingered with her from the practise room that she had just ran from, leaving Changmin to calm down a hysterical Kyuhyun._

_Hyoyeon’s developing sharp eyesight caught a glimpse of brown hair and she was immediately running down the metal fire escape at spying it._

_She jumped the last four steps, her knees bending low to help absorb the impact, and her legs began eating up the distance in order to catch the distraught teenager._

_She heard someone shout at her in Japanese from where she had just been, and as she glanced back, she saw that it was Kyuhyun’s mother._

_She couldn’t hear the female’s words clearly, but she got the gist of it by reading her lips._

_“Please bring him home, Hyo,” she read from the female’s lips._

_She nodded her head at the older female, and continued on her mission to retrieve Henry._

_She found Henry collapsed on his hands and knees in the middle of the small fighting arena they had so that they could train against one another outside._

_As she jogged towards him, the wind began to throw little drops of rain at them, and within seconds, it was pouring down._

_She dropped to her knees beside the vampire, and glanced at the blood on his neck._

_“It’s healed already,” Henry’s voice was distant as he muttered to her, and her eyes confirmed that wound on his neck was indeed healed._

_It wasn’t just his neck that had been injured by Kyuhyun. Henry’s clothes were ripped, and bruises already growing on his exposed shoulder._

_But what hurt to see was the guilt and the pain in Henry’s eyes._

_She grasped his wrist and gently tugged for the male to rise, failing when he resisted her._

_“You’ve done nothing wrong, Henry,” she reassured him, only for Henry to faintly scoff at her._

_“Really?” Henry asked as he stared ahead of them. “Funny. I’m sure that Kyuhyun was screaming that I had ruined his life just before I left.”_

_Hyoyeon noticed the way the male’s shoulders were shaking, saw the tight set in his jaw, and the way his eyes were watering which had nothing to do with the rain falling onto them._

_Understanding dawned on her, and she shuffled closer so that she could bring the male to rest his head against her shoulder._

_As she wrapped her arms protectively around him, she whispered for him to let go._

_And he did._

 

No matter how much she and Changmin tried to convince Kyuhyun that what had happened was the best answer at that time, he still ignored their words and continued to hate Henry’s existence.

 

 

_Hyoyeon winced as Changmin slammed the bedroom door behind him, and she glanced at Kyuhyun, whom was vibrating with anger._

_The vampire had been in his bedroom for days, refusing to attend to classes and speak to people. He refused point blank to even see Henry, which was the main reason why Changmin had just stormed out of Kyuhyun’s bedroom._

_“Don’t start, Hyo,” Kyuhyun warned as he yanked up his book for one of their shared classes._

_Hyoyeon raised an eyebrow at the warning._

_“Noted and ignored,” she told him as she folded her arms across her chest, her face set with determination._

_“Are you really going to throw away your friendship with Henry, just because he helped you?” she demanded, watching as Kyuhyun heaved a long suffering sigh._

_“He has known from day one about my feelings about what I am,” Kyuhyun’s tone was careful, and Hyoyeon could hear the care he was taking to keep from lashing at her. “He ignored everything he knew about me, and forced me to drink his blood.”_

_“He didn’t betray you; he was helping you since you were stupid enough to not take your medication,” Hyoyeon pointed out, and Kyuhyun shot her an annoyed glare._

_“And because of him, I now have to drink blood!” Kyuhyun snapped, his eyes flashing turquoise due to his anger._

_“You’re a vampire, Kyuhyun, that’s what you have to do!”_

_“I was doing fine with just taking my medication!” Kyuhyun yelled. “But now that my body as ingested blood, and as recognised that it’s that that it needs, it’s no longer accepting just my medication no more!” Kyuhyun snarled, and his hands ripped apart the thick book in his hands._

_Hyoyeon took a deep, calming breath in order to stop things from escalating even further._

_“Henry was just helping you,” Hyoyeon thickly told him, her tears starting to clog her throat. “How can you hate him because of that?”_

_Kyuhyun’s eyes returned to brown that had a dullness to them, before he stared down at the ruined book in his hands._

_“He broke his one promise to me,” Kyuhyun muttered, and Hyoyeon’s heart clenched painfully at hearing the emotionless tone. “Why should I keep someone close to me when they have betrayed my trust, and ruined my life?”_

_“But he’s your-” Hyoyeon began only to be cut off at Kyuhyun’s look of hatred._

_“He’s nothing to me now,” Kyuhyun’s cold, heartless words pierced through her, and she let out a soft sob of grief._

_She left his room, fighting her tears, at his request._

 

“Maybe I should leave again,” Henry whispered against her clavicle, and Hyoyeon’s heart clenched at feeling more tears drop onto her shoulder.

 

“You can’t run away again, Henry,” she told him softly.

 

“Clearly, he’ll never forgive me, Hyo, what else can I do?!” Henry wailed weakly, the fight that he had against Kyuhyun’s coldness towards him was no longer there.

 

“He needs you,” she whispered, and closed her eyes on the tears that were forming.

 

“He doesn’t, Hyoyeon,” Henry feebly whispered. “He was doing okay before I arrived in his life; I only complicated things by forcing myself into being a part of his life.”

 

“Henry, that’s not-”

 

“If anything, it’s me who needs him.” Henry’s admission brought forth Hyoyeon’s tears, and she cradled the male tighter to her body.

 

“Beneath his coldness towards you, burns the bond that you two once had.” Hyoyeon whispered determinedly. “I don’t care what Kyuhyun says, he would never have allowed you to help him if he truly despised you. I personally believe that he’s so caught up in the issues that he has towards himself that he takes them out on you, because you were the one to trigger everything.”

 

Hyoyeon sighed softly as she moved her head and rested it on top of the soft brown locks before whispering, “Somewhere, deep inside of him, he knows that all you did was made him accept the truth of what he is.”

 

“He’s all I have, Hyo,” Henry whispered as he trembled, and grasped her tightly.

 

Hyoyeon sniffled as she tried to gain control of her tears, and used her calmness to ease Henry’s pain.

 

“Don’t give up now,” she whispered as she felt the male’s body relax against her. “Please, not now.”


	21. Chapter 21

_The little things that had gone unnoticed before are now beginning to make themselves more known._

 

 

 

Zhou Mi was a bag of nerves as he watched Kyuhyun enter Jungsu’s office. He had seen the male attack Hyoyeon and Donghae, seen him surprise everyone by biting their most powerful student.

 

He should be scared off him. Kyuhyun wasn’t just a Hunter, but also a vampire, making it a dangerous mix.

 

But, he wasn’t. If anything, he was nervous about how this would affect the male.

 

 Zhou Mi glanced to his right and saw Heechul’s calculating look as he read the male’s emotions, and behind Heechul he saw Jungsu watching the Hunter with curious eyes.

 

Jungsu dismissed the Elite student that he had ordered for him to retrieve Kyuhyun, and waited until the teenager left and closed the door behind him.

 

“Where should we start?” Jungsu asked as he moved to sit behind his fixed desk.

 

Zhou Mi bit his lip in anticipation, and remained standing as Heechul moved to sit on the armchairs behind them.

 

“You’re the one who called me here, you tell me,” Kyuhyun retorted whilst sighing heavily, causing Zhou Mi’s eyes to widen in surprise.

 

He caught the twitch of annoyance in the Jungsu’s cheek, and followed Heechul’s silent order for him to sit next to him.

 

“You came here to protect my students, and to help them. Am I correct?” Jungsu asked as he idly shuffled some of his paperwork on his desk, his eyes remained locked on Kyuhyun’s blank stare.

 

“You know you are, just get to the point.”

 

“Then why did you keep something as important as you being a vampire away from us? And not to mention, you have attacked one of my own students,” Jungsu growled with a sharp slap of his papers hitting his desk, causing Zhou Mi to flinch slightly.

 

“Your student has been provoking me and my team for the past few days. I warned you that I would deliver a punishment if they didn’t behave,” Kyuhyun’s reply was quick.

 

“And to answer your first question, it was really none of your business.”

 

“None on my business?” Jungsu repeated incredulously, his expression stunned before morphing into an angry mask. “You are working within my school, watching over my students whose care as have been entrusted to me. I think I at least have the right to know!”

 

Kyuhyun sighed and rubbed a hand across his forehead as if to rub away a headache.

 

“Now, Kyuhyun, I want to know just who you are, and which bloodline you are from.”

Zhou Mi watched the flinch rush through Kyuhyun’s body at the Jungsu’s demand, and he saw Heechul lean forward slightly with a curious look on his face.

 

Kyuhyun’s face became shuttered and locked as he stared defiantly into Jungsu’s eyes.

 

“You have my report from being admitted here. Read that.” He carefully spoke, and Zhou Mi saw the male’s fists, which were behind his back, clench from where he was sitting.

 

“Your report says that you are adopted. Do you expect me to believe that?” Jungsu laughed, and Zhou Mi and Heechul saw the way Kyuhyun’s eyes darkened ever so slightly.

 

“You can’t be serious,” Jungsu breathed disbelievingly as Kyuhyun remained silent.

 

“He is,” Heechul confirmed, drawing Kyuhyun’s attention to them.

 

“Just what is your power?” Kyuhyun asked him curiously, causing Heechul to smirk at him.

 

“Tell me yours, and I’ll tell you mine,” Heechul teased him, and Zhou Mi gaped at the answering smirk on Kyuhyun’s lips.

 

One minute Heechul was smirking at Kyuhyun, and the next second his eyes were wide, his jaw hung open as he rose to his feet.

 

“Chul?” both he and Jungsu called in surprise as the vampire moved towards Kyuhyun’s amused form.

 

“How did you do that?” Heechul breathed as he circled the teenager, his eyes raking over his body.

 

“Err, Heechul?” Jungsu called in confusion as he moved to stand up.

 

“I’ve showed you mine, now tell me yours.” Kyuhyun teased, causing Heechul to stop and stare at him with admiring eyes.

 

Zhou Mi ignored the pang of jealousy that rushed though his stomach at seeing that look.

 

Heechul’s eyes went black, as they do when he’s concentrating his ability on finding emotions within the atmosphere, and Kyuhyun curiously leaned forwards slightly.

 

“I can detect emotions by colour and by scent,” Heechul explained as his eyes returned back to brown, and Kyuhyun retreated back with an impressed look. “And I now understand how you were able to keep your identity from us from the very beginning.”

 

Heechul glanced at Jungsu with a smile on his face. “He’s a Masker.”

 

Kyuhyun frowned deeply at the name of his power, just as Jungsu stared blankly at Heechul, along with Zhou Mi.

 

“He’s a what?” Jungsu asked patiently.

 

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes and answered before Heechul could even open his mouth.

 

“I can mask my thoughts, emotions, and scent. Thus, allowing me to mask my true identity.”

 

Jungsu stared at the Hunter with cautious, distrustful eyes.

 

“How?” he demanded for Kyuhyun to explain.

 

“Because of my training,” Kyuhyun deadpanned, causing Jungsu to glare at him, his patience wearing extremely thin.

 

Zhou Mi was convinced that Jungsu was about to fly over the desk and smack the Hunter from the way the male’s stormy face was any indication. But what drew his attention away from the headmaster was the way Kyuhyun’s face brightened as if he was struck by an idea.

 

Zhou Mi swallowed nervously at the new light that was in the male’s eyes.

 

“I’m able to control and manipulate my power,” Kyuhyun unexpectedly began, immediately capturing Heechul’s and Jungsu’s attention. “As you have witnessed, I use it perfectly when I lie. I manipulate my power to make sure my lies are believed, and my true identity is hidden.”

 

Kyuhyun paused as if he was debating something, before shrugging to himself. “That was how I managed to fool Sooyoung’s tests.”

 

The room was silent as they all absorbed Kyuhyun’s change of attitude and honesty.

 

“The test,” Zhou Mi whispered, drawing Kyuhyun’s attention. “Just how?” he pathetically asked as his words failed to make sense under Kyuhyun’s stare.

 

“Before she took the blood, I was already manipulating my blood cells to appear how human’s blood cell would appear, so that when she tested it, it would indicate the blood being perfectly normal.”

 

Zhou Mi’s eyes were wide as he heard Kyuhyun explanation, and nodded to show that he understood and that he was done asking things.

 

“Wait, wait,” Jungsu waved his hands as he face bore a mask of utter confusion. “Just a second ago you refused to share anything, but now your lips are running away from you.”

 

Jungsu collapsed into his chair with a hand pressed to his temple.

 

“You don’t make any sense,” Jungsu complained to himself, causing Zhou Mi to smile in amusement at the headmaster’s words.

 

Zhou Mi’s smile slipped off his lips at seeing Kyuhyun’s dark, cunning look.

 

One second Zhou Mi was sitting, and the next he was being yanked off his chair and spun around so that his back hit someone’s chest.

 

Zhou Mi’s heart stopped when a restrain arm wrapped around his chest, locking him against the stronger body.

 

He hadn’t even seen Kyuhyun move.

 

“Let him go,” Heechul snarled dangerously as he forced himself not to rush at them, and slipped into a fighting stance.

 

“Just a little demonstration to remind you that I’m no mere vampire,” Kyuhyun’s voice called close to his ear, making Zhou Mi shake with fear.

 

“Let him go,” Heechul repeated, his eyes now an angry red.

 

“Wait, Heechul,” Jungsu ordered. “If he meant harm to Zhou Mi, he would’ve hurt him already.”

 

“Of course I don’t mean harm to him, but I needed to move your attention away from my vampire power and remind you that I’m a Hunter too.” Kyuhyun sighed and readjusted his hold on Zhou Mi so that he wasn’t tightly pressed against the hunter no more.

 

“Now that I have your attention, I’m going to request something from both of you.”

 

Zhou Mi watched the cautiousness enter the two older males’ eyes, and tried not to fidget too much in Kyuhyun’s hold.

 

“Go on,” Jungsu urged.

 

“Your students are going to want to challenge me, get revenge, or attempt to feed from me. I’m requesting that you both do your part to insure that they don’t, and that if they do, whatever punishment I do to them you do not interfere with.”

 

Zhou Mi saw the twin looks of outrage on the two older vampires, and shuddered slightly at the tense atmosphere.

 

“And you thought that by using Zhou Mi - a human,” Heechul strained the word, “as a way to blackmail us?”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Kyuhyun chastised, and Zhou Mi wanted to warn the hunter about Heechul’s temper, because he was getting dangerously close to unveiling it.

 

“Then what-” Heechul began to demand, only to be cut off by Kyuhyun’s surprising words.

 

“I’m going to use Sooyoung,” Kyuhyun’s words cut through the air and attacked one male particularly.

 

Zhou Mi held his breath as he watched Jungsu, the male’s posture tense, and his eyes a furious red as he stared at Kyuhyun.

 

After a few minutes of silence, Kyuhyun began to chuckle dryly.

 

“You’re not even going to fight or ask me why?” he questioned, even though you could hear the reason why in the male’s words.

 

“You already seem to know, so why should I lower myself to argue with you?” Jungsu gritted out tightly.

 

“True,” Kyuhyun acknowledged, and surprised Zhou Mi by letting go of him completely. “You wouldn’t want to lose her and your precious school by arguing with me.”

 

Zhou Mi turned to look over his shoulder at the Hunter and saw something he wasn’t expecting. He was expecting to see smugness in the hunter’s eyes at cornering Jungsu and forcing his hand with blackmail, but what he saw was simmering distaste.

 

“So if I follow your rules, what will come of the situation after everything has been resolved?” Jungsu asked him, his voice lacking his usual pride.

 

“I’ll ensure that your secret stays with me and doesn’t go any further,” Kyuhyun promised, and Zhou Mi saw the way the male hated to say it by the way his lips curled in disgust.

 

“They are still my students,” Jungsu warned. “If I think you are abusing our agreement, I will step in.”

 

“Just play your part, Jungsu,” Kyuhyun sighed heavily, as if the whole conversation was tiring him out.

 

“Mi?” he heard his name being uttered softly, quietly by Heechul, and he glanced to see the vampire staring at him with anxious, calling eyes.

 

Zhou Mi quickly moved towards Heechul, leaving Kyuhyun alone to continue his staring battle with the headmaster.

 

Once at Heechul’s side, the male’s eyes quickly raked over his body and grasped his wrist to ensure that he was as close to Heechul’s side as much as he could without being draped over the vampire.

 

“I’m fine,” he reassured, and smiled slightly to make the vampire feel more at ease.

 

He jumped at the sound of the office door opening, and turned to see Kyuhyun’s back slipping through it, before the door closed behind him.

 

He stared at Jungsu’s slumped form and felt his heart tug at seeing the older vampire so downtrodden.

 

With a glance at Heechul, he moved his hand so that it could hold hands with Heechul’s, and smiled at the comforting squeeze he got in return.

 

Jungsu’s secret was at risk of being revealed, but his and Heechul’s secret was still tucked away in the darkness.

 

 

 

A knock at her bedroom door drew Jessica from her thoughts about what had happened in the school grounds, and as she called for the person to enter, Jessica was surprised to see the female Hunter enter her room, her face tired and her eyes slightly red.

 

 She rose from her desk and awkwardly stood as the female closed the door behind her.

 

“You didn’t have to do this tonight,” Jessica commented softly.

 

Hyoyeon smiled at her comment, but Jessica noted that it didn’t reach her eyes.

 

“Everything is fine,” Hyoyeon reassured her, and Jessica wondered if the female was also trying to reassure herself. “I made a promise that I would help you, so that’s what I intend to do.”

 

Hyoyeon moved to sit on her messy bed, and Jessica darted to clear her uniform off it and quickly disposed it in her washing hamper.

 

“Should we get Tiffany in to join us?” Hyoyeon commented as she slowly moved her arm that Kyuhyun had broken, her eyebrows drawn together as if it still caused her some slight pain.

 

Curious as to how the female had healed so quickly, Jessica didn’t realise what the female had spoken until she repeated herself again to get Jessica’s attention from her pondering.

 

“She’s busy,” Jessica hastily spoke and rushed to the join the Hunter that was sitting on the edge of her bed.

 

To Jessica’s relief, Hyoyeon didn’t question her reply; instead the female surprised her yet again by holding her hands gently.

 

Jessica unsurely met Hyoyeon’s inquisitive eyes. It didn’t take long before she felt embarrassed and awkward after staring at the female’s brown eyes.

 

Hyoyeon smiled at seeing how she was feeling, and Jessica was the one to break eye contact first, her heart thumping with nerves.

 

“Close your eyes for me, Jessica,” Hyoyeon’s voice was soft and encouraging, allowing Jessica to slip her eyes closed without any unsure thoughts.

 

“Concentrate on my hands and my voice, but nothing else.”

 

Jessica did as the female asked, and found as she concentrated on listening to the female’s breathing and the warmth radiating from her hands, the sounds of the dormitory slowly began to fade away.

 

“Good,” Hyoyeon breathed softly, almost a whisper, after a few minutes went by of them being in silence.

 

“Now, Jessica, what I’m going to ask you to do will be hard, but you have to trust in me and yourself, okay?”

 

Jessica nodded, her mind all but focused on the female’s soothing voice and the nice warmth in her hands.

 

“Let it come forward, Jessica.”

 

Jessica tensed without thought, her hands tightening with fear at the female’s words.

 

“Jessica,” Hyoyeon’s voice wasn’t rushed as she addressed her calmly and strongly. “Bring it forward,” she repeated. “You’re the one in control, not it.”

 

Jessica felt her focus waning, so she took a calming breath and refocused on the female’s breathing.

 

Jessica wondered just how she was going to bring that side of her forward when she has never been able to feel it properly. It was only when her hunger got to breaking point did she feel that cold shadow within herself stir and control her.

 

Jessica felt a spark of an idea run through her, and she focused slightly on the gnawing feeling in her tummy, the feeling of her never-ending hunger.

 

Slowly, Jessica prodded at her hunger, bringing it to forefront of her mind, making her whole body aware of the thirst burning inside of her.

 

“Go slowly,” Hyoyeon’s voice seemed distant to her, but she followed the female’s instructions and stopped her progress.

 

“I can feel it,” she whispered after a few beats of silence, her tone in awe as she saw in her mind’s eye the curse inside of her.

 

She was surprised to see how her mind had conjured up her curse into the form of her body, only it was covered in thick, inky, shadows.

 

The shadow of herself was slumped and appeared to be dozing, despite the thump of hunger flowing through Jessica’s veins.

 

“You can feel something?” Hyoyeon questioned, and Jessica nodded slowly, worried that she would disturb the shadow.

 

“Do you feel in control?”

 

Jessica pondered over the female’s question, and softly moved around the shadow whilst bring her hunger more and more into her mind.

 

She saw the shadow jerk and instantly pulled back sharply on her hunger, gasping out loud at the pain of repressing it.

 

But the shadow remained stilled.

 

Jessica smiled widely at her achievement. “I feel in control,” she whispered excitedly, hope flaring through her at succeeding something she has never been able to do.

 

“Put it back into its place, and lock it away.”

 

Jessica struggled to do this. Her hunger was thumping harshly through her, and she was trying to be as careful she could be whilst tucking her curse into the deep recesses of her mind.

 

She could feel the trail of sweat trail down the side of her left temple, and she heaved a soft groan as her tummy clenched in hunger.

 

“Now you need to feed,” Hyoyeon’s voice was commanding, yet soothing at the same time, “open your eyes when you’re ready.”

 

As she began to slowly allow the sounds of the dormitory come back to her, Jessica made the fatal mistake of focusing on something that she shouldn’t have.

 

She stupidly caught and focused on the soft beating of Hyoyeon’s heartbeat.

 

Jessica’s eyes snapped open, and Hyoyeon had every right to look stunned at seeing the hungry look that was in Jessica’s eyes.

 

Jessica clamped her hands tightly onto Hyoyeon’s, and Hyoyeon’s eyes turned cautious as she stared at Jessica’s red eyes.

 

“Get Tiffany,” Jessica gritted out as she fought the growing intensity of her hunger, her mind now consumed with the sound of the female’s pulse.

 

“Control it,” Hyoyeon replied firmly instead of following her words.

 

Jessica shook her head frantically, the familiar fear of her curse and insatiable hunger beginning to creep through her veins.

 

“You’re fear is controlling you. Stop it,” Hyoyeon commanded, and momentarily stunned Jessica by breaking her hold on her hands to grasp her face securely.

 

“I don’t know how,” she whimpered, feeling the cold shadow that she had just found and put away, awaken.

 

“Yes, you do. You’ve just done it, Jessica.” But Hyoyeon’s words were lost on her.

 

Jessica’s vision swam and turned red as her curse consumed her. Her cry of grief at losing to her curse yet again, changed into a snarl of feverous hunger.

 

She just couldn’t win.

 

 

 

He didn’t care that he was acting the way he shouldn’t be.

 

He didn’t care that as he slipped into the girls’ dormitory, he was showing just how much he cared for the female.

 

He didn’t care about the whispers that ignited from the questioning and suspicious girls’ as he moved around them, and headed for the stairs.

 

He just didn’t care no more.

 

“Hyuk?” Tiffany questioned in surprise, and paused in her descent down the stairs.

 

Eunhyuk felt the audience eyes on him, felt some heated gazes on his exposed arms since he was wearing a black vest and his grey joggers.

 

His skin felt like shrivelling up at the heated stares.

 

“Where is Hyoyeon staying?” he asked her, his question making her eyes narrow in suspicion.

 

“Why do you want to know?” she asked, her arms folding tightly over her pink PJ vest.

 

Eunhyuk leaned against the stair’s railing with his own arms crossing, his muscles flexing whilst doing do, with his back facing the growing audience on the bottom floor.

 

“I want to see if she’s okay, considering her partner almost killed her tonight,” Eunhyuk told the female, his eyes challenging her to stop him.

 

“It’s almost curfew, my girls are resting from feeding their partners today, and there’s the other girls who need their rest for tomorrow’s feeding,” Tiffany deflected his answer by enforcing her right as head girl onto him.

 

Eunhyuk scoffed. As if she was going to stop him from getting to Hyoyeon.

 

“Fine, since you won’t tell me, I’ll just use my nose,” Eunhyuk told her, and breathed in deeply to locate Hyoyeon’s scent from under the masses of the other girls that resided here.

 

“I’m refusing you entry, Eunhyuk,” Tiffany warned him, her demeanour changing as he filtered through the scents. “I’d advise you to walk away now before you make a mistake.”

 

Eunhyuk’s eyes narrowed threateningly at her, his old side coming out to play at the female’s threat.

 

“Why do I get the feeling that you aren’t just discussing me breaking your precious dorm rules?” Eunhyuk snarled as he edged up the stairs at the unmoving female vampire.

 

Tiffany didn’t flinch as he stopped inches away from her face.

 

“You can’t have her,” Tiffany hissed, her eyes blazing with anger. “She’s a Hunter. It isn’t allowed.”

 

“I stopped caring about the rules of our worlds a few hours ago when I saw her almost get killed by a vampire,” Eunhyuk revealed darkly, and he saw his reflection in the female’s eyes, saw his own eyes glitter red.

 

“Don’t make this mistake, Hyuk,” Tiffany pleaded, and Eunhyuk shot her a dirty look.

 

“Friends support each other,” he commented as he stared at her with distain.

 

“They also help prevent their friends for making mistakes,” she snapped back.

 

Before Eunhyuk could reply, a shrill cry of grief came from the top floor, making both him and Tiffany snap their heads up at the sound.

 

The sound changed drastically, and at hearing Jessica’s snarl of hunger, they both sprinted up the stairs.

 

 But to Eunhyuk’s horror, Hyoyeon’s scent led directly towards Jessica’s room.

 

Tiffany was the one to burst into the female’s bedroom, allowing Jessica’s snarls of hunger to leak more clearly into the dorm.

 

Eunhyuk slipped past her, and froze just like she had done at seeing the situation in front of them.

 

Hyoyeon was being pinned to Jessica’s bed by the female vampire, her long blonde hair scattered across the pillow, and her hands clutching the vampire’s face as Jessica fought to get close to her vulnerable neck.

 

Jessica’s nails had lengthened and were embedded into the Hunter’s upper arms as she tried to wrench the female’s grip off her face.

 

Eunhyuk swallowed thickly at seeing a trickle of Hyoyeon’s blood appear from where Jessica’s nails were gripping her, and saw the reaction it had on Jessica.

 

As Jessica reared back with a starved hiss, causing Hyoyeon’s hands to slip from her face, Tiffany darted at Jessica before the female could strike down at the Hunter.

 

Tiffany’s grunt and Jessica’s outraged scream rang in his ears as he moved to removed Hyoyeon from the dangerous situation.

 

“Let her go!” Hyoyeon snapped, causing Tiffany and Eunhyuk to stare at her in shock.

 

“You’re crazy,” Tiffany snapped, just as Eunhyuk blurted, “She’ll kill you!”

 

Hyoyeon sat up hastily, her eyes locked on the struggling female vampire as Tiffany held Jessica’s struggling form.

 

“She needs to learn. She needs to do this herself without people coming to save her all the time,” Hyoyeon breathed calmly, not even flinching at the horrific sound of Jessica’s teeth clashing as she leapt to bite her with Tiffany only managing to retrain her in time.

 

“You don’t understand,” Tiffany grunted as she held Jessica. “She loses herself and she can’t recognise who we are when she’s like this. All she cares about is feeding.”

 

Eunhyuk’s heart almost stopped when Hyoyeon moved to get closer to Jessica.

 

He didn’t think about how she would react afterwards, his body was already moving urgently, surprising her by grasping her waist, and yanking her off the bed and away from Jessica.

 

“Stop her, Tiffany,” he hissed and ignored Hyoyeon’s angered curse, and her flailing punches to his arm that was wrapped around her thin waist.

 

He grimaced in pain at how hard the female’s punches surprisingly hurt him.

 

“If I were you, I’d close my eyes,” he gritted out, his body focusing on the shadows within the room.

 

Hyoyeon stilled briefly as she processed his words, giving him time to suck the shadows into his body, and starting to weave the blackness up his and Hyoyeon’s feet.

 

“What are you doing?!” She screamed with a mixture of anger and fear in her voice as she caught sight of the rushing blackness that began to cover her body, just as Jessica’s cry of pain echoed through the room.

 

As Eunhyuk moulded the darkness over his and Hyoyeon’s body, making them one with the shadows of the room, he thought of the place he wished to travel to and moved them away from the danger in Jessica’s room.

 

When his feet made contact with the carpet floor, Eunhyuk’s body crumbled, and before he could do anything, he and Hyoyeon went crashing to the floor with his heavy build pinning her.

 

As his muscles and mind screamed in exhaustion from the amount of strength and energy it had taken to bring Hyoyeon with him, Eunhyuk couldn’t help but wonder if he’d even wake up, considering he just forced Hyoyeon to feel his power, and also removed her from doing her job.

 

He lost consciousness just as Hyoyeon began to struggle and curse from underneath him.

 

 

 

“No, Eunhyuk!” Tiffany screamed as her friend disappeared into the shadows with the female hunter.

 

She glanced down at Jessica’s slumped form, and shook her throbbing hand that she had used to knock the female unconscious.

 

She jumped off the bed so that she could shut and lock the bedroom door. She turned to face the female and felt her insides twist with nerves as she waited for the female to awaken.

 

At the first sign of Jessica stirring, Tiffany moved towards her silently and picked her up gently, and placed her onto her lap.

 

In the past, she had learned that if she knocked the Jessica out with violence, when she resumed consciousness, her bloodlust would still either be controlling her or it would be stunned in to submission for a few minutes.

 

It was a gamble. A gamble that Tiffany has only done twice to keep Jessica safe, and both times she was lucky enough to have Jessica’s bloodlust stunned.

 

Jessica didn’t know about these moments of lucidity, since the delay of her bloodlust was very short for her to remember.

 

But it was enough time for Tiffany to lead Jessica’s fangs into her neck, so that when her bloodlust raced back, Jessica was already feeding.

 

Tiffany kept these moments a secret, just how she kept it a secret about Jessica’s curse having a personality of its own.

 

Tiffany kept the groan of discomfort to herself as Jessica locked onto her more firmly as she greedily drank her blood.

 

“Jess, slow down,” she murmured as she softly ran her hand up and down the female’s bumpy spine.

 

Tiffany was surprised when the female actually listened to her words, when any other time she wouldn’t have.

 

“You’re mine.” Tiffany heard Jessica growl into her neck, causing her heart to skitter at the words.

 

A harsh tug on her hair had her head snapping back so that she was forced to look into Jessica’s red, commanding eyes.

 

Frozen at seeing this side to Jessica’s second personality, Tiffany couldn’t do anything as she watched the eyes that were Jessica’s roam admiringly across her face.

 

The eyes may have been Jessica’s, but Tiffany knew it was just her curse controlling her.

 

The hidden part of Jessica that had been created by her curse was toying with her as she moved to nuzzle into the leaking bite mark on Tiffany’s neck.

 

As Jessica’s tongue licked up the blood that had ran away from the wound, Tiffany’s mind was blazing with conflicting emotions as Jessica’s curse whispered to her again.

 

“You’re mine.”

 

She felt Jessica jerk slightly, and Tiffany’s form shook slightly, automatically catching Jessica’s limp body as her bloodlust receded.

 

Her hunger was satisfied, even though she hadn’t drunk as much as she normal does.

 

She gazed down at the female and felt saddened that it was her curse to say those words to her and not the female herself, and that when Jessica wakes up, she wouldn’t remember her saying those words either.

 

Tiffany swallowed the slash of pain that raced through her at her thoughts, and placed the slumbering female into a more comfortable position.

 

She then left her friend’s room; taking with her the knowledge of Jessica’s dark, second personality.

 


	22. Chapter 22

_But will the truth become a deadly weapon?_

 

 

 

_He was scared._

_He didn’t like hearing his mother cry. He didn’t like the scent of salt in the air as his mother’s tears escaped down her cheeks. He didn’t like that he couldn’t fully understand the cause of her heartbreaking sobs, everything was carefully hidden from him, because he was just a child._

_The male’s voice from behind the door turned begging, his mother’s cries escalating._

_His three year old body toddled silently to the door that his mother’s cries were coming from, his body shaking ever so slightly as he stood in the dim, empty hallway._

_He had been here before. His mother and her friend had told him that this was where their boss and owner of the building, and area that they lived in, resided. Kyuhyun had met the male once. He was a tall male, so his height scared Kyuhyun, who was much smaller._

_He remembers the male kneeling down to his eye level, and smiling as Kyuhyun attempted to hide behind his mother’s strong legs. He remembers the male smiling at him with eyes that seemed nice and welcoming._

_He also remembers the firm, yet light stroke the male’s hand did against his own pale cheek, causing Kyuhyun to freeze at the action as he whispered something to Kyuhyun that wouldn’t leave his head for days._

_“He will grow to be a magnificent Hunter, Jiyo. You made the right choice in keeping him.”_

_Kyuhyun had glanced up at his mother in confusion to the male’s words, only to see her eyes dark as she stared straight ahead of her. Kyuhyun didn’t miss the tightening of her hands either, making him nervous as to why his mother was reacting like this._

_“I can’t stay here!”_

_Kyuhyun jumped at the scream that came from his mother behind the door that the man lived behind._

_Kyuhyun pressed his ear firmly against the door, his hearing now clearly picking up the conversation inside._

_“Jiyo, you need to think this through,” the male’s voice was pleading still, and Kyuhyun heard the sound of someone moving._

_“Don’t touch me!” His mother snapped, causing his little hands to clench against the door he was pressing against._

_It went quiet; the only sound that Kyuhyun could pick up was the sound of their breathing, and their heartbeats. His mother’s was beating more rapidly than the male’s._

_“I made a mistake,” his mother whispered, and Kyuhyun recognised the emotion of regret in her voice._

_He had heard it before from one of the nannies that looked after him during the day while his mother worked. She was upset about something, causing Kyuhyun to become curious and ask her why she was feeling so upset. She had told him that she regrets something that she had done, and that it’s normal for adults to feel it._

_Kyuhyun didn’t understand her, so he just wrapped his little arms around her neck since she was sitting on the floor in his mother’s bathroom, and told her not to be sad no more._

_Deciding that’s what his mother needed, since the nanny had stopped crying and had hugged him in return when he did it to her, his hands reached up, and tugged on the door handle so that he could open the door._

_As he pushed the door open, his mouth open to call out to his upset mother, he froze at the words that came out of her quivering mouth._

_“I can’t love him,” his mother sobbed, her eyes bloodshot as she stared at the male in front of her, “I hate my own flesh and blood.”_

_Kyuhyun’s hand dropped from the cold door handle, his eyes wide with confusion and hurt._

_“Jiyo,” the male reached out to touch her, his face looked so sad, that Kyuhyun thought the male was going to cry. “You don’t mean it, you’re just not well,” the male whispered to her, making Kyuhyun’s stomach drop at hearing that his mother wasn’t well._

_“I said, don’t touch me!” his mother’s voice went up an octave, Kyuhyun’s skin prickling at the fear in her voice as she darted back, and away from the male._

_His mother’s eyes were wild, scaring him as he remained frozen in his spot._

_“You and you’re fucking company are the cause for why I’m like this!” she screamed, her hand pointing shakily at the male. “I told you I didn’t want the baby, and yet you forced me to keep it!”_

_“Kyu?”_

_Kyuhyun stumbled in his haste to turn to look behind him, and saw his mother’s friend rushing towards him, her eyes worried as she came closer to him._

_“Kyuhyun?” the male’s voice was surprised, and Kyuhyun once again stumbled to look at the person who had called his name._

_Kyuhyun didn’t like the way the two adults were looking at him, so he ducked his head and bowed lowly, just like how he had been taught, as he quickly apologised._

_“I heard mama leave, and when I didn’t hear her come back, I went looking for her and heard her crying up here,” he babbled as he felt gentle hands pick him up from behind, and he found himself being placed on his mother’s friend’s hip, her arms wrapping tightly around him._

_“I’ll take him back to bed, sir,” his mother’s friend bowed slightly with him, “so that you and Jiyo can finish your meeting.”_

_“Thank you, Rina,” the male smiled at her thankfully, but his mother’s words caused the male’s smile to vanish from his face._

_“You can keep him,” his mother told her friend, and Kyuhyun felt a whine of protest and fear escape from him as he stared at his mother’s dark, un-wanting eyes._

_“What?” both Rina and the male demanded at the same time, and Kyuhyun’s eyes raked over his mother’s face for any sign she that was joking._

_But he found none._

_“Mama,” he called softly to her, his arms open and reaching for her, his eyes tearing at the coldness he saw slip into her eyes as she remained unmoving._

_“Jiyo, he’s your son!” Rina snapped at her friend, and held Kyuhyun tighter to her body as she began to sooth his little cries for his mother._

_Hope flared inside Kyuhyun as his mother slowly began to walk towards him, his arms stretching as far as he could to reach her, his little whimpers of “mama” the only sound in the room._

_She stopped in front of him, and Kyuhyun’s little cry of happiness came as she brought her soft hand to cup his damp cheek._

_“Mama, I’m sorry that I followed you,” he cried as his sobs still escaped from him. “I won’t do it again, please don’t hate me!”_

_Kyuhyun’s sobs faltered at seeing the tears run down from his mother’s face._

_“I’m the one who is sorry,” she whispered, confusing Kyuhyun, but making Rina tense her hold on his body, “but I can’t love you like a mother should.”_

_“But, you’re my mama,” he whispered as he couldn’t understand his mother’s words._

_“Not no more.”_

_His mother’s hand left his face so that she could shove past him and Rina, ignoring his wails for her to come back._

_Kyuhyun stared down at the empty dark hallway, clinging tightly to Rina’s neck as he listened to the sound of his mother leaving him._

_His desperate cries for her to come back were the only thing that returned to him._

Kyuhyun woke up with a gasp, his bed sheets damp with his sweat, and his heart racing from the memory of the woman who had given birth to him.

 

The memory was still lingering in his mind, and he desperately tried to get rid of it.

 

He shoved his blankets off him and braced his elbows in his knees as he sat on the edge of his bed. His hands felt weak as he wiped the sweat from his face as he tried to regain control over his body.

 

Why did he have to remember that now? Why did his mind have to drag that part of his past into his dreams, making him relive something that had changed his upbringing?

 

His so-called mother had left him because she couldn’t stand to see what he was born as, and felt hatred towards him, making it impossible for her to love him.

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t remember much after that. He just remembers crying for her, and being so confused and hurt by the female’s abandonment.

 

But through his tears of anguish, Rina was the one to comfort him.

 

As Kyuhyun grew, he realised that even when his birth mother was around, it wasn’t her who would come and comfort or play with him. It would always be Rina and her husband. It was only natural for Rina to fill the empty void that his real mother had left behind, and she and her husband adopted him.

 

As he grew, he was told the truth of his vampirism, and the reason why his mother left him and the company. Along with the truth of his vampirism, he found out about his Korean heritance, and he was quickly inducted into becoming a Hunter at a very young age.

 

With everything piling on him from such a young age, it was a relief to meet Changmin, his first friend.

 

His heart began to ache with homesickness; he was beginning to miss them.

 

Since he was very much wide awake now, Kyuhyun shuffled to his door, his mind now focused on getting a drink of water without alerting anyone.

 

It was only early morning, but since it was the feeding period, the entire school was resting.

 

He carefully clicked his door shut and silently made his way to the stairs.

 

He froze about halfway to the stairs, his senses prickling at him to use them.

 

He only heard the sounds of someone moving around in one of the rooms on the top floor, but other than that, the dorm was still.

 

He sucked in a deep lungful of air, and almost spluttered it out in surprise at the scent he picked up.

 

Spinning around, Kyuhyun charged towards the bedroom door that Hyoyeon’s scent was leaking from, his pulse thumping loudly in his ears as terror and fury raced one another through his body.

 

He grasped the handle and pushed it for the door to open, only to jerk back off the locked door.

 

Fury seemed to be winning the race as his eyes narrowed on the insulting door.

 

Taking a step back, no longer caring about the noise he’s making, he booted his foot just next to the door handle, smiling with satisfaction at hearing the lock shatter from his vampire strength.

 

As the door swung open from his force, Kyuhyun didn’t know how he managed not to go completely insane with rage at seeing his best friend lying on the floor with a vampire cuddling her.

 

Not to mention that the vampire was Donghae’s right hand man, and resident Intimidator.

 

He saw Hyoyeon stir from the noise he had made, but he was already storming in the room, his eyes locked firmly on his prey.

 

“Kyuhyun?” Hyoyeon’s sleep laden voice questioned, and Kyuhyun answered her by ripping Eunhyuk’s body from off her.

 

Eunhyuk eyes opened just as Kyuhyun slammed his fist into the vampire’s face.

 

“What the fuck!” Eunhyuk yelled in confusion, and Kyuhyun ducked his head at the male’s automatic reaction of hitting him back.

 

Kyuhyun’s mind was concentrated on punishing the male as he viciously tackled the vampire onto his bed.

 

“Stop it!” Hyoyeon yelled behind him as Kyuhyun dealt another punch to vampire’s face.

 

“It’s not what you think!” Eunhyuk yelled defensively as he tried to block Kyuhyun’s attacks.

 

“My team member was being pinned to the floor by you, and your bedroom door was lock. Enlighten me on what I should think about that,” Kyuhyun growled.

 

Kyuhyun noticed that the male wasn’t retaliating as he should be; he was just focusing on blocking Kyuhyun’s attacks.

 

He narrowed his eyes questioningly at the Intimidator.

 

“Why aren’t you fighting back?” he questioned, his arms stilling as he stared down at the vampire’s brown eyes.

 

“Because it would hurt her, if I hurt you.” Eunhyuk whispered honestly to him, the male’s words taking Kyuhyun aback.

 

“You have got to be kidding me,” Kyuhyun breathed as he saw Eunhyuk’s emotions towards his friend showing in his eyes.

 

Something cold and sharp pressed into the back of his neck, making Kyuhyun’s entire body freeze at the pressure.

 

He saw Eunhyuk’s eyes flicker from him to look behind Kyuhyun, and saw him confirm the presence that was behind Kyuhyun.

 

Donghae’s scent circled him, trapping him; just like the vampire was doing with the weapon in his hand.

 

“Don’t you know that the dorm rules forbid violence?” The vampire drawled as Kyuhyun carefully inched his head to glance over his shoulder at the male.

 

His eyes locked onto the weapon the vampire was holding, and his lips curled back with a snarl.

 

“Isn’t thievery one of those rules too?” he asked as he stared at his katana that was being pressed into his neck.

 

“You’re the one who left a dangerous weapon lying around; I was only doing my job as head boy to ensure everyone’s safety.” Donghae retorted.

 

Kyuhyun locked his eyes with the vampire’s unsurprising, playful eyes.

 

“Then continue your job as head boy, and return it back to me.” Kyuhyun reasoned with the vampire darkly, his eyes warning him that he wasn’t going to play around with this matter.

 

“Get off Eunhyuk,” Donghae commanded, the tip of his katana briefly pressing into his skin.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t react to the little cut the vampire gave him; he remained on top of Eunhyuk with one hand grasping the male’s vest in order to keep him pinned down.

 

He saw Donghae jerk before stilling slightly, and Kyuhyun quirked his eyebrow at the uncomfortable expression that graced the vampire’s face.

 

“Kyuhyun, let go of Eunhyuk, and get off him. Donghae, I want you to lower your arm slowly,” Hyoyeon’s calm, firm voice commanded, and as Kyuhyun moved off Eunhyuk, he saw that the female had one hand pressed against Donghae’s spine, her fingers working on a painful pressure point.

 

Donghae’s arm followed her instructions, and she released her grip on his spine and Donghae jumped away from her whilst rolling his back to release his locked muscles.

 

“There has been too much drama today. Give it a rest, okay?” she scolded Donghae.

 

“You’re scolding the wrong person, female,” Donghae muttered as his spine cracked as he finished unlocking his muscles. “Your boss was the one to start today’s fighting.”

 

“You didn’t need to intervene just now, Hae,” Eunhyuk sighed as he fluidly moved off his bed so that he was standing up with everyone else.

 

Donghae shot Eunhyuk a look. “You’re my friend. I’m not going to let him hurt you because you have feelings for her,” Donghae told him.

 

Kyuhyun’s throat tightened and he gritted his teeth at the reminder of Eunhyuk’s crush.

 

“This isn’t about his ‘feelings,’” Kyuhyun snarled at Donghae, ignoring the look of confusion on Hyoyeon’s face, and Eunhyuk’s embarrassed one. “He had her locked in his room with his body pinning her to the floor.”

 

Donghae smirked at Eunhyuk, further angering Kyuhyun, as well as embarrassing his friend.

 

“You work fast,” Donghae commented, and Eunhyuk groaned loudly whilst shaking his head with frustration.

 

“It’s not like that!” he vented. “Hyoyeon was in Jessica’s room when she lost control. I had to get her out quickly,” he explained, and Kyuhyun was instantly in front of Hyoyeon, his eyes frantically searching her body for injuries.

 

“Is she okay?” Donghae’s tone full of worry, his playfulness vanishing at hearing what Jessica had done.

 

“Stop it,” Hyoyeon hissed at him, and shoved passed him to point accusingly at Eunhyuk.

 

“If you hadn’t interrupted, I would’ve have been able to help her regain control!” she fumed at the vampire.

 

“If I didn’t interrupt when I did, she would have killed you!” Eunhyuk defended.

 

“By coming to her aid all the time, you’re not helping her fight her curse; you’re aiding it since you’re not allowing her to develop control over it!”

 

Kyuhyun blinked at the scene in front of him, and saw out of the corner of his eye at Donghae’s face of amusement as they watched the two argue heatedly.

 

“You’re just a Hunter!” Eunhyuk strained the word. “That doesn’t make you immortal!”

 

“I’m not stupid to believe that,” she snapped irritably at him. “But I have knowledge that you don’t, and you completely ruined the work that I had begun on her by taking me away!”

 

“I was just protecting you! Is that a crime?!” Eunhyuk snapped.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t like the way he was starting to warm towards the vampire’s feelings, and his urge to protect Hyoyeon.

 

“Why are you wanting to protect me?!” she cried out in confusion. “You were like this earlier when I got hurt, why the sudden change towards me when before you were the one that had pinned me against the dorm door so that you could intimidate me?!”

 

Eunhyuk’s frustration drained from his face, and Kyuhyun swallowed at the tender look that came over the vampire’s face as he moved slightly towards Hyoyeon’s body.

 

“Because I care about you, Hyoyeon,” Eunhyuk admitted softly, and Hyoyeon’s face turned stunned at the admission.

 

 “Shut up,” she whispered, making Kyuhyun stare at her with worry at the female’s shaky tone.

 

“I’m telling you the truth,” Eunhyuk whispered, and Kyuhyun suddenly felt unwelcome to see this moment as Eunhyuk moved closer to Hyoyeon, his eyes begging her to believe him.

 

A tense atmosphere came over the room. The silence felt so fragile, that if a noise was made, it would shatter the moment that Eunhyuk and Hyoyeon were stuck in.

 

But it shattered anyway by Hyoyeon suddenly running from the room, surprising them all at her quickness.

 

Eunhyuk was a few seconds too late as he chased after her and Kyuhyun moved to follow them, his need to protect her driving him forward.

 

A tight hand caught his wrist and he was harshly tugged into Donghae’s body, stunning Kyuhyun at the male’s bold move.

 

“Allow them space, they need it,” Donghae told him, his voice dangerously close to his ear, casting a teasing warmth over the sensitive flesh.

 

_“Donghae’s blood hasn’t sated you, you need to feed.”_

 

As Henry’s words from earlier rang through his head, Kyuhyun mutedly looked at the neck that was inches away from him.

 

He watched as the smooth column tightened and relaxed as Donghae swallowed, the action transfixing him as Donghae’s scent abused his senses.

 

If Kyuhyun were to admit it to himself, he would agree with his mind that the vampire’s scent was indeed delicious, and since he was so close to the vampire, he was breathing it in heavily and greedily.

 

If he was true to himself, he would also admit that Donghae was attractive, and that he had the things that Kyuhyun desired to see in a partner.

 

He appeared strong and controlling; due to his bloodline and power, but underneath that, Kyuhyun has seen on many occasions that the male enjoyed playing and teasing with people, even if it was mainly with Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun quite liked that side of him, it made him wonder who he was going to encounter every time.

 

But what Kyuhyun admired the most about the male was how he wasn’t afraid of his true self, and that he was caring towards those who did struggle to accept who they are.

 

That’s what began his attraction to the male, his caring side that he saw that first night with Jessica out in the school grounds.

 

“Your scent is different,” Donghae commented huskily, and Kyuhyun remained silent.

 

His power was no longer masking his true scent as he heard Donghae breathe in deeply, before sighing ever so softly.

 

Donghae’s free hand touched his back, pressing Kyuhyun more firmly into the male’s solid and muscular body, and began to trace teasingly down his spine.

 

“Why can’t you be like this all the time, hmm?” Donghae whispered, and Kyuhyun felt something brush the side of his hair.

 

He shuddered at feeling the tip of Donghae’s nose gliding through his hair, nuzzling him.

 

“Is this the real you?” Donghae muttered to himself, and Kyuhyun closed his eyes at the comforting sensation the vampire was giving him.

 

Kyuhyun’s hands slowly trailed up the vampire’s stomach, biting his lip from the inside as felt Donghae’s abs clench underneath his fingertips, so that his hands rested on the vampire’s pectorals.

 

Kyuhyun could smell Donghae’s attraction to him, felt his blood burn with the acknowledgement that he was invoking this reaction from the vampire.

 

“Everything about you is unusual.” Donghae murmured softly. “Just when I think that I have you sussed, you go and change, screwing up my view of you.”

 

“Just who are you, Kyu?” Donghae asked him, his voice pleading for answers.

 

Kyuhyun felt Donghae’s eyes on his face, so he opened his eyes slowly, watching the male’s face carefully.

 

Donghae’s stared transfixed at his eyes; his hand that had travelled with Kyuhyun’s, moved from his wrist to grasp his cheek gently.

 

“Do I have you or your vampire at the moment?” Donghae asked curiously as Kyuhyun’s turquoise eyes stared at him. “And why do your eyes go that colour? What bloodline are you from in order to have that change of eye colour?”

 

Kyuhyun smiled up at him, his smile teasing. The result of his teasing smile had Donghae’s eyes zeroing in on his lips and his eyes darkening, the scent of the vampire’s attraction towards Kyuhyun growing.

 

Kyuhyun could smell his own attraction towards the vampire, and it was enough for him to come back to the cold, harsh reality.

 

_No matter what happens, neversuccumb to them, for their words are like poison._

 

Kyuhyun can’t vocally admit his own attraction, for it is against the rules.

 

It was also against his nature to succumb to something that he hates with every fibre of his being.

 

How can he be truthful, when he struggles to accept the simplest of truths about himself?

 

_Let the lines be drawn._

 

The line between their worlds, between love and hate, and power and control, all of those were now becoming blurred.

 

“You have both with you, Donghae,” Kyuhyun whispered thickly, drawing Donghae’s eyes from his lips, and to his eyes.

 

“And why does that sound like it’s a bad thing?” Donghae asked him, his hand brushing from his cheek and across his jaw, before brushing down his neck.

 

Kyuhyun closed his eyes, and allowed his lungs to inhale Donghae’s scent again.

 

“Because it is,” he breathed sadly.

 

His hands were already against Donghae’s chest, so it made sense that the quickest way for him to escape the situation, was by shoving the vampire into Eunhyuk’s bedside table.

 

Because of the force of Kyuhyun’s sudden push and Donghae’s weight, it caused the little table to shatter to the floor, bringing Donghae to the floor in the process.

 

Kyuhyun stared at the vampire’s shocked expression with dead eyes.

 

“So, you want to know the real me?” Kyuhyun asked him, and he didn’t give Donghae a chance to answer before carrying on lifelessly; “I’m someone who hates his very own skin.”  
  
“Why?” Donghae shot at him, his face confused instead of being shocked. “Why do you hate yourself?”

 

 Kyuhyun turned his back on the vampire, and told him his last remaining secret.

 

“I’m a Halfling,” Kyuhyun revealed heavily as he headed for the exit.

 

“Wait, you’re a what?” Donghae exclaimed as Kyuhyun listened to the vampire scramble to his feet, the pieces of broken wood scattering.

 

He paused at the threshold of the bedroom doorway and glanced at the confused vampire.

 

He saw Donghae flinch at the misery that he saw on Kyuhyun’s face.

 

“Now you know everything about me,” he whispered to the vampire. “There will be no more reasons for you to be so curious about me, so please, leave me alone now.”

 

He moved over the line of the doorway, and shuddered as his power reclaimed its job of masking his identity.

 

He could feel the coolness of it masking the unusual scent of his mixed blood, and Kyuhyun sighed as his normal scent vanished and in its space it was replaced by the scent of being a Hunter.

 

This meant that the smell of his vampire bloodline was masked so that his human characteristics could be shown and manipulated into covering him as a full blooded human being.

 

Kyuhyun concentrated his power on wiping away the traces of his true scent from behind him, erasing the traces of the burden that he had been born with.

 

Kyuhyun wondered if he just made a big mistake about telling Donghae about his mixed blood, or maybe he was hoping for the vampire to come and save him from his hatred too.

 

Either way, Kyuhyun didn’t know. He just followed the path that his feet were taking him, leading him away from the vampire that had broken down every wall that he had owned.

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

_Or is denial the most dangerous weapon of all?_

 

 

 

Kyuhyun stared out of the classroom window, and gazed into the darkening sky. His ears were only hearing what Zhou Mi was teaching without understanding just what was being said, due to his lack of attention.

 

The weekend had ended without any deaths or injuries, much to the relief of everybody, and as the week started, Kyuhyun and his team fell into a routine of watching the school.

 

The students were now used to their presence, the Scholarship students freely spoke to his team without any showing of fear, and to Kyuhyun’s amusement, the Scholarship class seemed to favour Changmin.

 

He caught the male’s reflection in the huge window, and smiled at the pink blush the male was wearing as he helped a female student with her work.

 

Zhou Mi was okay with them helping, and Kyuhyun noticed that the male was a lot calmer around him and his team now. Kyuhyun had been worried that the male would be wary of him since what he done in Jungsu’s office, so he was relieved when he noticed the change on the Monday morning.

 

While the Scholarship students have no animosity towards him or his team, the Elite students have been civil to his team members, but not towards him.

 

Kyuhyun wasn’t surprised. He knew that as soon as he revealed his vampirism that the Elite students wouldn’t look at him as something to fear, like they had done about his Hunter status, but they would look at him as something to challenge, gage what his power is, and see which bloodline he was born from.

 

While his team members were spoken to politely, though at times it varied with Henry because he was still a betrayer in their eyes, Kyuhyun was subjected to little cocky replies, or he was blatantly ignored when he spoke to them.

 

It annoyed him, yes. But he knew what their game was, and he never rose to the bait that was dangling in front of his face.

 

He’s only had to warn one Elite student so far this week, and it was at dinner when the male thought he could insult Kyuhyun in front of the entire school.

 

Luckily, Kyuhyun had been working on his control during the feeding weekend, so he when he warned the student, he didn’t seem like he was going to lose control and smack him in a fit of rage.

 

The student took his warning and scoffed at him as he sat back down to resume the conversation with his peers.

 

Kyuhyun had kept an eye on the troublesome student throughout the meal, but the matter didn’t go any further.

 

Well, with Kyuhyun the matter didn’t go any further, but what he saw in the dorm’s front hallway that night, the matter had went much further.

 

So much further, that Kyuhyun had to call out from where he was standing on the middle landing, watching the powerful vampire punish the student that had insulted him.

 

Donghae had immediately stopped at his demand, and dropped the student that he had pressed up against the wall.

 

The student’s face had been a mask of pain, but Kyuhyun couldn’t tell from what, but as Donghae left the hallway to go down the corridor that lead towards the kitchen and living room, Kyuhyun saw the student’s ribcage expand gruesomely, and he knew the just why the male had been in so much pain.

 

Kyuhyun had shuddered at the reminder of how powerful Donghae actually was and retreated back to his room, his thirst for juice receding at the possibility of bumping into the powerful vampire.

 

Kyuhyun was actually surprised that the vampire had kept his secret of being a Halfling to himself. Kyuhyun had honestly expected the vampire to disclose his mixed blood to his friends and use it as a weapon against him.

 

He didn’t know if he should feel suspicious at the vampire’s silence, or relieved that he didn’t have to worry about it leaking into the school.

 

Kyuhyun narrowed his eyes as a thought crept into his mind. It seemed that the vampire was actually giving him the space that he had requested.

 

Even though he had asked for it, Kyuhyun was beginning to grow apprehensive at the male’s silence and space. Before, he knew that Donghae was playing with him in order to get him to react and lose his cool, which had worked. But now that the vampire was obeying his words, it was making Kyuhyun feel uneasy about the vampire’s objectives.

 

“Stare any harder and the glass just may crack from the pressure of it,” Changmin’s amused voice came from behind him, and Kyuhyun jumped in surprise at seeing the students packing their bags.

 

Changmin frowned at his little jump. “What had you so deeply immersed in your thoughts that you failed to hear the racket of the school bell ringing and their exclamations of joy?”

 

Kyuhyun watched the students leave in groups, and Changmin sighed at his silence.

 

“I’m beginning to wonder if you’re brain has forgotten how to have a conversation, since it seems too focused on something else instead of interacting with civilisation.”

 

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes at the male’s exaggeration and turned to face him properly, nodding goodbye at Zhou Mi’s leaving bow.

 

“You’re slightly over-exaggerating aren’t you,” Kyuhyun commented, before snorting and shoving the male as he created a ridiculous, shocked expression.

 

“He finally speaks!” Changmin boomed enthusiastically, and Kyuhyun shook his head at his friend’s antics.

 

 “You have a screw loose, I’m sure of it,” Kyuhyun sighed to himself as he left the classroom with Changmin following in step alongside of him.

 

“Is it so wrong for me to celebrate the fact that after two days, excluding the times you’ve had to speak to some of the students, you are speaking conversationally?” Changmin huffed softly, and jostled his shoulder lightly into Kyuhyun’s as they walked down the corridor.

 

“I don’t need to be speaking every minute of the day, do I?” Kyuhyun returned the jostle, and chuckled at Changmin’s squeak of surprise at his slightly stronger shove.

 

“Of course not, but ever since the weekend, you’ve stopped speaking properly,” Changmin noted and he didn’t return the jostle, he just placed his arm around Kyuhyun’s shoulders, making Kyuhyun sigh at the male’s never-ending need to do skinship.

 

Kyuhyun bumped his shoulders pointedly, casting an annoyed look at his friend when the male refused to drop his arm from off him.

 

“I’ve just had a lot on my mind,” Kyuhyun shrugged when he sensed that Changmin wasn’t going to let the topic drop.

 

They passed the foyer that held main staircase of the school, which led to more unused classrooms, Jungsu’s office and the vampire’s living quarters, and moved into the corridor that led to the dining hall.

 

“A problem shared, is a problem fixed,” Changmin sang into Kyuhyun’s ear, further annoying him at having the male draped all over him.

 

“Okay, here is my problem; you and your clinginess,” Kyuhyun growled insufferably, causing Changmin to chuckle playfully and yank Kyuhyun into a side hug.

 

“Ah, looks like that problem will never be fixed, Kyu!” Changmin teased as they stumbled down the corridor as Kyuhyun tried to escape, with Changmin preventing him.

 

The sun was fully set now, due to the nights coming quicker as winter began to sink it’s claws firmly in. The door that led outside and to the dorms opened and Kyuhyun halted at seeing some of the Elite students trickle inside.

 

Kyuhyun noticed the way that Jessica was ahead of the group, the female’s steps pumping her ahead as Tiffany trailed behind her; the bodyguard’s eyes were locked on Jessica’s back as she moved away from the group too.

 

He felt Changmin tense at Eunhyuk’s voice coming from the group; the Intimidator was close to the Sight Hacker, their voices hushing as they spied him and Changmin standing watching them.

 

 “Still no news on what happened between them?” Changmin questioned as Eunhyuk’s eyes darted away from them, and his back stiffened as he moved quicker down the corridor, forcing Sungmin to quicken his pace as well.

 

“Her lips are tightly sealed,” Kyuhyun replied, and felt his mouth seal shut at meeting Donghae’s eyes.

 

Kyuhyun tried not to acknowledge the way the vampire’s eyes moved down and stayed on Changmin’s arm that remained over his shoulder. Their side hug had ended when the door opened.

 

Donghae stayed in place, his friends leaving him as he stared at them, his eyes still remaining fixated on Changmin’s arm.

 

“Is something the matter, Donghae?” Changmin called to the vampire, and Kyuhyun swallowed at the flicker of red in the vampire’s eyes which happened so quickly that he almost missed it.

 

Compelled to ease the tension that was coming from the vampire, Kyuhyun ducked his shoulder and moved away from Changmin.

 

Donghae’s eyes blinked, his eyes moving to lock onto Kyuhyun’s face as he smiled at them, before shaking his head at Changmin’s question.

 

As Donghae walked away from them, Kyuhyun felt Changmin’s demanding gaze burn through him.

 

“What was that?” Changmin questioned lowly so that only Kyuhyun could hear it.

 

Kyuhyun watched as the vampire moved further away from them, his eyes lingering on the male’s broad shoulders.

 

“It was nothing,” he answered firmly.

 

He glanced at Changmin’s sudden silence, and felt his stomach sink at the knowing look in the male’s eyes.

 

“Kyu,” Changmin began softly, and Kyuhyun snapped his head forward and forced his feet to quickly take him towards the hall.

 

“I said, it was nothing,” he growled, cutting off whatever Changmin had to say as he left Changmin standing behind him.

 

But Kyuhyun’s body was still feeling the effects of having Donghae’s eyes locked on him.

 

Even with his heart hammering away, he couldn’t acknowledge the way that the vampire had looked at him, allowing him to see Donghae’s attraction towards him.

 

Kyuhyun gritted his teeth as he forced his power to erase his reaction from his body, leaving behind a cold, empty feeling as he entered the bright dining hall.

 

Kyuhyun noticed the way that Henry was watching him, and he used the male’s presence as a distraction for him to ignore the vampire that was affecting him deeply.

 

 

 

Hyoyeon’s tummy growled loudly in the silence of the dorm’s living room, and she scowled down at the silence breaker. She rubbed the ache in her tummy that was caused from skipping dinner, and resumed her place in the book that she was reading.

 

It was a book that she had requested from headquarters sometime last week, and she was going through its contents that were full of curses and illness that are born in the vampire world.

 

Hyoyeon was thankful for the doctor at the headquarters for sending it to her discreetly; she didn’t want to alarm the other hunters within the company about the problem that they were dealing with.

 

It was a slow progress.

 

Hyoyeon had moved to Japan with her parent’s when she was a teenager, so when it came to reading Japanese books, she was a lot more cautious and took her time.

 

Hyoyeon smiled to herself as she remembered the study sessions that she and Changmin used to be given by Kyuhyun. He wasn’t the best teacher, but he helped them improve their reading and speaking of Japanese.

 

“What are you reading?”

 

Hyoyeon jerked in surprise at Tiffany’s silent approach, and looked up at the doorway to see the head girl smiling at her.

 

“Sorry, I thought that you had heard me,” Tiffany apologised as she entered the room and moved to join Hyoyeon on the sofa that she was sitting on.

 

“So what are you reading?” She asked again as she snuck a look at the page, only to scowl at the Japanese characters.

 

Hyoyeon smiled at the vampire’s scowl, and closed the book and placed it on her lap.

 

“Just a little research,” she told Tiffany, whom nodded slowly as she attempted to read the characters on the front cover.

 

Hyoyeon corrected her when she mispronounced one of the characters, and Tiffany sighed and leaned back into the sofa properly.

 

“I keep forgetting that you’re Japanese,” Tiffany mumbled as she stared up at the high, textured ceiling.

 

“I’m not Japanese,” Hyoyeon laughed as she placed the book onto the table in front of the sofas. “I was born in Korea, but relocated to Japan as a young teenager,” she told Tiffany as she moved so that she could sit facing her.

 

“Were all of you born in Korea?” Tiffany asked curiously.

 

Hyoyeon eyed the vampire, searching for any hidden motives, and finding none.

 

“Changmin and Henry are, but Kyuhyun was born in Japan,” she carefully revealed.

 

Tiffany’s expression turned confused. “Wait, so is Kyuhyun really adopted?”

 

Hyoyeon nodded slowly, waiting to see where the female was going with her questions.

 

“I thought that was just another lie of his,” Tiffany muttered as she turned her gaze back to the ceiling.

 

Hyoyeon used the female’s distraction in order to move the subject away from Kyuhyun.

 

“How come you aren’t in class?” she asked the vampire.

 

“I needed to have a meeting, so Heechul excused me from class.”

 

Hyoyeon raised an eyebrow at that. Kyuhyun had made it clear that if any meetings were to take place, that should Jungsu notify him so that a team member can be present.

 

He wasn’t going to like it when he hears about this.

 

“How come we weren’t told about this meeting?” Hyoyeon softly demanded, causing the vampire to glance at her.

 

“I just did.”

 

Hyoyeon furrowed her eyebrows at the female, wondering if the vampire was being intentionally rude or not.

 

“I don’t-” Hyoyeon began, only for Tiffany’s sigh to cut her off.

 

“I want to have a meeting with you,” the female clarified, making Hyoyeon sit up properly at the vampire’s words.

 

“What’s wrong?” she asked the vampire carefully, not sure if the reason behind the meeting was a good one or a bad one.

 

“It’s Jessica.” Tiffany sighed as her eyes returned to look at the ceiling.

 

Dread dropped harshly into Hyoyeon’s stomach, and she prepared herself for whatever the female was about to reveal to her.

 

“Go on,” she encouraged.

 

She watched in silence as Tiffany thought through what she was going to say, and Hyoyeon kept an ear out for any signs of someone approaching them.

 

“She’s changed,” Tiffany whispered, and Hyoyeon stared at the female’s torn expression.

 

“What do you mean?” she asked gently, shuffling closer so that if the female felt more comfortable whispering, then she could.

 

Tiffany shook her head slightly. “I don’t know why exactly, I just know that she’s changing.”

 

Tiffany shot her a quick, unconfident look, and Hyoyeon allowed the female to find whatever it was that she was searching for from Hyoyeon.

 

Tiffany’s eyes gained confidence at whatever she found in Hyoyeon’s open and caring eyes, and she shuffled closer to Hyoyeon.

 

“I think her curse is changing her,” Tiffany whispered, and Hyoyeon saw the small trickle of fear in the vampire’s eyes as she revealed something that, if proved to be true, could become a huge and dangerous problem.

 

“When you and Eunhyuk left that night, she turned into something that I have been seeing a lot more frequently.” Tiffany hesitantly explained. “She became more threatening and colder as she demanded something that she would never demand.”

 

Tiffany dropped her eyes, and Hyoyeon frowned at the sudden stiffness in the female’s shoulders.

 

“I thought it was because of her hunger, but over the past few days, I’ve noticed some things are changing without having her hunger controlling her.”

 

“What have you noticed?” Hyoyeon softly asked, her heart starting to race with worry.

 

“Jessica is a soft and caring person.” Tiffany stressed. “She’s quiet, and friendly. She would always shy away at the mention of violence and feeding, due to her past.”

 

Tiffany paused to gather a deep breath, and Hyoyeon instantly knew she wasn’t going to like what she was about to hear.

 

“But a few days ago, I caught her terrorising one of the girls in the bathroom. I was stunned, so I didn’t act as quickly as I should have done.” Tiffany’s admittance was quiet, as if she still couldn’t believe it herself. “Jessica had shoved the younger girl into the small lockers that are in the room, and her lip was already bleeding as she cowered from Jessica. Jessica didn’t seem to realise I was in the room, or maybe she did and was just ignoring me,” she mused, before carrying on. “But she grabbed a handful of the girl’s hair, and did something that rendered myself and the poor girl surprised.” 

 

Hyoyeon didn’t breathe as Tiffany brought her eyes up to meet hers; she swallowed at seeing the tears that the female was holding back.

 

“She kissed her,” Tiffany revealed, just as a tear dropped from her eyes.

 

Hyoyeon couldn’t avoid seeing the betrayal she saw in Tiffany’s eyes. The female’s feelings regards to Jessica’s actions were very obviously hurting her.

 

But Hyoyeon was confused.

 

Why would Jessica kiss someone?

 

Her brain shoved the answer in front of her, and Hyoyeon felt like slapping herself at being so dumb.

 

“She was going to feed,” Hyoyeon whispered, feeling unsure of how she felt towards her own words.

 

Tiffany nodded. “Her lip was bleeding before Jessica kissed her, but when I rushed to intervene, Jessica had torn the wound on the girl’s lip with her fangs so that she could lick at the escaping blood,” she explained. “When I ripped Jessica from her, I was expecting her to return to normal, but she didn’t. She didn’t even speak to me as she left the room, leaving me to deal with the girl.”

 

Hyoyeon felt something cold run down her spine as she realised she hasn’t asked a very important question.

 

“Who was the girl?” She asked heavily, her mind already suspecting the answer.

 

“Her name is Krystal,” Tiffany admitted.

 

“And she’s a Scholarship student,” they both spoke at the same time.

 

This was bad. If Jessica was changing and targeting students, then the possibility of her gaining complete control was starting to slip quickly through their scrambling fingers.

 

“Is she okay?” Hyoyeon asked as she yanked the book back into her hands, her fingers combing the pages for the split personality section.

 

“Sunny is keeping a hold on her, keeping her from remembering. She’s going to rewrite that moment in Krystal’s mind when she’s fed Krystal’s mind enough for her to forget what Jessica did to her.”

 

Hyoyeon shot a look at Tiffany, who sighed helplessly, “what else could I have done?”

 

“You should’ve come to one of us on that same day; we’re here to help remember?” Hyoyeon sighed as she scolded the female.

 

“I also remember you saying that you will kill her if she fails to control herself,” Tiffany reminded her pointedly.

 

“We still have time before she loses it, we just need to understand what is making this sudden change,” Hyoyeon muttered as her eyes scanned the Japanese words.

 

“Does Jessica seem to know that she’s changing?” she asked as her eye caught something.

 

“That’s another thing I was about to tell you.”

 

Hyoyeon looked up at the Tiffany’s small quiet words with a grave expression.

 

“She doesn’t, does she?” Hyoyeon asked.

 

“She thought I was lying to her, and got so angry with me, that she shoved me out of her room, saying that I’m supposed to help her, not lie to her. She hasn’t spoken to me since,” Tiffany sighed softly.

 

“Well, that’s not it,” Hyoyeon snapped to herself as she yanked over to the next page.

 

“I don’t know what to do, Hyoyeon,” Tiffany whispered, and Hyoyeon glanced to see Jessica’s best friend and bodyguard looking so lost and helpless.

 

Hyoyeon didn’t realise she was moving until she felt Tiffany’s surprised gasp against her skin at the bottom of her neck.

 

Hyoyeon wrapped her arms around the vampire’s shoulders, and tucked her comfortably into a reassuring hug. It took a few stunned seconds, but Tiffany hesitantly wrapped her arms around Hyoyeon’s back, and accepted her comfort.

 

“Just keep a close eye on her, and protect her. She’s pushing you away, not because she hates you, but because her curse or something else is influencing her thoughts and actions. Don’t give up on her, Tiffany. She needs you,” Hyoyeon whispered, and prevented her own memories of comforting Henry to come to her.

 

The situation was different than Kyuhyun’s and Henry’s, but there were still similarities that hit home within Hyoyeon’s heart.

 

“I’m starting to understand now,” Tiffany muttered against her.

 

“Understand what?”

 

“Eunhyuk’s feelings towards you,” the vampire’s words caused Hyoyeon to immediately stiffen.

 

Tiffany removed her arms from around Hyoyeon, and moved back slowly so that Hyoyeon’s arms dropped off her body.

 

Hyoyeon was caught up in Tiffany’s gaze, and she couldn’t run from the apology in the female’s eyes.

 

“I told him that you would be a big mistake.” Tiffany’s words caused her to wince, but she knew that the female wasn’t being malicious, just honest. “But, I’m going to take back those words, because from what I’ve seen, his choice of breaking the rules of our world seems to be a worthwhile price to pay in order to be close to you.”

 

Tiffany frowned and raised a hand to cup Hyoyeon’s cheek.

 

“Why are you crying?” She whispered, and Hyoyeon blinked in shock at her blurry vision.

 

Hyoyeon hastily rubbed her slightly damp cheeks, and gently brushed Tiffany’s hand from off her face.

 

Ignoring the question and the curious look she was getting, she cleared her throat as she moved away from Tiffany to pick up the book that had fallen to the floor in her haste to comfort Tiffany.

 

“If that’s all you needed to discuss,” she drifted off, hoping that vampire was done and that she would leave without asking questions about her reaction to her words.

 

She felt Tiffany get up from the sofa, and kept her sigh of relief to herself as she once again began to flick through the book.

 

“His feelings are genuine,” Tiffany’s voice called to her from the doorway, causing Hyoyeon to freeze slightly. “You don’t know his bloodline or his story, but he’s breaking the rules that our kind have to follow in order to show you his feelings. He’s not only breaking the rules of our world, but he’s also going against his own bloodline.”

 

“Don’t throw his sacrifice in his face.”

 

Hyoyeon snapped her head around at Tiffany’s departing sentence, and clutched the book tighter in her hands.

 

She listened to the new silence that was born in the room, with nothing to distract her from Tiffany’s lingering words and her own torturing thoughts.

 

Ever since Eunhyuk had admitted his feelings towards her, she’s been unable to think of anything but that.

 

She ran from him that night for many reasons, one of them being that she was shocked and unable to fully comprehend the situation, and another reason was that she has never had someone confess to her before.

 

Because of her stealth and quick limbs, she was able to run from the dorm before Eunhyuk could catch her. Though if he wanted to, all he had to do was use his power to appear in front of her.

 

But he didn’t.

 

She was grateful for the male to give her space, but at the same time she was terrified of the space given to her, it meant that he respected her need to think about his confession, and that despite the doubt that was clawing through her, he was serious and not playing a game with her.

 

Alone in her room, she had spent the rest of the day hiding. She spent it going through all the encounters she had with the vampire, and carefully began to join the dots as his attitude towards her changed into how it was now.

 

Her head was so full of the vampire and his confession, that she had briefly forgotten one crucial thing.

 

Just like there are rules for the vampire world, there are rules for Hunters too.

 

With the knowledge of the rules that she has obeyed for all of her life burning through her, she resided to the fact that she couldn’t accept his feelings. So as the week began, she made it her goal to avoid the vampire that was slowly causing her to doubt herself, and her upbringing.

 

She swapped with Changmin in order for her to do more research on Jessica’s curse, and also to put ease in her mind that Eunhyuk was okay. Just because she couldn’t accept his feelings, didn’t mean that she couldn’t worry about how her reaction towards his feelings had affected him.

 

She didn’t want him to turn nasty and to see the side that had gained him the title as Intimidator.

 

She noted, but ignored, the glances the vampire would shoot at her from where she stood watching Heechul’s classes from the shadows. She would silently fret that the male would corner her, demand to know what was going on, but he never did. As the days went by, she became accustomed to the piercing stares, but she was thankful that he never lashed out to his peers.

 

But with Tiffany’s words ringing through her mind now, the walls of denial that she had created about her own feelings towards the male’s confession began to crack.

 

_“I care about you, Hyoyeon.”_

Hyoyeon shook her head sharply and rose to her feet, grasping the book tightly to her chest as she quickly moved to leave the living room.

 

_“They aren’t meant to be loved by us, they’re meant to fear us.”_

Hyoyeon paused next to the lone corridor window and glanced out into the darkness.

 

_“By succumbing to their charms, you are betraying your own kind.”_

 

She met Eunhyuk’s soft, pleading eyes as he stood away from the window, his uniform blending into the darkness as he stood watching her.

 

Or maybe he was covered in shadows so that he could travel along side with her.

 

Hyoyeon shoved that thought away, and bowed her head in greeting, before carrying on down the corridor that led to the front hallway.

 

She wondered if the rules of their worlds were running through his head, just like how they were with her.

 

_“He’s not only breaking the rules of our world, but he’s also going against his own bloodline.”_

Hyoyeon wandered over to the dorm’s front door and pressed her hand against the cold wood. Closing her eyes, she searched for Eunhyuk’s presence, and smiled sadly at feeling him just on the other side of the door.

 

She opened her eyes, and whispered the words that she couldn’t say to his face.

 

“I’m not as strong as you are.” She admitted. “You’ve took the first step to break the rules, but I can’t even take that step because this is all I know. The world of Hunters has always been surrounding me, I don’t know anything else.”

 

Hyoyeon paused as she stared at her clenched fist against the door.

 

“I’m...scared,” she whispered, and she felt Eunhyuk’s presence vanish from the other side, causing her to drop her head against the door in despair.

 

Arms circled her waist from behind, causing her to straighten as she gasped in shock as a face nuzzled softly against the side of her face.

 

“It’s natural to be scared,” he soothed her. “But don’t allow it to stop you from doing what you truly wish to do.”

 

Eunhyuk’s voice was warm and soothing as he whispered to her, causing her heart to nearly runaway from her as it sped up at having the vampire so close.

 

“I’m ready to start my life without having to follow rules that shouldn’t even exist,” he began. “I know that there will be hardships coming my way because of my choice, but to me, for me to live a life with you, I’d happily face them.”

 

Hyoyeon’s breathing turned slightly laboured as Eunhyuk pressed a soft kiss against her cheek as she dimly realised that the male’s arms fitted comfortably around her body.

 

“I want you to be positive when you either reject me or accept me, so I’ll wait for you, okay?” He whispered. “I’m here for you now, and nothing else.”

 

Hyoyeon’s eyes slipped shut as his presence left her and the dorm, leaving behind her thoughts and emotions in disarray.

 

A part of her wanted to find him and accept him, and the other part was screaming at her to follow what she had been taught.

 

Should she cling to her denial and insist that she doesn’t feel something for the vampire, or should she embrace her true feelings?

 

Either way, it’s now her who needs someone’s help.

 

 

 

Henry’s computer dinged, signalling a new message, and he tottered from his bathroom with his toothbrush in hand so that he could see whom it was from.

 

He clicked on the email server to open, and continued brushing his teeth as he waited for the program to open.

 

He nearly spat out the contents of his mouth at the screen at seeing who had messaged him.

 

Running to the bathroom so that he could disperse his mouthful of toothpaste so that his laptop would be free from it, Henry rushed back to address the email that was waiting for him.

 

His butt almost missed his chair as he hastily sat in front of his desk and clicked on the message.

 

 

_It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?_

_I hear that you’ve been back in Korea for awhile. It hurts to know that you never got into contact with us, despite being back in the country._

_I’m sure you know the reason why I’m contacting you. Again._

_Be a good boy, Henry, and call me._

 

 

Henry deleted the message, just like he had done with the previous sent ones, and rubbed his face as he stared at the trash icon.

 

Henry isn’t sure how they managed to find out that he was back in Korea, but they wouldn’t come here.

 

Closing down his laptop, Henry’s teeth nibbled worryingly on his bottom lip as he stared at his closed laptop.

 

_Be a good boy, Henry, and call me._

 

 

Henry glanced at his phone on his bedside table.

 

_I’m sure you know the reason why I’m contacting you._

 

 

Henry left his chair, and was picking up his phone within seconds; his phone already trying to connect to the person’s number that he had just dialled.

 

He heard the click as the other person answered his call, and he spoke before they could.

 

“I need your help.”

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

_Everything is beginning to crumble_

 

 

 

Kyuhyun could handle the students being distant towards him, but his own team members? That was something he couldn’t handle.

 

Hyoyeon had returned to doing her shift with him and the Scholarship students, and he hardly saw Henry at dinner times. Changmin wasn’t too concerned about Henry, and when Kyuhyun questioned the male’s lack of appearance, Changmin told him that Henry was starting to feel restless due to being around the Elite class all of the time.

 

Kyuhyun had almost offered to switch shifts with the vampire, before realising that it was Henry and that he shouldn’t offer his help to the male.

 

Hyoyeon was being silent too. Kyuhyun had tried to see what was preying on his friend’s mind, only for her to wave him away with a dismissive smile.

 

He knew it something to do with Eunhyuk. He wasn’t stupid to miss the heavily guarded looks that she would shoot at the vampire during dinner times, and in return, he would catch Eunhyuk’s gaze of support and longing.

 

He also noted the way a few of the students were beginning to change, and it was mainly the girls that were becoming more tense and skittish.

 

When he asked Hyoyeon about it, the female mentioned about an argument that happened between Tiffany and Jessica, and that it was a shock to some of the girls since they never fight with one another.

 

When he mentioned about Jessica’s curse, Hyoyeon was quick to brush it off, and rebuked him about blaming it on her curse.

 

Kyuhyun had bit his tongue, and kept it to himself that he had seen through her attempt of lying.

 

He asked Changmin to keep a closer eye on Hyoyeon, since he felt she was getting too attached to the female in her task to help her.

 

Kyuhyun had been getting reports back from fellow hunters whom had more knowledge about vampirism related health issues, and he was coming up with a huge blank in terms of naming the curse that Jessica has.

 

With Hyoyeon and Henry being secretive, and Changmin being caught in the middle as Kyuhyun tried to keep things in order, it took him until Thursday to realise that something was still absent from his life.

 

Kyuhyun’s teeth were gritted as he silently moved up the staircase to the top floor of the male dorm. The Elite classes were in progress, and the Scholarship males should be sleeping, so his task of retrieving his katana should go well without being complicated by those matters.

 

But, Kyuhyun didn’t rely on those facts, so he kept his presence hidden as he crept towards Donghae’s room.

 

Kyuhyun was disgruntled to see how this floor looked a little more luxurious in terms of the fancy painting and the intricate designs on the bedroom doors. Kyuhyun didn’t really think that there would be differences on each floor, but compared to the average detailing on the middle floor and also the bareness on the bottom floor, it had Kyuhyun scowling as he stopped in front of the door that Donghae’s scent was coming from.

 

Pausing to make sure that no one was awake and would leave their rooms, and then feeling stupid at doing such a thing since only the majority of the Elite student’s resided on this floor, he grasped the handle and entered Donghae’s room.

 

He was surprised at the lack of meeting a locked door, but at the same time he was relieved, since his job of retrieving his katana was becoming easier.

 

Sliding through the thin gap he made, he carefully shut the door behind him, and turned to see Donghae’s room for the first time.

 

Ignoring how the vampire’s scent was more pungent as it assaulted his senses, Kyuhyun began to work on finding his prized possession.

 

 

 

Henry knew Changmin would kill him for ignoring his orders, but he knew that if he avoided the situation any longer that it’ll just make the outcome become even worse than it already was.

 

When he got in contact with the male in order to set up the meeting, he was just a little bit shaken to know that the male was already in the town that was near the school.

 

He had been in the same place as Henry and Hyoyeon had been staying in, just nearly two weeks ago.

 

A sharp gust of wind cut through him and he pressed harder against the rental car as he waited in the empty car park that was next to a park.

 

He knew vampires resided in the town, but they weren’t from strong bloodlines, so they posed no threat to him.

 

It annoyed Henry that the male was able to live hiding from him while he had been staying here, but considering the male’s power, Henry should’ve known or at least expected it.

 

Kyuhyun’s power was able to mask or manipulate his scent and such. This male’s power was almost the same.

 

Whereas Kyuhyun has trained for years to get to the skill level he has with manipulating his power, the male that Henry was meeting with had born with the natural command to erase, not just his own emotions from being picked up on, but also other people’s too.

 

He could slip into your body and remove all of your emotions if he desired, leaving behind just an empty shell.

 

Henry knew this because he’s seen the male do it.

 

“I honestly expected you to back out.” Henry tensed at the male’s voice, and tracked the vampire’s presence as he came to stand beside Henry.

 

Henry swallowed thickly as the male leaned against the car, his black jacket covered muscular arm just shy of touching Henry’s leather jacket.

 

“It’s been awhile hasn’t it?” the male asked lightly, and Henry glanced out of the corner of his eye to see the male staring up at the dark, starlit sky.

 

“I won’t do it.” Henry got straight to the point. The tension and the anxiety that was running through his body was making his instinct to defend himself slowly rise.

 

The male chuckled darkly.

 

“I mean it,” he stated more firmly. “I left that world years ago, I’m not going to join it now just because you say so.”

 

Henry knew the male’s choice of reply, so when the vampire spun to pin him against the car door, Henry’s hand were already gripping the male’s shoulders as he opened a connection between their bodies.

 

Amused eyes bore down on him, the vampire’s lips twisting into a smirk as Henry slowly trickled the male’s energy from him.

 

Henry winced at the punishing pressure against his own shoulders as the vampire pressed him harder into the car’s metal frame.

 

“You’ve changed,” the male noted with what sounded like pride in his voice, causing Henry’s cheeks to redden in embarrassment.

 

“I’m not the person who you remember,” Henry warned, and saw his power begin taking affect on the male as his eyes became less amusing, and more annoyed.

 

“I hope you plan on returning my energy back to me,” the vampire commented, and Henry choked out a gasp as he felt ice rush through his body, stealing his adrenaline from his veins.

 

“Because it’s not nice having something taken from you,” the vampire scolded softly, and Henry gritted his teeth as he fought the desire to stop his power.

 

“I came here to tell you face-to-face that I won’t help you, and that your pointless attempts of contact need to stop.” Henry stared the vampire in the eye, not caring about the brown slowly brightening as the vampire fought his growing anger.

 

“I’m not giving you, Kyuhyun,” Henry growled finally.

 

The vampire’s eyes went red, and Henry sucked in a loud gasp as the male yanked the coldness away from his body, forcing Henry’s hands off his shoulder’s as he broke their bonds.

 

“Who said I needed your permission?” the vampire snarled, and Henry glowered at the male as he moved away from the car and they both started to circle one another.

 

“Why are you chasing after him now, when you haven’t bothered in the past?” Henry asked, his eyes locked on the vampire’s movements, and taking note of the male’s emotions.

 

“Contrary to what you believe, Henry, I didn’t know about his existence back then,” the male admitted. “I only found out when you disappeared, which resulted in me doing some digging of my own.”

 

“You expect me to believe you?” Henry scoffed and shook his head at the vampire as he copied the male and come to a standstill.

 

“If you had gotten into contact with me earlier, you would know about my reason for seeking out Kyuhyun,” the vampire sighed heavily, though his face still showed signs of irritation.

 

“I know how your bloodline works; I refuse to believe that you’re just curious about him,” Henry snapped.

 

The vampire smirked at him, his face amused again.

 

“My bloodline, Henry?” the male asked, and Henry glanced away at the male’s tone.

 

Henry locked his legs to prevent him from moving as the vampire swiftly moved into his space and grasped his chin to make him look at the vampire.

 

“Have you forgotten that you’re part of my bloodline?” The male whispered, and Henry swallowed as he was forced to watch the male’s eyes. “Just because you walked out and changed sides, doesn’t mean that you can erase what’s inside your veins.”

 

“If I could, I would,” Henry growled truthfully, ignoring the flash of hurt that flickered over the vampire’s face.

 

“But you can’t, Henry,” the vampire sighed, his eyes reverting back to brown. “You’re my link to Kyuhyun.”

 

“He doesn’t even know that you exist!” Henry argued as he fought to get out of the vampire’s grasp.

 

“But he will,” the vampire smiled, and Henry froze at the unfamiliar emotion he saw in the male’s eyes.

 

“But,” Henry whispered as the male’s emotion began to weave its claws into Henry, making his heart clench at the rawness of seeing it.

 

“I’ve changed. Just like you have, Henry.” The vampire’s whisper was reassuring, and it further clouded Henry’s judgement on the situation.

 

 

_“If we allow you to join us, you have to promise to break all ties with your family, and Kyuhyun should only know the basics about you,” Kyuhyun’s father slowly moved the contract to join the Hunters towards him, and Henry sighed heavily as he looked at the Japanese characters._

_Henry knew on the day that he left Korea that he would be no longer welcome in his own family._

_“He only knows the basics about his vampire side, we want to keep it that way,” the owner of the Japanese headquarters added, and Henry nodded._

_He didn’t say a word as he signed the contract and made the promise to keep Kyuhyun safe._

“I’ve broken one promise, I can’t break another,” Henry whispered, and dropped his eyes from the hurt that came across the vampire’s face.

 

“I’m sorry,” the vampire whispered, and Henry’s skin prickled at the unexpected apology.

 

“But I need to see him.”

 

Henry was airborne before he knew it.

 

His spine connected with the car’s metal frame, crippling him as he fell onto his hands and knees. He just got a glance of the vampire running away with his scent vanishing as his vampire speed took him into the shadows of the night.

 

Henry’s hands uncurled from their pained fists, and he forced his body to stand, ignoring the sickening crack as he moved his spine. His enhanced healing would take care of the damage done to his back, he just needed to persuade the pain to leave him so that he could get into the car and get to the school before the vampire could.

 

Henry moaned as he yanked the bent door open. Changmin was going to kill him.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun had found his katana already, but he was still in Donghae’s room.

 

He was kneeling on the floor beside the chest that all the dorm rooms had, and he was idly flicking through the photo album that he had found.

 

He was curious to see if other vampires had grown the way he had, but from Donghae’s pictures, he found that the way that he had grown was down to his mixed blood.

 

Kyuhyun was surprised to see that Donghae hadn’t changed as much. He was just a smaller and skinner version of himself that always seemed to smile.

 

Kyuhyun wondered how often the vampire smiled now.

 

He jerked when his brain reminded him of the moment in Eunhyuk’s room, and Kyuhyun was hastily putting the album back where it belonged as he shoved the memory away.

 

“If you wanted to know about my childhood, all you had to do was ask.”

 

Kyuhyun’s hand slipped off from closing the chest lid and his hand that had been resting on the edge got caught.

 

Hissing in pain, Kyuhyun rose to his feet as he shook the pain from his crushed fingers.

 

He froze at Donghae’s sudden close appearance, and was unable to stop the vampire from grasping his hand gently and inspecting it.

 

“No broken fingers,” Donghae noted softly, and Kyuhyun withheld the snarky remark that had formed in reply.

 

He kept his silence, unsure of how the situation was going to turn out because he had been caught snooping around in the vampire’s room.

 

Donghae lifted his eyes from Kyuhyun’s hand, and gave him a curious look.

 

“So, why are you in my room?”

 

Kyuhyun glanced down at their joined hands, and attempted to tug his free, frowning when Donghae prevented it from happening.

 

“You still have my katana.” Kyuhyun nodded to where he had put it on the vampire’s bed, “I came to collect it.”

 

“You could’ve just asked me for it,” Donghae chided him softly, making Kyuhyun feel uneasy at how the vampire wasn’t reacting how he had expected him to.

 

“You were in class,” Kyuhyun argued, before narrowing his eyes at the younger vampire. “Why aren’t you in class?”

 

Donghae nodded towards his desk, and Kyuhyun glanced to see that a black notepad was lying on it.

 

“Heechul wouldn’t have minded, since I had to come back here anyway.”

 

Kyuhyun mutely nodded as he stared at the notepad. He could feel Donghae’s eyes on him, and he still had his hand being grasped by the vampire.

 

He softly tugged again, and felt his face drop a little when Donghae allowed his hand to be free.

 

Kyuhyun cleared his throat as he felt butterflies in his stomach, and moved to go past Donghae.

 

“I’ll just go now,” he muttered as he reached for his katana.

 

He was even more unnerved at receiving silence as an answer, and he felt the vampire’s stare on his back as he picked up his katana and moved towards the closed door.

 

The tension in him built as he grasped the cold door handle, and tugged for it to open.

 

Kyuhyun’s heart skittered in his chest when he realised that the door was locked.

 

A quick glance told him that it wasn’t being locked the natural way, and as he cast a look over his shoulder at the vampire, he saw that the vampire was resting against his desk whilst flipping through his notepad.

 

Swallowing the demand for Donghae to stop controlling the lock, he rotated so that he could face the vampire properly.

 

“Care to explain?” he asked, and gestured to the door when Donghae looked up at him.

 

Donghae’s eyes returned his notepad. “We need to have a talk.”

 

Kyuhyun didn’t like those words, and gripped his katana tightly as he watched the vampire closed and placed his notepad back onto the desk.

 

“Don’t look so scared,” Donghae sighed as they met each other’s eyes, and Kyuhyun immediately wiped his face clear of emotion.

 

“What is there to talk about?” Kyuhyun asked, his tone professional, despite his body feeling anything but it.

 

Donghae’s eye twitched at his tone, but he didn’t react any further than that.

 

“You’ve been honest with me, now it’s time that I do the same.”

 

Kyuhyun frowned, and opened his mouth to ask what he meant, when Donghae’s next words snapped it shut.

 

“I was baiting you for a reason, and that reason was so that I could lure you into a place where you’ll develop feelings for me. Once I had you where I wanted you, I would use your feelings against you so that you couldn’t harm Jessica, since it would harm me in return, which would make your promise of killing her if she failed to gain control, void.”

 

Kyuhyun knew that he shouldn’t be feeling the burning pain of hurt coursing through him. He knew that he shouldn’t feel like marching over to the vampire and slapping him so hard so that he knew just how much his words had hurt him.

 

He shouldn’t be feeling this.

 

“Are you done?” Kyuhyun gritted out, his eyes burning into Donghae’s.

 

Donghae’s eyes softened, and he shook his head.

 

“That used to be my plan,” he told him firmly, and Kyuhyun bit back the scoff he wanted to make.

 

“So what’s your grand plan now?” Kyuhyun bit out before Donghae could continue, his emotions were starting to get the better of him.

 

“You’re hurt,” Donghae noted gently, and Kyuhyun let his eyes answer for him as he glared at the approaching vampire. “I had to tell you the truth, because if I kept this from you - once I’ve told you what I’m about to say, I wouldn’t forgive myself.”

 

“What makes you think that I’ll believe your words, or even care?”

 

“Because my words have hurt you, and that shows that you do care.”

 

Donghae stopped a few steps away from him, his eyes honest and caring, which wasn’t what Kyuhyun needed to see. He needed Donghae being how he had been, he needed something for him to push at and use as a barrier.

 

He didn’t need the vampire’s emotions wrecking his control over his own.

 

“We both know that we’re attracted to each other,” Kyuhyun couldn’t stop the flinch rushing through his body at the vampire’s bluntness, “but there is something preventing you, and that is your hatred towards your mixed blood.”

 

“The day that you showed your true self, I saw something in your eyes that I see every time I look at Jessica,” Donghae whispered softly. “And I saw it again during that time in Eunhyuk’s room.”

 

Donghae took a step towards Kyuhyun, and Kyuhyun pressed his back harder against the door, his eyes wide as he was unable to say anything in response to Donghae’s words.

 

“Past the hatred that has been with you, I saw you yearn for help.”

 

Donghae was really close now, and Kyuhyun was trying hard not to breathe, due to the vampire’s intoxicating and dangerous scent.

 

“I’ve seen the way that you and Henry interact,” he added. “I’ve seen the way that the vampire wishes nothing more but to help you. But something bad has happened between you two, and you won’t let him no more.”

 

A hand pressed lightly against Kyuhyun’s arm.

 

“You push away help, even though you’re crying out for it. Why is that, Kyuhyun?” Donghae gently asked him, shocking Kyuhyun with his question as he stared into the male’s soft, brown eyes.

 

“Henry is different,” Kyuhyun replied, his words sounding far too defenceless to his ears. “He broke a promise.”

 

“Then what about Changmin and Hyoyeon?”

 

“They...h-help.” His reply was broken slightly due to Donghae’s hand running down his hand to trace his fingers.

 

Donghae’s eyes remained on his as he carefully placed his hand in Kyuhyun’s.

 

“There’s the look again,” the vampire whispered.

 

Kyuhyun recoiled at the vampire’s words and tugged his hand to be free, only for Donghae’s to tighten.

 

“Here is my new plan,” Donghae carried on, despite Kyuhyun’s attempts of getting away from him. “I’m going to prove to you that what you believe about yourself isn’t the truth, and that the rules that you’ve been told are false.”

 

“Are you giving up on Jessica so that you can help me?” Kyuhyun snarled and shoved the vampire backwards, taking care not to harm the vampire with his unsheathed katana.

 

“I told you to leave me alone, why can’t you do that?” He demanded as he turned to open the door, forgetting that Donghae was keeping it locked.

 

His growl of frustration had him spinning to order Donghae to open it, only for him to collide with the vampire whom had silently reappeared at his back.

 

His surprise at being so close to the vampire had him dropping his katana, and Donghae kicked it from out of harm’s way as he crowded Kyuhyun into the door.

 

“I can’t leave you alone now that I have developed something for you.” Donghae calmly stated.  “I can’t sit back and see another person be eaten away by their hatred of something that they shouldn’t hate.”

 

Donghae’s words paralysed Kyuhyun, and he stared helplessly into the vampire’s eyes.

 

“Jessica’s hatred was born from her lack of control over her curse, and also because of the things she’s had to endure because of it. Your hatred wasn’t born, it was created. Your hatred manifested for a reason, this reason, if dealt correctly, will resolve your hatred.”

 

“So you’re saying that your cousin is a lost cause?” Kyuhyun whispered to distract the male as his own emotions went on a rampage from the male’s observations.

 

“No one is a lost cause, because there are always people there willing to help them find their way. It’s when they refuse the help, that they become lost,” Donghae told him softly.

 

 Donghae’s hand crept up, and Kyuhyun smacked his head off the door as the male’s fingers gently brushed along his jaw.

 

“I don’t want to see you become lost, Kyu. And I know that you don’t either, so allow me to help you,” Donghae pleaded in the same tone.

 

Kyuhyun saw the opening that the vampire was giving him, saw the way that the vampire’s emotions were open on his face, allowing Kyuhyun to see the determination and care in the vampire’s expression.

 

_They are always watching._

 

He couldn’t escape Donghae’s eyes as they held his in a battle. The vampire was coaxing him with gentle and reassuring eyes.

 

  _They’ll take you by surprise._

 

Donghae’s hand brushed up against his temple, removing the lock of hair that had been obscuring his vision, and Kyuhyun surprised himself by grasping the vampire’s hand as he continued to watch Donghae’s never blinking eyes.

 

_They’ll_ _try to learn your secrets._

 

Donghae’s other hand grasped his hand that hung lifelessly at his side, and placed it in the middle of Donghae’s broad chest.

 

Kyuhyun felt the way that male’s heart was racing slightly, and realised that the male was anxious by the silence that hung between them.

 

Kyuhyun’s shaky sigh broke the silence as his decision was finally made.

 

Dropping his barriers, both mental and physical ones, his true identity was released.

 

His attraction for the vampire became more apparent, and Donghae’s hands tightened on his as Kyuhyun relaxed against the door.

 

“You’re my last hope,” Kyuhyun revealed as he felt his vampire side that he had always cornered away become more aware of its surroundings.

 

His senses that were developed from being a hunter became much stronger now that he wasn’t holding back so much of his true identity. Because of his power withholding his true self, Kyuhyun could feel the ache in his bones and muscles from the effort and drainage that it cost him to continuously use his power, and have it to manipulate his body and emotions.

 

He could see that Donghae was analysing his change, and was no doubt feeling it as his unrestrained feelings came from him.

 

Kyuhyun smiled slightly at seeing the hesitant look in the vampire’s eyes, and his hand left Donghae’s chest to creep up and trace the male’s jaw.

 

“You’re giving yourself freely to me?” Donghae whispered, and Kyuhyun noted the way that he could take the vampire’s words if he desired too.

 

Kyuhyun shrugged softly. “Like I said, you’re my last hope for overcoming this,” he whispered, before gasping in surprise as Donghae yanked his hand that had been tracing the vampire’s jaw and shoving it against the door.

 

Kyuhyun’s breath locked in his chest as Donghae pinned his hands against the door, his eyes lit with warning.

 

“Thoughts of that nature won’t help you overcome this, Kyuhyun,” Donghae’s growl was reprimanding. “They will only withhold you back, insuring that you fail.”

 

“This whole thing is going to take some getting used to,” Kyuhyun muttered quietly.

 

Donghae’s eyes lost the heat from his warning, and the pressure he was putting on their hands lessoned.

 

Kyuhyun swallowed thickly at the way that the vampire was looking at him, and he slipped his hands free from Donghae’s loose hands.

 

Needing breathing space due to the male’s look, he gently pushed the vampire away from him, and bent down to pick up his katana.

 

“It is indeed,” Donghae agreed, his voice low, and Kyuhyun’s grip on his katana tightened as he returned to the door.

 

“I think my duties are no longer valid now,” Kyuhyun joked as he grasped the door handle, though his voice sounded dull, which had Donghae raising an eyebrow at him.

 

“You’re still a Hunter, Kyu,” the vampire reassured him, but Kyuhyun scoffed bitterly as he shook his head slightly, his eyes turning distant as he stared at a spot behind Donghae.

 

“I’ve broken the rules,” he admitted, not paying attention to the dark look that flashed over Donghae’s face at the mention of the rules of their worlds. “I’ve become weak, and unable to concentrate on my job due to my own problems. How can I be a hunter, when I can’t get passed my own conflicts?”

 

Kyuhyun twisted the door handle, since he was able to open it without Donghae’s power preventing him no more, he casted a look at Donghae.

 

“It’s not just my hatred that you will have to face, but also the backlash that will be coming my way due to my actions,” Kyuhyun told him gently.

 

A sudden bang echoed from the bottom floor, and it had Kyuhyun and Donghae racing from the bedroom to see what the cause of it was.

 

Kyuhyun frowned as he looked over the top floor landing railing, and felt Donghae’s confusion match his own.

 

“Henry?” Kyuhyun called down to the anxious looking vampire, and as Henry looked up at him, ice rushed through him at seeing the male looking so fearful.

 

“You need to leave,” Henry called as he began to race up the staircases for Kyuhyun, and Kyuhyun hurried to meet the vampire halfway so that he could calm down his team member.

 

Henry fought around his hands as they attempted to grasp him and hold him, and he instead locked a hand on Kyuhyun’s wrist and was dragging the stunned male down the stairs.

 

“Let go,” Kyuhyun snarled as he attempted to leave the vampire’s hold, which only resulted in them going down the stairs faster since his jostling caused them to lose balance.

 

He could hear Donghae order the Scholarship males back into their rooms as he followed behind them as Henry dragged him struggling through the dorm door.

 

“What the hell is going on?” Donghae demanded from behind them, and Kyuhyun let out an angry noise as he ducked under Henry’s hand that was holding him, forcing the vampire to spin so that he didn’t dislocate his shoulder from the awkward angle, before losing his grip on Kyuhyun’s wrist.

 

Kyuhyun braced his feet on the gravel path as Henry charged at him again to gain a hold of him.

 

As Henry whipped his head around as though he was searching the grounds for something, the cold feeling that Kyuhyun experienced before came flooding back.

 

Grappling with Henry until he got a secure hold on the vampire’s upper arms, Kyuhyun held Henry still so that he could lock gazes with the anxious younger male.

 

“Explain. Now.” Kyuhyun ordered with his teeth clenched, since he was forced to be this close to the vampire.

 

“Kyuhyun, you need to trust me on this when I say that you need to leave,” Henry babbled as he whipped his head around again, whilst trying to get Kyuhyun to move.

 

“That was dodging the question, not an explanation.” Kyuhyun growled irritably as his feet were forced to dance slightly in order to keep the upper hand he had on Henry’s body. 

 

“I’ll explain when we get into the car, just keep your-” Henry froze as if he just realised something, and he snapped his eyes at Kyuhyun’s confused face.

 

“Why aren’t you masking?” Henry shouted furiously, catching Kyuhyun off guard, which allowed Henry to break free.

 

“Hurry up and mask your scent!” he ordered as Kyuhyun dodged the male’s hand.

 

“Henry, will you just fucking explain!” Kyuhyun shouted as he shoved the vampire from him.

 

“Henry, Kyuhyun?” Changmin’s voice echoed to them, and Kyuhyun caught sight of his best friend running towards them from the middle of the pathways that led to the three buildings.

 

“Kyuhyun, please,” Henry begged him. “Just come with me.”

 

Kyuhyun took in the panic on Henry’s face, saw the way that vampire was flinching at every noise that the wind made as it slashed its coldness through them, and saw the way that his best friend looked suspiciously panicked and angry as he got closer to them.

 

“You contacted him, didn’t you?!” Changmin yelled with his eyes locked on Henry, causing the male to turn even more panicky as Kyuhyun remained unmoving on the spot as Henry pleaded for him to follow him.

 

“Contacted who?” Donghae calmly asked. He was the only one who was calm as he stepped in to redirect Changmin, whom was rushing towards Henry’s back, his expression livid.

 

“I told you to leave it!” Changmin yelled as he bounced off Donghae, and quickly caught his balance as he tried to reign in some control over his anger.

 

Henry glanced at him again, and Kyuhyun felt like he was disconnected from his body as the vampire reached out to him again.

 

“I promise to explain, Kyu. Just come with me, now.” Henry pleaded again, and Kyuhyun’s hand rose to hold on to Henry’s, his mind trying to recall something that the vampire had told him long ago.

 

He only remembers one reason why Henry would be so panicky, and as Kyuhyun’s finger’s touched Henry’s skin and saw the male’s relief, he knew he that what he remembered was right.

 

“You don’t have to, Henry. I can do it.”

 

Henry froze at the voice, and Kyuhyun’s eyes sought out the unknown voice.

 

He found the male standing just a little away from behind Changmin, and he frowned in confusion, since the male vampire had managed to approach them without detection.

 

Even Donghae was surprised to see the vampire, so it wasn’t just Kyuhyun who had failed to pick up the vampire’s presence.

 

“Who are you?” Kyuhyun demanded as he dropped Henry’s hands, and moved closer to the watching male.

 

The male’s eyes were locked on him, and a cold chill that had nothing to do with the wind, ran down his spine.

 

Kyuhyun blinked, and jolted in surprise at the vampire’s sudden disappearance and scent.

 

The sound of movement through the air caught his trained ears, and Kyuhyun spun in time to see Changmin running for the reappearing vampire that was behind him.

 

His instinct had him darting away from the unknown vampire that had just been about to touch him, leaving his brain scrambling to regain control of his body as his flight instinct controlled him.

 

His brain caught up with the situation just as he screamed; “No, Changmin!”

 

Henry rushed to him to prevent him from getting anywhere near the two males as they fought.

 

“What’s fucking going on?!” Kyuhyun screamed in fury and worry as he shoved at Henry to let him go.

 

Changmin’s loud gasp of pain had Kyuhyun seeing red as his eyes locked onto the vampire that was grasping his best friend by the throat. His face bored as he stared at Kyuhyun.

 

“Is this how you’ve been protecting him?” the vampire asked with his eyes flickering to Henry, before coming back to look at Kyuhyun and blinking in surprise. “His eyes are turquoise?”

 

“Let him go,” Kyuhyun snarled as he effortlessly broke Henry’s hold, the sound of his heartbeat thumping loudly in his ears.

 

The vampire cast a look at Changmin, before looking back at Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t remove his eyes from the vampire’s as he heard Changmin grunt as he was dropped to the floor, from where he had been held suspend by his throat.

 

“Who are you, and why are you here?” Kyuhyun demanded as he stepped towards his fallen friend.

 

“Kyu, listen-” Henry began, his hand reaching out to bring him back.

 

Kyuhyun yanked his arm from him, while snarling for him to be quiet.

 

He turned his attention back to the vampire, only to see the male with a puzzled expression on his face.

 

“I thought you two were close?” the vampire asked Henry with furrowed eyebrows.

 

“We are,” Henry hissed, and Kyuhyun paused at the protectiveness in the vampire’s voice.

 

The vampire scoffed disbelievingly, drawing Kyuhyun’s attention again.

 

“How do you two know each other?” Kyuhyun asked cautiously as his stomach sank, he began to have an inkling of how they may know each other.

 

“Is he someone from your family?” Kyuhyun asked Henry as the vampire came to stand beside him, his eyes locked on the stranger.

 

“His family?” Donghae and the vampire repeated in astonishment.

 

Kyuhyun’s attention was distracted as Changmin crawled away from the vampire, and he rushed in the direction that his friend was escaping to.

 

Changmin waved a hand at him when Kyuhyun attempted to have a look at his neck and croaked out that he’s fine.

 

His attention was recaptured as his entire body stiffened at the stranger’s surprising words.

 

“Does he not know that you two are cousins?” the vampire asked Henry curiously.

 

Kyuhyun slowly glanced over his shoulder to see Henry’s guarded face, and Donghae’s stunned one.

 

“He knows,” Henry gritted out as he stared at the male warningly.

 

“Then how come he doesn’t refer himself to be in the same family as you?”

 

“Because he as a family of his own.”

 

“Wait, how come you two are related?” Donghae butted in as he gestured to Kyuhyun and Henry.

 

“Because our dad is Henry’s uncle,” the vampire answered Donghae’s question.

 

Henry looked like he was going to explode at the vampire’s answer; even Donghae was stunned at the male’s words.

 

Kyuhyun was staring at the vampire with wide eyes.

 

“What did you say?” Kyuhyun whispered as he rose from kneeling next to Changmin, so that he could walk towards the vampire.

 

“Well, technically, Henry and Kyuhyun are only half cousins.” The vampire clarified some more, not noticing the way that Kyuhyun was coming towards him as he spoke to Donghae. “But Henry is my full cousin.”

 

“What did you say?” Kyuhyun spoke louder, drawing the vampire’s attention and catching him off guard as he realised how close Kyuhyun was.

 

Kyuhyun’s whole body was shaking. His eyes were blurring as he stared at the vampire, whom was beginning to look a little bit apologetic.

 

Not that it registered in Kyuhyun’s mind.

 

“My name is Yunho, and I’m your half brother.”

 

But that registered in Kyuhyun’s mind.

 

And so did darkness as Kyuhyun’s mind decided to handle things by forcing him to faint at the news of hearing about his supposedly half sibling.

 

 

_“If we allow you to join us, you have to promise to break all ties with your family, and Kyuhyun should only know the basics about you,” Kyuhyun heard his father speak from behind the door he was pressed to as he waited for Henry to leave the office._

_He heard someone sigh, before the voice of owner of the headquarters spoke._

_“He only knows the basics about his vampire side, and we want to keep it that way.”_

_Kyuhyun frowned._

_What were they keeping from him?_

Now he knew.


	25. Chapter 25

_Everything is broken now_

_“So, you’re my cousin?” Kyuhyun repeated what Henry had just told him and Henry nodded hesitantly while looking down at the blue matt that they were sitting on._

_“Well...half cousin,” Henry muttered, and Kyuhyun blinked at the vampire who still refused to meet his eyes._

_“Is that why you came here?” Kyuhyun asked softly._

_“I came here to help you, considering...” Henry broke off at the subject of Kyuhyun’s real mother, he felt uneasy to discuss it._

_Kyuhyun cleared his throat and absently stretched his leg, easing the ache that lingered from pulling it in combat training._

_Henry had been visiting him for the past few months. He was trying to get Kyuhyun comfortable with being in the presence of a pureblood vampire._

_Through those months, Henry became Kyuhyun’s tutor in regards of showing how his abilities as a vampire can be used and developed._

_Kyuhyun was wary of the vampire to begin with, but forced himself to meet with the male at the orders of their boss._

_After making sure that the vampire promised him one vital thing, he began to lower his guards and allow Henry to help him._

_His wariness vanished after a few lessons as they became close, and Kyuhyun started regarding the male as a friend, as did Changmin and Hyoyeon._

_“Why didn’t you tell me when we first met?”_

_“In order for me to gain access to see you, I had to promise not to disclose my connection to you in case you reacted badly to my presence,” Henry sighed as he looked up at him with apologetic eyes._

_Kyuhyun frowned. “I can see how much they trust me,” he mumbled to himself._

_“They were being cautious, Kyu,” Henry reassured him, and reached out to grab his hand. “Someone from your father’s side has come looking for you, wanting to help you. You can’t blame them for wanting to know my reasons.”_

_“Speaking of reasons, why the sudden change to become a Hunter?” Kyuhyun asked him curiously._

_“Let’s just say that my relationship with family is well and truly over, and that this is something that I can benefit from.”_

_“Benefit what?” Kyuhyun scoffed. “I don’t think you realise how draining it is to train as a Hunter,” he teased._

_Henry gave him a pointed stare and Kyuhyun’s teasing smile slipped off his face as he remembered what he had heard the male say in the office._

_“You’re becoming a Hunter just so that you can stay near me?” Kyuhyun gaped._

_Henry shrugged. “You’re my family now, Kyu. Why shouldn’t I stay and help you?”_

_A warm feeling spread through him at Henry’s words, and he couldn’t help his lips from smiling slightly._

_“That sounded so cliché,” Kyuhyun teased, and laughed at Henry’s playful shove._

_“Shut up. I saw that smile on your face,” Henry teased back while laughing, before grunting as Kyuhyun dove for him._

_“You better remember your promise though,” Kyuhyun warned Henry from where he was sitting on the vampire’s stomach, his hands poised to tickle him._

_“I’ve made a promise to help you and protect you; I’m not going to break it, Kyu.”_

_“Good,” Kyuhyun grinned, before diving to attack Henry’s sides._

_Henry’s hysterical bouts of laughter echoed through the training room, and Kyuhyun briefly wondered when was the last time that the room had heard the sound of someone experiencing something other than pain and frustration._

As the memory of Henry disclosing his connection to Kyuhyun slipped away back into the recesses of his mind, Kyuhyun’s senses became more aware if his surroundings.

 

He was no longer outside, he was somewhere inside.

 

Judging from the soft mattress, the warmth of the room, and also the smell, Kyuhyun relaxed slightly at the acknowledgement that he was in his own room.

 

Keeping his eyes softly closed, pretending that he was still unconscious; he listened for any sounds to alert him who may be around him.

“You’re not fooling anyone, Kyu.”

 

Kyuhyun jumped at the sound of Changmin’s voice before he even had the chance to search properly, and opened his eyes to see the hunter sitting beside his bed.

 

A quick glance over the male’s appearance had Kyuhyun’s eyes zeroing in on the harsh bruises around the male’s throat.

 

“They’ll fade.” Changmin told Kyuhyun, and tugged the collar of his shirt higher so that Kyuhyun wasn’t focused on the bruises made by his half brother.

 

Kyuhyun sat up at the reminder of his supposed half sibling.

 

“Where is he?” he demanded as he moved to get off his bed, almost throwing his covers on Changmin in his haste.

 

Changmin’s hands clasped his arms and tugged him back onto the bed, causing Kyuhyun to grunt at having Changmin’s unexpected weight suddenly on him.

 

He stared up at his friend with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Henry is dealing with Yunho,” Changmin told him as he repositioned himself so that he wasn’t lying on Kyuhyun’s side, but sitting beside him. “I don’t want you anywhere near him, Kyuhyun.”

 

Kyuhyun heaved a sigh as he sat up, and rested his hands behind him so that he was supported.

 

“How long have you known that I have a brother?” Kyuhyun asked him while staring out of the window that was behind Changmin’s profile.

 

“Henry only told me a few days ago when Yunho contacted him,” Changmin revealed as he tried to gain Kyuhyun’s attention. “He was starting to grow worried from the amount of times the other vampire had contacted him, and called me for help.”

 

“Which he didn’t follow your advice, since you were screaming at him,” Kyuhyun dryly cut in as he moved his attention from the night view he had been watching to look at the male.

 

“I told him to continue ignoring his cousin’s summons, but he chose to contact him anyway, knowing that he’ll risk exposing you to the family that Rina has been shielding you from. So yeah, I was a little pissed that he ignored my advice,” Changmin’s irritation about the vampire’s choice still very much present, making his tone a little snappy.

 

A sharp knock at his door had his head snapping to look at it, and had Changmin on his feet and poised in front of him as the door opened.

 

Kyuhyun was trying to shove the human behind him as he met Yunho’s eyes, as he and Henry came into his room.

 

“First, you bring him here, and now you’re inviting him into Kyuhyun’s room? Why don’t you just tie a pretty bow around him, and hand him over to the vampire?!” Changmin seethed at Henry, and Kyuhyun hushed a warning for him to calm down as he forcibly made his friend sit at his desk chair.

 

“Henry didn’t lead me here,” Yunho defended Henry, much to Kyuhyun and Changmin’s surprise. “He was chasing me to prevent me from finding Kyuhyun. But what he didn’t realise was that I was masking my presence as I hid in the front grounds of the school, so when he came back and rushed through the school, I just tracked his presence until he led me to Kyuhyun.”

 

“Masking your presence?” Changmin repeated dumbly, making Kyuhyun’s muscles lock tighter as he heard the words again. “You and Kyuhyun have the same power?”

 

At Yunho’s surprised look, both Kyuhyun and Henry shot Changmin a dirty look at revealing something that the vampire, apparently, didn’t know.

 

“You also have the ability to mask yourself?” Yunho asked him gently, causing Kyuhyun to stare blankly at the vampire’s pleased expression.

 

“Three minutes,” Henry butted in, causing Yunho to glare at the smaller vampire.

 

“You honestly expect me to obey your little time limit that you have imposed on me as I finally meet my little brother?” Yunho demanded as he rounded on Henry, and Kyuhyun jerked forward to prevent the vampire from getting any closer to his cousin.

 

Just before his hand could make contact with the vampire’s arm, an old sensation crept through his body, stilling his movements, and causing his eyes to widen at Yunho’s sudden frozen body.

“Considering that I’m of a higher bloodline than you are, you will obey his rules since I support them,” Donghae’s calm voice washed over Kyuhyun as the vampire slipped into his room, and appeared behind Henry.

 

Kyuhyun gritted his teeth as he gripped control of his mental wards that he used to protect his mind, and dragged them up, forcing Donghae’s power from his body.

 

Donghae’s eyes flickered to him as he let out a heavy, shaky breath as he ordered Henry to move away from the tension that was beginning to brew between Yunho and Donghae.

 

When Henry slipped beside him, he slapped the vampire on the back of the head, causing Henry to hiss and stare at him in surprise.

 

“This is totally your fault,” he lightly rebuked the vampire, causing Henry to gape at him. “If you told me about his existence much earlier, then this whole thing could’ve been avoided.”

 

“There’s a reason why I’ve been keeping his existence from you a secret,” Henry hissed, seeming to miss how Kyuhyun didn’t really mean his rebuke, and turned his back on the other two vampires to give Kyuhyun his full attention.

 

“Kyu, shouldn’t you two discuss this without an audience?” Changmin whispered uncertainly, but Kyuhyun waved at the male to be quiet, his interest piqued at Henry’s words.

 

“There are a lot of secrets you’ve been hiding from me,” Kyuhyun hissed as he focused on Henry and their fragile excuse of a bond.

 

“They were hidden to protect you,” Henry defended hotly.

 

“Protect me from what?” Kyuhyun snapped as memories of other people telling him that he didn’t need to know certain things about his father, or about his vampire blood when he asked what bloodline he was from, echoed through his mind, fuelling his frustration at being kept in the dark.

 

“Why am I always left in the dark about things that concern my life?” he vented furiously.

 

“He wanted to kill you!” Henry yelled at him, his own frustration exploding.

 

A deathly silence fell over the room as they all absorbed Henry’s words.

 

Kyuhyun swallowed as he tried to hide how his cousin’s words had shaken him.

 

“Who?” he whispered, and watched as Henry rapidly blinked as the vampire’s emotions become too much for him.

 

“Your father,” Henry snarled as he wiped away a tear, his glare burning Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun has always denied that he no longer had a place inside of him for Henry. He had always claimed that a part of him had thrown his friendship with the vampire away the day that Henry solidified his vampirism. Kyuhyun defended his cold actions towards the vampire, and refused to change because of his hatred towards the vampire.

 

But he had been lying.

 

As Henry glared at him with so much repressed hurt and anger, Kyuhyun finally realised the amount of pain that he has been inflicting on his old friend over the past few years.

 

He finally felt ashamed.

 

“Henry,” Kyuhyun whispered and moved to touch the vampire, only for his hand to be shoved harshly away.

 

“I came looking for you so that I could protect you from the family that wants you dead,” Henry whispered as he lost control over his pain caused from Kyuhyun, his face and eyes growing red as he unleashed the things that he’s hid from Kyuhyun.

 

“I gave up my bloodline, my right as a vampire, in order to stay beside you and protect you from them finding you. I made one _little_ mistake, and it resulted in you hating me, and pushing me away. You were the last person who I called family, and it kills me,” Henry stressed that part with so much pain, that Kyuhyun felt like he couldn’t breathe, “every second that you show your hatred towards me. When I left to come back here, I was still making sure that your father couldn’t find you, because regardless of the bullshit that he says, your mother didn’t deserve what happened to her.”

 

“Things are not like that now!” Yunho snapped as he remained held in Donghae’s control, but Kyuhyun didn’t fully process his brother’s words. “The family has changed!”

 

“He still wants Kyuhyun dead!” Henry spat as he spun to face Yunho. “You didn’t hear what I heard. So don’t you dare stand there and contradict me!”

 

“Kyuhyun?” Changmin’s worried voice was at his ear, and he dimly felt hands shaking his shoulders as he stared straight ahead of him without seeing anything in front of him.

 

 

  _“Why isn’t my mama coming back?”_

_“She’s not well, Kyuhyun.”_

_Kyuhyun frowned at his mother’s boss, and looked down at the picture he had of his mother smiling at the camera._

_The male’s hand grasped the silver photo frame, and tugged for Kyuhyun to let go._

_“But don’t worry, Rina will take of you. She loves you very much,” he reassured Kyuhyun has he harshly pulled his mother’s picture from his little hands._

_His crying demand for him to have it back fell on deaf ears as he was left alone in the little apartment that he used to live in with his mother._

_He sobbed as he glanced at the bare walls and the empty space._

_That was the only picture he had of his mother, and now it had been taken from him, just like how his mother was taken from him by something he had yet to find out._

“Kyuhyun!”  Kyuhyun ignored Changmin’s cry as he ran past the vampires in his way, his need to escape propelling him from out of his bedroom.

 

Henry and Yunho began to argue, Changmin’s voice mingling with theirs as he tried to calm down the two vampires.

 

As Kyuhyun stumbled down the corridor, ignoring the gasps coming from the Scholarship males as he pathetically wiped his tears from his face, he couldn’t shake his painful memories that were brought forward by Henry’s honest words.

 

 

_“I think he deserves to know the truth now,” Rina’s voice firmly demanded from behind the bedroom door, and Kyuhyun paused in his quest of getting his midnight milk box as he listened to the conversation coming from Rina’s and her husband’s room._

_“That’s not our decision to make,” her husband’s voice soothed, and Kyuhyun frowned and edged closer to the closed bedroom door._

_“It’s been a year. He’s starting to get suspicious of his own body, and he’s still dreaming about Jiyo coming back for him.”_

_Kyuhyun dropped his eyes from the door in guilt._

_He had been dreaming of his mother, but he didn’t think it had been that often. By the sound of Rina’s distress, Kyuhyun made a silent promise that he wouldn’t harm the woman who has always been there for him; he wouldn’t hurt his adoptive mother by his dreams of his real one._

_“You know he won’t allow it, it’s against his sick plans.” Rina’s husband spat and Kyuhyun eyes jumped to the bedroom door at hearing the laidback male sound so disgusted. “If anything, we should be trying to get him away from this place before it destroys him.”_

_What does he mean by ‘destroy him’?_

_“They’d find us within a heartbeat, and who knows what they’ll do to him if they decide to terminate us for attempting such a thing,” Rina sighed, and he heard the bed creak slightly, indicating that the female was sitting down._

_Kyuhyun thought that the conversation was over with after a few minutes of silence, and was about to move towards the dark living room so that he could get his milk, when he heard something that sounded like a soft sob._

_“He’s going to be devastated when he finds out the truth about Jiyo, and why he never saw his father. It may not happen straight away, but somewhere down the line, it’ll start to destroy him,” Rina cried quietly, raising the hairs on the back of his neck at the scary words he was hearing._

_“Then it’s our job to protect him and guide him. Show him the love that he won’t receive because of what he is,” the male’s soothing was a promise, and Kyuhyun toddled backwards into his bedroom and pushed the white door so it was shut how Rina had left it when she came to say goodnight._

_Kyuhyun huddled himself onto his bed, and looked out of the small window in his room at night sky._

_He could see the scuff marks on the window from where the suds from washing the glass had been left behind, even though it was night and hardly any light for him to see this detail._

_He could hear the clear sound of the wind blowing gently, even though the window was sealed shut._

_He could hear Rina and her husband whisper goodnight to each other, even though he was deep inside his room, and their bedroom door was shut._

_He could still smell the coppery scent that had came home with his adoptive father, who had rushed by him when he asked what the smell was, even though he had seen the male shove the black clothes into the washer._

_Wrapping his little arms around his knees, he rested his chin on top of them and whispered, “What am I?”_

Strong arms grabbed him, and Kyuhyun vaguely realised that he was on his knees, resting against the middle landing rail.

 

He didn’t fight Donghae as he was gently pulled to his feet and was led away from the fighting that was coming from his room, and up to the top floor.

 

“Kyuhyun?” Donghae’s worried voice called to him as the vampire led them towards the male’s room.

 

The shadows in the corridor contorted, and Kyuhyun blinked at the appearance of Eunhyuk rushing towards them.

 

“Sungmin saw through one of the Scholarship male’s that there was another vampire here,” Eunhyuk explained when Donghae snapped why he was here, “instead of creating a scene, he sent me to find out what the hell is going on.”

 

Eunhyuk followed behind them as they entered the room they had been in not that long ago, and Kyuhyun closed his eyes at the memory of allowing the vampire to help him.

 

“Do you want me to calm down the fighting?” Eunhyuk asked as the sounds of Henry and Yunho argument could be heard from where they were.

 

“Bring Sungmin, and take Changmin away from the room. He’s too vulnerable being surrounded by those two fighting,” Donghae ordered as Kyuhyun slipped from his hands so that he could go and sit on the vampire’s bed.

 

“What’s going on?” Eunhyuk asked helplessly, and Kyuhyun could feel the male’s curious eyes on him.

 

“I don’t know,” Donghae sighed. “But do as I’ve asked, Hyuk.”

 

Eunhyuk’s presence vanished, and Kyuhyun heard the sound of the bedroom door clicking shut as Donghae appeared in front of him.

 

Kyuhyun tilted his head up so that he could see the vampire’s face, only for him to dart his eyes away at the expression that was on Donghae’s face.

 

“Is this where I start telling you my story?” Kyuhyun sighed as he absently looked around the room so that he didn’t have to focus on the vampire in front of him. “Or do you want to do it in a ‘question and answer’ way?”

 

He saw Donghae kneel in front of him, stunning him by the submitting gesture, and in turn, causing him to stare at the vampire with wide, confused eyes.

 

“You can talk, and I’ll just listen to you.”

 

“You know that I’d prefer not to talk, right?” Kyuhyun bluntly told the vampire, causing the vampire’s lips to twist in an amused smile.

 

“I know,” Donghae’s smiled at him, his eyes bright with patience, obscuring the worry that the vampire’s was feeling. “But consider this step one.”

 

Kyuhyun glanced way from the vampire, his hands twisting on his lap as he tried to convince himself that this needed to be done, that he needed to reveal his past in order for his hatred to be resolved.

 

“Ask me a question,” Kyuhyun whispered as his eyes fell onto his lap. “I don’t know how to begin.”

 

“Begin wherever you want.”

 

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes at the vampire’s reply, and slipped them shut as he eased his anxiousness away by breathing slowly and calmly.

 

Eunhyuk must’ve arrived with Sungmin, because the yelling from the middle floor became quiet, allowing Kyuhyun to dip into the part of himself that he locked away from his thoughts.

 

 

  _“Kyuhyun, how have you been?”_

_Kyuhyun bowed as he entered the male’s office, and muttered that he has been doing okay._

_The boss smiled at him, and motioned for Kyuhyun to sit in front of his desk. Kyuhyun silently approached the chair in front of the desk and sat on it, while keeping his eyes on the male as he signed some papers._

_When the male looked up from the paper he was signing, he jumped in surprise at seeing Kyuhyun sitting there, causing Kyuhyun’s hands to grip his thighs tightly._

_“You’re a quiet thing, aren’t you?” the male playfully scolded him as he sat back in his chair to give Kyuhyun his full attention. “So, what brings you this far? Shouldn’t you be in the play group that Rina sends you too?” The male asks him curiously._

_“Where’s my mother?” he asks and swallows at the look of surprise and unease that slips over the older man’s expression._

_“Rina is busy working on a job,” the male smiled reassuring at him, “she’ll be back in a few days.”_

_Kyuhyun’s blunt nails dug into his uniform trousers at the male’s answer._

_“I didn’t mean my adoptive mother. I meant my real mother.”_

_Silence greeted his answer, but the male’s face was speaking enough for him._

_“How old are you now, Kyuhyun?” the male asked him with a strange look in his eyes._

_“Five.”_

_“You’re still young,” the male whispered to himself, though Kyuhyun heard his words perfectly, as if he had spoken them loudly._

_“Young for what?” he asked without thinking, making the male freeze and stare at him._

_“You heard what I’d whispered, Kyuhyun?”_

_Kyuhyun snapped his lips shut and mentally rebuked himself for letting his bizarre hearing be known._

_“Answer my question, Kyuhyun.”_

_“I heard you,” he spoke through his teeth, not liking the pull of fear that the male was bringing from him._

_The sound of a chair creaking swept over his ears and Kyuhyun reacted instinctively as he heard the male approach him._

_Chest heaving slightly, Kyuhyun stood on the other side of the room from where he had been sitting, watching the male has he paused just next to his desk._

_He was staring at him with eyes that he has seen from a boy in the play group he goes to._

_The boy would always get the same look in his eyes if he was given a snack that he really liked._

_The male’s eyes seemed similar now, but a lot scarier than the little boy’s._

_Kyuhyun watched as the male pressed a button on the panel that was next to his office phone, and heard a distant beep come from somewhere down the corridor._

_“I think you’re ready,” the male smiled at him, causing Kyuhyun’s body to shift instinctively by parting his feet, and balling his small fists._

_Footsteps approached the door, and Kyuhyun’s breath caught in his throat at seeing the tall, well built male enter the office._

_“Dad?” Kyuhyun whispered as his adoptive father stared at him with surprise._

 

_“Kyu?” his father began to walk towards him, his shoulders tense as he glanced from Kyuhyun and his boss. “Why are you here?” he asked him tightly._

_“Your son came to ask about his mother,” his boss informed him lightly, making Kyuhyun feel uneasy at the male’s tone. “His real mother.”_

_Hurt flashed through his father, and Kyuhyun felt terrible at causing that to happen. But as soon as it appeared, it vanished as he grasped Kyuhyun’s hand and face his boss._

_“It won’t happen again, sir,” the male apologised while bowing deeply._

_“Of course it won’t,” the male chuckled as he moved to lean against his desk, his eyes locked on Kyuhyun, “because you’re going to tell him the truth.”_

_“Dad?” he whispered as the male’s grip on his hand become crushing._

_“Tell him about Jiyo, and about his blood,” the male ordered, his eyes still locked on Kyuhyun’s face as he tried to tug his hand free._

_“Tell him,” the male’s eyes still held that look that he’s seen in the boy’s eyes. “Tell him now.”_

_Kyuhyun remembered the word that he heard one of the teachers say in regards to the little boy’s eyes._

_It was called excitement._

Hands grasped his, startling him from his memory as he looked up to see Donghae watching him worried eyes.

 

“You murmured ‘father’ just now,” Donghae told him as he stared at the male. “I thought that you didn’t know your real father?”

 

“I don’t,” Kyuhyun whispered. “I was remembering my adoptive father.”

 

“He was the one to tell me about who I am,” he revealed as his eyes once again dropped to stare at their hands as Donghae held his in comfort.

 

“He was ordered to tell me that I was half vampire, half human.” He explained further. “He told me that the people who I grew up around were known as Hunters, people who were trained to keep vampires in line, and that he, my adoptive mother, and real mother were hunters as well.”

 

Kyuhyun sighed, and began to tell Donghae what he remembered.

 

 

_“Vampire?” he repeated dazedly as he stared at the male crouching in front of him._

_“He’s too young to understand this!” his father hissed furiously over his shoulder at his boss._

_“Make him understand,” the male ordered._

_“How?!” his father argued back._

_The male smirked, and Kyuhyun’s tummy sank at the excitement he saw on the man’s face. It didn’t look like the little boy’s; it was making Kyuhyun afraid, so he rushed to his father so that he could hide behind him._

_His father seemed to know something in relation to the male’s expression, because Kyuhyun was quickly being swept up into his arms and being held protectively._

_“You can’t be serious!” he snapped at the male as Kyuhyun wrapped his arms tightly around his father’s neck._

_A knock at the door had his father spinning, crushing Kyuhyun to his chest as the other male called for whoever it was to come in._

_Something inside of Kyuhyun was screaming at him that the person behind the door was dangerous, and that he needed to run. But he was trapped in his father’s hold as the door opened, and two men came in the room whilst dragging a limp male._

_The men dropped the smaller male onto the floor, and one of them moved to close the door that they had just came through._

_Kyuhyun’s eyes were locked on the black straps that were holding the male’s wrists and ankles, his skin felt like it was prickling the longer he stared at the unconscious male._

_“This is what you are.” The boss gestured to the male who lay on the floor, “just that you’re half human too.”_

_“He doesn’t understand what’s going on, he’s only five!” his father vented, his body turned so that Kyuhyun was hidden from the other males eyes._

_The male on the floor twitched, causing Kyuhyun to twitch too as he stared transfixed at the male._

_He smelled different._

_Kyuhyun was used to smelling bland scents coming from the people who live in the compound, but the male on the floor smelled stronger, richer._

_“He smells different from you, dad,” Kyuhyun whispered in his father’s ear._

_His father sighed heavily, not even surprised by Kyuhyun’s admission of his enhanced sense of smell._

_“That’s because he is, Kyuhyun,” he whispered back._

_The male on the floor was moving slightly as he began to wake up, and Kyuhyun gripped his father tighter at hearing a low, rumbling growl come from the man._

_People don’t growl like that, only animals or monsters._

_Kyuhyun yelped when the male’s head snapped up off the floor, his eyes locked on him as his nose showed just how deeply he was breathing in._

_People’s eyes don’t glow red either._

_“What is he?” both Kyuhyun and male demanded at the same time._

_Kyuhyun’s voice was afraid, the male’s was puzzled._

_“What does he smell like?” his father’s boss asked the male on the floor._

_“He smells like a vampire, but also human too,” the male murmured as he rose to his knees as he continued to stare at Kyuhyun. “But that’s not possible.”_

_“It looks possible to me,” the boss chuckled, and Kyuhyun’s eye skittered to look at the smile on the male’s face._

_“Halflings are rare. They are only born if the vampire is from a potent bloodline,” the male on the floor gasped as he tried to shuffle closer to where Kyuhyun’s father was standing, causing his father to hiss as he moved away._

_“Just imagine if a Halfling were to become a Hunter.” His father’s boss thoughtfully spoke, causing the male on the floor to pale and splutter. “Wouldn’t that be interesting?”_

_“This is going too far. You’re beginning to scare him!” His father yelled as Kyuhyun started to shake as he made eye contact with the red eyes again._

_“He needs to know the truth,” his boss snapped whilst slamming his palm onto his desk, “it just so happens that the truth is something to be scared off.”_

_“You sick bastard,” his father hissed as he took them wide around where the male on the floor was kneeling, Kyuhyun tensing with every footstep as the male on the floor rotated to keep his eyes on Kyuhyun. “He’s just a child at the end of the day; he doesn’t need to be mentally scarred by this!”_

_The two men that had brought the male in moved aside so that his father could get to the door and Kyuhyun caught the looks of disgust aimed at him, confusing him._

_“You can’t protect him from the truth of what he is, and what he will grow to be,” the boss called as his father grasped the door handle, “Kyuhyun, look at me.”_

_Kyuhyun followed the demand without thinking, and stared at the male who smiled widely at his attention._

_“You want to know why your mother left you?” The male asked softly, and Kyuhyun nodded his head rapidly, his heart beating fast at finally being told the reason._

_“Don’t,” his father begged, spinning to look at the male too._

_“Your mother left you, because you are what he is,” the male pointed to the man on the floor. “A vampire. Your mother left you because she couldn’t stand to be reminded of how she came to have you.”_

_“Kyuhyun, don’t listen to him, he’s being cruel.” His father demanded as he yanked the door open._

_But Kyuhyun still heard the words yelled at him as his father raced from the office, and he also heard the demand for the men to kill the male who they had brought in._

_His questions directed at his father went unanswered, and he stopped asking all together at hearing a shrill, inhumane scream come from where he had just been._

“Kyu?!” Donghae’s voice snapped him from out of that memory, and he realised that he was shaking as hot tears ran down his cheeks.

 

“Look at me,” the vampire demanded as he struggled to catch his breath, his voice now lost as he stopped speaking halfway through telling Donghae his memory.

Kyuhyun met his eyes, and shuddered at the care and affection he saw in them.

 

“What did he say to you?” Donghae whispered as he rubbed the fast trailing tears from his cheeks.

 

His adoptive parents had refused to explain the words that had been yelled at him that day.

 

It wasn’t until he was the age of seven, a few months after he had met Changmin, did he finally understand just what those words meant.

“He told me that she left me, because she couldn’t bear to look at the child that was created by the vampire that had raped her,” Kyuhyun whispered, his voice catching as a sob crawled up his throat.

 

“She left me, because she was forced to have me.”

_“You’ve grown well, Kyuhyun.”_

_Kyuhyun spun from the punch bag that he had been using to practise his kicks, and felt immediate hatred burn through him at the aged male who stood in the training room doorway._

_“Get out,” he growled to the male who had shattered his innocence, and broke his birth mother._

_“How old are you now?” the male asked, his face questioning as he struggled to determine his age due to his slow aging, courtesy of his mixed blood._

_“Has being a bastard made your mathematical skills disappear over the years?” Kyuhyun snapped as he spun and booted the bag, with the force of his anger and hatred behind it._

_“Still touchy I see,” the male chuckled, unnerved by Kyuhyun’s attitude._

_“Gee, I wonder why?” Kyuhyun snarled to himself as he focused on the black punch bag, and threw his fist into the bag, feeling relief sweep through him at the pain of tearing his skin over his knuckles._

_“Are you not even a little bit curious as to why I’m visiting you?” the male asked._

_Kyuhyun didn’t reply. He just focused on getting the sudden aggression from out of his system so that he didn’t go over there and rip the male’s neck from his shoulders._

_“I don’t want Rina on my case, so I’ll just tell you anyway. We received a report of a female’s death in Korea a few days ago.”_

_Kyuhyun continued to ignore the male, but paid attention to his words as he danced around the punch bag whilst delivering perfectly aimed kicks._

_“Still not interested?” the male asked._

_“Nope,” Kyuhyun answered with a loud kick._

_“She was a hunter, someone who used to work in our company,” the male revealed, and Kyuhyun’s muscles locked as he recovered from his kick._

_“Interested now?” He could hear the male’s smirk in his voice._

_Kyuhyun kept quiet._

_“No? Her name was Jiyo. Your mother, Kyuhyun,” the male finished, dragging the word ‘mother’._

_Kyuhyun’s heartbeat was already loud in his ears due to his sudden intense workout, but at the male’s words, it seemed to get louder._

_“You’re not going to cry are you?” the male laughed slightly, his amusement loud in his voice as Kyuhyun’s fist shook from how tense his body was. “I wouldn’t either, Kyuhyun. She was a pathetic excuse of a mother. I’m just relieved that you have Rina as your mother now.”_

_Sweat soaked the front of hair, making it stick to his forehead as he stared at the punch bag, ignoring the droplets of water that fell down his face._

_“Before I leave, will you inform your friends that Henry as returned back to Korea safe and sound?” the male asked, his feet shifting as he moved to leave._

_Kyuhyun nodded, and felt the suffocating feeling in his chest become tighter as he waited for the male to leave and close the door._

_Once he sensed the male’s presence go away, he let out the sob that he had been holding._

_His knees buckled and smacked onto floor, but he didn’t register the pain in his kneecaps, all he could register is that his real mother was dead, and the male who had drove her away wasn’t even fussed by it._

_His tears blurred his eyes, and he pressed the heel of his hands into them._

_“I’m sorry, mama,” he whispered to the memories that he still had of her, “I’m so sorry.”_

Kyuhyun laughed bitterly as he finished telling Donghae about his mother’s death, and stared at Donghae’s face that had a few stray tears of his own.

 

“Welcome to the cause of my hatred,” he whispered as he wiped away the Donghae’s sad tears.

 

“My parents were right when they said that the truth would destroy me,” he muttered softly.

 

Donghae’s answer was wrapping his arms around him and pulling him onto the floor so that he was sitting on the male’s lap.

 

“You’re not broken, Kyu,” Donghae whispered as Kyuhyun wrapped his arms around the male’s waist, and pressed his face into the muscular chest, inhaling the scent of the vampire, and smiling slightly at the way it seemed to relax him.

 

The emotional rollercoaster he had just been on finally came to an end with his eyes slipping shut as exhaustion crept over him.

 

“And you’re not at fault, either.” Donghae’s soft whisper echoed through his mind, as well as the sensation of lips pressing against his forehead as Kyuhyun fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

“This isn’t your fault.”


	26. Chapter 26

_It had to get worse, in order for things to get better. Now we can start to move on._

 

 

 

Frustration, hurt, and exhaustion were driving Henry’s body as he squared off to Yunho, not hearing Changmin’s demands for them to stop shouting at each other.

 

His frustration was born from the entire situation.

 

He had spent years hiding Kyuhyun’s existence from his uncle, who had been in the process of deciding whether or not to find Kyuhyun and keep him, or to kill him. He had sacrificed his own life in order to find a boy whom he had never met, and protect him from the viciousness that his uncle is capable of.

 

It was a massive whim, but once Henry heard his uncle disclose about an encounter he had with a Hunter and what the male had done, Henry knew he couldn’t allow the other party to be tormented by his uncle’s hunting for the female. 

 

Henry left that night, only leaving a note to his parents so that they wouldn’t worry.

 

He began tracking what he knew, and after months of trying to gain information about the hunter who had been involved with his uncle, he was led to the Japanese Hunter Society.

 

There, he dropped on their doorstep, and reassured them that he wasn’t here to hurt Kyuhyun, but to get to know him and protect him.

 

It took a little convincing, but he was eventually granted entry to see Kyuhyun, and as time passed, they became friends.

 

Then the hurt came. One silly mistake, just one urge to help, had Kyuhyun hating him.

 

Henry likes to think that he’s coped well over the few years of having their friendship go down the drain, but he knows that, deep down, it’s been killing him, making him just a tad bitter towards his half cousin.

 

Henry began to create a facade whenever he and Kyuhyun had to be near each other. He had to see the hatred directed towards him, so he decided to show his coldness.

 

This didn’t last long. Henry couldn’t handle the facade, and asked for a transfer to the Korean Hunter Society. He tried to shoulder the emptiness inside of him by focusing on his work, and making sure Kyuhyun was off his family’s radar.

 

But he still missed the void that Kyuhyun used to fill. Henry regarded Kyuhyun to being his only family, since he was already cast aside the moment he decided to go against his uncle’s ways. So by not being close to his cousin no more, Henry felt so alone.

 

When he was ordered to accompany Kyuhyun on this mission, he was prepared for the way the male would act towards him.

 

As the days went by, Henry became used to the growing frustration of having Kyuhyun refuse his help; he once again became used to the glares.

 

But now, he was exhausted. With Yunho’s arrival, everything he has been hiding from Kyuhyun was exposed. He once again faced Kyuhyun’s anger, only for them both to crack.

 

He was tired.

 

He was tired of trying to get Kyuhyun to see that his hatred shouldn’t be directed towards him, and that it needed to be resolved so that they can move past it, which would allow Kyuhyun’s inner hate to be healed.

 

He was tired of fighting the scrutiny that the vampire students would throw at him, and now that Yunho was arguing with him about the situation he heard years ago, he just wanted it all to go away and leave him alone.

 

“Everything has changed now!” Yunho shouted once again, his hands gripping Henry’s shoulders roughly, his eyes red and desperate.

 

“Your father doesn’t do change, Yunho,” Henry growled as he fisted his hands at his side to keep them from hitting at his cousin.

 

“The family has, Henry. They’re trying to contain him.”

 

Henry stilled at the words, and stared at Yunho in bewilderment.

 

“Contain him?” he repeated.

 

Yunho’s nod stilled as they both spun to face the sudden presence at Kyuhyun’s open doorway.

 

Eunhyuk and Sungmin approached them slowly; the air quiet now, since their argument had came to a stop at Yunho’s nod of agreement.

 

“Who are you?” Sungmin demanded as his eyes stared at the way that Yunho was gripping Henry.

 

“Who are you?” Yunho casually shot back as they came closer to them.

 

Sungmin’s eyes darkened, and Henry raised a slightly curious eyebrow at the way the male’s eyes seemed to be focused on Yunho’s hands.

 

“Violence is not permitted in these grounds. Let him go,” Sungmin’s warning was growled, and it echoed around Henry’s head as he blinked in surprise at the male’s different attitude towards him.

 

“Changmin, can you join me for a second?” Eunhyuk whispered slightly, capturing Henry’s attention as Yunho and Sungmin seemed to fight via their gaze.

 

Changmin had been shoved aside by Henry every time the male had got too close to interrupting his and Yunho’s heated argument, so he was standing beside them, but at a safe distance with his hands fisted and his eyes narrowed.

 

“Why?” both Henry and Changmin asked at the same time, and Henry eyed the Intimidator as he glanced from Changmin, to Henry and Yunho, his eyes calculating.

 

Understanding dawned on him, and Henry felt a curl of anger rip through him.

 

“I hope you’re not suggesting that Changmin isn’t in capable of handling himself,” Henry fumed as he glared at the vampire.

 

“He’s still a human at the end of the day,” Eunhyuk replied without missing a beat. “Being a hunter doesn’t make you immortal.”

 

Henry’s anger wrapped around his veins as Changmin spluttered that he has fought tougher vampires in the past and that Eunhyuk’s concern isn’t needed.

 

“By the marks on your neck, I’m not sure if I should accept your words,” Eunhyuk commented on, and Henry saw Changmin’s hands flying up to his bruised neck, and also Yunho’s dangerous glower at the Intimidator.

 

“The marks on his neck were caused by a misunderstanding,” Yunho explained. “He is a tough male. Your concern isn’t needed.”

 

Henry gaped at the vampire in front of him. He was the one to harm Changmin, and here he was saying that it was a misunderstanding!

 

Henry shook his head; he had forgotten how confusing his cousin could be.

 

“I don’t need you to defend me either,” Changmin growled.

 

“I wasn’t defending you, I was complimenting you actually.” Yunho replied as he withdrew his hands from Henry’s shoulders.

 

“I don’t need that either, vampire.”

 

Henry was in front of Changmin before the male could even step forward to direct his irritation into the form of physical violence.

 

“The Elite classes aren’t being watched,” Henry hinted at his friend, and Changmin shot him a filthy look for trying to get the hunter to leave the room and its occupants.

 

After arguing with their eyes, Changmin finally relented and harshly brushed past Henry so that he could leave the room.

 

Henry turned to track his friend’s movements, watching as the other vampires moved aside for Changmin.

 

He noticed the way his cousin tracked his friend’s movements, and saw the apologetic look that was on the vampire’s face as he watched Changmin leave.

 

Henry made a note to keep Changmin away from his cousin.

 

“We’ll be quiet. Just leave us,” Henry ordered as he turned to face them properly.

 

Eunhyuk eyed them cautiously, causing Henry to bite back his irritated sigh.

 

“He’s isn’t suppose to be here,” Sungmin pointed at Yunho as he suddenly spoke. “If anything, he needs to leave.”

 

“He is Kyuhyun’s half brother,” Henry unwilling revealed, causing both Eunhyuk and Sungmin to straighten in shock. “He’ll leave once I’ve gotten to the bottom of why he is here.”

 

“This is Jungsu’s school,” Sungmin growled at Henry, his irritation matching Henry’s. “You have already disrupted the school enough by being here, and now you’re going to allow a vampire whom no one knows to stay here?”

 

“Jungsu?” Yunho suddenly questioned, drawing everyone’s attention, and causing Henry’s eyes to narrow at the thoughtful expression on the vampire’s face.

 

“Park Jungsu?” he asked Henry.

 

“Yes. Why?” Henry asked suspiciously.

 

“He’ll allow me to stay for a while,” Yunho smiled at him, and Henry’s teeth gritted at the smug and amused look.

 

“And why would he do that?” Sungmin snapped at Yunho.

 

“We’re old friends. That’s why,” Yunho snapped back, his demeanour changing as he moved to look at them properly.

 

“You two have no manners,” Yunho suddenly chastised, causing twin looks of outrage to be directed at him.

 

“Excuse me?” both Eunhyuk and Sungmin snarled, which amused Henry for some strange reason.

 

It had nothing to do with the fact that Sungmin’s lips seemed to be in an angry pout.

 

“I’m much older than the pair of you, and yet you speak to me in an informal way,” Yunho tutted in disapproval, just how an elder would scold a youth.

 

It snapped Eunhyuk’s and Sungmin’s mouth shut, their anger pulling back from their eyes as they dipped their heads slightly in a sign of respect.

 

“That’s better,” Yunho praised and patted their cheeks lightly; causing Henry to splutter quietly as he turned away at the look he was seeing on Sungmin’s face. “Now go back to your classes. The situation here has been resolved.”

 

Their unwilling presence left Kyuhyun’s bedroom, and Henry’s body automatically relaxed as he moved to face his cousin again, feeling more tired with every passing second.

 

“Why are you here?” Henry sighed softly as he rolled his shoulders, his body sagging slightly.

 

Yunho moved and closed the bedroom door, giving them privacy, and he motioned, with a long sigh, for Henry to sit down.

 

Henry declined, and just motioned for Yunho to begin his explanation.

 

“I mentioned that the family is trying to contain my father,” Yunho began as he leaned against the bedroom wall, “this is because his greed for power has become sickening, driving him insane.”

 

“Your father is ill?” Henry asked in surprise, and Yunho’s face scrunched up slightly.

 

“Kinda,” Yunho replied as he tried to find the best words to explain. “There’s always been something strange about my father,” he began. “He is cruel and cold, not really caring if he hurts his loved ones. All he seems to care about is power, and making people obey him. Maybe this is why he ordered for Kyuhyun to be killed, because he knows that Halflings can either become strong and powerful, or they can become weak and hopeless.”

 

Henry’s face turned disgusted at hearing that, which didn’t go unnoticed by Yunho, who meekly tried to smile in order to lift the sudden drop in mood.

 

“Why are you here?” Henry repeated, his heart clenching with hope that he was wrong about what he was currently thinking.

 

“To protect Kyuhyun,” Yunho revealed softly, and Henry saw the male’s honesty in his eyes, but he also saw that the male was withholding something.

 

“From?” Henry prompted.

 

“Since they wish to contain my father, some of the family members want to bring Kyuhyun into the family, whereas some don’t want a Halfling being in the family.” Yunho paused and glanced away from Henry’s eyes.

 

“My grandfather is demanding Kyuhyun to take his rightful place in our bloodline. He wants Kyuhyun, or me, to step into my father’s shoes and lead the family correctly,” he whispered, causing Henry to flinch.

 

He can remember the elder male. His uncle’s ways were just like the elder’s, though the elder did show his soft moments, though they were rare.

 

“Shouldn’t you be dragging Kyuhyun to your grandfather instead of protecting him?” Henry questioned, a thought making him frown as he stared at Yunho’s form.

 

“I lost trust and hope in our family years ago; I don’t want to drag Kyuhyun into a bloodline that is quickly deteriorating.”

 

Henry quickly moved so that he was standing in front of his cousin, his eyes wide as Yunho stared at him sadly.

 

“What do you mean by ‘deteriorating’?” he demanded, his throat tightening.

 

“There’s an opening to rule the bloodline. People are killing each other in order to get it.” Yunho revealed.

 

“And he’s wanting to bring Kyuhyun into this mess?!” Henry fumed, and Yunho’s smile was bitter as he looked past Henry, as if he was remembering something.

 

“Or myself,” Yunho whispered, “hence why I ran away a few months ago.”

 

Henry stared at his cousin with what felt like new eyes. He no longer saw a male who he used to fear slightly due to his temper and coldness. Henry no longer saw a vampire who used his power as a way to keep people at bay.

 

Henry smiled. Yunho and Kyuhyun were alike.  They both had pushed people away that wanted to help them.

 

“You really have changed,” Henry smiled softly, and Yunho rolled his eyes while ruffling Henry’s hair.

 

“So have you, baby cousin. So have you.”

 

 

 

Hyoyeon shifted so that she remained hidden in the shadows of the corridor, her eyes never losing sight of the vampire whom she had been watching for the past hour.

 

Tiffany’s concerns had refused to leave her mind, and also witnessing the altercation between the two girls a few nights ago, Hyoyeon had began to watch Jessica without the girl knowing.

 

During Heechul’s class, Hyoyeon had to stay away from the room so that the other vampires didn’t pick on her presence, but she was still within range for her to hear if anything was about to go wrong.

 

Now that the classes were over, and the majority of the students had gone back to the dorms, Hyoyeon was tracking Jessica as she went the opposite way, away from her peers.

 

Tiffany had caught sight of Hyoyeon, and Hyoyeon motioned for her to stay close by, just in case she needed help.

 

With Tiffany covering her from the back, Hyoyeon was able to focus on Jessica’s strange behaviour as the female left the corridor and entered the school’s main entrance hall.

 

Jogging lightly, she followed the female, sticking close to the shadows and walls as she joined Jessica in the entrance hall.

 

She frowned at seeing the front doors open slightly, with Jessica’s scent leading through the gap.

 

Alarm propelled Hyoyeon to follow quickly, and as she yanked the doors open, she saw Jessica walking briskly down the gravel road that led to the huge gates fencing around the school.

 

“Jessica!” Hyoyeon called, and Jessica spun in surprise at her call.

 

Hyoyeon’s stomach dropped at the red eyes staring back at her.

 

“Yes?” Jessica surprisingly calmly called back, her surprise vanishing within seconds as Hyoyeon made her way to the vampire.

 

“It’s near curfew,” Hyoyeon called as she neared, keeping her eye on Jessica’s blatant red eyes, and swallowing at the display of Jessica’s vampire nature. “You’re not allowed to leave the school grounds.”

 

“But that means I will have to feed from someone here, and that’s against the rules as well,” Jessica carelessly shrugged, stunning Hyoyeon by her attitude and words, “wouldn’t it be best that I leave so that I don’t accidently kill someone?” Jessica’s lips twisted into an amused smirk, further sending Hyoyeon’s alarm throughout her body as she stared at the changed female.

 

Seeing with her own eyes, Hyoyeon realised just how little time that they have to help Jessica.

 

Her whole appearance had changed. She seemed more demanding and abrupt, complete opposite to Jessica’s shyness and softness that Hyoyeon used to see.

 

Gathering a deep breath, Hyoyeon stepped into Jessica’s space, and placed her hand around the female’s thin wrist.

 

“I wouldn’t get too close if I were you,” Jessica warned, and Hyoyeon tilted her head slightly at the harsher tone in Jessica’s voice that layered over her gentle normal tone.

 

Since she was close to the vampire, Hyoyeon realised something was amiss.

 

Over the years, Hyoyeon has learned to recognise the signs of a vampire being hungry.

She has learnt to read their body’s demands for blood by the way they would seem agitated or shaky, depending on how far their hunger was.

 

People would often mistake their red eyes as the main indication of them being hungry, and while that is true, it’s their body’s change that happens first, before it becomes more obvious via their eyes.

 

Hyoyeon’s hand on Jessica’s arm trailed higher as her eyes locked with Jessica’s.

 

You also learnt to see the internal battle of a hungry vampire if you knew what you were looking for, and as Hyoyeon stared into Jessica’s red eyes, she saw nothing.

 

She saw emptiness.

 

“You’re not hungry, Jessica,” Hyoyeon murmured.

 

“Am I not?” Jessica replied, her tone still having that harshness to it, and Hyoyeon thought back to a mission that she had in Japan.

 

She had come across a vampire who liked to play with his food. He would invade the humans whom he was going to feed from and make them become robotic so that he could stop them from fighting him as he fed.

 

The tone she heard in those humans’ voices was similar to what she was hearing in Jessica’s.

 

She didn’t need any more evidence; Jessica was being controlled by something without her even realising it. 

 

Jessica’s eyes flickered from her to look past her as Tiffany’s presence approached them.

 

“Now do you understand?” Tiffany’s voice was sad as she stopped just a little away from them, and Hyoyeon nodded, drawing Jessica’s attention back to her.

 

“Understand what?” Jessica asked, and Hyoyeon heard the harshness falter slightly, causing her to unconsciously tighten her grip on Jessica’s arm.

 

Hyoyeon watched Jessica’s eyes slip back to brown, and her shoulders droop from their rigid hold as she blinked at Hyoyeon in confusion.

 

Tiffany slipped past her, and placed a hand on the female’s back, her eyes telling Hyoyeon to be careful now that whatever had been holding onto Jessica was gone.

 

Hyoyeon dropped her hand from the female just as Jessica questioned, “Why are we outside?”

 

It was only now that she realised just how cold it was outside and that the wind was starting to pick up as it blew Jessica’s brown hair lightly around her puzzled face, and causing Tiffany’s ponytail to swing slightly as she stared at Jessica with solemn eyes. 

 

A blonde strand of hair whipped past her eyes as Hyoyeon stared at Jessica, her mind trying to figure the best and safe way to approach this matter.

 

“You don’t remember getting here?” Hyoyeon carefully asked, and Jessica shook her head.

 

“What’s going on?” Jessica demanded, her voice sounding scared as she stared at Hyoyeon and Tiffany, whom wrapped her into a soothing embrace while casting a look at Hyoyeon.

 

“Let’s get inside;” Hyoyeon ordered softly, “there is something that you need to know.”

 

As Tiffany began to lead her forwards, Hyoyeon caught sight of Jessica’s terrified expression and felt her heart clench at the look.

 

Her heart clenched even more when she heard Jessica ask if she had hurt someone, only for her to be quickly reassured by Tiffany that she hadn’t.

 

“What am I going to do?” Hyoyeon whispered to herself as she followed them silently.

 

It was obvious that Jessica’s ability to gain control was vanishing at an alarming rate, and by law, she should notify Kyuhyun and Headquarters about the risk that Jessica was becoming, but she was torn at what to do.

 

Just as Tiffany and Jessica entered the school, she stopped as a sudden presence manifested in the school grounds.

 

Eunhyuk’s scent bombarded her senses, and she steeled her spine as the vampire approached her from the night’s shadows.

 

“Everything okay?” he asked her, his concern not even hidden as he stopped just a few steps in front of her.

 

This was another thing that she torn about; her feelings for the vampire.

 

Not trusting her voice, she nodded her head, and moved to step around him, only for him to copy her, blocking her and moving closer to her.

 

“You don’t have to lie to me,” he whispered caringly, and Hyoyeon didn’t dare breathe since they were in close proximity.

 

“You can ask for help. You don’t have to shoulder the burden by yourself,” Eunhyuk continued.

 

“I’m not carrying it alone, I have Kyuhyun and the others helping,” she commented as she tried once again to slip past Eunhyuk, only for him to block her again.

 

She stilled at the look she saw on Eunhyuk’s face.

 

“I don’t think that Kyuhyun can help you at the moment, considering he’s in Donghae’s room as his half brother and Henry discuss things,” Eunhyuk revealed, and it felt like someone had dumped a bucket full of cold water over her as she stared wide eyed at the male.

 

“His half brother?” she repeated, and her body was moving before she was even aware of it.

 

Eunhyuk’s arm was suddenly around her waist, anchoring her to his body, and preventing her from rushing to find Henry and Kyuhyun.

 

“Donghae is looking after Kyuhyun,” he whispered reassuringly in her ear, “and Henry and Kyuhyun’s half brother have stopped fighting now.”

 

“Is he dangerous? Will he hurt Henry?” Hyoyeon demanded, her hands fisting at the thought of the unknown male harming her friends.

 

“I think he is here to help, but I don’t know what with,” Eunhyuk muttered as his free hand gently un-fisted one of her hands, and brought it up so that it rested against her stomach, his palm covering the back of her hand and shielding it from the cold. 

 

Hyoyeon’s back relaxed at the comforting warmth it was receiving from Eunhyuk’s solid chest, and as the male’s body heat warmed her cold body from the slight back hug he was giving her, she decided that maybe it was time for her to stop being torn.

 

If Donghae was going to help Kyuhyun with his complicated family history, then maybe he would help clear away Kyuhyun’s hatred towards himself. If that happens, Kyuhyun and Henry’s friendship will come back again. That would mean she and Changmin would no longer be caught in the middle of them, and they’d feel more at ease knowing that their friends were starting to repair the damage that had been caused over the years.

 

If that happened, it meant that Changmin wouldn’t worry so much about Kyuhyun’s state of mind, and Hyoyeon wouldn’t be constantly wondering about Henry’s. They would be able to focus on other things now, content with watching their friends move past their hardships.

 

“Have you seen Kyuhyun?” she whispered.

 

“When I went to report back to Donghae, they were lying on the bed. Donghae was awake, but Kyuhyun wasn’t. He was lying huddled against Donghae’s chest with Donghae’s arms wrapped secure around him,” Eunhyuk told her as he pressed his head lightly against the side of her head. “Donghae told me that he was going to help him.”

 

Hyoyeon chest felt tight, and she bit her lip to keep herself from vocalising how the male’s description of what he had seen, touched her.

 

Kyuhyun was finally allowing someone in to help, and considering Donghae’s history with Jessica, he was the person who could help him.

 

Hyoyeon jumped at feeling Eunhyuk’s lips against her ear, and felt her cheeks burn at the sensation.

 

“Will you allow me to help you?” Eunhyuk whispered, and Hyoyeon glanced up at the school building, remembering who and what was were waiting for her inside.

 

Taking a deep breath, her free hand rose and pressed against Eunhyuk’s hand that was holding hers to her stomach, and let her fingers wrap around the male’s hand.

 

“We need to catch up with Jessica and Tiffany,” she muttered, and smiled at feeling Eunhyuk’s lips smile against her ear.

 

The rules of their world have done nothing but caused pain and conflict towards the people she loves.

 

Why should she continue to follow them?

 

It was time for her to step past the line, and into the unknown.

 

It’s a good thing that she has someone who knows the shadows well and wishes to guide her through them.


	27. Chapter 27

_The first step begins now_

 

 

 

After having a room full of Elite students bowing at him, and a private word with Jungsu, Yunho was inducted into helping Kyuhyun’s team, along with the offer of the room next to Changmin’s for him to reside in.

 

Yunho was amused about how his age changed the balance of respect.

 

The students show respect to Donghae due to his powerful bloodline, but that respect is mainly brought on by fear. Whereas with Yunho, Heechul, and Jungsu, the respect that they are shown is genuine. 

 

Those looks of respect came from all three of them overcoming the boundary line that finally puts an end to your aging, and also development as a vampire.

 

The boundary line is your twenty-fifth birthday. This is the ripe age for the growth to stop, and allow you to progress on with your life.

 

Yunho was the youngest out of the three. Jungsu may look like he’s in his late twenties, but he is in fact creeping towards being a hundred, with Heechul chasing after him.

 

Now that may not sound that old for a vampire, but due to their powers, which will start to degrade in time, it will cause some to turn mad or become ill which will lead to their death.

 

The misconception of vampires living for hundreds and hundreds of years is a lie.

 

They are of a higher race, and have to live in a certain way, but they still will suffer the effects of being alive for too long.

 

The longer you live, the more risk of your powers - or bloodline, since most bloodlines have bad blood that is full of illness or curses - will start to cripple you.

 

This explains why Yunho’s father and grandfather were slowly dying. His father has turned mad due to their bloodline and his inner greed for power. His grandfather is simply too old, the second oldest living vampire in the vampire world.

 

It is Donghae’s grandfather who is the oldest though, which is why their bloodline is considered to be the most powerful, since the old male should‘ve died years ago.

 

But female vampires are weaker, and more likely to succumb to that downside of being a vampire. If childbirth doesn’t kill them, due to amount of nutrients that the foetus will take from her and causing her to feed almost daily whilst exhausting her, some bloodlines kill of the female vampires once they have served their purpose of continuing the bloodline.

 

Only some bloodlines are like that, and it’s the old fashioned ones that still do that twisted way of life.

 

Yunho has learnt over the years that it really lies down to your bloodline on how long you may live for.

 

His father has turned mad due to his greed, but the process is being drawn out because of how potent their bloodline is. This is why his grandfather is still alive. Some bloodlines marry into others for several of reason, the most common reason being territory, and the least common being for love.

 

By marrying into other bloodlines, the greater the odds are for the blood to become spoiled and become tainted, which will result in illnesses and curses being born from each family. 

 

The less you have mixed your bloodline with others, the longer you live without the threat of dying so soon.

 

From what Yunho has heard – since it’s normal for vampires not to really keep tabs on other bloodlines – Donghae’s family is the most pure, which again results even more respect being thrown their way.

 

So he was rather surprised to learn about Donghae’s cousin suffering from a curse.

 

“How is that possible?” he muttered as he eyed the female in question.

 

He was sitting in on Heechul’s lesson, catching up with the male whom he hadn’t seen since he was a student at this school.

 

Heechul had filled him in on what was going on and why Hunters were watching the school, and had also mentioned about his brother surprising everyone, which had caused Yunho to smile.

 

“Your guess is as good as mine,” Heechul sighed as he sat down behind his desk after helping one of the students with their work, “but it’s causing Kyuhyun’s team a headache in order for them to name exactly what her curse is.”

 

“Could it be an illness, instead of a curse?” Yunho questioned as his mind ran through the list of illnesses that he knew of, and came up with a huge blank.

 

Jessica’s eyes glanced up from her work and met his.

 

He smiled slightly as she ducked her head again, but frowned when he noticed that he was receiving a glare from the female sitting next to her.

 

“Who’s the possessive one?” he whispered, and nodded discreetly at the female when Heechul glanced at him.

 

“Tiffany. She’s Jessica’s body guard and best friend.” Heechul answered with a curious expression.

 

“Huh. That’s new,” he uttered, before turning his attention to the paper he was marking.

 

Yunho stared at him for a few silent beats, and when Heechul didn’t clarify further on his words, Yunho nudged his old teacher in annoyance.

 

“You can’t say something like that, and not explain it,” he chastised the older male, only for him to get a sharp, quick flick to the forehead.

 

He rubbed the sting from his head as he glowered at the smirking vampire.

 

“Tiffany’s feelings towards her friend aren’t exactly what you consider to be friendly.” Heechul spoke low enough so that the students wouldn’t hear him, and Yunho blinked at him whilst his hand paused its rubbing.

 

“Judging from that glint in your eyes, I’m going to assume that her feelings are leaning towards crushing on the other girl?” Yunho spoke in the same volume as Heechul, whom nodded with a devilish smile on his face.

 

Yunho grimaced and shoved his teacher. “You’re disgusting, hyung,” he growled as Heechul cackled, drawing his students attention.

 

“Chul?” a male’s voice came from the open classroom door, and Yunho leaned past Heechul to see very tall and thin male standing there.

 

His nose told him that the male was human, and from Heechul’s body reaction to the male’s presence, Yunho became interested in the human.

 

Heechul straightened, and told his class to resume their work as he waved the male into the room. Yunho met the male’s wary gaze, and smiled friendly at the human as he neared.

 

“This is Zhou Mi. He’s the replacement Scholarship teacher,” Heechul informed him as he rose to shake the male’s hand in greeting.

 

Zhou Mi hesitantly took his hand, and Yunho smiled as he got a clearer scent of the male, and shot a knowing look at an oblivious Heechul whom was smiling slightly at the human.

 

“I’m Yunho. I used to be a student here,” he told Zhou Mi, who nodded and let go of his hand as quick as he could.

 

“He’s also Kyuhyun’s half brother,” Heechul added, and Zhou Mi choked on air it seemed, as he looked away from Heechul to stare at Yunho.

 

“He’s just a bundle of surprises, isn’t he?” Zhou Mi commented about Kyuhyun, and Yunho smiled at the comment, his grin widening when Heechul went to grab Zhou Mi’s hand and the male quickly snatching it away, his eyes wide with panic.

 

Not that he had anything to worry about, considering he was standing behind the long desk that Heechul insisted on owning, so his lower half was concealed.

 

If Yunho hadn’t been certain before, he was now. His old teacher was courting a human.

 

“To be fair, Kyuhyun didn’t know I existed until last night,” Yunho supplied as he blissfully ignored the way Heechul reacted to Zhou Mi’s denial.

 

“You’re not here to cause trouble, are you?” Zhou Mi demanded, surprising Yunho at the male’s sudden change from being timid, to being demanding.

 

Yunho shook his head. “Nope, I’m here to help him,” he reassured the human.

 

“Sir?” someone called, and all three of them turned to look at the student whom had spoken.

 

As Heechul rose to go see what the student needed, Yunho pressed a hand on the male’s shoulder, stilling him, and causing him to look at him curiously.

 

“Can I have a quick, private word with you before you help your student?” he asked, and nodded for them to go out of the classroom.

 

Heechul’s eyes were watching him carefully, no doubt seeing if he was being truthful.

 

“Mi, could you keep an eye on the class, and make sure they don’t abandon their work as soon as I leave the room?” Heechul asked, and Zhou Mi nodded.

 

Zhou Mi bowed goodbye as Yunho passed him, and he smiled at the cute human as he followed Heechul out of the room, and away from prying ears of his students.

 

“What do you want to talk about?” Heechul asked as they rounded the corridor corner.

 

“You and Zhou Mi,” Yunho cut straight to the chase, his curiosity becoming too much to handle, “how long have you been dating?” he asked.

 

He expected a smug grin in response to his question, what he got was a warning look as Heechul’s expression became void of emotion.

 

“We’re not.” Heechul’s reply was clipped, and Yunho winced inwardly at the tone.

 

“That’s not what it looks like, hyung,” Yunho hesitantly stated. “You two come across as lovers.”

 

“We’re not.”

 

Yunho let out a slow exhale, his skin prickling at the danger he was feeling coming from the older male.

 

“It sounds like there is a painful story is attached to your words,” Yunho muttered soothingly.

 

“I see that your intuition is still sharp.”

 

Yunho clamped his mouth shut and bowed his head in apology at seeing the pain in the male’s eyes being shown to him.

 

“Sorry, hyung,” he whispered, and tensed at the male’s hand ruffling his hair slightly.

 

“I’m sorry, Yunho. I’m used to clamping down on this discussion with Jungsu,” Heechul sighed, and Yunho’s head rose to look at the male’s now tired expression.

 

“If you ever want to vent at someone, I’m not that hard to track down,” Yunho offered softly as he wondered if he should leave the male or stay.

 

After a few minutes of silence, it being awkward on Yunho’s part, he decided to step back in order to let his friend get back to his job.

 

“I killed his brother.”

 

Yunho swallowed. It looks like he was staying after all.

 

Heechul slumped against the wall, his expression one of remembering.

 

“I didn’t mean it, of course. It was after you graduated from school.” Heechul began to tell him slowly. “I was having an altercation with a shit-head, waste of space vampire that thought he could harass one of my little cousins. So I went searching for him with Jungsu following me, ordering me back to school, and told the harasser to back off. Only to realise too late that he was a little bit powerful, in the fiery type.”

 

“Zhou Mi and his brother were in the wrong place at the wrong time,” Heechul whispered, his grief and regret thickening his words, “and Jungsu was only able to shield Zhou Mi as we fought to calm down the vampire and prevent any more humans coming our way. Jungsu had missed Zhou Mi’s brother by inches with his shield, but the vampire’s fire didn’t.”

 

Yunho pictured the scene, and shuddered almost violently at what it must have sounded and smelled like as someone perished in a fire.

 

No wonder the male was so wary of vampires; he’d seen his own brother die because of one.

 

“That’s not your fault, hyung,” Yunho uttered as he stepped closer to the male.

 

“Yeah it is. If I didn’t go and fight with the vampire, Zhou Mi’s brother would still be alive.” Heechul sighed heavily, and Yunho felt his chest sting at seeing the male try to contain his feelings of regret and sorrow.

 

“So, does he hold it against you?” Yunho asked carefully, knowing full well that he wouldn’t be able to convince the male that it hadn’t been his entire fault.

 

Heechul shook his head. “Since he had witnessed our world, I had to either take him away from his family, or kill him. He was sixteen, and had moved to the city in order to stay with his brother.”

 

“He was the same age as the students I taught. I couldn’t kill him.” Heechul stared down at the floor, hiding his shame from Yunho.

 

“Jungsu sent his parents a letter for him to join our school and began the process of keeping Zhou Mi in our sights. I was worried that he’d develop a fear towards us, and he has somewhat, but he claims to feel safe around myself and Jungsu.” Heechul explained.

 

“Wait, so Zhou Mi had to feed people when he was here?” Yunho asked quickly as the thought blazed through his mind, and Heechul stiffened at his question.

 

“Not at first he didn’t.” Heechul firmly stated. “I tried to protect him from that, but my protection was angering the other students. They would target him after class, or in the dorms. He came to me in the end and asked for me to allow him to feed the others.”

 

Heechul looked up with a torn expression, and Yunho was beginning to understand now.

 

“I told him that he could only feed one person, and that it would be supervised by me.”

 

Yunho nodded slowly. “Is this why he works here, because of what happened?”

 

Heechul shook his head again. “No, that was his choice. He wished to go into teaching and with the diploma he earned from attending here, he was able to go to a good university - which I funded for. I trusted him, but Jungsu was nervous about Zhou Mi cracking at being in normal society again.  So we kept tabs on him, which was useless really, since Zhou Mi was always in contact with us. When he graduated, our Scholarship teacher requested to leave by taking the vow of silence – the one that if they break their vow, we would have to kill them – and Zhou Mi pleaded for us to allow him to try. So we did, and here he is now.”

 

“By the sounds of it, hyung, Zhou Mi doesn’t hold you responsible for what happened to his brother.” Yunho again attempted to console the vampire. “If he did, he would have tried to run the first chance he had. But instead, he came back here to be with you. Isn’t that saying something?” Yunho demanded as he tried to make the male understand what he was missing.

 

“He couldn’t run even if he wished to. We would be forced to kill him. This is his life now. I corrupted that the moment I went after the harasser and got his brother killed. He’s stuck here,” Heechul whispered the last part, and Yunho closed his eyes at the male’s pain.

 

“Your guilt is preventing you from seeing the truth.” Yunho pushed. “You have strong feelings for him, but you feel that you aren’t allowed to have that with him because of what happened years ago.”

 

“I forgot this side of you,” Heechul muttered and Yunho smiled slightly at the male’s words, and also because of something else.

 

“From what I saw in the classroom, Zhou Mi feels something for you. Talk to him, hyung,” Yunho begged slightly louder than he had been speaking, masking the sound of the footsteps coming towards them.

 

“Yah, don’t you think he may not like dating someone who is nearing a hundred?” Heechul snapped as he looked up to glare at Yunho, only to freeze as Zhou Mi’s figure stepped around the corner.

 

“Mi?” Heechul gaped, his cheeks going pink, and eyes wide with panic.

 

“Age is just a number, Heechul,” Zhou Mi smiled, and Yunho stealthily slipped from being in the middle of them as Zhou Mi came to join them.

 

Yunho kept his glee contained at the dumbfounded expression on his friend’s face, and kept backtracking slowly in order to allow them to talk.

 

“You run every time I mention my feelings for you,” Zhou Mi complained, his arms folded across his chest as he stared at Heechul.

 

“Y-you know why, Mi,” Heechul stuttered, still thrown that Zhou Mi had heard their conversation.

 

“And I’ve told you countless of times that my brother’s death wasn’t your doing,” Zhou Mi sighed. “You didn’t lose control of a ball of fire. He did. You and Jungsu tried to save me and my brother, and even though you couldn’t save him, you saved me.”

 

“Yes, I have a slight fear of vampires, but that is normal considering what happened. You have to understand that I fear vampires who have no control, but I do not and will never fear you.”

 

Yunho crossed his fingers as he continued to back away, his eyes watching Zhou Mi’s pleading, honest expression try to get through to Heechul’s blank expression. 

 

“Are you going to run this time, or are you going to stick around and at least try it?” Zhou Mi whispered and shyly grasped Heechul’s hands.

 

Yunho smiled proudly at what he saw on Heechul’s face, and turned his back on them as he moved away from them.

 

“You’ve captured me now, how can I run away?” Heechul’s whisper floated to him, and Yunho did a silent clap of glee as he left the corridor and the new couple behind him.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun’s hand paused just before it could knock on the door in front of him.

 

Anxiety was running through him, causing his heart to race, and his stomach to feel heavy. He could hear the male on the other side, and he knew the moment that the male realised that Kyuhyun was standing outside his bedroom door.

 

Kyuhyun’s spine tensed and his raised hand clenched as he heard a soft sigh come from within.

 

“You don’t have to stand out there waiting for permission to enter,” the male’s voice called.

 

The male’s tone was slightly scolding, and Kyuhyun swallowed heavily as he grabbed the door handle and entered the male’s room.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t meet the male’s eyes. He kept his back to him as he slipped the door shut, his back prickling at feeling the other male’s gaze on him.

 

The room was dark; only the bedside light was on, casting a warm glow to only that surrounding area.

 

It made Kyuhyun’s shadow against the door to become thicker and darker as he tried to gather his mind into the reason why he was here.

 

His memory helpfully supplied the image of seeing the male’s hurt that he had caused over the years, and Kyuhyun turned slowly with that image burned into his mind.

 

Henry was dressed in his practise gear, and standing not that far from Kyuhyun with his katana held at his side.

 

Memories of katana practise flooded Kyuhyun’s mind, and he had to grit his teeth as he pushed past those days of when they were okay with each other.

 

“Is there something that you need, Kyuhyun?” Henry asked, and Kyuhyun wished to hear the nickname his cousin had for him again.

 

His full name felt too formal and distant, which was his fault since he was the one to push Henry away, denying him the usage of it.

 

“I came here to apologise,” Kyuhyun softly spoke, his tone small and afraid of the rejection that he had been shoving at Henry, to be directed towards him.

 

His cousin nodded and raised his katana up as he parted his legs into the correct stance, his eyes focusing towards his bathroom instead of Kyuhyun as he began to practise graceful swings.

 

Kyuhyun’s stomach sank at the dismissal.

 

“I’m sorry for the way I have been treating you,” Kyuhyun ploughed on, his determination to gain his cousin’s forgiveness driving him.

 

“I’m sorry for using you and taking my hatred towards myself out on you. You were just trying to help me accept what I am, but I used your help and care towards me as a way to hurt you. I hurt you, so that I could stop hurting myself,” Kyuhyun admitted, his head low with shame.

 

“But you didn’t stop hurting yourself, did you?” Henry calmly pointed out as he pivoted to follow what his arms were doing with his katana, his eyes still focused on not looking at Kyuhyun.

 

“You were just so wrapped up in your own feelings and pushing away mine, that you forgot to stop hurting yourself, which made the whole thing pointless,” he added.

 

“I know,” Kyuhyun agreed. “But I still didn’t stop it. I still continued to hurt you by forcing myself to direct my hatred towards you for solidifying my vampirism. That was stupid and wrong of me. I know that now. I’m selfish for what I’ve put you through these past few years. I never once took into consideration what you lost in order to help me. I just forced myself not to care about you, or focus on you. The only time I allowed myself to think of you was to remind myself of why I was no longer able to live with just using the tablets.”

 

Henry’s katana swung aggressively, and Kyuhyun flinched at the sound of the metal cutting through the tense air.

 

“I know all of this, Kyuhyun. You don’t have to remind me.” Henry’s tone was still cold and distant.

 

It made Kyuhyun itch to step forward and close the distance that he had forced between the two.

 

“Then tell me how I can correct this,” Kyuhyun pleaded quietly, his tone quivering as frustration, regret, shame, and fear played with him.

 

Henry finally looked at him, and Kyuhyun understood why the male had been avoiding his gaze.

 

Tears swam in the younger male’s eyes. They were tears that he had caused due to his heartlessness, and disregard to the male’s feelings.

 

Kyuhyun felt his own eyes sting at seeing that image once again.

 

“I don’t know if you can, Kyuhyun,” Henry whispered, causing Kyuhyun’s throat to clench in order to repress the sob of regret from escaping him.

 

Kyuhyun’s knees loosened, and he dropped to them with his head bowed. Henry’s katana dropped to the floor as he exhaled in shock at Kyuhyun’s actions, and Kyuhyun shook his head when Henry ordered for him to get up.

 

“I’m not saying my words lightly. I mean it when I say that I’m sorry for the pain that I’ve caused you,” Kyuhyun defended his action, and glanced up in surprise to see Henry dropping down to kneel in front of him.

 

Tears streamed Henry’s face, and Kyuhyun didn’t hesitate to cup his cheeks and thumb the tears from Henry’s cheeks.

 

Henry had flinched at the skin contact, which stung Kyuhyun, but it was expected.

 

“I’m tired, Kyuhyun,” Henry whispered, and Kyuhyun wiped his own tears away by using the insides of his arms, not wanting to let go of his fragile cousin.

 

“I don’t know what to do anymore,” he continued.

 

“Then let me take care of you,” Kyuhyun demanded desperately. “Allow me to make up the years of denying your help, by allowing me to help you live your life for yourself now, and not for me.”

 

Henry scowled in confusion at him, and Kyuhyun rushed to explain.

 

“Ever since the day you found out about me, you stopped living for yourself. You only focused on me, and never yourself. Even when I forced you away, you were still only concerned about my safety. This isn’t healthy, Henry. Just like how my feelings towards myself aren’t. Your concern should be about yourself now, and not me.”

 

Kyuhyun smiled at him sadly. “You became a Hunter because of me, and I can see that you don’t enjoy the job. So why not leave and do what you want to do?” Kyuhyun questioned.

 

“It sounds like your trying to remove me from your life,” Henry muttered, but Kyuhyun saw that the male was just stating how his words were sounding.

 

“I’m just trying to kick start your own,” Kyuhyun reassured with a warm smile.

 

 “Which is going to be hard, considering I’ve spent so many years only focusing and worrying about you,” Henry sighed as he dropped to sit on his butt instead of his knees, with Kyuhyun following him.

 

“It’s okay to worry about me, but not the obsessive level that you’re currently stationed on,” Kyuhyun teased, and it felt so right to tease the male again, and by Henry’s little smile, the male thought so too.

 

“So does this mean that Hyoyeon and Changmin are free too?” Henry teased back, causing Kyuhyun to laugh and smile at how easy it was to be like this again.

 

“Hyoyeon will be singing and dancing when she finds out,” Kyuhyun playfully joked, before groaning dramatically, “whereas with Changmin, he’ll never stop worrying about me, no matter how much I tell him not to.”

 

“It still mystifies me that the male can be snarky and unapproachable one minute, but mention you, and he’s a bagful of worry,” Henry commented, and Kyuhyun nodded his head in agreement.

 

“A lot of kids hated being paired up with him when we were growing up,” Kyuhyun muttered as he thought back through his memories. “He never understood why though, no matter how many times I explained it to him.”

 

“Well, Yunho doesn’t seem to be too fussed about that side of him.”

 

Henry’s comment had Kyuhyun staring at him in confusion, and his cousin sighed heavily while shaking his head slightly.

 

“Just be glad that you live a whole building away,” Henry muttered tiredly. “You won’t have to hear Changmin snarl every time Yunho so much gets near him, and you won’t have to see the amused look that would grace your half brother’s face.

 

“What have I missed?” Kyuhyun spluttered in surprise.

 

“Not much.” Henry admitted. “But since I know Yunho, I know when he’s got his eyes on something, and his eyes are firmly fixated on Changmin, and Changmin knows this.”

 

Henry didn’t sound too pleased about this, which further confused Kyuhyun as he fought to keep up.

 

“But Yunho attacked Changmin,” Kyuhyun reminded Henry.

 

“He only attacked Changmin because he thought that Changmin was just a weak vampire that was failing to protect his brother. It was only when he used his nose, and that you demanded for him to let Changmin go, did he realise that he was human,” Henry explained.

 

“So does Changmin know about the attention that Yunho is sending him?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“Yes. Yunho apologised to him this morning when he moved into the room next door to Changmin’s.”

 

Kyuhyun winced at that, and could only imagine just how his best friend acted.

 

“And he also requested to shadow Changmin tonight so that he could learn our work pattern,” Henry added, and Kyuhyun’s jaw dropped at the male’s boldness.

 

Henry hummed in agreement to Kyuhyun’s reaction. “That was Changmin’s reaction when he found out too.”

 

“So, does Yunho like Changmin?” Kyuhyun questioned, and Henry shrugged in response.

 

“Yunho is just curious about him I think. Add to the fact that Changmin is your best friend, I think he may be trying to ease the rocky ground for when he approaches you.”

 

After a few seconds of thinking, Henry added, “Maybe he’s trying to show to us that he really doesn’t mean any harm to you, and that he’s just here to help.”

 

Kyuhyun caught the small twinge of doubt in the male’s voice, and decided to add onto it.

 

“Or maybe he just likes Changmin?”

 

Henry sighed and shrugged in reply.

 

Since they were on the subject of his half brother, Kyuhyun decided now was the best time to gain some information on him.

 

“How old is he?” He asked, catching Henry off guard.

 

“Erm...he’s twenty-eight now,” Henry answered after pausing to think about it.

 

Kyuhyun choked on air at the answer.

 

“He’s seven years older than me?!” Kyuhyun gaped, causing Henry to nod slowly at him.

 

“I thought that he would be ancient,” Kyuhyun explained in regards to Henry’s puzzled face.

 

Henry laughed at him, and shook his head fondly. “No, Yunho is still young. Considering the type of family we grew up with, he’s managed to pass the age when we stop aging and growing.”

 

“Is my father’s family cruel?” Kyuhyun couldn’t say the words ‘my family’ since it felt too wrong for him, so he settled for asking that.

 

“Because of your father, yes it is. It’s mainly a male dominated family. Hardly any girls were born, and only some males took wives,” Henry explained carefully, causing Kyuhyun to raise an eyebrow at the male’s carefulness.

 

“Why do I get the impression that I’m not being told something?” he asked, and Henry looked at him sheepishly.

 

“It’ll be better if Yunho explains it, since he has been part of the family longer than I have,” Henry admitted softly.

 

Kyuhyun sighed and dropped the matter. He had to speak to his older brother sometime; he might as well wait to hear it then.

 

Kyuhyun was nervous to speak to Yunho. He was from the world that had been hidden from him. He was a mystery to him, and he didn’t know if he was ready to have that mystery come and explain things to him.

 

“You and Donghae have gotten close,” Henry’s sudden and unexpected topic change had Kyuhyun blushing.

 

Henry’s cackle of amusement and happiness only embarrassed him further.

 

“He’s not what I expected,” Kyuhyun admitted as he looked down at his hands, attempting to hide his betraying face.

 

“You’re right there.” Henry agreed. “I thought he was just a brat that had his bloodline’s power go straight to his head.”

 

Kyuhyun didn’t really hear Henry’s comment. He was caught up with remembering what had happened in the early hours of this morning.

 

 

_Kyuhyun could feel that inner awareness that every vampire was born with alert him that dawn was coming. He shifted his body slightly; his body still heavy with sleep, only to still at feeling warmth encase him from behind._

_Kyuhyun’s eyes snapped open, his breath locked in his chest, only for it to escape in a sigh of relief as he recognised the room that he was in._

_Donghae’s scent bombarded his senses as he began to breathe normally again, and the tension that had been created during those split seconds vanished as he greedily inhaled Donghae’s sweet scent._

_“What do you smell that is so nice that your entire body is trying to absorb it?” Donghae’s amused whisper came from behind him and Kyuhyun’s face turned hot at the male’s words._

_He then became aware of Donghae’s arm around his waist, holding him comfortably against the vampire’s strong body, which further added heat to his face._

_“You tossed and turned while you slept,” Donghae commented with concern clear in his voice, warming Kyuhyun’s insides. “Were you suffering from bad dreams?”_

_Kyuhyun shook his head. “I don’t think so.”_

_“Then that must be the way you sleep,” Donghae mused softly, his warm breath hitting the back of his neck, causing Kyuhyun to jerk in surprise._

_“S-sorry,” Kyuhyun choked out as he scrambled to move away from Donghae’s body, only to misjudge the distance and roll off the male’s bed._

_Kyuhyun’s grunt of pain turned into an embarrassed whimper as Donghae laughter echoed around the room._

_“I’m sorry, Kyu, but that was too adorable.” Donghae’s comment had Kyuhyun blushing up to the tip of his ears as he rose to his feet and pathetically righted his clothing._

_“I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” Kyuhyun began to apologise as he turned to face the vampire, only to freeze at seeing Donghae kneeling directly behind him with a smile on his face._

_“It’s okay.” Donghae reassured him. “How do you feel?”_

_“I feel like I have a lot of things to get through.” Kyuhyun attempted to joke, but it sounded flat even to his own ears._

_“You do.” Donghae agreed. “But you also have someone like me to help you. Just don’t forget that, okay?”_

_Kyuhyun smiled slightly and nodded. He was still awkward with the idea of Donghae helping him now, but he knew that if he persevered, everything would become okay._

_“What do you want to tackle first?” Donghae asked him curiously._

_Henry shot through his mind and Kyuhyun silently agreed with his mind’s suggestion._

_“I need to apologise to Henry.”_

_Donghae nodded gently and Kyuhyun began to explain about his past with Henry._

_After listening to Donghae’s advice, he left the male to rest, since Donghae admitted he didn’t get any rest during the night._

_Kyuhyun wanted to ask why, but wondered if he should, so decided in the end to let it go. He spent the remainder of the day in his room, only slipping out to get something to eat as he began to plan how he would approach his task._

_Kyuhyun could still smell Donghae’s scent on him and it helped calm his nerves as he thought through the things he and Donghae had discussed during the earlier hours of dawn._

_For the first time in years, he felt relieved, as if something heavy had been lifted off him._

_Kyuhyun smiled. It was a good thing to speak to Donghae; the male was the perfect person to unload on, and also to receive advice._

_Donghae had been able to see what Kyuhyun hadn’t, and had confirmed what Changmin and Hyoyeon had been telling him over the years. He also comforted Kyuhyun’s turmoil of hurting his cousin by sharing his own experiences with Jessica whilst growing up._

_It seemed that the more they shared, the easier it was to be around each other._

_How comfortable it felt. How right it felt._

“Kyuhyun?” Henry’s voice snapped him from his thoughts, and he glanced up to see Henry smirking at him.

 

“Changmin was right,” Henry chuckled, “you have it bad for the vampire.”

 

Kyuhyun dignified answer was to abruptly shove Henry, which only made Henry cackle as he fell onto his side.

 

“Yah, I’ve seen the way you and Sungmin interact. Don’t tell me that you aren’t finding the Sight Hacker attractive.” Kyuhyun snipped hotly at his cousin, smirking when it caused Henry to choke in surprise.

 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Henry snorted once he got over his surprise, and shoved Kyuhyun as he got up off the floor.

 

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes at his cousin’s denial, and he too got to his feet.

 

“He’s not bad looking,” Kyuhyun slyly commented.

 

“I can see what you’re trying to do, and I’m not falling for it.” Henry stubbornly muttered as he bent to retrieve his katana from off the floor.

 

“Why not fall for it?” Kyuhyun asked with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders.

 

Henry slanted him a look as he moved to place his katana onto his bed.

 

“Come on, Henry,” Kyuhyun whined softly. “Stop putting yourself last. If you like him, go for it. Don’t hold yourself back, because you don’t have too,” Kyuhyun reassured him gently.

 

“I’ll think about it, hyung.” Henry sighed.

 

“Don’t call me that,” Kyuhyun scolded lightly, causing Henry to smirk at him amusement.

 

“Oh?” he questioned. “What should I call you then?”

 

Kyuhyun smiled at him as he slipped towards him.

 

“You know what to call me,” he whispered happily as he wrapped his arms around the male’s shoulders.

 

Henry snorted and flicked his spine as he returned the hug.

 

“I’ve missed you, Kyu.”

 

Henry’s whisper was tender, and it made Kyuhyun hug the younger male tighter towards him.

 

Things will be rocky, and he knew he had a lot to make up to his cousin, but Kyuhyun was just thankful that Henry’s heart was able to forgive him.

 

Holding him like this now, the void in his heart that Henry used to fill, and what Kyuhyun had purposely closed, began to open again.

 

Kyuhyun sighed and rested his head against Henry’s messy brown locks.

 

“I’ve missed you too.”


	28. Chapter 28

_But a shocking revelation changes everything_

 

 

Hyoyeon eyed Eunhyuk with suspicion, and the male’s smile turned gummy at the look she was giving him.

 

She nodded distractedly in response to what Henry was telling her with only hearing half of it.

 

She knew vaguely what her friend was talking about, but the vampire that was sitting across the dining table was causing her to be distracted.

 

She sent him a warning look, and dropped her eyes to her plate as she lifted her chopsticks to her mouth.

 

Since her eyes were down, she was able to see her lap partially, and she almost choked on the rice that she had just placed in her mouth at seeing a shadow cover her legs that wasn’t caused by the table.

 

She coughed and jerked away from the table whilst dropping her chopsticks in the process.

 

Henry’s palm hit the middle of her back strongly, mistaking her surprised cough to be a one of choking.

 

“I’m fine!” she called as she evaded Henry’s helping hand, and felt her cheeks go hot as she felt the roomful of people stare at her.

 

She ignored the shadows on her legs, and quickly ate her fill since she was training Jessica tonight.

 

After their discussion with her about how her state of awareness was becoming a problem, Jessica had begged for Hyoyeon to help her like she had before.

 

Since the feeding weekend was about to start, Hyoyeon asked for Tiffany to insure that Jessica had fed before their meeting so that they could avoid a repeat of last time.

 

She excused herself as she rose; avoiding Eunhyuk’s look of confusion as she whispered to Changmin that she was going to her meeting with Jessica and Tiffany, and before the vampire could stop her or make a scene, she quickly left the dining hall, bumping into Yunho on the way.

 

He laughed as he steadied her, and she bowed as she muttered a rushed apology as she slipped by him. Settling into a gentle jog, Hyoyeon headed to the other side of the school that was left unused.

 

The sounds from the hall began to grow fainter as she moved further away and entered the section of the school that was rarely used.

 

She had found out that the school used to be home to mainly vampires at one point, with only a few humans added to the mixture. It was when Jungsu’s father died and he took over it did he limit the number of vampire students, and opened the doors to more human students.

 

This explained why half of the school was left unused, since there wasn’t as many students as there had been.

 

She stopped at the classroom that she had said for them to meet in, and pushed the door open. She frowned when she didn’t see Jessica or Tiffany, even though they had been absent at dinner.

 

She silently moved around the room, inspecting the past remains of a time when this school was full of vampires. She could see dry blood spots that had aged with time on the wall to the back of the room, and Hyoyeon shuddered at the thought of what could have happened for it to be there.

 

Dust covered everything, and the windows were grimy. She could tolerate the stale smell though, but if anything were to be disrupted, she wouldn’t be able to handle the cloud of dust that would appear.

 

She spun around just as she felt his sudden presence appear in the room.

 

Eunhyuk’s expression was empty, which unnerved Hyoyeon at seeing the look on the vampire’s face since it hadn’t been that long ago when he was teasing her at the dining table.

 

“I thought that you said that you were going to allow me to help you,” Eunhyuk stated as the shadows left his body, and he folded his arms over his chest.

 

Hyoyeon frowned. “I am,” she reassured the male in puzzlement.

 

Eunhyuk’s brown eyes took a sarcastic shine to them. “Then why did you sneak off to come here without telling me?”

 

Hyoyeon gritted her teeth to prevent the words that her brain immediately came up with, and settled for leaning against one of the old desks with a little shrug.

 

“I didn’t exactly sneak off,” she sighed as she glanced past Eunhyuk to look at the open doorway, which showed no sign of Jessica, or Tiffany coming.

 

“You told Changmin something, and left as quickly as you could.” Eunhyuk growled slightly, drawing Hyoyeon’s eyes to snap at him.

 

She read the vampire’s body language, and despite Eunhyuk trying to force his body to show that he wasn’t feeling anything, the way that his legs were tense with his arms pressed tightly to his sides as he restrained his hands from clenching into frustrated fists, and the way his eyes were flickering colour, only signalled that something was riding the male’s emotions, hard.

 

“Do you not trust me?” she calmly asked, locking eye contact with the vampire.

 

“You know that I trust you.” Eunhyuk bit out as his eyes flashed red, before returning back to brown, causing Hyoyeon to raise a confused eyebrow at the male’s struggle.

 

“Then where is this agitation coming from?” she asked as Eunhyuk began to pace the classroom floor.

 

Eunhyuk muttered something that was too fast and too quiet for her to catch, and she frowned as Eunhyuk’s steps got faster.

 

“Eunhyuk?” she called, only to get no response from the pacing vampire.

 

“Who are you meeting?” Eunhyuk demanded as he continued to pace with his head looking down at the floor.

 

Hyoyeon eyed the way the male was behaving, and felt like slapping herself at how dense she was being.

 

The agitation that was rolling off him, the way his throat was constantly working as he repeatedly swallowed, and the way he was avoiding looking at her all added up.

 

Hyoyeon’s instinct was to guard herself, but she shoved it away because she trusted Eunhyuk, and by following her instinct, it would only show that she didn’t trust him.

 

“You need to feed.” she stated as she watched Eunhyuk, and Eunhyuk froze at her certain words.

 

“Don’t deny it. I know the signs, and you’re clearly showing the beginning signs of your hunger getting stronger.” She added when she saw that Eunhyuk was going to deny it by the way his body tensed.

 

“I can’t.” Eunhyuk gritted out, causing Hyoyeon’s stomach to flip, and her heart to stutter as he brought his head up to look at her.

 

Red eyes met hers, transfixing her as she saw hunger, lust, anger, and protectiveness in his eyes. Everything except from the hunger threw her off guard, and she jolted in surprise as Eunhyuk’s vampire speed had him in front of her within a second.

 

“Why not?” she weakly asked as Eunhyuk’s presence smothered her, just as his eyes were doing the same.

 

“Are you meeting Jessica?” Eunhyuk asked with his tone being a little bit of a warning for her to answer him correctly.

 

She nodded, and squealed in shock as Eunhyuk’s hands latched onto the back of her head and dragged her face closer to his.

 

Her hands pressed against the male’s chest as she tried to push him back to gain some distance between them, only for one of his hands to grasp her hair so that he could tilt her face up as his feet brought him closer to Hyoyeon’s body.

 

His breath was hot on her face as he breathed, and Hyoyeon swallowed nervously at being this close to the male.

 

“And you’re wondering why I’m angry?” he whispered, and Hyoyeon decided it was now the time to tell Eunhyuk the reason why she had never informed him of the meeting.

 

“I didn’t tell you because of this reason,” she told him softly, and at seeing his eyes narrow she rushed to explain. “It’s the weekend, the time where you take a feeding partner and feed. I didn’t want to delay that for you, since I’ve seen how a hungry vampire can act.”

 

“So you decided to hide this meeting from me, because you wanted me to eat?” Eunhyuk repeated without pause, and Hyoyeon nodded as best as she could within his tight, yet not painful, grip.

 

“Nothing would’ve happened.” She firmly reassured him. “I asked Jessica to feed beforehand to prevent the incident that happened last time from happening again.”

 

Eunhyuk’s red eyes darkened slightly. “So it’s okay for Jessica to feed and then join the meeting, but I’m not allowed the same option?” he growled.

 

Hyoyeon’s eyes widened at that, and she didn’t know what to say or how to react at the way that Eunhyuk was behaving.

 

“I guess you didn’t think of that, did you?” Eunhyuk chided slightly, causing Hyoyeon to glower at him and shove at him, only for him to keep her in place.

 

“No. I didn’t.” She admitted in a slightly growl of her own. “Go and feed, Eunhyuk.” She ordered him with slight exasperation.

 

“I told you, I can’t.” He growled back without any hint of anger, but something else, causing Hyoyeon to glare at the vampire with frustration.

 

“Why is that?” she demanded.

 

Eunhyuk’s eyes dropped from her eyes, and Hyoyeon realised just a few seconds too late at what the vampire was going to do.

 

She still gasped when Eunhyuk’s lips crashed down on hers, his hands pulling her face to his.

 

A sharp, demanding bite to her lip had her responding to the hungry kiss, and her eyes fluttered shut as one of Eunhyuk’s hands left her head to press against her lower back.

 

Her hands found themselves in Eunhyuk’s hair as she pulled him closer, becoming obsessed with the taste of the vampire as he licked at her lip for her to allow him in whilst he moved them backwards, until she felt the desk that she had been leaning on hitting against the hand pressed on her lower back.

 

Uncertainty slammed into her, causing her eyes to fly open as she pulled Eunhyuk’s head away from her.

 

Eunhyuk’s eyes snapped open to stare at her questioningly, while keeping her pressed against when him when she tried to get out of his grip.

 

“What’s wrong?” He whispered huskily, causing Hyoyeon’s insides to shiver in a nice way at the sound.

 

“Y-you need to feed,” she stuttered, and blushed harder at hearing the stutter.

 

“I can’t feed,” he whispered as he pressed a kiss to her lips.

 

Hyoyeon unwillingly whimpered as Eunhyuk nibbled playfully on her lower lip, a thrill rushing through her at feeling his fangs. It was when Eunhyuk stopped, did she realise what sort of noise she had made, and tried to hide her burning face from his gaze.

 

“Why can’t you feed?” she demanded hoarsely as embarrassment swam through her.

 

Eunhyuk’s hand that had been cradling the back of her head vanished so that he could tip her chin up so that he could see her face.

 

She avoided his eyes at first, but soon gave into the pull of them. She still saw his hunger, though it was being masked by something else now, and that something was affection and longing.

 

“Have you forgotten that I only want you?” Eunhyuk whispered tenderly, and Hyoyeon blinked stupidly at him, causing him to chuckle from deep in his chest.

 

“You can’t feed because of me?” she repeated dumbly, and Eunhyuk nodded, before placing a light kiss to her nose.

 

“I don’t feel comfortable at the thought of feeding from another person. It feels like I’m only attracted to you – which is perfectly fine with me – but it means that I can’t accept feeding from another source.” Eunhyuk explained carefully, his eyes turning wary as he watched her for her reaction.

 

She knew what that meant.

 

She knew what it meant for a vampire to lose interest in others, except from one.

 

Truthfully, she had a vague idea of it when he first told her of his feelings for her, but hearing him explain this now, she knew that she had been right.

 

She had thrown away the rules, so was she going to accept this, or hold herself back from accepting this?

 

“Do you know what that means?” Eunhyuk whispered, and Hyoyeon’s heart clenched at hearing the male sounding scared of her possible rejection.

 

“You’ve recognised and have accepted me as your ma-” Hyoyeon swallowed the rest of the word nervously, unsure if she had been taught the right word.

 

Eunhyuk smiled at her reassuringly, though his eyes seemed sad. “You don’t have to accept it,” he told her before she could say the word, and she furrowed her forehead at him.

 

“Why not?” She asked him, startling him with her demanding tone.   

 

“B-because,” Eunhyuk stammered, causing Hyoyeon to smirk at hearing the out of place stutter. “That would mean you accept to start a relationship with me, and also willingly allow me to feed from you,” Eunhyuk explained in a rush, his eyes staring at her with uncertainty.

 

“I accepted the chance of starting a relationship with you the moment that I told you that you could help me,” she shyly told him.

 

Eunhyuk gaped at her. His eyes were hopeful, which caused her to smile at him reassuringly. 

 

She closed her eyes as she pulled him to her, and she smiled into the kiss when he gasped at her initiating the intimate contact.

 

“So, does this mean that you’re mine?” Eunhyuk whispered against her lips, and she nodded slightly as she pressed her lips softly against his again.

 

Eunhyuk’s relief and happiness could be felt though their kiss, and it only made it sweeter as they kissed for the first time as a newly formed couple.

 

“I promise that I’ll look after you and protect you.” Eunhyuk promised fiercely in between the small kisses that they were doing.

 

Hyoyeon bit his lip lightly, smiling smugly at the little intake of breath he did at the action.

 

 “Are you always this soppy?” she teased, and laughed loudly as his hand that had been at her back tickled her side.

 

“This is exactly something you expect to see in an abandoned room in a school,” Tiffany’s teasing comment had them spring apart in surprise, neither of them having picked up on her and Jessica’s presence since they had been too engrossed with one another.

 

The girls were both wearing matching smiles as they stared at them both, and Hyoyeon’s grin and blush only grew as Eunhyuk grasped her hand and tugged her to his side.

 

“It’s strange to see you smile, and blush like that,” Jessica teased Eunhyuk, her eyes showing how happy she was for him.

 

“This is the first time I’ve seen a Hunter look so relaxed and happy,” Tiffany teased, and Hyoyeon’s smiled wavered, which the female vampire noticed.

 

“Did I say something wrong?” She asked in response to it, and Hyoyeon shook her head.

 

“I’m just not a hunter no more,” she told them, smiling at their expressions and Eunhyuk’s.

 

“Why?” Jessica asked with worry etched into her eyes.

 

Hyoyeon gripped Eunhyuk’s hand tighter as she glanced to smile at him. “I no longer wish to follow my company’s rules and ways. They have caused nothing but pain to the people I love, so I don’t desire to follow anything of theirs no more.”

 

“So does that mean Kyuhyun will leave too?” Jessica asked as she and Tiffany came to stand closer to them.

 

“I can’t say the same thing for Kyuhyun,” she told them, and Jessica nodded thoughtfully, causing Hyoyeon’s curiosity to pike.

 

“Why?” she asked, and Jessica lost the thoughtful look as pink graced her cheeks.

 

“Donghae seems to like him, so I was just wondering.” She admitted timidly, causing Hyoyeon to smile at the male’s cousin.

 

“Once Kyuhyun has overcome what Donghae is helping him with, I’m sure he’ll be in the right frame of mind to make that decision. Until then, we just have to wait.” Hyoyeon sighed, just as a twinge of guilt hit her.

 

Her friend was going through a tough time, and yet here she was, starting a relationship and throwing away her career.

 

_“Donghae is helping me now. I want you, Changmin, and Henry to start enjoying yourselves without having to worry how I am.”_

Kyuhyun’s words pushed her guilt away before it had time to sink its claws in too deeply.

 

Hyoyeon watched as Tiffany and Jessica moved around the classroom with matching faces of disgust.

 

Both squealed in shock when Jessica accidently knocked over a stack of old books which brought up a cloud of dust into their faces.

 

Eunhyuk’s laughter warmed her, and she smiled as she watched Jessica looking carefree as she apologised to a complaining Tiffany.

 

“You’re such a klutz, Tiffany.” Eunhyuk teased, mistaking Jessica’s accident to be Tiffany’s.

 

Tiffany gaped at him from where she and Jessica were crouching as they picked up the fallen books.

 

“I’m a klutz?” she repeated as her hands continued to pick up the aged books.

 

“You would think your heightened abilities would make you less prone to bumping into things, apparently not.” Eunhyuk continued to playfully tease her, and Tiffany stuck her tongue out at him.

 

Hyoyeon started towards Jessica, not liking how still the female had went at hearing Eunhyuk’s first tease.

 

“Jessica?” Hyoyeon called, notifying the two others of Jessica’s stillness.

 

Tiffany dipped her head to get a look at Jessica’s downturned face, and Hyoyeon immediately knew by the female’s expression that something was wrong.

 

“Jess?” Tiffany called as she gently grasped her shoulder, and neither of them was expecting Jessica’s next actions.

 

One second the two girls were crouching with Tiffany holding Jessica’s shoulder, and the next second, Tiffany’s body was been thrown backwards, smacking off the wall with a grunt as Jessica loomed over her.

 

Eunhyuk flew to stand in front of Hyoyeon, his stance in a fighting position as he let out a warning growl to the hissing female vampire that was standing over Tiffany’s dazed form.

 

“She’s protecting her!” Hyoyeon hissed quietly to him as she read the signals coming off the female’s body, knowing that Eunhyuk would be missing them due to his own need to protect her.

 

That controlled look was back in Jessica’s eyes, joining the burning need to protect Tiffany from them.

 

Hyoyeon shifted so that she wasn’t being fully covered by Eunhyuk, which caused Jessica to look at her, and hiss at her.

 

“She is mine,” Jessica’s voice snarled, causing Eunhyuk to freeze as he heard the tone in her voice for the first time.

 

“They’re both of yours, aren’t they?” Hyoyeon calmly stated to herself as she stepped around Eunhyuk, ordering him not to move with her eyes.

 

Jessica stared at her, while Tiffany warily watched Jessica. Hyoyeon kept her movements slow and controlled as she moved closer to Jessica, only stopping when she was as near as she could without Jessica snarling furiously at her.

 

“You’re acting like this because Eunhyuk had mistaken Tiffany for causing the accident?” she asked, and Jessica nodded sharply, her eyes locking onto the tense male behind her.

 

“Apologise, Eunhyuk.” Hyoyeon muttered, and Eunhyuk did so without a second thought.

 

Jessica didn’t relax at hearing his apology, and Hyoyeon narrowed her eyes at the vampire.

 

“He’s apologised,” she stated firmly, drawing the female’s attention back to her. “Why have you not retreated back into Jessica’s mind?” she demanded curiously.

 

Jessica scoffed at her. “Do you think I’m going to listen to you, Hunter?” The female’s split voice spoke to her.

 

“I don’t know how a split personality works, so you tell me.” She shot back at Jessica, causing the female to blink at her at her words.

 

“Split personality?” Jessica and Tiffany repeated.

 

“Jessica told me that her curse was her insatiable hunger for blood, and how quick and easy it is for her to fall into bloodlust.” Hyoyeon repeated what Jessica had told her from that time in Tiffany’s room.

 

“After Seohyun’s death, we’re seeing a darker side to Jessica and with what she told me about her power, I’m starting to wonder if her...” Hyoyeon trailed off with wide, surprised eyes.

 

Tiffany stared at her with confusion, and Hyoyeon’s thoughts were too scrambled for her to even think of how to break her revelation to them.

 

She glanced at Jessica, saw the control in her eyes, saw the darkness, and wondered just what the hell she was going to do to break it.

 

“What did you do break her from being like this?” Hyoyeon asked Tiffany.

 

“I hit her. Why?” Tiffany told her in confusion.

 

“Because that’s what I need to do,” Hyoyeon told her, just before she sprung at the female vampire.

 

Jessica hadn’t expected her to pounce at her, neither had the other two, so Hyoyeon had the upper advantage she needed.

 

Hyoyeon grabbed and spun whilst shoving Jessica to the other side of Tiffany, and she followed just as the enraged vampire sprang from off the floor.

 

Eunhyuk’s and Tiffany’s panicked voices moulded together as Hyoyeon ducked Jessica’s nails that had lengthened into claws as she went into full vampire mode.

 

Hyoyeon knew if she didn’t act fast that Jessica’s rage and risk of going into bloodlust will overpower her. She felt guilty with every punch she delivered the female, but none of which were enough, or in the right place to knock her out.

 

If anything, it fuelled her anger, and she came at Hyoyeon faster and harder.

 

Hyoyeon had to dodge and shove the classroom furniture away from her, whilst also dodging Jessica’s lethal attacks.

 

As she spun away from Jessica’s gripping hands - whilst screaming for Eunhyuk to back off when she saw him move to intervene, before seeing him disappear into the shadows – her hip clipped off a desk’s edge, causing her to stumble in her spin, and for her to topple over it and into a little space in-between stacked chairs and desks.

 

Hyoyeon realised too late what that meant for her as Jessica’s footsteps pounded towards her, whilst she struggled to get up.

 

“Jessica, stop it!” Tiffany screamed, and she looked up just in time to see Jessica flying over the desk towards her, eyes a brilliant red, and her white sharp fangs unsheathed.

 

Hyoyeon’s body smacked off the floor as Jessica landed on her, her head smacking off the floor with a crack, which blurred her vision for a few seconds as she desperately grappled with the vampire to prevent her from slashing at her neck with her nails or with her fangs.

 

Tiffany appeared to grabbed Jessica’s shoulders and she tried to yank Jessica off her, but because of the tight space she had fallen in, it was making Tiffany’s job difficult.

 

Tiffany froze just as Jessica did, and Hyoyeon realised just why when she felt something warm trickle down the back of her hair.

 

“You’re bleeding,” Tiffany’s whispered in frozen terror, and Hyoyeon saw Jessica’s pupils dilate as she inhaled the smell of her blood.

 

“Jessica, don’t give into it.” Hyoyeon snapped as calmly as she could whilst she held the vampire’s face with one hand, and had the female’s thin wrists pinned with the other.

 

Jessica’s eyes flashed brown, and hope flared inside of Hyoyeon at seeing Jessica’s horrified expression.

 

“W-what am I doing?” Jessica stuttered as her fangs retracted, and Hyoyeon shushed her soothingly, not knowing how long Jessica will stay with her before her bloodlust returns.

 

“Focus on my hands and the warmth coming from them, just like you did before, okay?” she instructed her, and Jessica nodded shakily in her hand.

 

“I heard them,” she whispered, causing Hyoyeon to tense as she watched the female concentrate.

 

“Heard who?” she asked, though she had a vague idea.

 

“I felt them,” she whispered shakily as if she hadn’t heard her speak, and Hyoyeon saw her lose her concentration, just as her eyes snapped back to being red.

 

“Jessica?” Hyoyeon called hopefully, and Jessica smiled down at her, her fangs unsheathing once again.

 

Hyoyeon screamed in pure fear as Jessica quickly broke her hold that she had on the female’s chin, and failed to get a strong hold of the female’s hair as she dived towards Hyoyeon’s exposed neck.

 

Tiffany’s shrill scream of Jessica’s name rang through her ears, and she clamped her eyes shut as hot air hit her neck as the press of fangs followed it.

 

Hyoyeon’s whole body was tight with anticipation of the bite. But it never came.

 

Hyoyeon relaxed slightly, and it was then that she picked up the new and intimidating presence.

 

“Get up.” Donghae ordered. His tone was cold and demanding.

 

Hyoyeon swallowed thickly, tensing in fear as Jessica shifted on top of her. As Jessica rose so that she was straddling her, she saw that the female’s red eyes were empty and unseeing.

 

Jessica’s forehead twitched, and Donghae’s snarl lashed through the room, causing Hyoyeon to whimper in fear at the animalistic sound.

 

“I said, get up.” Donghae repeated again, and Jessica obeyed his words without another twitch.

 

Hyoyeon scrambled to her feet as quietly as she could once Jessica was off her, and moved away from her.

 

She only moved two footsteps so that she could shove past the desk in front of her when she was engulfed from behind.

 

Eunhyuk’s scent surrounded her, and she gripped onto his arms that were wrapped in front of her.

 

“You brought Donghae?” she asked as she watched Jessica move obediently to where Donghae was standing in the middle of the mess that had been created from Hyoyeon trying to fight off Jessica.

 

“He did,” Donghae answered, and shot her an apologetic look that was completely different to how he had sounded a few seconds ago.

 

“What are you going to do, Donghae?” Tiffany anxiously asked as she grabbed Jessica’s arm. The female didn’t even react to her touch.

 

Hyoyeon winced as Eunhyuk carefully inspected her head injury, but froze completely at hearing Donghae’s saddened words.

 

“I’m going to put her in isolation.”

 

 

 

Kyuhyun blinked up at the little knock on his bedroom door, and immediately felt nervous when he picked up Yunho’s scent.

 

“Kyuhyun?” his half brother called softly, and Kyuhyun called for him to come in.

 

His door opened, and Yunho’s body slipped into his room, making sure to close the door behind him.

 

Kyuhyun closed his laptop and placed it on the floor beside his bed, and cleared his throat slightly.

 

It looked like he was going to be having a heart-to-heart with his sibling.

 

“Is it okay if I sit?” Yunho gestured to the end of his bed, and Kyuhyun nodded quickly, causing Yunho’s lips to smile slightly.

 

Silence came over his room as he awkwardly tried not to stare too much at the older male, whilst Yunho was fidgeting with his hands, his face thoughtful as he stared ahead of him.

 

Kyuhyun could see some resemblance, though it was small. The joys of being a Halfling he guessed. He looked more like his mother than his father. Yunho was much broader than Kyuhyun; he was also just a tad smaller too. But the way the male was looking now, reminded Kyuhyun of his own face.

 

They both had thick lips; Kyuhyun’s seemed just a bit poutier than Yunho’s.

 

“We don’t look exactly alike, do we?” Yunho lightly commented, and Kyuhyun jolted from out of his daze to realise the male had caught him staring at him.

 

Kyuhyun shook his head slightly. “I guess that’s because my mother was human.”

 

Yunho hummed whilst nodding in agreement. “I noticed before that your eyes don’t go red like how a full blooded vampire does,” Yunho trailed off hesitantly, but Kyuhyun nodded for him to carry on.

 

“I was wondering if I could maybe see it again?” he asked.

 

Kyuhyun glanced down at his bed, and Yunho started to ramble, “It’s okay if you don’t want to. It was a weird request for me to ask, so just for-” Yunho trailed off as Kyuhyun looked up at him.

 

Kyuhyun’s squirmed slightly at the look of amazement that crept into Yunho’s eyes, and the male shifted to that he was closer to Kyuhyun.

 

“They are turquoise,” he muttered to himself in wonder, and Kyuhyun blinked, causing Yunho to blink in surprise.

 

“You can change eye colour that quickly and easily?” he asked curiously.

 

“My eye colour is linked to my power, as well as my vampirism.” Kyuhyun explained softly.

 

“What is your power again?” Yunho asked as he shifted so that he was copying Kyuhyun’s sitting position, and so that he faced Kyuhyun more comfortably.

 

“I’m a Masker. I can mask my scent, thoughts, and feelings. It was how I was able to stay undercover here for a week or so before I revealed my true identity.” Kyuhyun explained.

 

Yunho’s smile turned a little smug. “That is something we have in common at least,” he teased. “I can mask my feelings as well, but I can also remove people’s emotions.” He added the last part a little bit carefully, as if he was worried what Kyuhyun would think.

 

“I’m guessing you have it easy in terms of using your power?” Kyuhyun asked, and Yunho’s face scrunched up slightly at the question.

 

“I don’t know.” He answered honestly. “I can just tap into it without really much thought and mask what I need, or if need be, remove. What about you?”

 

“I can do the same, except the removing of other people’s.” Kyuhyun shared. “I can manipulate my power into my words, making my lies believable since its being masked. I can also manipulate my body’s scent, removing all traces of the scent of being a Halfling and appearing completely human. I can also use it to mask my thoughts, or use it as an added aid to my mental wards that I have developed from training as a Hunter.”

 

Yunho stared at him with disbelief, and Kyuhyun laughed a little at the expression.

 

“I guess, because of my training, I’m able to do things that you can’t do?” Kyuhyun asked, and Yunho nodded dumbly at him, which made it Kyuhyun’s turn to smile smugly.

 

“Is it wrong that I’m starting to feel competitive towards you?” Kyuhyun asked, and Yunho rolled his eyes at him in amusement.

 

“No, it just means you’re starting your duty as an annoying little brother.”

 

Kyuhyun’s nerves finally left him at Yunho’s comment, and he laughed comfortably.

 

“You’ve already fit into your role as an older brother quite well,” he commented back, causing Yunho to smile fondly at him.

 

“I’ve been waiting for a while to start it, that’s why.” Yunho softly told him, causing Kyuhyun to feel wanted in a way that his parents made him feel.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t really know how to respond to that, so he settled for a little smile at his brother.

 

“I guess this is where I tell you why I’m here,” Yunho sighed.

 

“You’re here because your father wants me dead?” Kyuhyun questioned as he remembered the male’s words from a few days ago.

 

“He isn’t well at the moment; our grandfather and the rest of the family are keeping him contained. Our grandfather is requesting for you to join our family, and for either one of us to lead the family since he no longer can, due to his age, and our father is in no fit state to continue the leadership of the bloodline,” Yunho revealed, causing to Kyuhyun to stay muted as he absorbed the information. “I began searching for you, pestering Henry, so that I can protect you.”

 

“Protect me from what?” Kyuhyun’s voice was too quiet for his own liking, but with what Yunho was telling him, he didn’t feel good.

 

“There are people opposing to the decision to bring you in, because of what you are.” Yunho began to squirm a little. “Our bloodline isn’t a nice one, to be honest. Our bloodline is considered to be the second most potent, with Donghae’s being the first one. But since we’re a male dominated family, greed and power plays are frequent. The bloodline is deteriorating because of this.”

 

Kyuhyun stared at Yunho with guarded eyes. “Does this mean that they’re going to be looking for me?” he demanded thickly.

 

Yunho nodded sadly. “I’ve covered my tracks, and Henry has done a good job of keeping yours hidden, but there still maybe a chance that they could find you in the future.”

 

“So you’re going to stay with me for the rest of my life to ensure that I am safe?” Kyuhyun scoffed slightly, the mere thought sounding even more ridiculous out loud.

 

Yunho gave him a scolding look. “I know this is out of the blue, so I can understand your panic, but I won’t allow them to take you into our bloodline.”

 

Kyuhyun noted the way the male hadn’t said that he won’t allow them to find him, which meant to Kyuhyun’s ears that there was already a possibility his father’s family knew where he was.

 

“Just concentrate on yourself, Kyuhyun.” Yunho’s words snapped him from his thoughts.

 

“Henry?” Kyuhyun guessed, and Yunho nodded.

 

“He told me about your struggle with your vampirism because of what our father did, and also the way you have grown up in the Hunter society.”

 

“I’m working on it,” he muttered, sensing that Yunho was about to go into a supportive lecture, and Kyuhyun has never been a fan of those.

 

“Donghae seems like the best person to help you, considering what his cousin is going through.” Yunho’s comment sounded all too much like an approval, and Kyuhyun’s spine tensed at hearing it.

 

He was all for discussing their family tree, but he wasn’t comfortable yet to talk about his bizarre relationship with Donghae. He could only imagine Yunho’s reaction if he told him that they had fought daily, and it was only recently that they had become close, since they had stopped fighting their attraction to each other.

 

“Speaking of Donghae,” Kyuhyun muttered as he glanced down at his watch, “I was supposed to meet him fifteen minutes ago.”

 

Yunho watched him as he scrambled off his bed, and he quickly shoved on his shoes whilst righting his hoodie and jogging pants.

 

“I know you don’t feel comfortable with me yet to talk about it, but just do what you want to do, and take your own advice that you gave Henry into account.”

 

Kyuhyun glanced at the standing male in surprise and embarrassment.

 

He was going to throttle his cousin for squealing so much unnecessary information about him and Donghae.

 

Kyuhyun made a mental note to ask Donghae for ideas on how to shove Sungmin and Henry together.

 

 “Kyuhyun?” Yunho called his name, and he turned to face him properly, frowning at the apologetic look in the Yunho’s eyes.

 

“What’s with that look?” he demanded gently.

 

“I hope that we can become close, despite what our father’s actions have done to you.”

 

Kyuhyun swallowed thickly at the male’s words, and he wished that he could walk over to his brother and hug him in reassurance, but he wasn’t ready for that yet, and Yunho saw it.

 

Yunho smiled at him with understanding. “I know,” he told him softly, “but we have plenty of time to get to that stage.”

 

Kyuhyun nodded. “Just don’t be clingy like Changmin, otherwise I’ll be forced to disown you,” Kyuhyun joked, and Yunho chuckled as he began to head for the door.

 

“If I have my way, Changmin won’t be clingy to you no more.”

 

Kyuhyun’s jaw dropped at the male’s bold comment, and Yunho’s amused chuckle followed him down the corridor, leaving Kyuhyun pondering over his brother and his best friend.


	29. Chapter 29

_It’s time for us to change too_

 

 

 

Hyoyeon hissed at the sting, the smell of antiseptic stinging her nose.

 

“Sorry,” Eunhyuk apologised as he carefully cleaned the cut at the back of her head.

 

Sooyoung had taken a look at her, and reassured Eunhyuk that the knock to her head was okay, it had just knocked her sick because of the way she had landed.

 

Hyoyeon had rolled her eyes at Eunhyuk’s demand for her to have a scan, and asked an amused Sooyoung if she could leave the infirmary.

 

“She cleaned this when she stitched me up.” she told Eunhyuk, only to get a mumbled grumble as an answer.

 

She sighed and let the male fuss over her. She could tell that he was feeling guilty because she had gotten hurt, but no matter how many times she chastised him, he still continued to believe it.

 

She also couldn’t believe Donghae’s decision.

 

Jessica was currently in the main building, locked inside a private room inside Sooyoung’s office.

 

Donghae had asked Leeteuk to barricade the door with his power, and released Jessica from his control from behind the locked door.

 

Hyoyeon and Tiffany had argued with him, but he was adamant that she needed to be isolated, and Eunhyuk agreeing with him.

 

Donghae told her that her parents had to do this when she had moments of no control, and that he will release her after he spoke to her tomorrow night. But for now, Jessica was alone with enough blood packs to quench her hunger, and was protected from causing harm to herself and others.

 

Hyoyeon had caught a glimpse of the room from where she had been sitting on one of the beds in the infirmary as Donghae carried Jessica inside. From what she saw, the room had no windows, just a bed with a bedside table and a mini fridge.

The walls were white and bare of personality, but the light inside wasn’t harsh, it was at a decent lighting setting so that it wouldn’t harm your eyes because of the pure whiteness of the small room’s walls.

 

It still reminded Hyoyeon of an asylum cell.

 

“What do you think Donghae is going to do?” she asked softly, and Eunhyuk finished up his task of cleaning her wound – again - and moved to sit in front of her.

 

They were in his bedroom; due to Eunhyuk’s fierce demand for her to stay the night so that he can be sure she wasn’t concussed. She just gave up trying to tell him that Sooyoung had cleared her of that, and just followed the male.

 

He had her sitting the middle of his bed whilst he had sat behind her with an antiseptic wipe he had stolen from Sooyoung.

 

Eunhyuk’s face turned thoughtful as he grabbed her hand and idly traced patterns over the back of it.

 

“I think you should tell us about the revelation you had which forced you to act without discussing it with us,” Eunhyuk commented instead, and Hyoyeon shook her head.

 

“I need to do a bit of digging before I tell people, just in case I’m wrong.”

 

Eunhyuk sighed whilst shaking his head. “You don’t like people helping you, do you?”

 

Hyoyeon frowned. “It’s not that. I just like to be thorough before I open my mouth and tell people.”

 

“If you say so,” he muttered whilst staring down at their hands.

 

“Are you still hung up on why I didn’t tell you about the meeting?” She asked him curiously, and Eunhyuk’s stillness was a good enough answer.

 

“I told you why, Eunhyuk.” She moaned in frustration.

 

“I know, but you just didn’t think of giving me the chance to help find another way around it,” he shot back stubbornly.

 

“Is there a way I can reverse what I accepted earlier? I don’t think I can deal with a stubborn vampire every single day,” she teased him, and tugged her hand free.

 

Eunhyuk’s head shot up, and Hyoyeon was being pushed backwards so that she fell onto her back with Eunhyuk caging her.

 

“You’re stuck with me now, no returns.” He whispered huskily, causing Hyoyeon to melt slightly as he began to press little nuzzling kisses against her lips.

 

Hyoyeon noted the restraint she felt in his kisses, and opened her eyes as she pulled away from him.

 

Red eyes met hers, and Hyoyeon remembered that Eunhyuk had yet to feed.

 

“You should feed,” she pointed out, and Eunhyuk’s eyes darkened at her words.

 

“Another time,” he told her with a sharp shake of his head. “You’re injured at the moment, not to mention that you just had one vampire nearly chomping at you.”

 

Hyoyeon slapped his head. “Don’t be an idiot.” she scolded, and titled her head to the side, giving Eunhyuk access to her neck. “You need to feed, and I’m happy enough for you to do it.”

 

“I can’t drink from your neck.” Eunhyuk’s voice sound strangled, and she glanced at him questioningly.

 

“Why not?” she asked, feeling mildly offended that her neck wasn’t good enough.

 

“Because you usually feed from the wrist,” he explained. “You only drink from the neck if the relationship between the two is strong, or you’re both okay with the intimate action, since it allows the drinker to absorb your thoughts. And considering our relationship has just started...” he trailed off, and Hyoyeon nodded in understanding with blushing cheeks.

 

Who knew there were such rules to feeding?

 

“Shuffle up so that you’re comfortable,” Eunhyuk ordered caringly, and Hyoyeon shuffled up the bed until she was resting her head on his pillows.

 

As soon as he joined her, she rolled onto her side and held her right wrist out to him.

 

“Do your thing,” she smiled, and giggled at how shy, and yet eager, he looked as he grasped her wrist gently.

 

She sighed at the comforting kisses to the inside of her wrist, and felt them soothe her rapid, nervous heartbeat.

 

“It will feel wrong, but once I begin to drink, my body will encourage yours to enjoy it.” Eunhyuk explained, and Hyoyeon hummed to show that she understood.

 

A few more kisses, and then she felt Eunhyuk’s fangs trace over her skin.

 

She watched him, entranced at the shudder that ran through Eunhyuk at his own action, and gasped lightly as he bit into her skin.

 

Eunhyuk had been right, it felt wrong to have something penetrating her wrist like that, but once he began to drink, all thoughts left her mind as a rush of heat swept through her.

 

“What was that?” she gasped, just as Eunhyuk whimpered in a needy way.

 

“You taste perfectly,” he groaned, causing her face to flame as he returned to sucking her wrist.

 

The more Eunhyuk drank from her, the more her body tingled and grew hot. Her feet were writhing on the bed at the bizarre feeling, and Eunhyuk’s own legs moved to wrap around hers, causing them to still as he licked at her wrist - no doubt sealing it.

 

“Explanation,” she panted slightly as Eunhyuk tugged her to his body.

 

His answer was a hungry and devouring kiss.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun glanced at his watch again, and his forehead scrunched even further at still no sign of Donghae.

 

Kyuhyun’s finger drummed against his knee as he sat waiting on Donghae’s bed. He was beginning to grow concerned, since it was Donghae who had rapped on his door in the early hours of this morning to remind Kyuhyun to call by his room tonight.

 

He had just made the decision to go find the male, and had gotten to his feet, when the bedroom door opened.

 

At seeing Donghae’s face, he knew something involving Jessica had happened.

 

“What’s happened?” he asked the male, causing a long suffering sigh to come from the male as he closed the door behind him.

 

“An hour ago, Jessica attacked Hyoyeon.” Donghae told him, causing Kyuhyun’s heart and stomach to drop in alarm.

 

“Is anyone hurt? Why am I only hearing this now when it happened an hour ago?” Kyuhyun demanded as he moved aside for the male to sit on his bed.

 

Donghae’s hands gripped his head with his elbows resting on his knees.

 

“Hyoyeon’s head was hurt,” Donghae informed him tiredly, “but Sooyoung has checked her over, and says she is fine. Jessica on the other hand, I’ve isolated her for tonight.”

 

“Isolated her?” Kyuhyun repeated as he silently dropped to his knees in front of Donghae.

 

Donghae’s bowed head nodded. “Her parents have done it once or twice before. It’s just to ensure that she doesn’t harm anyone due to her control being completely gone. But unlike her parents, I’m only holding her in there for a night.” Donghae sighed. “I’ll go speak to her tomorrow night, once Hyoyeon has gotten back to me. Apparently, the female thinks she knows what’s happening to Jessica.”

 

“I’ll speak to her tomorrow while you rest, see if I can help her.” Kyuhyun muttered, and Donghae hummed to show that he heard him.

 

Now that Donghae was in front of him, Kyuhyun noticed the way the male’s body was slumping slightly, the strain showing in his arms as he kept his head propped up.

 

Kyuhyun frowned, and delicately lifted Donghae’s head up so that he could see his face.

 

The purple bruises underneath Donghae’s eyes caught his attention first, then he saw the lines of stress on his forehead, and the paleness of the male’s skin had Kyuhyun swallowing thickly.

 

He had seen Donghae look like this once before during his first week here. But the male had been more gaunt looking then, whereas Donghae was only beginning to show the symptoms of his power draining him – no doubt because he had used a lot of it to subdue and control Jessica, and also because it was time for him to feed.

 

Add these two together, and you have a very frail looking Donghae.

 

“When was the last time that you fed?” Kyuhyun asked carefully, trying to feel comfortable with the words coming from his lips.

 

“Just over a week ago, I think.” Donghae muttered as he tried to recall the last time he had ate, and Kyuhyun’s heart rammed into his chest at the answer.

 

“You need to feed.” Kyuhyun ordered tightly.

 

Donghae’s eyes turned amused, and a little bit strained. “I know. But everyone else is feeding, or being fed from.” He informed him, making Kyuhyun stare at him dumbly as the words rang through his head.

 

“Even your bodyguard?” Kyuhyun weakly asked.

 

“He was summoned to his parent’s home for the week. It’s the anniversary of his grandmother’s death.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Kyuhyun knew what he should say, but he couldn’t get the words to his mouth.

 

“What about you, Kyuhyun?” Donghae suddenly asked, causing Kyuhyun to jerk in surprise at the question, and the way Donghae was watching him.

 

“What about me?” he asked, though he knew fine well what the male was asking him.

 

He realised that his inner demons were coming back for him, and that was the reason why he was feeling so tense and defensive as he kneeled in front of Donghae.

 

“When was the last time that you fed?” Donghae asked, his eyes soaking in his every facial movement.

 

“I don’t feed,” Kyuhyun quickly replied, causing Donghae to raise one lone eyebrow at his rushed answer.

 

“Kyuhyun...” Donghae drawled slowly, and Kyuhyun panicky exhaled as he tried to escape Donghae’s burning eyes, “I’m suppose to help you overcome this, remember?”

 

“I d-don’t think I-I’m ready,” Kyuhyun stuttered, and he clamped his lips together and his eyes shut.

 

His whole body was shaking, his emotions in disarray as he was faced with the situation that he’s hated for all of these years. The simple question of him feeding was sending him into panic mode, his past feelings towards the act coming to reclaim him and encourage his hatred and fear of what he is.

 

Hands grasped his face, and Kyuhyun’s breathing turned heavy as he breathed through his nose, his eyes staying shut as he felt Donghae’s face inches away from his.

 

“This is the perfect chance for you to face your demons, Kyuhyun.”

 

Kyuhyun shook his head in disagreement to Donghae’s words, his hands clenching at his sides as he tried to fight off the overwhelming need to run.

 

“I know that you take tablets to help control your hunger, and you eat a lot more food to balance your body’s need.” Donghae began, “But you mentioned when you told me about your past with Henry that the tablets weren’t enough no more, because you had tasted real blood, and that at times, you needed to drink blood in order to avoid going into bloodlust.”

 

Donghae paused as if he had just remembered something. “This is what you did to me that time when you revealed your true self.”

 

Kyuhyun’s memory reminded him of that scene, and he tried to jerk away from Donghae’s presence, only for him to keep Kyuhyun trapped.

 

“I wasn’t myself then,” he defended himself.

 

“You were, Kyuhyun. You’re not two separate people.” Donghae firmly told him.  “You’re still part vampire, and it is normal for you to feed from people.” Donghae soothed. “Your animosity to your vampirism was born from what happened to your mother, but it grew with you as you did. You started to loathe and believe that everything to do with being a vampire was wrong, which was built into walls in order to contain it. But once Henry made you feed as a vampire, those walls crumbled, and you were overtaken completely by the hatred towards your vampirism.”

 

Kyuhyun remained quiet, since Donghae wasn’t finished, but he opened his eyes to see the passion of making Kyuhyun believe him burning over every inch of his face.

 

“If we can get you comfortable with drinking from someone, and not running away once you start - like you had done when you drank a little from me - it will be a massive leap into the right direction for you becoming at ease with yourself,” Donghae promised.

 

“I think I’m going to be sick.” Kyuhyun weakly whispered as he stared into Donghae’s encouragingly eyes.

 

“You’re not,” Donghae whispered, “stop allowing your past feelings preventing you from overcoming this.”

 

Kyuhyun closed his eyes and started to regain control over his body, easing it with deep, calming breaths.

 

“I want you to stop Masking. I want to be with the true Kyuhyun, not his shield.” Donghae ordered, and Kyuhyun’s eyes snapped open in surprise, his jaw dropping too.

 

“You can tell now?” he spluttered.

 

Donghae nodded, his cheeks a little pink. “I prefer your true scent, and I don’t smell it at the moment,” Donghae revealed, causing Kyuhyun to look away from him as warmth spread through him at the male’s words.

 

He dropped his power from his body, allowing his true scent to appear, and also his growing attraction towards the male.

 

Kyuhyun bit his lip as he saw Donghae inhale deeply, and was hit with the scent of Donghae’s attraction for him in reply; causing him to whimper slightly as he greedily inhaled the male’s scent.

 

Donghae’s hands tightened on his face and Kyuhyun’s eyes fluttered shut in reaction to the hot air that blew over his lips.

 

“Much better,” Donghae whispered, and Kyuhyun’s mind nearly sparked out at feeling Donghae’s lips almost touching his own.

 

The attraction that always been with them seemed to escalate as Kyuhyun gripped Donghae’s shoulders, rising on his knees so that the male wasn’t straining himself from the way he was holding Kyuhyun whilst still sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

Kyuhyun wanted to kiss him. He wanted to just move the few centimetres separating him from Donghae’s lips. He wanted to taste him to see if he tasted as good as he smelt.

 

A thrill ran through him as he wondered what his blood would taste like, and it caused him to freeze in surprise at the thought.

 

“What’s running through your mind, Kyu?” Donghae asked him quietly as his thumbs trailed up and down his cheekbone.

 

“You,” Kyuhyun admitted without a second thought, and his heart rate increased at the pleased noise Donghae made at his honesty.

 

“Do you know that I can smell your hunger, Kyu?” Donghae asked him, his mouth still so close to Kyuhyun’s.

 

“You can?” Kyuhyun asked, and inhaled sharply as Donghae’s nod caused them to almost kiss.

 

“How come I can’t smell yours?” he asked a little breathlessly, his tone a little high pitched.

 

“Your experiences with hungry vampires seem to be very limited. You don’t recognise or know what to smell for. You can see it in body language, but you have yet to make the connection with scent.” Donghae explained, and Kyuhyun subconsciously sniffed to see if he could try to find Donghae’s hunger.

 

He whined helplessly when all he could smell was Donghae’s intoxicating scent, and not his hunger.

 

Donghae snarled suddenly, causing Kyuhyun’s eyes to snap open as Donghae’s hands pulled Kyuhyun’s face away from his.

 

Kyuhyun noticed the way the male’s throat was working rapidly, the tight grip on his face, and the way Donghae was trying to calm himself down.

 

“Donghae?” Kyuhyun called softly in concern.

 

“Give me a second.” Donghae gritted out. “Your scent and hunger almost shattered my control just then.”

 

Kyuhyun thought it was best to ease out of the male’s grip, and back away to give him some clear breathing space.

 

Kyuhyun only had risen to his feet, when Donghae shot up and grabbed him, and threw him onto the bed.

 

Kyuhyun bounced with a surprised grunt, and immediately gasped as he was yanked forwards so that he was straddling Donghae’s thighs as he sat in the middle of his bed.

 

Heart hammering away in his chest at the speed that Donghae had just shown with him, Kyuhyun tried to balance himself in his new sitting position, only for Donghae to grab his hips with one hand, and for the other to grab the back of neck firmly.

 

“Hae?” Kyuhyun breathed out shakily, and swallowed at seeing the male’s red eyes fixed on him.

 

“Why didn’t I figure it out before?” Donghae mumbled to himself as he stared at Kyuhyun with what seemed to be surprised eyes, causing Kyuhyun to blink at him in bewilderment.

 

“Donghae?” he called again.

 

“No wonder why your blood seemed to call out to me and why I became so obsessed with you in a short space of time. It all makes sense now.” Donghae’s rambling wasn’t making any sense to Kyuhyun, and neither did the look of adoration that came over the male’s red eyes.

 

“You’re not making any sense,” Kyuhyun pointed out in annoyance, causing Donghae to laugh at him, and making Kyuhyun scowl at the confusing male.

 

“I know,” the male sighed softly, “but I’ll explain later.” Donghae promised at seeing that Kyuhyun was about to demand for him to explain.

 

Donghae’s red eyes closed, and he tilted his head so that his neck was shown to Kyuhyun clearly. Kyuhyun’s lungs forgot how to breathe as he realised what the male was doing, and why he was sitting the way he was on Donghae.

 

Donghae’s hand on the back of his neck massaged him soothingly while he whispered encouragement for Kyuhyun to feed.

 

Kyuhyun began to shake, his fear coming back again as he stared at Donghae’s neck with his ears locking onto the thumping pulse underneath the pale skin.

 

“I can’t drink from you, not while you’re weak yourself.” Kyuhyun objected, a little shrilly as he tried to push off from Donghae’s thighs.

 

“I’m only weak because I used too much of my power tonight with Jessica. If I lay off using it for a day, I will be fine until I can feed.” Donghae reassured him, but Kyuhyun still squirmed to get off him.

 

Donghae’s hand on his hip tightened, causing Kyuhyun to still his squirming as he saw the heated look that Donghae was sending his way.

 

He blushed as he realised what he had been doing to the vampire, and muttered an apology in embarrassment while dipping his head.

 

“Remember, this is to help you, Kyuhyun.” Donghae soothed him, his voice sounding rough, which caused a shiver to run up Kyuhyun’s spine.

 

Kyuhyun glanced at the male’s neck, easily locking on the vein under the skin.

 

Kyuhyun licked his dry lips as he felt the burning sensation in his stomach and his veins the longer he stared at the vampire’s vulnerable vein.

 

His gums ached, and Kyuhyun restrained the old reaction of keeping his fangs contained and let them slide free from his gums.

 

A tentative touch with his tongue had him shuddering at the tickle that ran up one of his fangs.

 

Donghae’s chuckle was deep and pleased.

 

“Sensitive, aren’t they?” he commented, and Kyuhyun nodded in agreement.

 

Kyuhyun’s body started to relax as he gazed the male’s neck, his mind becoming comfortable and accepting of what he was about to do as Donghae continued to soothe him.

 

His past feelings and thoughts were far away from him now as he moved closer to Donghae’s body, the vampire’s hand guiding his back instead of his hip as Kyuhyun grasped Donghae’s neck gently.

 

Donghae was watching him from his tilted angle, and he could feel the male’s encouraging, calming stare on him as Kyuhyun leaned his head down to the male’s neck with one of his hands holding behind Donghae’s neck, whilst his other traced a finger up and down the smooth column.

 

Donghae’s hand on his lower back began to trace patterns through his hoodie’s material, and Kyuhyun smiled at the comforting action.

 

His stomach unexpectedly growled, causing Kyuhyun to stiffen, and Donghae to guffaw.

 

“Something is getting impatient,” Donghae teased, and Kyuhyun’s cheeks felt hot as he finally pressed his lips to Donghae’s hot skin.

 

The vampire hissed and his hand pressed firmly against Kyuhyun’s back and neck, as if he was preventing Kyuhyun from moving away.

 

Donghae’s reaction fuelled Kyuhyun on, and he closed his eyes as he began to kiss and suckle on the skin that was covering the vein.

 

Donghae’s scent grew stronger, causing Kyuhyun to feel smothered by it as he continued to inhale it, his lips opening so that his teeth, not his fangs, could nip gently at the skin beneath them.

 

“You’re a fucking tease, Kyuhyun.” Donghae snarled with impatience and desire. “Come on and bite me,” he demanded huskily.

 

Kyuhyun’s hands gripped him tighter, the male’s words affecting him deeply as a wave of sudden heat rushed through him.

 

Before he knew what he was doing, his fangs were digging into Donghae’s flesh with Donghae’s satisfied groan ringing through his ears.

 

His fangs retracted so that he could drink, and his second taste of Donghae’s blood had him snarling into Donghae’s neck as he began to drink greedily.

 

Donghae was moaning something about Kyuhyun doing something well, and for him to keep drinking, whilst Kyuhyun’s tongue and insides felt like they had been set on fire.

 

Donghae’s blood was pleasantly sweet, and it had Kyuhyun moaning as he desperately drank from him.

 

His body had began to squirm due to the taste of something slightly addictive in Donghae’s blood, and it only caused the heat inside him to rise as Donghae’s hands moved so that he was hugging Kyuhyun to him.

 

_‘How can I crave him this much?’_

 

Kyuhyun frowned slightly at hearing words that weren’t his own inside his mind, but he brushed it off whilst he continued to drink.

 

_‘He’s driving me crazy. I need to have him. I need him to succumb to me.’_

Kyuhyun’s eyes slipped open slowly, his mouth working slower and licking at the wound he had made.

 

_‘Sungmin may be right. Maybe my obsession with Kyuhyun is something more than wanting to taste him. Maybe there is another reason why I’m so attracted to the human.’_

Kyuhyun yanked away from Donghae’s neck, and immediately found himself being pressed backwards onto the bed with Donghae panting harshly as he loomed over him, his eyes red with need and possession.

 

Kyuhyun was panting a little too, and his mind didn’t seem to think as his hands grasped the male’s face and yanked him down.

 

_‘Changmin is a little bit full of himself, and he is a little too touchy feely with Kyuhyun.’_

Kyuhyun’s whimper was full of need as Donghae led their kiss, driving the heat inside of him higher as he pressed his body to Donghae’s that was pressing Kyuhyun into the mattress.

 

“What is this?” he demanded urgently as Donghae parted for him to breathe, and moaned as Donghae attacked his lips passionately once again, swallowing his demand.

 

Kyuhyun’s hands were twisted in Donghae’s hair, and with every teasing nip Donghae gave his lips, he would react with a whine and a tug on the male’s hair.

 

Donghae forced Kyuhyun’s lips apart, and as soon as he felt Donghae’s tongue touch his own, a violent wave of heat rushed through him, causing him to cry out and push Donghae away.

 

“It’s okay,” Donghae soothed him as Kyuhyun shook slightly while staring up at him with confused eyes.

 

“Why am I feeling like this, and why does it sound like I’ve got your voice in my head?” Kyuhyun demanded breathlessly.

 

“You fed from my neck, and by feeding from that place it allows the drinker to absorb some the other person’s thoughts for a short period of time,” Donghae explained as he shifted to that he wasn’t pressing on Kyuhyun as much. “It also increases the feeling of desire since your body is trying to soothe mine as you drink, and the best way to mask the pain is for the person to feel pleasure.”

 

“Then why am I being affected with pleasure?” Kyuhyun asked, the heat inside him starting to dim since he and Donghae were starting to calm down.

 

“That’s a tough one for me to explain.” Donghae admitted quietly, and Kyuhyun blinked rapidly since he realised that his eyesight had changed due to him feeding.

 

“Why?” he asked once he had his eye colour back to being brown, making his eyesight less defined than it had just been.

 

“Because it may shock you, and push you away,” Donghae admitted, and Kyuhyun frowned at the fear in his voice.

 

“Donghae, tell me.” He pleaded softly whilst cradling the male’s head with his hands.

 

_‘He’s mine.’_

 

Kyuhyun froze at the words that had flittered through his head, and stared disbelieving at Donghae who seemed to understand what Kyuhyun had just heard.

 

“I guess I just did,” Donghae whispered as he pushed himself away from Kyuhyun with Kyuhyun’s arms falling onto his chest, and Kyuhyun’s heart clenched at how vulnerable the male was sounding.

 

“You felt the pleasure because I have recognised you as my vampire mate.” Donghae revealed. “I guess it is instinctive for you to feel what you were giving me, and because of what you mean to me, it only fuelled my hunger for you, which again affected you.” Donghae explained as he sat facing away from Kyuhyun with the vampire’s shoulders slumped forward.

 

“This is what I realised just before you fed from me, and what I was going to explain to you later. But I didn’t realise that, what has happened, would happen.”

 

“Why have I not felt what you have felt?” Kyuhyun asked as he sat up.

 

Donghae’s shoulders shrugged slightly. “It might be because you’re only a half vampire, so you may not have the ability to pick it up. I honestly don’t know. I’ve been told growing up that finding your vampire mate was rare, since not all vampires are blessed with the instinct.” Donghae laughed slightly without any humour.  

 

“Why are you laughing?” Kyuhyun asked curiously, his body was already feeling the effects of drinking blood instead of ingesting his medication.

 

His body felt stronger and healthier, the vampire’s blood tingled through his veins, igniting little tickles over his skin.

 

“Because I’m supposed to help you, not throw more problems at you,” Donghae scoffed gruffly, and Kyuhyun’s spine shuddered at a hot tickle that went up his spine, causing him to make a noise that was a mixture of a laugh and a moan.

 

Donghae glanced at him at the noise.

 

“Are you okay?” he asked concernedly, and Kyuhyun breathed in heavily as he nodded, his eyes slipping shut as contentment rolled through him.

 

“I’ve never felt like this before after drinking blood,” Kyuhyun commented, his voice a little slurry, surprising him.

 

“Though, the only blood that I’ve had is Henry’s, and packet blood. So I haven’t got much experience.” Kyuhyun added as an afterthought as he shuffled towards Donghae’s stiff body, his eyes slipping open briefly to make sure he wasn’t going to go off the bed.

 

“I think you drank too much, too quickly.” Donghae told him, his voice a little amused and caringly. “You’re not used to the effect feeding has, so you may be feeling a little drunk or sleepy.”

 

“Just how a kitten feels when they’ve drank a bowl full of milk,” Kyuhyun commented with a little amused snort.

 

“If only you could hear what you’ve just said, Kyuhyun.” Donghae laughed as Kyuhyun’s eyes closed again, and he dimly heard Donghae grunt before his body lulled him into a peaceful sleep.

 

 

 

Donghae eased Kyuhyun’s body under his blankets, and made sure that the male was okay before backing away.

 

His neck ached a bit, but it wasn’t hurting him. Donghae smiled down at the snoring male, and wondered how Kyuhyun will react when Donghae tells him just how cute he had been.

 

He should’ve warned Kyuhyun about feeding too quickly. It was one of the golden rules you were taught growing up, and he should’ve remembered that Kyuhyun wouldn’t have known about it.

 

For a vampire who isn’t used to feeding, by drinking too much and too quickly it can cause you to become intoxicated from the blood. It’s how a person who doesn’t drink as often would react if they drank a huge amount of alcohol, you would eventually pass out.

 

But Donghae hadn’t really been thinking. All he had been thinking about was having Kyuhyun feeding from him and having his blood in the other male.

 

Donghae shook his head rapidly, his mind seemed to work and review Kyuhyun in a different light now that he had realised just who the male was to him.

 

In a way, it seemed like a cliché to find out that his mate – the rarest thing in their world was none other than a hunter, but also a Halfling – another rarity in their race.

 

Donghae smiled as he thought back to how he has been behaving over the course of the weeks since Kyuhyun had first arrived here. It was obvious now that he knew the reasons behind his thoughts and actions he displayed to Kyuhyun.

 

When he thought that he was just merely attracted to the male, Donghae didn’t suspect that something much deeper and possessive lay underneath it.

 

It only came out in the open when his mind panicked at seeing Kyuhyun getting to his feet whilst he had tried to keep a firm lock on his hunger for the male and blood.

 

Once he saw that Kyuhyun looked like he was going to leave, something in Donghae took over him, snarling the word ‘mine’ in his head as he grabbed and threw the stunned Halfling onto his bed.

 

Kyuhyun’s scent, hunger, and his attraction to Donghae only fuelled this part of himself as he situated them both so that Kyuhyun could feed from him comfortably, but also intimately – soothing Donghae’s sudden need to keep the male close to him.

 

That’s when his mind caught up with the situation, and took notice of the claiming word that was ringing through his head. That’s when he finally saw Kyuhyun in a new light; saw that his feelings meant something more, and why he was so determined to help the male overcome his problems.

 

But now he had thrown a new problem at the male.

 

Donghae sighed tiredly and collapsed on his desk chair, his eyes never leaving the sleeping Halfling in his bed.

 

His eyes felt dry and heavy, his body sluggish from using his power without much restraint as he controlled Jessica.

 

He knew better than to unleash so much of his power whilst being weak from lack of feeding, but when Eunhyuk had suddenly appeared in his room and grabbed him with the male’s shadows swallowing them both, Eunhyuk’s panic had transferred to him when he caught sight of Jessica’s form about to bite Hyoyeon.

 

Donghae’s stomach gave a pitiful growl of hunger, and he rubbed it soothingly whilst dragging himself to his feet and towards his door. He couldn’t feed on blood yet, that would have to wait until he could catch someone tomorrow. But for now, he’ll have to make do with real food.

 

His body rejected vehemently to the idea of feeding from someone else, and Donghae’s mouth sealed in the groan of pain as his stomach lurched at the thought.

 

He glanced sharply at Kyuhyun’s still sleeping form, and his stomach growled in hunger as his mouth began to water.

 

Donghae swallowed, and forced his unwilling body to leave Kyuhyun and his room.

 

It looked like there was only one person who his body agreed to feed from, and Donghae felt like slamming his head of the corridor walls as he made his way down to the ground floor as he argued with his mind that he wasn’t going to force Kyuhyun to do that.

 

He was munching on a red apple on his way back from the kitchen when the dormitory doors slammed open, startling him and causing him to almost choke.

 

Donghae caught sight of who had burst through the doors, and immediately hid in the shadows of the hallway, his eyes stinging with the force of keeping his chokes silent.

 

“You know there is no use running, right? I can easily slip into your vision in order to see where you are.”

 

Donghae raised an eyebrow at Sungmin’s words, and carefully bit into his apple as he watched the scene unfold in front of him.

 

Henry had frozen on the first step of the staircase at Sungmin’s statement, and Donghae watched intently as the vampire pivoted slowly so that he could stare at Sungmin.

 

“Keep out of my head.” The vampire ordered quietly, but loud enough for Sungmin and Donghae to pick up.

 

“I’m in your eyes, not your head.” Sungmin clarified, and Henry’s jaw tightened at the comment.

 

“You won’t be in anything if I remove your ability of Sight Hacking,” Henry growled as he moved off the step and towards Sungmin.

 

Sungmin snorted as he closed the dormitory door, sealing of the night’s winter chill that had been blowing into the entrance way.

 

“You’re so sure of yourself, aren’t you?” Sungmin teased, and Donghae could’ve stepped forward and cut a knife through the sexual tension that was coming from the two vampires.

 

“I know that if I keep my power latched onto you, I’ll constantly bleed you dry of energy, which will prevent you from even using your power.” Henry threatened, though you could tell by the male’s tone that he wasn’t putting much heat behind it.

 

Donghae rolled his eyes at the childish game of teasing each other.

 

He and Kyuhyun had done that, and Sungmin had been the one to tell him to come out and tell Kyuhyun what he thought of the male.

 

Donghae smirked wickedly as he watched Sungmin do exactly the same thing he had done in order to get Kyuhyun’s attention.

 

“You do know that sounds like a kinky fantasy?” Sungmin shot back, and Donghae’s teeth sunk into his apple in order to prevent the amused laughter from leaving him at Henry’s appalled look.

 

“I can see where your head is constantly at,” Henry hissed back.

 

“Only when it concerns you, Henry,” Sungmin heatedly revealed. 

 

Donghae almost dropped his apple at hearing Sungmin’s words, and Henry’s jaw almost met the floor.

 

Donghae backed further down the hallway as his nose picked up the smell of Sungmin’s attraction to Henry, and saw Henry’s body react to the scent.

 

“I thought you were playing a game,” Henry stated shakily with sudden nerves as Sungmin began to step towards him.

 

“You caught my attention the moment you stepped into the dining hall.” Sungmin admitted. “At first I was narked that you had betrayed our race, but as the days went by and I got used to your presence, I found myself becoming curious of your story, and your bizarre relationship with Kyuhyun.”

 

“The night that we came to blows, and you stole energy from me, only made me realise that my curiosity meant something else.”

 

Henry’s eyes became slightly hooded at the reminder of the moment they had apparently shared, and Donghae watched with bated breath as Sungmin stopped toe-to-toe with the other vampire.

 

“I think that was the night we both realised that we desire each other,” Henry stated in a hushed whisper.

 

Donghae belatedly realised that he was stuck in this hallway, and with the way that things were heading, he couldn’t just barge in and disrupt it.

 

He didn’t exactly want to be here to see the two vampires reach that stage, but that proved to be a fruitless thought as Sungmin’s hands reached up to grab Henry’s face, just as the male’s face moved towards Henry’s.

 

“I think you may be right,” Sungmin agreed thickly, his voice heavy with want. “So will you allow me to feed from you now that you know the truth behind my chase?”

 

“You just don’t give up do you?” Henry muttered as he brought his arms up to drape around Sungmin’s neck.

 

“Where would the fun be in that?” Sungmin chuckled, and Donghae smiled softly as he witnessed the two vampires close the distance between them and began to kiss hesitantly, before growing comfortable with the new action.

 

Donghae silently and quickly made his way back to the kitchen, just as a soft, small pleased moan came from one the males.

 

Donghae sighed to himself as he slumped into one of the kitchen chairs, and placed the core of his eaten apple onto the table in front of him.

 

He’d give them five minutes, and if they haven’t moved away from the stairs to somewhere more private, then he’d make them aware of his presence that they had missed due to being engrossed with each other.

 

 

 

“So, this is where he’s been hiding?” he asked the much younger vampire as he stared at the black metal gates that closed off the huge building.

 

The younger vampire nodded whilst shuddering, and it had nothing to do with the bitter cold that was currently lashing at them.

 

“You have a voice. Use it.” He ordered in annoyance, and the younger male bowed deeply in apology.

 

“We were able to find him due to his visit in town,” the male quickly told him. “The other families here were able to confirm that it was your son because of his past antics.”

 

He hummed and nodded as his eyes took in the building and its guarded entrance. “I thought that people would have gotten over that little hiccup of his,” he mused to himself.

 

“Your son removed the emotions of a fellow classmate because he made a small comment about his family, namely his cousin, Henry.” His assistant reminded him. “He left that vampire an empty shell while you sent him off to this school.”

 

“He was doing his job of protecting his family from lowlife bloodlines that gave birth to the vampire that he had used his power on.” He shrugged and stared at the male questioningly.

 

“Was that wrong of him to do?” he asked the male assistant darkly.

 

“Kangin,” his assistant awkwardly spoke, and he shook his head for the male to cut off his sentence.

 

“Dawn is coming,” he notified as he began to feel the internal alarm tell him so. “We’ll come back tomorrow night.” He added as he turned to step back into the car that had brought him here.

 

His assistant scrambled into the driver’s seat. “Why are you seeking out your son?” he asked as he turned the key in the ignition.

 

Kangin stared out of the black tinted windows, and smiled at the dark building.

 

“It’s only right for a father to want to see his estranged son.”


	30. Chapter 30

 

_The revelation is shared, just as trouble comes knocking at their door_

 

 

 

Hyoyeon was hunched over the pad of paper in front of her, her pen tapping a fast rhythm on the pad as she stared down at the words she had wrote.

 

She could hear the sounds of the girls moving around the dorm, their voices a soft hum in the quiet afternoon. Hyoyeon sighed, and her pen tapped faster as she stared harder at the words that she had wrote.

 

It made sense in her mind, but when it came to her wording it and researching it, it was confusing her.

 

She glanced at the book that she had requested from headquarters and began to bite her lip as her eyes rescanned the Japanese words, looking for something that would tell her that she was going in the right direction.

 

A little beeping noise diverted her attention from the book and to the open laptop beside her. She clicked on the new email that had just come, and quickly skim read the contents.

 

 

_I’ve done some digging, and I think you’re onto something. You have found and confirmed the curse of suffering from insatiable hunger and bloodlust in the book that I sent you, and I can confirm that there have been cases of this curse through the years from looking into their medical history._

_Jessica’s mother’s family isn’t as pure as Jessica’s father’s, and it’s in her mother’s family’s past that there have been two other cases of female’s suffering from this curse._

_We know that female vampires are more at risk with being infected with illnesses or curses, so that isn’t a surprise, but what is a surprise is that Jessica’s mother has been hiding her medical past by covering her relation to her bloodline._

 

Hyoyeon’s eyebrows rose in surprise at that, and wrote a quick reply back.

 

 

_Because Jessica has tainted blood/genes inside of her, could this cause a counter effect with her power?_

 

 

Hyoyeon glanced at her words she had written with bated breath as she waited for the reply to come back to her.

 

As her email notified her of a new message, Hyoyeon hurriedly clicked on it.

 

With a quick glance at the Japanese words, Hyoyeon’s lungs forgot to remind her to breathe.

 

 

_I would be surprised if she wasn’t affected. Her mother has been hiding a terrible secret from her husband’s family, and now her daughter is paying the price. What is Jessica’s power?_

 

 

Hyoyeon glanced at her words, and the spider diagram she had made on her pad of paper.

 

Hyoyeon’s notes were about Jessica’s power. How Jessica can hear and feel the person’s thoughts and memories of whom she has fed/killed from, and how that the person’s emotions and memories stay with her for a while before they disappear as the blood she has ingested is fully absorbed.

 

Hyoyeon had noted about how her personality has changed ever since she killed Seohyun.

 

She scribbled down what she has been just informed, and began to link up the words she had written over the page.

 

With every link she created, Hyoyeon’s hand began to shake.

 

Hyoyeon stared down at the chain she had made on the paper, and scrambled for the book as her brain screamed at her to find the page.

 

She almost ripped the page in her haste, and as she stared down at the list of powers and what they represented, Hyoyeon’s hand made a new note on the paper.

 

“Reader,” Hyoyeon whispered as she circled the word she had just written.

 

“Reader?” Eunhyuk’s voice came from in front of her, startling her and causing her to slam her laptop shut, which caused Eunhyuk to glower at the action.

 

“Isn’t that Sunny’s power?” he stated as he moved towards her bed that she was sitting on.

 

“Sunny is a lower level,” Hyoyeon explained automatically as her heart returned back to its normal pace. “Sunny is only able to read and manipulate people’s feelings.”

 

Eunhyuk stared at her. “Is this about Jessica?”

 

Hyoyeon stayed silent as she flipped her notebook closed, wincing at the hurt look that flashed over Eunhyuk’s face.

 

“I need to speak to Donghae before I tell anyone else, Eunhyuk.” She softly apologised.

 

She sighed when shadows covered Eunhyuk’s form, taking him away from her without so much as word in reply.

 

She pushed away the heavy feeling of guilt from not telling Eunhyuk, and grabbed her notebook as she moved off her bed and headed towards her door. She needed to gather Tiffany and Donghae together so that she could break her news to them.

 

Tiffany was easy to find, since her role as head girl had her walking the dormitory a lot, making sure that all is well with the girls since it was the feeding weekend.

 

Hyoyeon motioned for Tiffany to join her at the door that led to the tunnels, and whispered that she needed Tiffany to come with her to find Donghae.

 

Tiffany didn’t say anything as she opened the door and began to step down the stone steps that led into the underground tunnels.

 

Hyoyeon followed her, her senses already hating the claustrophobic feeling as they entered the cold, dark tunnel.  

 

“Donghae should be getting ready to go over to the main building, since it’s almost time for the sun to set,” Tiffany told her as they moved in silence down the tunnel.

 

Hyoyeon nodded and paused as they came across a fork in the tunnel. The tunnel straight ahead of them led to the boys’ dormitory, and the tunnel to her right led to the school building.

 

“Stay here,” Tiffany ordered gently, causing Hyoyeon’s grip on her notebook to tighten. “I’ll run ahead to get him since it makes no sense in both of us doubling back.”

 

Hyoyeon didn’t have time to vocalise an answer, since the female vampire was already speeding off away from her, leaving her alone in the middle of the fork and staring into darkness.

 

 

 

Jungsu frowned at the red light showing up on his office phone, and wondered when the voicemail had come through.

 

“You shouldn’t frown so much,” Sooyoung scolded him as she dropped the health report for their students on his desk.

 

“And you need to take a break once in a while,” he scolded back as he moved the reports to one side and brought the black phone closer to him.

 

“Says the vampire whom never takes a break,” she shot back with a sly smile, and Jungsu rolled his eyes while shooing her with a wave of his hand as he grasped the black phone.

 

“This argument has been going on for years. When will it end?” Jungsu muttered as he went through the motions of accessing his voicemail.

 

“When we both decide to take breaks,” Sooyoung’s parting answer had Jungsu smiling after the younger female as she slipped from his office.

 

He still felt bad that he had to bring her into the way of living as a vampire, despite attending this school as a Scholarship student.

 

Jungsu sighed as he waited for the voice on the other end to confirm that it was indeed him accessing his voicemail.

 

The secret that Kyuhyun had found out between himself and Sooyoung was that Sooyoung’s parents had betrayed the school and their race.

 

Because of their betrayal of taking the truth about vampires existing to other sources, the council that dealt with those matters were dispatched to exterminate the whole family.

 

Sooyoung had just left the school when Jungsu heard the news, and had rushed to the family home in order to save her.

 

He had to lie to his council in order to save her. He told them that she was special to him, and that he believed her to be his vampire mate. Sooyoung had played along, hoping that his lie would help her escape the execution that she had seen happen to her family, but neither of them expected the council to demand him to turn her.

 

Turned vampires live or die, since it depends on the age of the vampire who is turning the other person for it to succeed.

 

As they age, the venom a vampire harbours inside of them grows more potent and deadlier.

 

A vampire has to be at a ripe age in order for a turning to succeed, otherwise the venom will kill the human.

 

If the vampire is too young, it won’t affect the human as it should, thus no turning – but it may still kill them. But if the vampire is far too old, the affect will kill them because the venom is too deadly for it to turn a human.

 

There is no specific age; you just have to be in the middle. So what the council were asking him to do was to turn her, or to kill her.

 

Sooyoung had to go through with it because of his previous lie, and he had to perform the bite in front of the council members for proof of him obeying their order.

 

Luck was on his side, since as soon as he injected his venom into his saliva, she didn’t have a cardiac arrest. She had become tense as the venom travelled through her bloodstream, but this was a good sign, because it meant her body was accepting the venom and was starting to fight the abnormal substance.

 

Because of his bloodline’s power being mainly of healers and protectors, his venom insured that Sooyoung was unconscious before the Turning started.

 

Sooyoung began, and completed the transformation into a Turned vampire.

 

The council never bothered him once they witnessed the beginning of the Turning, and Jungsu was relived for it. Sooyoung’s knowledge of vampires from her time as a Scholarship student ensured that after her transformation was over, she wasn’t as afraid of her body’s new demands and cravings.

 

Jungsu and Heechul tried to make things easy for her, and after some time, things fell into a comfortable routine. Sooyoung’s new found power of being a healer, and also a mind reader, made her demand to become the school’s nurse since there had been a lack of one in the past.

 

She already had the desire to go into medicine, which was why her parent’s had enrolled her into the school, so that despite their lack of finance, her schooling will aid her into a place at medical school. She did the necessary training under the worried eye of Jungsu, and came away with the training she needed in order to help the students under her care.

 

Sooyoung has never once shown hatred to him for making her a vampire, but he still feels guilty about the lie he had told which forced her into this way of life.

 

_“You have one new message,”_ the voicemail told him; the female’s monotone voice had him rolling his eyes as he waited for her to play his message to him.

 

_“You need to change your voicemail greeting, Jungsu. It’s been that way for years now.”_

Jungsu’s eyes bulged out his head, and his spine snapped up straight with a cold shiver as he instantly recognised the male’s voice speaking into her ear.

 

_“It’s been awhile since we last saw one another, hasn’t it? Wouldn’t it be nice if we were to meet again? Tell me, is Heechul still there? I hope he is, because I’ve missed the male too.”_

Jungsu swallowed thickly, and his eyes snapped to his opening door and motioned for Heechul to hurry inside.

 

“What’s wrong?” Heechul asked him as he shut the office door and headed towards him.

 

_“I’ll see you soon...Leeteuk.”_

Jungsu stared straight ahead of him as the monotone voice told him he could delete the message or save it, his ears stilling echoing with the sound of the male’s voice.

 

“Jungsu?” Heechul pushed with concern, and Jungsu snapped out of it with a start.

 

“I need you to tell Zhou Mi to take the Scholarship class to the town that is to the west of us for a few days,” he told the vampire as he frantically began to open and shut desk drawers, looking for his cheque book so that he could give the human teacher some money for the cost of staying in a hotel for the next few days.

 

“Why?” Heechul demanded as he reached over the desk and grabbed the cheque book that he had missed in his haste.

 

Jungsu grabbed it, and scribbled out a sum of money before signing and ripping it from the book, before repeating it again.

 

“This is for you and your students. Once the sun sets, join Zhou Mi in the town, and wait there until I contact you.” Jungsu ordered as he handed both cheques to the now silent vampire.

 

Heechul’s eyes were black, and Jungsu snarled sharply for the vampire to stop using his power.

 

“Who is coming?” Heechul asks quietly as his eyes slip back to brown.

 

“Just do as you have been asked, Heechul.” Jungsu ordered as he stood from his chair and swiftly moved around the desk so that he can herd the vampire out of his room. “I want Zhou Mi and the Scholarship students gone from the school grounds within an hour.”

 

Heechul resisted him as he tried to shove the vampire out of his office, and gave him a reproaching look.

 

“We’re a team, Jungsu, in case you have forgotten. We’re supposed to help each other, not push each other aside.” Heechul tersely told him, before shrugging off Jungsu’s grip and storming away from him and down the dark corridor.

 

Jungsu watched his friend and loyal partner walked down the sun blocked corridor, and sighed sadly at the anger he had caused in the other male.

 

He knew he should tell him, but if he told him, he wouldn’t leave, and Jungsu needed Heechul to take the Elite students away from here come sunset.

 

Jungsu backed into his office and pressed his back firmly against his office door.

 

He closed his eyes and began to weave his power over his home grounds again.

 

While doing so, Kangin’s voice whispered in his mind as he began to double up the shields around the edges of his land.

 

He knew what Kangin was like from meeting him when he first brought Yunho here, but from what Yunho has told him, Kangin was a lot more dangerous now, and a lot more unstable.

 

Kangin was ill, and nothing could save him now.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun woke up disoriented, his senses being bombarded with the scent of Donghae.

 

He groaned as he stretched his sleep tight muscles, and smiled as he deeply breathed in more of Donghae’s sweet scent. Donghae’s scent was a little dull, not fresh, which indicated that Donghae hadn’t been in his room for an hour or so.

 

He eased onto his elbows, and frowned at seeing no sign of Donghae.

 

His frown deepened as he got out from underneath the covers, and shuddered as the room’s slight chill hit his body.

 

It was quiet; far too quiet for a weekend afternoon.

 

Growing suspicious, Kyuhyun slipped his shoes on that Donghae must’ve took off him, since Kyuhyun had no memory of doing it, and eased the bedroom door open.

 

Silence met his ears, and he felt no presences on the top floor.

 

Leaving the bedroom, Kyuhyun began to head towards the stairs, his senses trying to pick up on any vampire or human being inside the dorm.

 

He paused on the stairs as he felt a vampire’s presence in the middle corridor, and hurried down the remaining stairs so that he could go investigate.

 

He got about four steps into the corridor when he recognised the presence, just as the male’s scent hit him.

 

Kyuhyun smirked wildly, and crept silently to the room that belonged to the Sight Hacker.

 

The door opened before he could kick it open to surprise the male inside, and he whistled lewdly at the way Henry was righting his clothing, and at the red love bites on his neck.

 

The vampire almost hit his head on the door frame from how high he jumped at Kyuhyun’s silent masked presence, and growled for him to knock it off.

 

“Finally gave into it?” Kyuhyun teased as he moved aside so that Henry could move down the corridor.

 

“At least we didn’t prolong it like you and Donghae did,” Henry scoffed back, causing Kyuhyun to shoulder the male as he fell in step alongside him.

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes trailed over his cousin’s form, and jabbed a finger to Henry’s unbitten neck.

 

“Where did he feed from?” he asked curiously as they turned to go down the stairs to the bottom floor.

 

“He drank from my wrist. Why?” Henry scowled as he slapped Kyuhyun’s hand that was repeatedly jabbing his neck.

 

Kyuhyun paused on the stairs as Henry continued on.  When Henry noticed that he was no longer beside him, Henry stopped on the last step and stared up at him with a questioning gaze.

 

“Kyu?” Henry called him, snapping him from his memory of himself feeding last night.

 

“It’s nothing,” he dismissed the subject, and turned to go back up the stairs; “I’ll see you later, Henry,” he called as he jogged back up the stairs.

 

“Wait a minute,” he heard his cousin utter, and Kyuhyun’s feet rushed up the stairs with Henry’s following him.

 

Kyuhyun raced into his bedroom and tried to shut the door before his nosey cousin could stop him, only for Henry’s foot to wedge itself in his way.

 

“Did you feed from Donghae?” Henry excitedly asked, and Kyuhyun groaned as he smacked his head lightly off his door.

 

“Did you feed from his neck? You did, didn’t you!?” Henry’s excitement grew, and Kyuhyun pushed harder at his cousin’s insistent shoving.

 

“Henry,” he whined in embarrassment, his face growing hot as his mind supplied images from last night.

 

Kyuhyun swallowed thickly, his mouth watering slightly at remembering the tingly, sweet taste of Donghae’s blood.

 

“Are you two together now?” Henry demanded like a gossiping girl, and Kyuhyun sighed loudly and moved back from the door, smirking smugly as Henry’s almost kissed his bedroom floor because of it.  

 

Donghae’s claim over him rang through his ears, and he wondered if he should ask his cousin about it.

 

Hell, even Kyuhyun didn’t know what to make of it himself. All he remembers is feeling happy, and not freaked out when Donghae had told him.

 

He remembers the tickling sensation over his skin as Donghae’s claim warmed him.

 

Remembers feeling content with the act of drinking blood, and he felt content knowing that it was Donghae’s blood he was taking.

 

Donghae’s words cemented his feelings towards Kyuhyun, which he was happy about, but at the same time, he was unsure.

 

Donghae has recognised him as his vampire mate, yet Kyuhyun can’t do the same for Donghae since he hasn’t got that instinct. It made him disappointed and unsure if it would be fair for Donghae to remain by Kyuhyun’s side if he couldn’t even determine if Donghae was the same for him.

 

“What do you know about vampire mates?” Kyuhyun suddenly blurted out; startling Henry from his intense, curious stare he was giving Kyuhyun’s body.

 

“Not much. Why?” Henry asked, before gaping at Kyuhyun with wide disbelieving eyes.

 

“You’ve recognised Donghae as your mate?” he spluttered, and Kyuhyun shook his head.

 

“Donghae has,” he sighed as he sat down on his bed. “But I dunno if he is right.” He admitted.

 

Henry frowned. “Why wouldn’t he be right?” he questioned. “From what I know, you will get a sharp, definite pull towards someone, and it’s when you make that first connection that things begin to change.” Henry explained.

 

“You only hunger for them; their blood sating you for longer period of time, and their attitude will become more protective and caring. When you engage in physical contact, you experience heat and strong pulses of desire as well as contentment.” Henry listed of what he knew, and Kyuhyun froze as he listed the last few pieces.

 

“Heat?” he repeated, and Henry nodded.

 

“It’s supposed to feel like your skin is tickly, but not in an unpleasant way.” He tried to explain properly. “You become more responsive to your mate; you begin to crave them when you don’t see them...” Henry trailed off as Kyuhyun glanced up at his cousin with wide eyes.

 

“Is it possible to feel all of those things, but not have the instinct to realise the connection?” he asked softly, the tickling up his spine reminding him of how Donghae’s hand had been soothing him whilst he fed last night.

 

“I dunno, maybe.” Henry answered uncertainly. “Yunho should know, considering he’s more in tune with our race than the pair of us,” Henry added as Kyuhyun began to get lost in his thoughts.

 

“I’ll go ask him in a minute, I just need to change clothes.” Kyuhyun muttered as he got off his bed, and Henry nodded as he backtracked to his bedroom door.

 

Kyuhyun sighed as he pulled his hoodie off him, freezing when Henry whispered his name.

 

He turned to look at his cousin to find him staring at him with concerned eyes.

 

“Just be careful, okay?” Henry whispered, and Kyuhyun smiled gently at him and nodded.

 

“I will,” he promised. “And I’m glad that you and Sungmin are trying it out. I can see that he means something to you.”

 

Henry rolled his eyes at him good naturedly. “You’re getting all soppy on me, hyung,” he teased, and Kyuhyun balled his hoodie and threw it at the escaping vampire.

 

Henry’s laughter warmed him, temporarily distracting him from the various things going on around him. He had yet to figure out why the dorm was silent and empty; he would find that out once he goes over to the main building to find his older brother.

 

Kyuhyun paused as he wondered where Sungmin had been, and his stomach began to knot uncomfortably as the silence began to make him more concerned.

 

The quicker he changed, the faster he will be able to find out what the hell is going on.

 

 

 

Hyoyeon was feeling more anxious with every passing second as she and the other two vampires got closer to the infirmary. Donghae hadn’t said much when Tiffany returned with him, and Hyoyeon was alarmed see how unwell the vampire was looking.

 

She didn’t know if she should ask him about his gaunt, unwell appearance, but judging from the way Tiffany was shooting concerned looks at the male vampire, she knew that she wasn’t the only one wondering the same thing.

 

Sooyoung was already waiting for them when they arrived at the infirmary, her smile was a little strained and uneasy as Donghae asked her to unlock the infirmary door, while he untied Jungsu’s barrier he had placed upon the door.

 

Hyoyeon cringed as she watched Donghae’s face contort with pain as he began the removal of the barrier, and Tiffany grasped her shoulder to prevent her from interrupting the male’s work.

 

“The quicker he gets it done, the less it will drain him if he were to prolong the removal,” Tiffany whispered to her, and Hyoyeon nodded to show that she understood as stared at the weakening vampire in front of her.

 

She knew the moment that he had removed the barrier, because he fell to his knees whilst gasping for air.

 

Sooyoung was at his side in an instant, her hand pressed firmly to his forehead, and the other to the middle of his spine, her eyes closed in concentration.

 

“Tiffany, the key is on my desk,” she told the female vampire, and Hyoyeon tensed as the female left her side in order to get the key.

 

Donghae’s form relaxed slightly, and Sooyoung muttered that was all she could do for now, and that he needed to feed and not to use any of his power until he does so.

 

“I’ll feed after we’ve spoken to Jessica,” he promised as he slowly got to his feet, and glanced behind him to look at Hyoyeon.

 

He still looked gaunt, but his face wasn’t a deathly shade of white no more. Sooyoung’s bout of healing must have helped him somehow, but Hyoyeon was still worried about the vampire’s wellbeing.

 

The sound of the a lock being unlocked had everyone looking at Tiffany’s back, and Donghae was instantly at her side, easing her away so that he was the one to open the door.

 

His back was tense now, his grip on the door handle tight as he prepared himself for whatever may be waiting for them on the other side of the door.

 

Hyoyeon prayed that Jessica had returned back to normal, because if she wasn’t, there was no way Donghae could hold her off this time.

 

Tiffany and Sooyoung flanked either side of him, and Hyoyeon stepped closer to Donghae’s back.

 

As he slipped the door open, the smell of spilled blood hit them, and Hyoyeon’s stomach dropped with dread.

 

Donghae yanked the door open, and they all stared at the sight of the sprayed blood on one of the white walls.

 

Hyoyeon’s eyes landed on Jessica, and she felt the air inside her release in a loud exhale.

 

“Sorry about the mess, Sooyoung,” Jessica apologised sheepishly as she bowed her head in greeting from where she was sitting on the bed.

 

“I guess I struggled with opening a few packets of blood,” she added as Donghae slipped into the room with all three of them following closely behind.

 

“It’s okay,” Sooyoung reassured her as she moved past Donghae to pick up the empty, sucked clean packets that once held blood.

 

She gave Donghae a look as she turned to move past him, and Hyoyeon’s own back tensed as the female shut the door behind her.

 

“How are you feeling?” Tiffany asked as she moved to sit on the bed beside the female.

 

 “Embarrassed,” Jessica admitted with her head dipped a bit. “I feel embarrassed and tired,” she sighed softly. “I’m just tired of it all now.”

 

“Hyoyeon has something to tell us,” Donghae told her gently as he moved so that he was sitting on the bottom of the bed, and motioned for Hyoyeon to come closer.

 

Jessica’s eyes were sad as they flickered to her, and Hyoyeon swallowed the emotion that crept up her throat at seeing the light of hope gone from the female’s eyes.

 

“Oh?” Jessica asked quietly, and Tiffany moved closer to her at hearing the emotionless tone.

 

Hyoyeon followed her body’s desire, and she moved to sit in front of the female and grasped Jessica’s thin and slightly cold hands.

 

Staring at Jessica, it was hard to believe that she had came so close to killing Hyoyeon this time yesterday. It was also hard to believe that what lay inside of Jessica was something so destructive, when it was originally meant to be something good.

 

“I know what’s wrong with you,” she told the female, and frowned when she got no visible response to her words from Jessica.

 

“We all know what is wrong with me,” Jessica told her, the emotionless tone once again coating her words.

 

“You do have a curse,” Hyoyeon nodded, but stilled as she locked eye contact with Jessica’s dull eyes, “but it’s not causing this change in you.”

 

Again, there was no response from Jessica.

 

“So what is causing this? And what exactly is her curse?” Donghae asked from behind her, since it was clear Jessica wasn’t going to.

 

“Jessica’s curse is something that has been part of her mother’s bloodline for generations.” Hyoyeon revealed, and turned to look at Donghae who had moved to stand beside her. “

 

“Her mother’s bloodline has had past sufferings with the curse of uncontrollable hunger, which links into suffering from bloodlust more often due to the insatiable hunger. This is Jessica’s only curse.” She firmly, confidently stated.

 

Donghae was frowning at hearing the news, but nodded for her to continue, and with another look at Jessica’s unresponsive face, she did.

 

“Jessica told me that her power was that she could absorb the memories, thoughts, and feelings of those who she had accidently killed during her bloodlust.” Hyoyeon shot an apologetic look at Tiffany and Jessica, since they had been keeping this information from Donghae, whom looked surprise and a little hurt to know that this had been kept from him.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he whispered at Jessica, and Jessica’s eyes sadden further as she apologised to him.

 

“I didn’t want you to become even more burdened,” she whispered back, and Hyoyeon’s heart clenched at Jessica’s words.

 

“Jessie,” Donghae sighed softly, and with his vampire speed, he was around the other side of the bed and was cradling her in his arms.

 

Hyoyeon let go of Jessica’s hands and moved to stand, needing some space to collect her emotions.

 

“Carry on, Hyoyeon,” Tiffany encouraged her with a supportive gaze.

 

Hyoyeon glanced down at the notepad she held in one hand and wordlessly handed it over to them.

 

Tiffany glanced at Donghae as she took it from Hyoyeon, and Donghae nodded for her to read out whatever was inside.

 

Jessica stared at Hyoyeon without so much as looking at the notepad.

 

Tiffany opened the notepad, and immediately frowned in confusion at Hyoyeon’s notes.

 

“I don’t understand,” she told her as her eyes flickered over the page.

 

“I have noted and linked Jessica’s recent change,” she explained as she watched the three vampires carefully, “and I’ve listed about Jessica’s power too.”

 

“I can see that, but I still fail to understand what-” Tiffany broke off suddenly, and Hyoyeon smiled as she saw the female’s lips mouth the word ‘Reader’.

 

“Jessica’s power is the cause of her change,” she finally revealed, and Donghae shot a confused look at her, while Tiffany’s expression turned from confused to understanding.

 

“How?” he demanded, and Jessica’s little shrug had him letting go of her so that she could read the notepad as well.

 

Hyoyeon sighed heavily. “Because of her mother’s deceit about keeping her problematic bloodline a secret from your uncle, Jessica was unfortunately born with not only a curse from her mother’s side, but also a deformity because of the mixture of pure and tainted blood.”

 

“Her ability of feeling, seeing their memories, and hearing the thoughts of the people she has killed is actually a deformity of her true ability of being a Reader.” She explained, and nodded at Tiffany, whom was looking at Jessica with wide eyes.

 

“Tiffany’s sister, Sunny, is a lower level Reader, but Sunny is only able to read and manipulate people’s feelings, which is a lower level of being Reader,” Hyoyeon explained further as three sets of eyes fixated on her. “Jessica can absorb just about everything from a person. She is able to take feelings, thoughts, and memories, which is the highest level.”

 

“So how is this affecting her?” Donghae asked curiously.

 

“The deformity is affecting her.” Hyoyeon’s words caused more confused looks to be aimed at her. “She was supposed to be born as a Reader, but because of her mother’s tainted blood and you’re uncle’s pure blood, it caused Jessica to become deformed. Her power has turned itself against her, since a Reader’s power is generally considered to be a defensive power, but because of her bad genetics, it’s resulted in her power becoming destructive.”

 

“Jessica thinks that after her body has absorbed the person’s feelings, thoughts, memories, and their blood, that she is no longer affected. This isn’t true.” Hyoyeon stressed this firmly, before carrying on. “Her power is keeping it, and manipulating the person’s essence into creating a darker side of her. The more people she kills, the more her power absorbs and keeps, weaving the negativity that it finds in the person’s feelings, thoughts, and memories.”

 

She gave Jessica a grave look. “Do you remember what you saw that time when we first attempted to control it?” she asked gently.

 

Jessica nodded slowly. “I saw a dark figure,” she hesitantly revealed. But with Hyoyeon’s encouraging nod, and Tiffany and Donghae’s soothing, she continued further. “My mind conjured up my own body, which was covered in thick, inky shadows...and it looked like it was asleep.”

 

Hyoyeon nodded in understanding, before dropping her heavy words on to the three of them.

 

“What you saw was your deformity’s creation of yourself,” she revealed difficultly as she struggled to word what Jessica had seen.

 

“What?” Jessica was starting to respond to her news, and she was staring at Hyoyeon with a mix of fear, confusion, and vulnerability.

 

“You’re already filled with negative thoughts and emotions due to growing up with your never-ending hunger, and your fear of what your curse makes it easy for your power to attack you.” Hyoyeon explained as she moved to sit back onto the bed, never once losing sight of Jessica’s now tearing eyes.

 

“The people whom you’ve accidently killed, their negativity, and your own, attaches to your mind, allowing your deformed power to hurt you.”

 

“And because of this, it’s forcing her to act in a negative and destructive way?” Donghae asked, and Hyoyeon nodded. “Why is it becoming more apparent now?” he demanded angrily, and though the anger wasn’t directed to anyone, it still made them flinch as the male vampire shot off the bed and began to pace.

 

“It’s become more apparent now, because I’ve killed two people in a short space of time,” Jessica muttered, and Hyoyeon watched the female’s expression as she began to figure it out.

 

“Remember how depressed and disgusted I’ve been feeling because of it? That is why I’m suddenly changing. My own hatred is fuelling this thing inside me.” She whimpered heartbreakingly, and Tiffany shook her head whilst taking her into her arms.

 

“Is there no way to stop it?” Tiffany demanded thickly, her own distress over the news beginning to show.

 

“Her power comes out when she experiences negative things, such as her hunger...but I don’t know if there is a way to stop it.” Hyoyeon bit her lip as she admitted the one thing she had been dreading to admit.

 

Jessica’s tears were falling freely down her face now, and the other two vampires unshed tears looked as though they could join hers any second.

 

“I told you there was no hope for me,” Jessica sobbed wretchedly into Tiffany’s chest, and Hyoyeon lost the battle with her own tears, just as Tiffany did too.

 

“Stop it.” Tiffany begged. “It’s those thoughts that your power feasts on.”

 

“It’s the truth, Tiffany,” Jessica whispered, and Hyoyeon grabbed the female’s hand, causing the two females to look at her.

 

“I made a promise to help you,” she reminded her as she wiped her tears on her arm. “I haven’t finished it yet.”

 

Jessica smile was one of sympathy and defeat, and Hyoyeon shook her head desperately at the look she saw in the female’s eyes.

 

“You can’t help me,” Jessica whispered to her with a sad shake of her head.

 

Hyoyeon opened her mouth to argue, but the door was yanked open and a panicked Eunhyuk came rushing in.

 

Hyoyeon was off the bed and moving towards her boyfriend, when she froze at his frantic words.

 

“Someone’s broken Jungsu’s shield of keeping outside vampires off the school grounds,” he rushed out when before Donghae could demand for him to explain.

 

“There aren’t any Scholarship students here, Donghae.” He stressed pointedly.

 

Sooyoung came rushing in, her face pale as she hurriedly spoke. “I need all of you to follow me to the school garage, since we need to leave. Now.”

 

“Why?” Hyoyeon demanded as she rounded to look at the panicky female, her hunter instincts kicking in at sensing danger.

 

“What’s going on?” she demanded louder when the female looked like she was going to lie.

 

“Yunho’s father is here,” she snapped, and clasped her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide as the whole room went still.

 

Hyoyeon didn’t think. She just ran.

 

Eunhyuk’s and Jessica’s screams for her and Donghae to come back echoed behind her.

 

She saw Donghae’s blurred form shoot past her, and she cried out just as shadows spun up her legs and took her away into darkness.

 

Her scream of fear and frustration hurt her throat, and rattled her own ears.


	31. Chapter 31

 

_Their choices will lead to pain and sorrow._

 

 

 

Kyuhyun didn’t like this.

 

The entire school grounds were desolate of students as he jogged down the gravelled path that led to the main building.

 

The girls’ dorm was in darkness, causing more worry to sink deeper into the pit of his stomach as he jogged quicker to the school.

 

What was causing Kyuhyun to freak out was the lack of scent. He couldn’t pick up trails of the students scents from using the pathway like he used to, he couldn’t even pick up the smells in the night wind.

 

Gripping his katana more firmly in reassurance, he eased the door open and entered the silent building.

 

Stillness greeted him, causing every single sense he owned to become more heightened as his training kicked in.

 

His eyesight became more focused and sharper, his nose more determined to pick up the personal scents of the humans and vampires that lived here.

 

Kyuhyun’s footsteps were light and silent as he moved down the corridor and towards the main entrance of the school. It was eerie at how empty the school felt. The darkness that was caused by night, and also because someone had forgotten to switch the corridor lights on, wrapped around Kyuhyun’s tense and anticipating figure as he trailed closer to the foyer.

 

Cautiously, he entered the main entrance hall, his eyes tracking the space of the room, looking for signs of danger or clues as to what is going on.

 

A footstep behind him alerted him through the still air, causing Kyuhyun to spin and arm his katana instinctively in the direction of the noise, only to sigh in relief to see Sungmin coming from the opposite corridor that led to the other side of the school.

 

“Where is everyone?” Kyuhyun asked him as he lowered his katana, causing Sungmin’s raised an eyebrow to return to normal once it wasn’t pointing at him.

 

“Jungsu ordered for Heechul and Zhou Mi to evacuate the students,” he told Kyuhyun with a little shrug of his shoulders as he moved to join Kyuhyun in the middle of the entrance hall. “Don’t worry, it’s routine for Jungsu to do this every once in a while.”

 

Kyuhyun frowned. “Then why are you still here?” he questioned the vampire curiously.

 

Sungmin grinned at him. “I’m more than capable of handling myself, so I don’t see the need to ‘evacuate’.”

 

Kyuhyun eyed the vampire suspiciously, and edged away from the male.

 

Sungmin’s grin slipped slightly at the movement, his black eyes narrowing at him.

 

Kyuhyun stilled as he realised something about the male.

 

Sungmin’s eyes were black, but a Sight Hacker’s eyes only go a light shade of blue, not black when they are using their power, and they go red when they feed.

 

Brown is their normal colour.

 

Kyuhyun’s arm shot up, his katana aiming straight at Sungmin as he slowly began to put distance between him and the vampire.  

 

“Who are you?” he demanded as Sungmin began to follow him.

 

Sungmin’s eyes were fixed on him in a look that didn’t fit the male’s eyes.

 

“Who are you?” Sungmin shot back, and Kyuhyun’s hand tightened on his katana at the unknown voice that came from Sungmin’s lips.

 

“I’m a Hunter,” he growled warningly at whoever was possessing Sungmin, “and it’s against the law for you to possess another person without their knowing.”

 

Sungmin’s black eyes rolled at his words. “How do you know he didn’t grant me permission, little Hunter?” The vampire shot at him, and Kyuhyun’s lips pulled back over his teeth in a snarl.

 

“Because he would never let a lowlife vampire possess him,” he snarled, which caused Sungmin’s posture to become rigid with anger.

 

“Lowlife vampire, huh?” Sungmin repeated, and Kyuhyun’s sarcastic reply was cut off at the sudden, frantic appearance of Jungsu at the top of the staircase.

 

“You shouldn’t be here!” he yelled when he caught sight of them both as he raced down the steps, and Kyuhyun forgot about Sungmin as Jungsu’s panic hit him.

 

“What the hell is going on?!” He demanded as Jungsu began to get near to him and Sungmin.

 

“Yunho’s father is here.” Jungsu revealed. “He’s broken my shields around the school grounds, and is probably lurking somewhere, but Masking himself, just like he’s doing with the entire school.”

 

Kyuhyun’s katana dropped to the floor as his eyes were drawn back to Sungmin’s black ones.

 

“What’s going on?” Jungsu questioned carefully as he realised just what he had stumbled on, his eyes flickering between the two of them, and Kyuhyun’s fallen weapon.

 

Sungmin’s eyes widened at him with realisation. “You’re the Halfling?” Sungmin gaped, and Kyuhyun couldn’t move as the words froze him in place, just as Jungsu tackled Sungmin’s form.

 

Kyuhyun remained frozen as the elder pinned the vampire to the floor. Sungmin’s vicious sounding snarls caused his skin to prickle at the noise.

 

“Get out of my student!” Jungsu snarled, and Kyuhyun took a step back at seeing the normally calm headmaster looking feral as his red eyes demanded for Sungmin to be returned.

 

“Make me!” Sungmin spat, and Kyuhyun shot forwards to prevent Jungsu’s fist from making contact with Sungmin’s face.

 

“That is still Sungmin’s body, Jungsu,” he reminded him as he attempted to calm the vampire down, “he won’t appreciate having a black eye, would he?”

 

“Looks like you can’t,” Sungmin chuckled, and Kyuhyun fumbled to drag the headmaster off Sungmin before he could hurt him.

 

“No, but I can.” Yunho’s voice snarled, and Kyuhyun’s head snapped up to see Yunho’s eyes locked on Sungmin’s frozen form.

 

Sungmin’s black eyes leaked fear as he stared at Yunho’s approaching form.

 

“Y-Yunho-shi,” he whimpered, and Kyuhyun let go of Jungsu as they both watched as Sungmin scrambled to his feet and away from Yunho’s intimidating approach.

 

“Where is my father?” Yunho demanded, and Sungmin’s form flinched at the harsh demand.

 

“I d-don’t know,” Sungmin whimpered, and Kyuhyun didn’t like hearing the male’s voice being used by the unknown vampire that was currently possessing him.

 

It was making his skin crawl at seeing the Sight Hacker’s body being abused like this.

 

“That’s the wrong answer.”

 

Kyuhyun’s shout for Yunho to stop whatever he was about to do got lost as a sudden female’s piercing scream rang from the other side of the school.

 

Kyuhyun’s blood turned to ice in his veins as he recognised it to be Hyoyeon screaming.

 

“Hyoyeon,” he whispered as he moved to follow the scream, but the front entrance doors blew open and Kyuhyun spun to see why, and came face-to-face with a male whom he instinctively knew, despite it being a stranger.

 

The male wasn’t tall, nor was he short; he was incredibly broad, which threw off an intimidating visual.

 

The vampire entered the entrance hall, his eyes alive with amusement as he waved a dismissive hand at Sungmin’s body, and Sungmin’s body dropped limply to the floor.

 

Kyuhyun remained frozen in his spot as Jungsu dove to the male’s unconscious body.

 

“Don’t fret, Leeteuk,” the male chuckled as he closed the doors behind him, shutting of the growing wind from outside. “Your student will be fine,” he reassured as he faced them again.

 

Kyuhyun could hear Jungsu anxiously muttering for Sungmin to wake up, and after glancing to see that the male was still unconscious; Kyuhyun felt something hot awaken inside his stomach.

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes flickered to see Yunho’s eyes burning red at the vampire whom was now heading towards Yunho, and he could see the anger shake Yunho’s arms as he clenched his fists at his sides.

 

“It’s disgraceful for a father to chase after his son, don’t you think?” the male scolded Yunho, whose eyes only narrowed and grew an intense red at the reprimand.

 

“I think it’s disgraceful to have a father like you,” Yunho offhandedly replied, which caused the approaching male to stop in his tracks.

 

Jungsu had been watching the male’s approach, and now that he had stopped, Jungsu was standing and rushing to place himself in the middle of the male and Yunho.

 

“I understand that you’re angry, Kangin,” Jungsu began calmly with a hand pressed in warning against the other vampire’s chest, “but I will not allow you to start violence in my home,” he warned.

 

Kangin’s eyes flickered from Yunho, to stare at Jungsu who was standing in the way, and a shiver-inducing smirk appeared on the male’s face.

 

“Like you can stop me,” Kangin chuckled, and Kyuhyun reacted too late at the sudden attack that Kangin unleashed on the male in front of him.

 

Jungsu’s body connected with the stone interior wall with a sickening crack, and as Jungsu’s form dropped onto the floor with bits of stone following him, Yunho shoved Kyuhyun - whom had been standing just out of the line of confrontation – to the side, just as Kangin’s blurred form catapulted both father and son backwards.

 

Kyuhyun stumbled over Sungmin’s limp body, and had to catch himself before his feet could hurt the male from his stumbling.

 

Jungsu’s groan of pain, and the smell of blood hit him, and Kyuhyun spun at the sound of strangled groan coming from behind him.

 

Yunho’s throat was currently being pressed into the back wall by Kangin, whom was silent as he hurt his own flesh and blood.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t think. He just acted.

 

His movement was silent, just like how he had been trained, and his katana was once again in his hand as he began to move towards the male who had caused destruction to those around him.

 

Kyuhyun refused to meet Yunho’s frantic eyes. Despite the fact that his brother was being suffocated; he was still trying to protect Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun’s body was alit with adrenaline, his scent firmly hidden by his power as he raised his katana and pointed it to the back of Kangin’s spine.

 

Kangin’s body tensed at feeling of the cold steel, and Kyuhyun welcomed the change over his body as he allowed his vampire nature to aid him in these next tense seconds.

 

One second.

Two second.

 

Kangin’s face moved to look over his shoulder.

 

Three second.

 

Four second.

 

Kyuhyun’s years of hatred towards the monster that had ruined his and his mother’s life rushed through his veins as he saw the vampire’s lips lift in a smile, and words were spoken that made his vision turn red.

 

“Hello, my strange little son.”

 

Blood trickled down from the incision his katana made.

 

“Let him go.” Kyuhyun ordered, his eyes flickering to take in the blue tinge to Yunho’s lips and the growing sagging of his body against the wall.

 

Kangin’s head turned forward, leaving Kyuhyun blind now that he wasn’t judging Kangin’s side profile.

 

“There is a human male, a hunter I believe, dying in the tunnels under the school grounds,” Kangin began almost pleasantly, as if he wasn’t speaking of someone dying, and Kyuhyun’s hand shook at the male’s words while Yunho’s eyes snapped open.

 

“So, which one should I let go?” Kangin’s wondered as his body turned so that he could see Kyuhyun properly, not at all fussed about the katana that was now dangerously close to his vulnerable vein.

 

Kyuhyun’s hearing went dim, the sound of his panicked heart pounding in his ears as he stared into Kangin’s amused eyes.

 

“Make your choice, son.” Kangin pushed heartlessly, and Kyuhyun snarled at him as his katana continued to shake.

 

“I am not your son!” He snarled in fury and hatred, his spittle landing on Kangin’s face.

 

“Go,” Yunho weakly croaked out, and Kyuhyun shook his head as his body was overcome with what to do.

 

He knew he should go and save Changmin, but he knew that if he left, Yunho was going to be killed right here and now.

 

But if he stayed, then it would happen to Changmin.

 

His vision returned to normal as he felt tears prickle his eyes, and he ignored Kangin’s cruel burst of laughter at seeing his distress.

 

He met Yunho’s eyes, and dropped his katana.

 

“See, even your own brother doesn’t want you.” Kangin heartlessly spoke. “You came here for a hopeless fantasy.” Kangin began to chuckle as Kyuhyun rushed away from them.

 

Yunho’s choking and Kangin’s laughter made his own tears spill down his cheeks.

 

But Yunho’s choking was cut off abruptly, and it was Kangin’s turn to choke.

 

Kyuhyun spun to see what the hell was happening, and felt his entire body go numb at seeing what he was seeing.

 

“Donghae?” Kyuhyun questioningly whispered, and ran back.

 

Yunho was shaking his head as he crawled weakly towards Kyuhyun, and Kyuhyun immediately bent down to help the other up, and helped keeping him standing.

 

“Leave,” Yunho rasped as he tried to stop Kyuhyun from getting closer to where Kangin was choking on seemingly nothing.

 

“I’m sorry,” he apologised frantically as he gently dropped Yunho to the floor, and followed Kangin’s now robotic movements that moved him back towards the front of the room.

 

Upon seeing Donghae, Kyuhyun felt like screaming in distress.

 

Clutching the wall as if it was his lifeline, Donghae’s eyes were a magnificent red as he controlled Kangin’s body.

 

The choking sound grew more desperate with every passing second, and Kyuhyun knew that the vampire was livid, but he also saw how much it was hurting Donghae.

 

“Stop it, Donghae!” he yelled as he moved to get closer to the male.

 

Donghae’s eyes stopped him in his tracks, as did his words.

 

“Help your friend, Kyu.” Donghae gritted out, and groaned loudly as he began to sink closer to the floor.

 

Kangin’s choking faltered, his body jerking, and Kyuhyun realised that he was going to be forced to make another decision within seconds.

 

But that decision was taken from him, because within a blink of an eye, Donghae dropped to the floor, and Kangin’s arms were wrapped around Kyuhyun’s frozen body.

 

Donghae’s cry of fury and alarm echoed behind Kyuhyun as the world sped by in a blur, but the smell of Kangin’s revenge was all too clear.

 

 

 

Henry’s spine connected harshly to the underground wall, and his groan of pain echoed down the silent tunnel.

 

His arms strained to keep the other vampire from getting anywhere near to his neck, and Henry couldn’t seem to latch his power onto the male.

 

He had seen Changmin being dragged into the basement tunnels, and this is where he found the other vampire and his friend fighting.

 

Changmin’s body may have been trained to combat against vampires, but it was still weak against the damage a vampire can inflict.

 

Changmin had gone down within minutes, proving that the vampire that Henry was fighting was a lot tougher, since it would normally take longer to defeat Changmin.

 

Henry snarled in frustration as his hands yet again failed to pinpoint a connecting spot for his energy draining, and his head smacked off the wall as the vampire shoved him harder.

 

“Give it up, Henry,” the male taunted. “You’ll never win.”

 

Henry’s red eyes locked onto the vampire’s.

 

“Fuck you, Yesung,” he growled, before spitting in the male’s face and slamming his entire body into the other.

 

Yesung’s lungs lost all of their air as they landed onto the floor, and Henry didn’t think twice about grabbing and tugging the male’s arm so that a sickening pop sounded.

 

Yesung’s pained cry was the opening that Henry needed, and his hands and power locked onto the leak.

 

Despite his dislocated shoulder, Yesung began to fight off his power, but as Henry yanked huge amounts of it from the vampire, he soon became limp, and in the end, lifeless.

 

Dizzy and nauseous from the sudden intake of energy, Henry scrambled off Yesung’s empty shell, and raced to Changmin’s form.

 

The smell of Changmin’s blood, and the sluggish sound of his weak heart-rate, had Henry panicking as his hands pressed against the wounds that Yesung’s claws and fangs had made.

 

Frantically, he began to transfer the energy he had taken from Yesung, and placed it into Changmin’s dying body.

 

“Come on, come on,” Henry chanted to keep himself from going mad with worry as he waited for Changmin’s body to respond to his power.

 

“Henry?” a weak voice called from the doorway that led to the stairs of the school basement.

 

“Down here!” he yelled, and frowned at the sluggish movement that was coming that way.

 

He glanced up at Yunho’s arrival, and felt his jaw go slack at seeing the purpling harsh bruises on his neck.

 

“What happened?!” they both demanded as Yunho stumbled closer.

 

“Yesung tried to separate us,” Henry told his cousin with a nod at the dead body. “Changmin was his main target; he didn’t expect me to be right behind him when he tried to separate Changmin from us.”

 

Yunho began to cough.

 

“My father forced Kyuhyun to choose between saving me, or save Changmin,” Yunho rasped as he sat down, and lifted Changmin’s head off the dirt floor so that he could rest Changmin’s head on his legs.

 

Changmin’s body started to respond to Henry, and a little pained groan escaped from the human as Henry began to shake as he stared passed Yunho.

 

“Where is Kyuhyun?” Henry thickly asked, and Yunho dropped his head to look at Changmin’s face.

 

“Yunho?” Henry pushed, since his imagination and fears were starting to get the better of him.

 

“He took him,” Yunho whispered, and Henry’s power left him, along with his breath at Yunho’s distraught words.

 

Changmin’s pulse began to drop, and Henry forced his power to reconnect to his friend as he bit his lips to prevent the tears from spilling.

 

“We’ll find him,” he promised, and his hand sought out Yunho’s as the older man began to cry softly.

 

“I led him here. It’s my entire fault.” Yunho began to blame himself, and Henry closed his eyes when his reassuring words fell on Yunho’s deaf ears.

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t be far. They just had to figure out a way to locate the two vampires.

 

“Do you think he brought anyone else with him?” Henry asked as he stared at Yesung’s open, dead eyes.

 

“He probably thought that Yesung’s power of possession would be enough to help him with whatever he has planned,” Yunho muttered as his hand began to trace soothing patterns over Changmin’s unconscious face. “He had possessed Sungmin earlier, but the male should be waking up soon.”

 

Henry perked up at hearing that, and Yunho immediately sensed his distress at the news of Yesung possessing Sungmin.

 

Yunho’s free hand rubbed his shoulder in reassurance, and Henry’s locked muscles relaxed at the reassurance.

 

Changmin’s body was now beginning to heal, and Henry began to ease off his power.

 

“Take him away from here, Yunho,” Henry ordered as he rose from kneeling beside his friend, and shut off his connection to the human’s body.

 

Yunho shot him a worried look as Henry began to leave him. “Henry, promise me you’ll be careful,” he demanded, and Henry bowed at him in answer.

 

“Henry!” Yunho’s cry of his name echoed around him as he raced from his cousin and friend, and up the basement staircase.

 

He felt out for Sungmin’s presence, and because his blood was inside the other vampire, he was able to pick up on it and found the groggy male hunched over Jungsu’s form.

 

“Is he okay?” Henry asked in concern as he approached them, and sighed in relief to see that Jungsu’s eyes were open and that he was speaking quietly to Sungmin.

 

“Stop it, Donghae!” Jessica’s frustrated shout had him looking behind him, and he rushed over to the struggling male as he tried to get off the floor, ignoring Jessica and Tiffany who were trying to keep him lying down.

 

“What the hell happened?!” Henry demanded as he grasped Donghae’s upper arm and gently moved him so that he was resting his back against the wall.

 

Donghae tried to stand, and Henry’s hand kept him sitting. “I had control of Kangin, but because I’m weak, I lost my grip on him and he vanished with Kyuhyun,” Donghae huffed in exertion, and Henry’s power began to seep into Donghae’s exhausted body.

 

But as he began to transfer some of his extra energy, a sharp, sizzling pain soared through the connection he had made between himself and Donghae, and it caused him to yelp in pain and surprise as he yanked his power - and hand - from Donghae.

 

Donghae gave him a flat look, and shook his head when he moved to place his hand back on him.

 

“My body won’t accept you, Henry,” Donghae sighed. “It won’t allow you to help me since you’re not my mate.”

 

Jessica held her wrist out despite her cousin’s soft words, and Donghae weakly pushed her offer away with another shake of his head.

 

“There must be something we can do to help you!” Jessica demanded desperately, and Henry lunged to catch Donghae’s body as he started to slip sideways.

 

Donghae’s eyes rapidly blinked, the male’s eyes going from brown to red.

 

“I need to find Kyuhyun,” he groaned instead of answering his cousin.

 

“We will,” Tiffany and Henry reassured at the same time.

 

“But we need to help you in some way, Donghae, otherwise you won’t make it,” Henry added firmly when the male vampire began to shake his head.

 

“I will make it,” Donghae determinedly promised, and the look he gave all three of them made shivers run up their spines. “And I will make sure that the bastard who has caused nothing but pain for my mate will be saying his goodbyes to the morning sun.”

 

“I think Siwon will have to do that for you, considering you’ll be following Kangin if you were the one to do it.”

 

Sungmin’s joke warmed Henry with relief as the male crouched down beside him, and levelled a look at Donghae.

 

“Are you okay?” Henry whispered to him.

 

Sungmin smiled and nodded. “I just feel a little off, but I guess that is somewhat normal, considering I’ve just been possessed by another vampire.”

 

“The vampire who did that to you is dead now.” Henry’s instinct, and need to reassure the male that he was safe, had him almost growling the words.

 

Sungmin’s eyes warmed slightly, and Henry saw some of the male’s anxiety slip away because of his words.

 

“I can help you track Kyuhyun,” Sungmin informed them, and broke eye contact with Henry so that he could give his best friend his attention. “I can slip into his sight and see where Kangin is holding him.”

 

Donghae frowned. “But isn’t it impossible for you to use your power on him?”

 

Sungmin bit his lip thoughtfully. “I managed to Sight Hack him once, even if it was for a few seconds. I’m sure I can do it again.”

 

“Wouldn’t it be easier to Sight Hack Kangin?” Jessica softly asked, and Sungmin shook his head.

 

“I need to at least make eye contact with the person once so that I have their sight pattern stored in my mind, but I never got a chance to do that with Kangin,” Sungmin explained, and Jessica nodded her head sombrely, her gaze dropping to look down at her and Tiffany’s intertwined hands.

 

“But the last time you did that, you nearly collapsed due to the amount of strain it was causing you in order to get a tiny glimpse through Kyuhyun’s vision,” Donghae argued.

 

“It’s a risk that I’m willing to take, Donghae.”

 

Henry’s chest felt tight with emotion as Sungmin spoke those words.

 

Donghae’s eyes slipped shut, and his hands sought out for Sungmin’s. Henry looked away as Sungmin whispered that he’ll be fine, and that he’ll find Kyuhyun for them, and made eye contact with Jungsu whom was watching them as he lay in the same position.

 

“How badly injured are you?” Henry called as he moved to the older vampire.

 

“I have a head wound, and I think he broke some of my ribs from throwing me into the wall,” Jungsu gritted out in pain, and Henry dropped down beside him and began his process of healing him.

 

Henry whistled slightly as he felt the breaks in the male’s ribs as his power moved to ease them, and also to help aid Jungsu’s natural healing to fix his wounds.

 

There was a small pool of blood from his head wound, but Jungsu’s body had already sealed the wound to prevent more blood from being lost.

 

“Where are the students?” Henry asked as Sungmin and Donghae continued murmur behind him about their plans.

 

“I asked Zhou Mi and Heechul to take them to safety,” Jungsu sighed as the pain began to dim due to Henry’s power. “I didn’t want to risk getting them hurt, or having Kangin feed on them.”

 

“To be honest, I was expecting more violence from my uncle,” Henry muttered, and Jungsu nodded in agreement.

 

“He was still violent, but I was also expecting him to be more violent than he has shown.” Henry hummed to show that he was still listening, and glanced behind him to see what was happening because it had gone quiet.

 

Tiffany and Jessica were gone, and Sungmin was sitting beside Donghae with his eyes shut in concentration.

 

Henry swallowed as Donghae’s body shook slightly. His face was an ashy colour now, with his eyes refusing to remain one colour.

 

“He needs to feed,” Henry whispered.

 

“But he can’t because his mate is the only one that his body will accept,” Jungsu sadly commented, and pushed Henry’s hand from off his body.

 

Henry glanced down at him in confusion, and scrambled to help the elder up as he tried to sit up.

 

“You should rest,” Henry ordered, and Jungsu waved off his help, but promptly hissed in pain with his hands grabbing his ribs as he dropped back onto the floor.

 

Henry sighed as he said, “I did tell you.”

 

“I can’t just sit here and do nothing!” Jungsu lashed out in frustration, and Henry ignored the male’s struggles and lightly dragged him so that he was being propped up by the wall that he must’ve been thrown against.

 

“Leave him with me, Henry,” Sooyoung’s voice came from behind him, and he moved aside for the female with her medical kit to kneel beside Jungsu.

 

“I told you to leave.” Jungsu glowered at the female, before hissing as she lightly slapped his shoulder.

 

“And you should know better than to move so suddenly with, not only a head wound, but also broken ribs.” She scolded as she began to work of removing his top.

 

Henry smiled at the expression that graced Jungsu’s red face as Sooyoung began to wrap a bandage around his ribs to make sure that the bones had knitted back in the correct position.

 

He heard a grunt come from behind him, and he turned to see Sungmin’s head pressing back into the wall, the veins in his neck straining as beads of sweat began to fall down his face as his shut eye lids scrunched further in concentration and determination.

 

“Go easy, Min,” Donghae soothed as he rubbed the male’s fisted hands as best as he could, but even Henry could see how much effort it was taking for the vampire just to do the simple action.

 

Henry crossed the room so that he could be beside Sungmin, and held his hands over Donghae’s as the vampire fought to find Kyuhyun.

 

Sungmin’s little grunts became more frequent, and his hands began to sweat and shake.

 

Henry soothed the male with whispers, his eyes never leaving Sungmin’s pained face as he struggled.

 

Donghae’s own groan of pain harmonised with Sungmin’s, and Henry was helpless with what he should do for the suffering vampires.

 

But Sungmin’s body went still, his grunts and groans cutting off sharply.

 

Henry and Donghae tensed as Sungmin’s eyes slowly slipped open, and relief rushed through them both as they saw Sungmin’s blue eyes hacking into Kyuhyun’s vision.

 

The next few beats of silence were torture, and Donghae was practically vibrating with urgency as they waited for Sungmin to speak.

 

Sungmin frowned in confusion, his blue eyes glowing brighter as he focused on what he was seeing.

 

“What are you seeing?” Donghae finally caved and asked the question that was burning the tips of their tongues.

 

“Trees...the school I think...it’s all a blur and distorted,” Sungmin muttered as his eyes began to water, and his face began to scrunch up in pain again.

 

“The school?” Henry repeated, and Sungmin’s cry of pain had him scrambling to comfort the male as Sungmin’s hands pressed tightly to his eyes.

 

“I think Kyuhyun is running here,” Sungmin hissed in pain and confusion, and Henry was too late in reaching out to grab a hold of Donghae’s body.

 

“Donghae, no!” Henry yelled as Sungmin clung to him while he whimpered in pain, and Donghae’s sluggish body ran from them as best as he could.

 

“Shh, it’s going to be okay,” he soothed the male, and pressed his hand over the male’s hand that was shielding his eyes, his own eyes glancing back at corridor that Donghae had just ran through.

 

Pain sliced through his palm, and Henry gritted his teeth as his power tried to cool the burning that was radiating from Sungmin’s eyes.

 

Sungmin clung to him harder, his feet kicking slightly as he tried to hold in his pain of agony.

 

“I need to see your eyes, Sungmin,” Henry begged, his stomach flipping from fear.

 

Sungmin allowed him to remove their hands, and bloodshot, teary eyes rapidly blinked at him.

 

“Can you see me?” Henry asked as him, and Sungmin nodded his head, which caused relief to swim through Henry’s body.

 

“Good,” he sighed, and Sungmin closed his eyes again, choosing the comfort of darkness from having his eyes closed, than the darkness of the room.

 

“We need to get to Donghae before he finds Kyuhyun,” Sungmin roughly whispered, his pain still lingering, but because of Henry’s slow leakage of energy into his body, it was more tolerable now.

 

“Are you okay to move?” Henry asked, and Sungmin’s answer was using Henry’s body as a prop to help him get to his feet.

 

Henry smiled at the male’s usage of him, and grabbed his hand so that Sungmin could use him as a guide while kept his eyes shut just a little while longer.

 

“Jungsu?” Henry called as they moved across the entrance hall, and Jungsu glanced at him as best as he could with Sooyoung inspected his head.

 

“Can you form a barrier that would contain Kangin until we can find some way to deal with him?” Henry questioned, and Jungsu shook his head.

 

“Because he shattered my barriers without so much as a warning, it’s resulted as a shock to my body, so my power isn’t working as strong as it should be,” Jungsu explained, and Henry saw the frustration and helplessness burning in the vampire’s eyes.

 

“How did he manage to break your barriers anyway?” Sungmin softly asked from beside him.

 

Jungsu’s face turned away from them as he simply spoke, “it was a past mistake that I made.”

 

Sensing the end of the topic, Henry and Sungmin hurried as fast as they could to find Donghae and Kyuhyun.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun could feel the bastard’s eyes on him as he ran from him.

 

He stumbled over tree roots; his face being repeatedly slapped by the tree branches his eyes failed see as his vampire speed forced more space from him and his ‘father.’

 

Kangin had taken them into the forest that lined the school’s border, and Kyuhyun had fought every step the male took as he was dragged further away from his friends and Donghae.

 

Once Kangin had been happy with how far he had taken them, he dropped Kyuhyun onto the ground, and before Kyuhyun could react and escape, a blow to his back had rendered him winded.

 

Kangin’s foot stayed planted in the middle of his back, his lungs protesting to the pressure of the male’s foot as he kept Kyuhyun trapped on his stomach.

 

“This wasn’t exactly the reunion I was planning,” Kangin had sighed from above him, and Kyuhyun’s hands dug deeper into the damp forest floor.

 

“Sorry to disappoint,” Kyuhyun breathlessly snarled, and grunted when Kangin’s foot pressed just a tad harder into his back.

 

“I see that you have your mother’s fight in you,” Kangin noted, and Kyuhyun’s whole body had turned cold at the mention of his birth mother.

 

“You have no right to speak about her,” Kyuhyun whispered loud enough for Kangin to hear, and Kangin’s pressure eased slightly.

 

Kangin chuckled darkly with amusement. “I’m surprised you’re defending her, considering she abandoned you.”

 

Kyuhyun tensed, which caused Kangin to chuckle further. “Did you not know that we met a few years back?” he asked.

 

Kyuhyun eyes slipped shut as realisation hit him. “You were the one that killed her?” he asked.

 

“In a way,” Kangin answered him, and Kyuhyun’s eyelids scrunched tighter at the cold words. “Because of what I did to her, I guess it was my fault that she killed herself,” Kangin continued, and Kyuhyun’s eyes slipped open to stare at the blurry tree in front of him.

 

“Everything is your fault,” Kyuhyun whispered as hot tears ran down his cheeks.

 

“Everything happens for a reason, son,” Kangin breathed, and Kyuhyun fought to keep himself grounded so that Kangin wouldn’t use his emotions to hurt him. “If I hadn’t of done what I did all of those years ago, I wouldn’t be standing here now with the heir to our bloodline.”

 

“Yunho is the first born, technically it should be him to lead the bloodline,” Kangin continued without waiting for Kyuhyun to reply to his previous words, “but because you’re a successful Halfling, I think it should be you to rule it.”

 

“I refuse.” Kyuhyun growled.

 

Kangin’s foot shoved his ribcage into the ground, and Kyuhyun locked his teeth to keep the cry of pain contained as he felt something and heard an unnatural crack.

 

“You don’t have a choice.” Kangin stonily replied.

 

“I think you’ll find that I do.”

 

As Kyuhyun forced his body to shove Kangin’s foot off him as he rolled, Kyuhyun’s hands threw the dirt that he that he had grabbed beforehand into the male’s slightly lowered face, and as Kangin stumbled backwards in surprise, Kyuhyun’s legs did some damage of their own.

 

A powerful side kick to Kangin’s left knee had the kneecap breaking with a dull crack, and as Kangin’s weight buckled, and his body fell to the ground, Kyuhyun was already up on his feet and was racing away from the furious male.

 

Now, Kyuhyun was about to burst through the tree line with Kangin following him.

 

He was disoriented at first at seeing the boys’ dormitory, and briefly wondered how the other vampire had managed to travel this far whilst carrying his fighting body, but the sound of the vampire cursing him to hell and back had him shooting off towards the main building.

 

His footsteps went from silent, to being noisy as he moved from the grass and onto the gravel path that joined the three buildings together.

 

He glanced over his shoulder, and still saw no sign of Kangin.

 

He heard a door being slammed open from his left, and he froze at seeing the blonde hair in the moonlight.  

 

A panicked glance behind him had him running towards Hyoyeon, his shouts for her to get back inside being lost to the growing wind as she raced towards him.

 

Kangin’s growl seemed to be the only thing that the wind carried, and it caused Kyuhyun to panic further as he caught sight of the vampire emerging from the trees.

 

Hyoyeon’s body slammed into his, and he didn’t give her time to adjust as he spun them both and dragged her back to the dorm.

 

“Not that way!” Hyoyeon screamed as she tried to stop him, and Kyuhyun glanced at her in confusion before he heard the sound of vicious snarling coming from the open doors of the dorm.

 

Kyuhyun threw Hyoyeon behind him as two fighting vampires fell through the open doors.

 

Eunhyuk’s snarl cut off as he fell onto his back, the other male vampire falling and pinning him to the ground.

 

“How many did that bastard bring with him?!” Kyuhyun snapped as he backtracked them both away from the vampire, and Kangin’s laughter had him turning them away from his approach too.

 

“I didn’t bring him, Kyuhyun,” Kangin called to him, and Hyoyeon’s grip on his arms tightened in fear, “I’m pretty sure that is one of Eunhyuk’s brothers,” he added with a careless shrug.

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes drifted back to Eunhyuk and saw that the male whom he was fighting indeed looked similar to him.

 

“He’s right, Kyu,” Hyoyeon whispered behind him, and he had to prevent his mouth from demanding what the hell had happened inside the dorm as he heard the fear in her voice.

 

“I won’t let them harm you,” he promised as he reached up and grabbed her hand, whilst still continuing their backtracking.

 

Eunhyuk let out a howl of pain before it was abruptly cut off, and it distracted Kyuhyun from Kangin’s approach.

 

Dread slammed into him, just as Hyoyeon’s terrified scream rang in his ears.

 

 

 

Jessica aimlessly wandered through the girls’ dorm, her hands drifting lightly along the walls of her home.

 

She felt numb. A feeling she was beginning to grow used to since it had been with her for the past few days.

 

She felt...tainted.

 

The news of what was lurking inside of her made her want to claw at her own skin in disgust and fear. She felt too aware of her own thoughts now, felt the darkness inside her mind grow with every passing negative thought.

 

She felt broken.

 

“Jessica?” Tiffany’s voice called from downstairs, and Jessica glanced over her shoulder at the soft calling of her name.

 

She carried onwards without replying to the one who she loved.

 

Tiffany’s footsteps hit the stairs, and Jessica sighed as she entered one of the deserted bedrooms, and approached the one window inside the room.

 

She could see the boys’ dormitory from here, the darkness of the building made it look creepy and empty.

 

She pressed a hand to the cold glass, and listened to the growing howl of the wind.

 

“Jessica?” Tiffany called again as she began to walk down the middle corridor.

 

“In here,” she called gently, not wanting to raise her voice in the still and empty building.

 

Tiffany’s presence came behind her, and Jessica’s heart leapt at the touch of the female’s hand resting on her right shoulder.

 

“You shouldn’t have run off like that,” Tiffany chastised her softly, and Jessica automatically apologised for her actions of running away from her in the main building.

 

Tiffany sighed, and her arms moved to encase her in a back hug.

 

“What are you thinking about?” she whispered in her ear, causing shivers to erupt over Jessica’s body.

 

Jessica continued to stare out of the window, her eyes catching their reflection.

 

“Everything,” she answered in a whispery sigh.

 

Tiffany brought her closer to her body, her arms tightening in comfort.

 

“Shall we break it down, and deal with it one by one?” she asked, and Jessica shook her head.

 

“I just want to forget,” she muttered to herself.

 

“That won’t help, Jessica,” Tiffany gently told her. “Talking about it will.”

 

“Talking isn’t going to save me.” Jessica scoffed harshly.

 

Tiffany was silent, and Jessica could feel the female’s anger and pain caused by her words.

 

“Neither will thoughts like that save you.” Tiffany’s words were clipped, and Jessica slumped slightly at the female’s tone.

 

“These thoughts will never leave me,” she argued.

 

“Stop it.” Tiffany warned her.

 

“I might as well accept them with open arms,” Jessica continued, despite Tiffany’s warning.

 

“Jessica.”

 

“I might as well say goodbye to everyone now, and allow this rotten thing inside me to win!” she yelled as she spun in Tiffany’s hold so that she could face the female properly.

 

Tiffany’s eyes were red, and Jessica could only widen her eyes in shock as Tiffany grasped the back of her hair and pulled Jessica towards her.

 

She gasped in surprise at feeling Tiffany’s warm, soft lips against hers, but Tiffany’s hold on her hair prevented her from pulling away.

 

It’s when her surprise ebbed away did she realise that Tiffany was kissing her, demanding her to respond, which she did desperately as her eyes slipped shut.

 

Jessica clung to the female as if she was the only thing keeping her up, and Tiffany’s grip on her hair loosened so that it could cradle her head instead.

 

Jessica could feel tears building beneath her closed eyelids, and she was unable to stop the soft sob from leaving her.

 

Tiffany pulled away from her, and Jessica met her concerned stare as her tears fell down her cheeks.

 

“What’s wrong?” Tiffany asked tenderly as she brushed Jessica’s tears from her face.

 

Jessica bit her lip to prevent her from answering, and instead moved to press her lips against Tiffany’s once again.

 

Tiffany was unsure, and Jessica didn’t like that. She grasped Tiffany’s face with both hands, and demanded her to enjoy their act of intimacy.

 

Tiffany began to relax and enjoy their exploring, soft kisses, and Jessica pressed her eyes tighter shut as she felt more tears well up in her eyes.

 

Despite Tiffany’s kisses and soft touches, her mind was still riddled with thoughts that were causing her to cry.

 

Unable to take it anymore, Jessica broke away and began to cry properly.

 

Tiffany cradled her, her confused and concerned questions going unanswered as Jessica cried.

 

“Jessica, please!” Tiffany begged as she was still left in the dark about the cause of Jessica’s tears.

 

“I need to escape from it, Tiffany,” she sobbed. “But it’s not allowing me.”

 

Tiffany turned stiff, and Jessica cried harder.

 

“Shh,” Tiffany soothed her and began to rock her slightly. “We will find a way, Jessica, I promise.”

 

Noise from outside alerted her, briefly stopping her tears as she and Tiffany glanced out of the window.

 

Jessica gasped loudly as she saw Kyuhyun and Hyoyeon rushing backwards from the male dormitory, her eyes flickering from the two hunters, to the male coming from the trees, and the two fighting males outside the other dorm.

 

“Shit,” Tiffany cursed, and her arms left Jessica as she raced from the room and to Hyoyeon’s room a few doors down, no doubt looking for the katana that all Hunters possessed.

 

Jessica was left alone to watch the scene unfold, her heart and lungs finding it hard to work as the male from the trees got closer to the two hunters.

 

Jessica knew who he was; she could see the family resemblance.

 

Jessica’s hands clenched as she stared at the vampire that had caused her cousin to become crippled because of exhausting his power on the male, and also the pain of having Kyuhyun taken from him while he lay, unable to do anything about it.

 

Donghae has spent his whole life protecting her and ensuring that she was safe. As she stared at the male who seemed to be laughing at her cousin’s mate, she felt something cold slip through her body.

 

If Kangin killed Kyuhyun, her cousin would die due to heartbreak and starvation.

 

If Kangin killed Hyoyeon, along with Kyuhyun, her cousin’s best friend would die as well.

 

But if Eunhyuk died from the hands of the male vampire he was fighting, as well as Kyuhyun dying to protect Hyoyeon from Kangin, Donghae would lose two people he held close to his heart.

 

Donghae, her precious lovable baby cousin, would die either way.

 

Tears stung her eyes, and she let them fall as she stared at her reflection.

 

Because of her plea for help, people were going to lose their loved ones.

 

She should have never written that anonymous tip to the Hunters.

 

She didn’t know that the Japanese branch would pick it up and investigate it. She had been too distraught over her latest accidental murder, and had done it out of guilt. It was only when Kyuhyun arrived and revealed who he was, did she start to feel panicky over her forgotten tip to the Hunters.

 

Jessica has been hiding this secret from day one, and now it was coming to bite at her.

 

She was the cause of all of this.

 

Because of her, Kyuhyun came here to investigate the deaths that she had been causing.

 

Because of her, Donghae found his mate.

 

Because of her, Kyuhyun’s family began to find him.

 

Because of her, death was going to happen again.

 

Jessica stared at her reflection and said goodbye to the person who she used to see, because all she saw now was a monster.

 

She saw a monster with red eyes that held darkness behind them, which seeped into every inch of her body.

 

“I can’t find Hyoyeon’s katana,” Tiffany’s voice was shaky with fear, and Jessica’s hands fisted as her eyes narrowed on Kangin.

 

He has caused enough fear and pain, just like she has.

 

Jessica moved from the window, and walked past Tiffany before the female could get a glimpse of her face.

 

An eerie sense of peace had washed over Jessica, and she almost smiled as the coldness in her veins tickled her.

 

Tiffany’s hand grabbed her arm and spun her to face her.

 

Jessica stared into Tiffany’s brown eyes, and saw the fear grow, which made Jessica’s hand come up to cradle the female’s face.

 

“Let me go,” she ordered her gently, and for the first time, she heard the sound of her deformed power coating her words.

 

Tiffany shook her head vigorously. “Don’t give into it, Jessica,” she pleaded, and Jessica sighed as she brought the female’s face closer to her own.

 

She pressed a comforting kiss to the female’s parted lips. “I’m not,” she whispered against them.

 

“Then why are you like this?” Tiffany demanded, and Jessica pulled back so that Tiffany could meet her red, dark eyes.

 

She sighed as Tiffany’s tearful eyes pleaded for her to come back, and repeated, “Let me go.”

 

“No.” Tiffany firmly told her, a drop of tears falling from her eyes, “I won’t lose you to this.”

 

The coldness in Jessica grew, as did the darkness in her mind at Tiffany’s words.

 

A scream pierced through the air, and Jessica recognised it to be Hyoyeon’s.

 

Jessica closed her eyes and pressed one last kiss to Tiffany’s quivering lips, before whispering, “I’m sorry.”

 

 

 

Donghae heard the scream just as he stumbled through the doors that led to the dorms, and his head snapped towards the direction it was coming from.

 

He saw Kyuhyun, and he saw Kangin going for his mate.

 

That’s all his mind and body cared about.

 

Adrenaline aided him towards the scene, and he ignored the taste of blood in his mouth, the feeling of his lungs weakening, the way his legs would stumble, and the burning inside his stomach and muscles.

 

All he cared about was reaching Kyuhyun and saving him.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun reacted too late.

 

Hyoyeon was already sprinting towards the two vampires, and Kyuhyun wasn’t able to catch her due to the pain in his broken ribs, robbing him of his breath.

 

Kyuhyun eyes were forced to see Eunhyuk’s brother lunge from Eunhyuk’s unmoving form, and charge towards his friend.

 

Hyoyeon’s reflexes were fast, but Eunhyuk’s brother was sharp. Hyoyeon was grabbed, and flung to the ground within a matter of seconds.

 

“You’re the cause of his betrayal!” snarled the male, and Kyuhyun gritted his teeth as he threw his body at the vampire before the male’s thick fist could connect with Hyoyeon’s vulnerable body.

 

Because of his momentum, they both rolled off Hyoyeon, and Kyuhyun cried out in pain as it caused his ribs to burn in agony.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t waste one precious second as he fought to gain the upper hand, and soon found himself pinning the vampire roughly to the gravel ground.

 

The vampire bucked and bucked, trying to throw Kyuhyun’s locked position from off him, and Kyuhyun gritted his teeth as his hands found the hold he needed on the male’s neck and head.

 

The vampire smashed a fist into his ribs, and Kyuhyun’s cry of pain muffled the sound of him snapping the vampire’s thick neck.

 

The vampire went limp, and Kyuhyun cradled his side whilst whimpering in pain.

 

Tears were stinging his eyes, and he jolted in surprise as Hyoyeon’s hands tried to lift him off the dead vampire.

 

“Impressive.” Kangin’s voice came from behind them, and Kyuhyun’s eyes slipped shut as he turned to face the vampire whom he had forgotten about due to his need to save Hyoyeon.

 

Hyoyeon moved in front of him, ignoring his demands for her to get behind him.

 

Kangin raised an eyebrow at her protection. “I didn’t expect you to have a mate so soon,” Kangin commented.

 

“I’m not his mate, I’m his friend,” Hyoyeon corrected him. “And if you want him, then you will have to go through me.”

 

Kangin looked thoroughly amused by her warning, and Kyuhyun itched to shove her behind him, but knew that if he did so, it would only make her look weak in Kangin’s eyes.

 

“That sounds like a nice, easy challenge,” Kangin smirked, and Kyuhyun’s hand latched onto Hyoyeon’s arm as the vampire’s stance changed.

 

“I guess you will be seeing a re-enactment of how your mother and I first met,” Kangin called to Kyuhyun as he began to move towards them.

 

Kyuhyun yanked Hyoyeon to him protectively, his eyesight changing, causing Kangin to pause as he saw his eye colour for the first time.

 

“Such strange eyes,” Kangin muttered, and Kyuhyun felt sick at the admiration he heard in Kangin’s voice.

 

Kangin shook his head slightly, as if clearing his thoughts, and began to come forwards to Kyuhyun and Hyoyeon.

 

“Take another step, and you can kiss your legs goodbye,” Donghae’s voice growled from behind Kangin.

 

Kyuhyun saw past Kangin’s turned body, and to Kyuhyun’s horror, he saw the male stumbling towards them.

 

“Who are you to speak to me in that way?” Kangin demanded as Kyuhyun moved to go to Donghae’s unsteady form.

 

Hyoyeon’s grip locked on him, and prevented him from moving as Donghae’s eyes warned him to stay put.

 

“I could give you a shit ton of reasons, but I’ll settle for the main one,” Donghae edged closer to the male, his eyes a dull red as he stared the vampire down, “Kyuhyun is mine, and nobody is going to take him away from me.”

 

Donghae’s possessive snarl caused Kangin’s spine to snap straight, and for Kyuhyun to smile at him.

 

“You’re delusional,” Kangin spat, his tone taking on a sarcastic edge. “You’re having trouble standing, so I’d love to see the damage you could do to me.”

 

Kyuhyun saw the shift of power in Donghae’s eyes, and his heart fell from out if his body as both Kangin and Donghae dropped to the floor, Kangin’s body began to convulse violently, while Donghae’s shook with using his depleted power.

 

“No!” both he and Hyoyeon screamed, and Kangin’s convulsing body stopped, just as Donghae’s knees gave out from under him.

 

Kyuhyun broke Hyoyeon’s grip, and moved to stop Kangin’s crawling form as they both raced towards Donghae’s vulnerable body.

 

Kangin got there first, and Kyuhyun froze in horror as Kangin yanked Donghae up by his hair, and gripped his throat in a tight grip as he faced them both towards Kyuhyun and Hyoyeon.

 

Donghae’s eyes were half open as he fought to stay conscious, and Kyuhyun started to shake as Donghae weakly tried to loosen Kangin’s hold on his windpipe.

 

Kangin’s rough shake had Donghae’s arms falling, his head lolling as much as it could, while his feet brushed the gravel floor.

 

“Please, let him go,” Kyuhyun begged. He didn’t care how small his voice sounded, all he cared about was that Donghae remained alive.

 

“Only if you swear that you’ll come home with me,” Kangin demanded, and Hyoyeon’s cry of outrage and desperation tore through him, along with the male’s words.

 

“Kyuhyun, no...” Hyoyeon’s plea from behind him cut through his already shaken heart.

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t take his eyes off Donghae’s skin, because with every passing second, he was growing more and more pale, his chest rising and falling more shallowly, and his wheezes of pain and need for oxygen were ripping Kyuhyun’s heart apart.

 

“Go to your vampire, Hyoyeon,” he ordered her without emotion. “This isn’t your fight.”

 

Ignoring her sobs, he moved towards Kangin, his eyes still remaining on Donghae’s body.

 

“Let him go,” he repeated softly as the space between him and Kangin got smaller, “and I’ll come with you.”

 

Donghae’s eyes snapped open the best they could, and Kyuhyun swallowed thickly at the rawness he saw in the male’s eyes.

 

Donghae’s little shake of his head didn’t go unnoticed, and Kyuhyun bowed his head in apology as he got closer to a satisfied Kangin.

 

“Grab my hand, son,” Kangin demanded as his hand that had been grasping Donghae’s head moved out in front of them, causing Donghae’s head to fall completely now that nothing was supporting him.

 

In that moment, a series of voices erupted in the air.

 

He could hear Henry’s rage filled scream, Sungmin’s panicked cry, Hyoyeon’s distraught cry of his name, and also Tiffany’s scream.

 

As Kyuhyun’s hand made contact with Kangin’s, the next few seconds played out in slow motion for him as the smell of Donghae’s blood hit his nose, and the male’s form dropped from Kangin’s slackened grip.

 

Kyuhyun dove to catch Donghae’s form, just as Kangin’s form somersaulted over his bent body, their hands loosening due to the sheer force of whatever had knocked Kangin over.

 

Kyuhyun’s free hands grabbed Donghae’s body gently, and his eyes zeroed in on the slash across the side of Donghae’s neck.

 

As he cradled Donghae’s body to him protectively and he began to lap at the spilling blood in order to inject his healing agents from his saliva into the wound, Kyuhyun’s senses branched out again, and took notice of what was going on around him.

 

The smell of blood slammed into him, just as a veracious snarl came from the body that was crouching in front of them, and facing Kangin’s kneeling form.

 

Kyuhyun watched in shock as Jessica continued to snarl at Kangin, whom for the first time looked wary, and possibly scared.

 

“You have every right to look scared,” Jessica snarled as she rose slightly so that she was higher than Kangin’s kneeling body.

 

“And why is that?” Kangin demanded with a wince as he tried to rise too, but the leg that Kyuhyun had hurt earlier must’ve deteriorated more from the way he landed due to Jessica’s attack.

 

“Because no one harms my family,” she spat, and her words seemed to echo around Kyuhyun’s head.

 

“Jessica!” Tiffany and Hyoyeon’s desperate scream fell on deaf ears as Jessica lunged for Kangin.

 

The sounds that erupted from Jessica as she attacked Kangin caused Kyuhyun’s entire body to shake.

 

Everything was all a blur and Kyuhyun struggled to get a solid look at what was going on as Kangin and Jessica fought.

 

Blood was rapidly being spilt, and the grunts of pain and sounds of bones breaking only made it so much worse to sit by and do nothing.

 

But it would be suicidal to stop them now.

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t breathe as Henry and Sungmin’s flew past him as they rushed to intervene, but paused at the very last second.

 

The reason for their pause hit his ears a second later.

 

It was too late.

 

Donghae went still in his arms as Tiffany stumbled to a stop just beside him, and they all didn’t dare blink as Henry and Sungmin’s blocking bodies moved aside so that Kyuhyun and Donghae could see what had made them stop.

 

Kangin’s body was practically shredded, and Kyuhyun felt a bit of bile rise up his throat as he caught sight of the shredded flesh hanging off the vampire’s body.

 

Jessica remained standing, her posture rigid as she still held onto the dead vampire.

 

Kyuhyun heard a slurping sound, and nearly lost his stomach there and then as he realised that Jessica was feeding from Kangin.

 

“Stop it!” Tiffany demanded as she ran to her friend, and Henry and Sungmin grabbed her in time, just as Jessica spun and snarled at them whilst cradling her kill tightly to her slightly hunched body.

 

Despite that Kangin was twice her body weight; she still had a strong hold on the body.

 

Jessica’s red eyes stared at them, and Kyuhyun gripped Donghae tighter as her eyes flickered over them.

 

“Jessie,” Donghae could only whisper her name quietly, but Jessica heard it, and dropped Kangin’s body.

 

Kyuhyun swallowed the fear as his eyes moved over the smeared blood around her mouth and chin, and stared at her blood covered hands and lengthened nails.

 

“This is my gift to you,” Jessica’s gravelly voice wasn’t hers no more, and it only shocked Kyuhyun more as he heard the difference.

 

“Come here,” Donghae demanded softly, and Kyuhyun automatically helped the weak male as he tried to sit up.

 

Jessica remained in her place, her red eyes staring at him with sadness.

 

“I can feel him inside me.” She spoke in such a numb way, but her eyes remained sad as she stared at her cousin. “I don’t have much time before I’m gone for good.”

 

Kyuhyun closed his eyes as understanding dawned on him, and he just held the male in his arms tighter in comfort as he felt Donghae’s head shake rapidly.

 

“I’ll help you,” Donghae croaked desperately.

 

“No, you can’t, Donghae. Not no more.”

 

Kyuhyun knew the moment that Jessica changed, because Tiffany and Hyoyeon cried out as Henry and Sungmin swore together.

 

Opening his eyes, Kyuhyun saw Henry and Sungmin were both restraining Jessica’s body, preventing her from getting any closer to Donghae and himself.

 

Jessica’s eyes were still red, but he no longer saw any sign of her knowing who they were.

 

He didn’t see Jessica standing in front of him anymore, he saw a deadly and uncontrollable vampire.

 

All he saw was darkness and hunger.

 

“Donghae,” Kyuhyun whispered, and Donghae’s tears fell onto his arms, dampening his sleeves.

 

“I know,” Donghae sobbed softly. “I know.”

 

Henry and Sungmin stumbled, and Jessica’s snarl of rage caused Donghae to whimper as he looked away from his cousin, which meant that he would miss the horrible scene that was about to happen.

 

Kyuhyun clamped his hands over Donghae’s ears, and rocked him as he began to sing softly to him.

 

He watched for them both as Tiffany silently approached Jessica, and did what Donghae wasn’t able to do.

 

She killed her.

 

And as she did that, Donghae slumped in his arms with his breathing dangerously shallow, and his heart barely beating.

 

Tiffany’s pained, tortured cry of anguish masked his own desperate pleas for Donghae to wake up.

 

“He needs blood, Kyuhyun!” Sungmin panted anxiously as he dropped down beside him, and tried to calm him down.

 

Kyuhyun’s fangs unsheathed straight away and he bit his wrist before shoving his new wound to Donghae’s parched, cracked lips.

 

The red smeared uselessly over the pale lips, and no matter how much Kyuhyun manoeuvred his wrist so, the blood that made it into Donghae’s mouth brought no reaction from the male.

 

“Why isn’t it working?!” he frantically demanded as he repeatedly clenched and unclenched his fist in order to pump more blood from his wrist and into Donghae’s unresponsive mouth.

 

“Because he needs the taste of pleasure to be infused with the blood that he’s drinking,” a male’s, groggy voice came from behind him, and Kyuhyun gasped in shock at seeing Eunhyuk standing behind him.

 

He had thought that the male was at death’s door or something, since he hadn’t moved a muscle since whatever his brother had done to him.

 

Eunhyuk knelt down and moved to pick Donghae up, and Kyuhyun’s free hand latched itself onto the male’s wrist.

 

“What are you doing?” he demanded as Hyoyeon eased him away so that Eunhyuk could have room to pick up Donghae.

 

“I’m taking him away from this mess,” Eunhyuk reassured Kyuhyun, and Kyuhyun watched mutedly as black started to cover Eunhyuk’s feet and grow up his legs, “the dormitory is safe now, so I’ll wait for you in his bedroom.”

 

Eunhyuk and Donghae vanished as the darkness spread fast over their bodies, and Hyoyeon reassured him that Donghae will be fine with Eunhyuk’s form of travel.

 

Kyuhyun hurried back to the male dormitory, his heart racing with the knowledge of what he was about to do in order to save Donghae.

 

He was the only one to go, and as he raced up the stairs and reached the top floor in pain and out of breath, Kyuhyun began to pray that he wasn’t too late in helping Donghae.

 

Eunhyuk welcomed him as he entered Donghae’s room, and Kyuhyun nodded at Eunhyuk’s suggestion of getting water and some food for the pair of them to eat after Kyuhyun was done feeding Donghae.

 

Kyuhyun was beginning to shake as he began to unbutton the dress shirt he was wearing, and as it slipped off his shoulders, his body shuddered at the cold chill in the room.

 

Eunhyuk reappeared with the items he had gone for, and Kyuhyun resisted the need to cover his bare chest from the other male.

 

Eunhyuk smiled at him in encouragement. “I’ll lock the door for you whilst you get yourself settled on the bed with Donghae,” he told him, and Kyuhyun nodded as he moved to join the vampire on the bed.

 

Seeing Donghae’s ill face, Kyuhyun forgot about his worries and shyness, and began to urgently undress and remove Donghae’s shirt.

 

Kyuhyun felt sick at seeing how thin the male had gotten due to his body’s starvation and exhaustion of his power, and ran his palms over the male’s chest, wincing at how cold the male was now.

 

The click of the lock and Eunhyuk’s vanishing presence relaxed him a little, and Kyuhyun took a deep, reassuring breath as he leant down and pressed a kiss to Donghae’s lips.

 

Kyuhyun’s hand slipped from off Donghae’s chest and moved down his own nervous body. Kyuhyun continued to press his lips gently against Donghae’s unresponsive ones, but from the way his heart was starting to thump less sluggishly, Kyuhyun’s hand quickly dipped down into his black trousers.

 

His fingers began to stroke himself, forcing his mind to stay away from his fear of failing this, and instead thought of how Donghae made him feel.

 

He thought of how Donghae’s scent showed his attraction and care towards Kyuhyun, and how the scent warmed him and made him feel cherished.

 

He thought of the male’s smiling eyes, the way he would lick his lip without him even realising it, and the way Donghae laughed.

 

He thought of everything he loved about Donghae, and tried to show it through his actions towards Donghae.

 

As Kyuhyun’s hand began to give him a gradual erection, Kyuhyun removed his lips from Donghae’s and re-bit the wrist that he had bitten earlier.

 

Kyuhyun swallowed as he placed his wrist back to Donghae’s lips, and gently pressed his bleeding wrist into the small opening of Donghae’s mouth.

 

Kyuhyun continued to stroke himself, doing whatever it took for him to feel pleasure so that Donghae would sense his blood.

 

Kyuhyun was beginning to grow worried after a few seconds of nothing happening, and as his hand on himself twisted slightly, which caused a flare of heat to rush through him and had him gasping softly, Donghae’s lips moved against his wrist.

 

Kyuhyun did it again, and as he gasped into Donghae’s shoulder, Donghae’s tongue flicked against his wrist.

 

That alone caused Kyuhyun to groan, and he whispered for Donghae to drink from him, to bite him.

 

And Donghae did with a loud, starved snarl.


	32. Chapter 32

_The past cannot be changed. It’s time to just move on._

 

 

 

Donghae’s fangs bit his wrist, and Kyuhyun whimpered softly as he began to suck greedily from Kyuhyun’s vein.

 

As Donghae drank, the heat that Kyuhyun had felt when he fed from Donghae began to come over him again, and now that he knew the truth and reason behind it, Kyuhyun embraced the heat, and the growing pleasure from Donghae feeding from him, with open arms.

 

Kyuhyun eyes were shut as the heat began to assault his mind and body, making him react to every suck of Donghae’s mouth against his skin with little whimpers of pleasure.

 

He pressed open mouthed kisses to Donghae’s shoulder, relishing with joy as the coldness began to ease from the male’s body.

 

Donghae’s mouth pulled away from him and Kyuhyun’s eyes flew open in panic, but they soon fluttered shut again as Donghae’s hungry lips found Kyuhyun’s and began to suckle on his lower lip.

 

Kyuhyun was beginning to feel dizzy from the waves of heat lashing at him, and he cried out in surprise as Donghae’s hand joined his own on his now hard, throbbing erection.

 

“Feed.” Kyuhyun demanded huskily as he broke away from Donghae’s scorching lips.

 

Donghae recaptured his lips as his hand knocked Kyuhyun’s from his cock. Kyuhyun was breathing heavily through his nose, and he could feel the hot exhale brand Donghae’s face as the vampire continued to devour his lips.

 

He could feel Donghae’s hunger in waves, and it drove his need to have the vampire feed.

 

He pulled back from Donghae, and replaced his wrist back where it had been.

 

Donghae licked at the lingering drops of blood that remained from his now healing wound, and Kyuhyun’s eyes snapped shut as his hips undulated in a wave of heat as Donghae’s hand brought him deeper into his pleasure.

 

His moan of appreciation and pleasure turned into a sharp intake of air as Donghae rolled on top of him.

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes opened as he frantically tried to remove the weak vampire from off him, but at Donghae’s hiss of warning, he stilled.

 

Looking into Donghae’s red eyes, Kyuhyun saw the question burning inside the vampire.

 

Kyuhyun’s hands trailed up to stroke Donghae’s hair, and closed his eyes as he brought the male’s face towards his neck.

 

He swallowed thickly as he felt hot air tickle his throat, and jumped slightly at the press of Donghae’s lips.

 

“I trust you,” he whispered to the vampire, and his eyes flew open when Donghae’s fangs sank into his skin.

 

He wasn’t expecting the wave of heat to render his body into a shuddering mess, but as Donghae began to drink, and moan along with Kyuhyun’s whimpers, Kyuhyun began to crave the heat that was lashing through his body.

 

Donghae’s hand was gone now, settling to hold Kyuhyun’s hips as they both began to rock against each other, driving them both deeper into their pleasure.

 

Donghae was taking his time, and Kyuhyun was glad for that, because with every suck the male’s mouth did, the more Kyuhyun’s body became tighter and hotter.

 

Every time their hips met, Kyuhyun would get just the slightest teasing brush of Donghae’s bare skin against his own stomach.

 

It was driving him insane with need.

 

He could feel Donghae’s body becoming stronger, his skin growing just as hot and sweaty as Kyuhyun’s.

 

Kyuhyun’s hands trailed from their grip on Donghae’s hair so that he could rake his blunt nails across the Donghae’s upper back, causing the vampire to shudder and press harder into Kyuhyun’s aching body.

 

Donghae’s reaction excited Kyuhyun even further, and he sank his nails into the middle of Donghae’s back.

 

Donghae came from his neck, and attacked his lips so fast that Kyuhyun was left two steps behind as Donghae demand entrance into his mouth.

 

The smell of his blood was strange, but he didn’t feel the nauseous feeling he had been expecting and experiencing all his life.

 

Kyuhyun whined when Donghae pulled away from him so that he could lap at his neck to seal his wound, and when Donghae’s face came back to hover over his, Kyuhyun was the one to lean his head up and kiss the vampire.

 

Donghae’s hands began to remove his trousers, lifting Kyuhyun’s hips from off the bed so that he could get them off his body.

 

Kyuhyun kicked them off while his own hands did the same to Donghae.

 

Donghae had to break the kiss so that he could remove his trousers and boxers, and Kyuhyun bit his lip and pressed his head into the pillow as Donghae’s finger’s teased the waistband of his own boxers.

 

“What do you want, Kyu?” Donghae whispered, and Kyuhyun stilled at hearing the male’s voice for the first time since he collapsed.

 

Kyuhyun’s vision had changed some time ago, and he knew that Donghae was seeing his turquoise eyes that were blown with lust and need.

 

He could see the exact same in Donghae’s, and it was because of this that Kyuhyun had the guts to tell Donghae exactly what he wanted.

 

“I want you,” he whispered back, and Donghae’s eyes grew even more hooded as he smirked at Kyuhyun.

 

“Of course you do.” Donghae whispered as he crawled up to Kyuhyun so that he could nip at Kyuhyun’s eager lips.

 

Kyuhyun’s hand roamed the vampire’s naked body, memorising every inch of his skin, and as his tongue sneaked out to flick teasing at Donghae’s parted lips as Donghae yanked his boxers down.

 

Kyuhyun fought to shimmy his boxers down his legs as Donghae’s lips fought his own in a sweet, yet heated, kiss.

 

Kyuhyun’s groan of frustration of having his boxers still stuck on him had Donghae pulling away and ripping them.

 

Kyuhyun gaped at Donghae’s amused face, but as soon as Donghae’s hand made contact with his weeping cock, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his hips began to seek more of Donghae’s light touch.

 

“Hae,” Kyuhyun whimpered desperately as Donghae refused to go at the pace Kyuhyun was demanding.

 

“I want to watch you come, nice and slow.” Donghae’s words were thick of desire and passion that it had Kyuhyun a whimpering, shaking mess as Donghae began to work him.

 

Kyuhyun’s hands were grasping for anything to anchor himself as he began to feel his climax building, and found home on holding and gripping Donghae’s kneeled thighs.

 

“Oh fuck,” Kyuhyun moaned as Donghae began to tease his slit, and his eyes slipped shut as his body began to act and move from need.

 

“Open your eyes.” Donghae demanded, and Kyuhyun immediately looked at him as the male watched him start to come undone.

 

His chest was beginning to ache from how uneven his breathing was becoming as he got closer and closer to his release.

 

Donghae sensed this and responded by paying more attention to under the head of his cock.

 

Kyuhyun moaned and gripped Donghae’s hot skin tighter as he choked out that he was going to come.

 

He cried out in ecstasy as Donghae’s tongue flicked over his slit, and he came in the other’s mouth with Donghae swallowing everything he gave him.

 

Kyuhyun’s body shuddered as he began to come down from his high, and Donghae’s mouth moved from his cock to litter his thighs and lower stomach with kisses.

 

“Kyuhyun,” Donghae’s soft plea had him stroking the male’s hair in comfort as the vampire stared up at him with begging eyes.

 

“Hmm?” he hummed.

 

“Let me take you.”

 

Kyuhyun accidently yanked on Donghae’s hair at the request, and Donghae winced at the harsh pull.

 

Kyuhyun whispered his apologies as he pulled the male up to him gently, and pressed soft, loving kisses to Donghae’s lips.

 

“I told you that I wanted you, Hae.” Kyuhyun reminded him, and smiled at Donghae’s moan.

 

“But on one condition,” he added which caused Donghae to part from him to stare at him curiously.

 

“Which is?” Donghae asked softly as Kyuhyun idly rolled his hips up to brush against Donghae’s cock, which resulted in both of them hissing at the teasing feeling.

 

“You feed from me at the same time.”

 

Donghae’s pupils blew, and Kyuhyun couldn’t help the rush of excitement and ever present heat to flow through his body at seeing Donghae’s reaction.

 

Donghae’s hips pressed his to the bed, and began to rock as he lips brushed his ear as he whispered, “condition accepted.”

 

Kyuhyun wrapped his arms around Donghae’s shoulders, and lost himself to the world as he and Donghae solidified their connection to each other.

 

He didn’t need some instinct to tell him that Donghae was his mate. He could feel it deep in his bones and his heart that he loved the vampire, and wished to remain with him for the rest of his existence.

 

The sounds of their love making and their scents mixing to become one told the world that they were beginning a journey that would last for the rest of their lives.

 

 

 

 

But, it was Jessica’s sacrifice that allowed for this and other journeys to continue and blossom.

 

 

 

 

The night was cold with the threat of rain looming over them.

 

Kyuhyun gripped Donghae’s hand tightly as the male watched his cousin’s coffin being lowered into the ground.

 

Her mother was crying, and her father was silent, but you could see his grief of losing his daughter.

 

Donghae was crying, despite how much he had first fought to hold back his tears, but when Kyuhyun whispered for him to let go, he did.

 

 Kyuhyun and his team members were originally behind the funeral party, not wanting to interrupt the ceremony with their presence and status, but Donghae had dragged Kyuhyun along without hearing Kyuhyun’s rational explanation, and Jessica’s mother asked for them to join since they had done their best to help her daughter.

 

Hyoyeon was crying silently with Eunhyuk holding her as he comforted her, and she kept shooting concerned glances at the female that was staring at the hole in the ground with hollow eyes.

 

Tiffany was no longer the girl which she had been.

 

During the days that led up to Jessica’s funeral, the female disappeared.

 

She was still with them physically, but when you looked into her eyes, you saw nothing.

 

You didn’t see pain or grief; just nothing.

 

Sunny was at her side at all times, and Kyuhyun realised that the female was influencing her sister slightly.

 

Sunny confirmed this when Hyoyeon asked. Sunny didn’t want to lose her sister when she has just lost a friend, so she was keeping her sister safe from the pain that was caused by Jessica’s sad death.

 

Sunny also didn’t want her sister to remember that it had been Tiffany who was the one to kill Jessica. Sunny felt that it would destroy Tiffany, considering that they may have been mates, but no one knows for certain.

 

As the ceremony drew to a close, and Jessica’s family, friends and school mates began to slip from the grave side, Kyuhyun left Donghae’s side to briefly speak to Sunny, whom was leading Tiffany away from the grave side.

 

“How long will you keep everything hidden from her?” Kyuhyun gently asked, and Sunny gave Tiffany’s empty expression a sad and torn look.

 

“I’m taking her to America,” Sunny announced. “It’ll be best if she isn’t in Korea when we begin to give back her emotions and memories again,” Sunny explained at Kyuhyun’s shocked look.

 

“If there is anything I can do...” Kyuhyun trailed off, and Sunny smiled at him.

 

“I’ll let you or Hyoyeon know,” Sunny agreed.

 

Kyuhyun nodded, and grasped Tiffany’s loose hand that was hanging by her side.

 

Tiffany looked down at their hands, and then back at him, her eyes still hollow.

 

“Please, take care of yourself, Tiffany,” he whispered as he uselessly searched her eyes.

 

Tiffany stared at him without blinking. “Can we go now, Sunny?” she asked her sister, her voice toneless. “I’m starting to feel cold.”

 

Sunny bowed goodbye to him, Tiffany stiffly following, and began to walk away from him.

 

Kyuhyun watched the two sisters walk away, and felt the approach of his mate come from behind him.

 

He turned and wrapped the male into his arms, nuzzling the cold locks of hair as Donghae locked his arms around Kyuhyun’s waist.

 

“Thank you for staying,” Donghae whispered, and Kyuhyun pressed a kiss to his forehead.

 

“You don’t have to thank me, Hae,” he sighed. “Come on, it’s starting to rain.”

 

Kyuhyun began to lead them away, but stopped at Donghae’s refusal to go.

 

“I...” Donghae choked out, and Kyuhyun’s heart clenched at hearing the raw grief in the vampire’s voice.

 

“We can stay for a little bit long if you want?” Kyuhyun offered, and Donghae nodded rapidly whilst tears ran down his face.

 

So they went back to Jessica’s grave side, and Kyuhyun held Donghae as the male murmured and cried his words of goodbye.

 

“I’ll miss you, noona.” Donghae laughed, which quickly turned into a sob. “You hated me calling you that didn’t you, Jessie?”

 

Kyuhyun closed his eyes at the tightness in his throat that was caused from Donghae’s goodbye.

 

Donghae kneeled down onto the grass and performed a bow, which Kyuhyun followed as he too kneeled down and bowed in respect.

 

“I’m thankful that you’ve given me this chance of being with Kyuhyun,” Donghae spoke with his head bowed. “I only wish that it hadn’t resulted in you losing your life.”

 

Donghae’s head rose, and so did Kyuhyun’s who was watching his mate’s every move.

 

“I’ll never forget you,” Donghae promised as the tears continued to roll down his cheeks.

 

Kyuhyun grabbed his hand as a heart wrenching sob left the male.

 

“Please be in peace now.”

 

 

 

_A week later_

 

 

 

With his right shoulder leaning against the doorway of the dorm door, Donghae sighed as he watched the Elite class move towards the main building.

 

He wasn’t paying any mind to the cold night air as he watched his friends leave him behind.

 

His eyes flickered to the patch of ground that still had a faint scent of Kangin’s blood, before they quickly darted away at the visual reminder of where Jessica lost her life.

 

“Are you sure that you’re making the right choice?” Siwon’s voice came from beside him as the vampire paused on his way of leaving the dorm.

 

“I’m certain,” he told his ex-bodyguard, and reached a hand out to rub the male’s tensed shoulders.

 

“You may have forgiven me for not being here when you need protecting the most, but I’ll never forgive myself.” Donghae frowned at the male’s words, and his hand smacked Siwon lightly.

 

“Let it go, Siwon,” he ordered softly. “It wouldn’t have changed the outcome. Jessica would’ve still died, because we all know that she would’ve still gone for Kangin.”

 

“I’m not promising anything,” the male muttered, and Donghae shook his head at the male’s way of punishing himself.

 

“The next time that we meet, I don’t want to see you like this, okay?” Donghae told him as he turned to look at the slumping vampire.

 

Siwon’s eyes turned sad at the reminder that Donghae was leaving, but nodded anyway.

 

 “I’m going to hold that to you about meeting again.” Siwon almost childishly pouted, and Donghae rolled his eyes at the comment and pushed the vampire to start walking to the school.

 

“Class is about to start,” he reminded the lagging vampire. “You wouldn’t want Heechul to bitch at you for being late for the first lesson back.”

 

Siwon shuddered at the thought of having the vampire teacher bitching at him, which caused Donghae to laugh a little.

 

His laughter dried up when Siwon’s body bent down and got onto his knees in a respectful bow that had Donghae shifting in discomfort.

 

“It was an honour to be by your side for all of these years, Donghae.” Siwon’s goodbye began, and Donghae breathed in deeply in order to curb the growing emotion inside of him.

 

 Siwon rose and gave him a delicate smile. “It’s also an honour to be your friend,” he added, and Donghae surprised the vampire by walking to him and engulfing him in a hug.

 

“Thank you for sticking with me through the years and the times that I’ve caused you pain,” Donghae whispered, and swallowed the lump of tears as he and Siwon broke away.

 

Siwon turned away just as a tear escaped from his eyes, and Donghae watched his friend and ex-protector walk away from him.

 

He let out a shaky breath and turned to go back inside the dorm.

 

He froze at seeing Eunhyuk and Sungmin standing behind him.

 

“Are you leaving?” Sungmin demanded, and Donghae stared at his friends in confusion.

 

“Are you guys leaving?” he questioned, and Sungmin shook his head while Eunhyuk nodded.

 

“Sungmin is staying due to his family’s demand for him to complete his last school year,” Eunhyuk explained, but Sungmin’s face told him just how much he wanted to leave as well.

 

“What about Henry?” Donghae carefully asked, and a sly smile crept onto Sungmin’s face.

 

“He’s coming for me on the last day of school,” the vampire smirked, and Donghae smiled at the male’s planed act of rebellion to his parents, and their world’s rules.

 

Eunhyuk nudged his shoulder against Sungmin’s, while doing a low wolf whistle that had Sungmin pushing him back with pink cheeks.

 

Donghae’s smile slipped from his face as he remembered a question he’s been meaning to ask Eunhyuk.

 

Eunhyuk saw his expression and raised an eyebrow at him in question.

 

“How did your brother get into the school grounds?” He asked, and Sungmin’s own smile slipped off his face when Eunhyuk stiffened at his question.

 

Eunhyuk sighed, and tried to relax his body. “Kangin broke Jungsu’s barriers violently, which caused all of them to shatter,” he explained as Donghae moved closer to them, and he gave them a look.

 

“You all know that Junsu has been trying to get his hands on me for the last year or so, so when Jungsu’s barriers broke, it was the perfect chance for him to come for me.” Eunhyuk reminded them, and both Donghae and Sungmin growled.

 

“You would think that he’d had have given up,” Sungmin spat as his arm wrapped around Eunhyuk’s shoulders in a side hug.

 

“What has your father said about this?” Donghae demanded, knowing all too well what Eunhyuk’s family was like.

 

“He blamed me, since it was my fault for betraying our bloodline and causing my brother to become angry with me.” Eunhyuk scoffed, his eyes blazing with hate and fury. “His precious son was a nutcase, but he refused to see it. It was why Junsu was never enrolled here. He would’ve attacked anyone whom so much has looked at him wrong,” Eunhyuk spat.

 

“Ah, I get it now!” Sungmin suddenly gasped, and Donghae and Eunhyuk raised their eyebrows at him. “If you haven’t been enrolled here, you haven’t got the clearance to enter Jungsu’s territory, but if you were, that clearance stays with you for life, right?” Sungmin guessed and Donghae nodded, which caused a satisfied smile to light his face.

 

“That explains how Yunho got past Jungsu’s barrier and why Junsu has never been able to touch you,” Sungmin ended his explanation, and Donghae chuckled at his friend whilst Eunhyuk stared at Sungmin as if he had two heads.

 

“You’ve only just figured that out?” Eunhyuk demanded disbelievingly, and Sungmin scowled at him and opened his mouth to argue.

 

“Guys,” Donghae cut in before Sungmin could speak, and Sungmin backed down with a pout, which Eunhyuk sniggered at.

 

“So has your father demanded for you to go back home?” Donghae brought them back to the topic at hand.

 

“Nope. He’s banished me from the family.”

 

Donghae’s jaw dropped at Eunhyuk’s words, and Eunhyuk smiled at the disbelief on Donghae’s face. “You honestly expected something different from my father?” Eunhyuk amusedly asked.

 

“He can’t banish you, you’re his son!” Donghae fumed, but Eunhyuk just shrugged carelessly.

 

“Give him a few years, and he’ll try to bring me back. Just like how he’s done with other members of the bloodline.” Eunhyuk smiled, and Donghae saw the old features of his Intimidator past show in his eyes. “But I won’t, because even if he hadn’t banished me, I wasn’t going back to that place. I refuse to live by these rules anymore. I’m done with them.”

 

“So you’re moving to Japan to be with Hyoyeon?” Sungmin curiously asked, and Eunhyuk nodded.

 

“She’s waiting for me over there,” he told them with a soft smile. “She’s just terminated her contract with the Japanese Hunters.”

 

“I bet that didn’t go down well,” Sungmin muttered, and Eunhyuk’s face turned almost proud.

 

“Hyoyeon isn’t scared to go for what she wants,” he complimented, and Donghae couldn’t help the burst of happiness coming over his face at hearing and seeing his best friend like this.

 

“What time are you flying?” He asked, and Sungmin blinked at his question to Eunhyuk.

 

“I leave in an hour’s time to catch the flight.” Sungmin gaped at Eunhyuk’s answer, and Eunhyuk grunted from the punch to his arm that the vampire gave him.

 

“You never said you were leaving tonight!” Sungmin vented his surprise.

 

“Must you bully people younger than you?!” Eunhyuk snapped back, and Donghae shook his head at their bizarre version of accepting each other’s choice of journey.

 

A tickle up his spine had him turning to see the approaching figure come towards him.

 

He smiled in welcome and bowed, which caught Sungmin and Eunhyuk’s attention, and they quickly followed his lead.

 

“I could hear you two bicker from all the way back here,” the female teased, and as Donghae straightened, he got a glimpse of the twin looks of embarrassment that fell into step beside him.

 

“Hello, Amber,” both Sungmin and Eunhyuk chorused together, and Donghae chuckled as he moved forwards to greet the slightly boyish female.

 

“Hello, little sister,” he welcomed as they hugged, and he breathed in the scent of his sibling.

 

“Are you ready?” she asked brightly, and Donghae nodded his head as he pulled away from her and faced their understanding expressions.

 

“You’re going to China?” Sungmin whispered, and Donghae nodded slowly as he saw the reality of the situation sink into both males.

 

“I can’t stay at this school, which you can both guess why,” Donghae muttered, and they both nodded their head knowingly, “but Kyuhyun can’t stay in Japan or Korea, so our only option for now is China,” he explained.

 

“Kyuhyun has terminated his contract as well?” Eunhyuk asked, and Donghae nodded.

 

“He’s in the process of doing it, but their fighting him on his decision.” He told them. “Henry, Yunho, and Changmin are fighting alongside with him for them to let him go,” Donghae almost growled as his mind thought of what may be happening to his mate, and Amber’s soothing hand rubbed up his spine.

 

“And he can’t stay in Korea at the moment, since his grandfather is still trying to find him,” Donghae continued, and Amber sighed sadly from beside him.

 

“And neither can you, not without constantly thinking of Jessica,” Amber reminded him, and his head nodded jerkily as his eyes dropped to the gravel path.

 

“I’m taking him and Kyuhyun to join the community that I live with. It’s a place where vampires that no longer live by our rules and ways can come and live in peace,” she told them, and laughed at the thoughtful looks that came over their eyes.

 

“There will always be room,” she hinted, and they smiled at her whilst bowing their head in thanks.

 

 “So, I guess this is it,” Sungmin whispered, and Donghae and Eunhyuk nodded slowly.

 

Amber’s hand left his back. “I’ll go and get some of your things,” she whispered, and he thanked her softly as she left him to say goodbye to his two best friends.

 

Donghae didn’t know how or what he was going to do, but as Sungmin and Eunhyuk stepped towards him, he realised he didn’t need to.

 

As their arms wrapped around him, Donghae wrapped an arm around each of them and allowed himself to show how much he was going to miss them.

 

As his tears slipped down his cheeks, he could feel Eunhyuk shake as he too cried silently.

 

“You two better take care of yourselves,” Sungmin ordered hoarsely as he fought to keep his tears back, determined to be the stronger, older friend.

 

“You too, hyung,” both he and Eunhyuk ordered at the same time, and it was then that Sungmin allowed himself to shed his tears of goodbye.

 

It was uncertain when they would next meet, but they knew within their hearts that they would meet again.

 

Donghae kept this thought with him as he bowed his head goodbye at Heechul, whom was watching him from the classroom window. He bowed again when he saw Sooyoung and Zhou Mi standing at the entrance of the school building, and he bowed the last time as the car that Amber hired drove past Jungsu, whom was standing at the huge gates of the school.

 

Donghae saw Jungsu mouth something and he nodded in reply as Amber took him away from the place that he considered his second home.

 

“What did he say?” Amber asked softly over the quiet music that was playing from the radio.

 

“He said that his doors are always open to me and Kyuhyun,” Donghae repeated and saw her smile from the corner of his eye.

 

“He’s a nice male,” she commented. “He bowed to me when I drove through, which surprised me, considering that I’m way younger than him and a stranger.”

 

Donghae smiled. “He’s a kind male. His only wish was to help and protect his students.”

 

Amber hummed as she focused back onto driving them to the airport, and Donghae glanced down at black sheath he was clutching.

 

His finger’s traced the handle of the katana, and thought of his mate whom had given it to him.

 

It was Kyuhyun’s way of promising that he’d come back to Donghae.

 

“You might as well start telling me about Kyuhyun, your mate,” Amber offered, and Donghae’s eyes left the katana as he closed his eyes to picture the male.

 

Brown eyes that flickered turquoise at times.

 

Lips that were plump and soft against Donghae’s own, and belonged to a mouth that was full of snark, but also held words of comfort and love.

 

A slim, but strong body that cuddled perfectly against Donghae’s and made him crave to see and taste all the time.

 

And his unique blood and power that had first attracted Donghae to Kyuhyun from the very beginning.

 

Donghae’s smile was one of content and love.

 

“How do you describe someone who has captured you, and opened your eyes to the world?” he muttered, and Amber hummed knowingly.

 

“You can’t,” she agreed, and Donghae’s eyes snapped open as he gaped at her smug face.

 

“When?!” he demanded, and she giggled whilst shaking her head playfully.

 

“That’s a story to tell another time, brother.”

 

 

 

 

_Welcome to the world that is full of their beautiful lies._

_“It’s time to play them at their own game.”_

**_Lies_ **

_“They are always watching,_ _they’ll take you by surprise, and_ _t_ _hey’ll try to learn your secrets.”_

**_Lies_ **

_“You think you know the truth, but really, it’s all a lie, and when it starts to feel like a dream, that’s when you know you have lost against them.”_

**_Lies_ **

_“No matter what happens, neversuccumb to them, for their words are like poison.”_

**_Lies_ **

****

_Rules were broken, barriers torn down._

**_True_ **

_Alliances and bonds were discovered and grown._

**_True_ **

_The truth was revealed, and because of that, it saved a life._

**_True_ **

_Love, pain, and hate, all played a part in each story._

**_True_ **

_It became like this because of her._

**_ True _ **

_Their worlds will continue to follow rules that they have broken and ran from._

_But they won’t. _

_They will no longer tell a beautiful lie._


End file.
